Show Me Love
by Cj4Dj
Summary: Krillin, Eighteen and the journey that led them to each other. Just one of my many visions on how this strangely compatible and sweet couple came to be. Rating will go up in later chapters.
1. Reflection

**(A/n:  It has been nine years since I have written fanfiction for the DBZ fandom, in particular KrillinXEighteen. My old fics, they were readable I guess but had so many mistakes. I've done a bit of writing ever since then in other fandoms and have improved. It is time to bring back my love for Krillin and Eighteen, DBZ' s most unlikely yet compatible and sweetest paring. I feel I can do them a lot more justice than I did back in 2003.**

**Please enjoy this story, whether you tell me or not, I'd like to think I have given you something worth spending your time over.)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Show Me Love.<strong>

**1; Reflection.**

It was dark yet light, stars literally were scattered all above him as he looked up into the black night sky. He was perched on top of the roof of Kame House, the wind blowing around him rather harshly but he didn't mind. In fact, the coldness of the air around him felt good to his tired body.

He couldn't sleep, had not been able to get some decent shut-eye ever since the defeat of Cell. That had been almost two months ago now. His Master had expressed his concern over his well being several times in the past few weeks.

Krillin softly sighed to himself, he knew there was a reason to worry. He knew he was looking worse for wear. Every morning he would look at his reflection in the mirror, almost astonished by the person staring back at him. Sometimes he didn't even recognize himself anymore.

He'd lost weight, his once well build body was slowly but certainly losing it's chiseled appearance. His clothes were getting too big and hung limply on his thinning frame. His eyes were sunken in, dark circles framing them. They had an almost haunted look to them.

But perhaps the most noticeable change was the top of his head, instead of a neatly waxed bald skull, he was now sporting a very thin and very short layer of black fuzz. He wouldn't call it hair just yet. Automatically he rubbed a hand over his head. It felt strange yet comforting. He didn't know how to explain it.

Krillin pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. The chill of the wind made him shiver but he didn't feel the need to go inside just yet. He knew he would just lie awake on his bed anyway, staring up at the dark ceiling consumed by thoughts and guilt.

He shook his head, he didn't want to think, didn't want to feel. He got tired of it all yet he couldn't escape the wave of sadness that washed over him.

The loss of his greatest and best friend...no a brother was like a hot flame, burning in the back of his mind overflowing with guilt knowing that he was indirectly responsible for it.

Goku, the man who had so bravely sacrificed his own life to save that of his friends, family and all of humanity on earth. The man who always wanted and did what was best, who didn't have an ounce of evil or wrong inside of him. The boy he used to detest when they were smaller, who he'd made his rival the moment they met but yet had turned that rivalry around into friendship.

He was special, he had this unique gift of bringing people together, make them feel welcome and at ease. Often Krillin had wondered just how it was that he could be so pure yet so terrifyingly strong but so utterly naive, even in his adult years he never lost that streak of naivety that made him so utterly Goku.

Krillin wiped at his eyes, he would not cry. Not anymore, he'd done that too much already. He was surprised he still had tears to shed. Goku was gone, of his own free will no less. He had not wanted to come back to earth, believing wholeheartedly that the planet would be safer without his presence. He willingly had left to protect the future of everyone else.

Defeated, Krillin buried his wet face into his knees, he couldn't stop the tears, not tonight. Not when a tremendous amount of guilt was pressing down on him as he thought of how he could have prevented it all. If only he had acted right, if only he hadn't hesitated and had done what they had expected from him, hadn't let his heart overrule his brain.

Things would be so much different now, Goku would still be alive, the earth would not have been remodeled so much as a result of the terrible Cell Games and peace would have been restored again but without the sacrifices that were made now.

If only he had pressed that button. If only he had destroyed _her,_ none of this would've happened.

But he hadn't.

Krillin stood up abruptly, wiping the tears from his cheeks as he silently made his way down from the roof to the beach. Carelessly discarding his slippers in the cool beach sand, he walked up to the shore line and let the cold water lick at his toes before he waded further into the calm ocean. He kicked the water around angrily. He was so upset with himself that he didn't know what to do. He almost hated himself for his cowardice, for the feelings that had stirred within him when he had seen her again. It had prevented him from doing the right thing.

He wanted to hate her for it, he wanted to blame her for his own stupidity, his own weak heart that had fluttered the moment their eyes had locked. He didn't know what it was about beautiful women that riled him up yet rendered him completely paralyzed to the point that even he himself had declared that they were his greatest weakness.

He would almost say that maybe he was just so desperate to find someone special that it clouded his judgment severely. He shook his head frowning heavily.

He could not blame this on anyone but himself, beside Vegeta maybe. After all, that Saiyan had allowed Cell to hunt for her, had allowed Cell to try and reach his perfect form. Damn his Saiyan pride and thirst for power and fighting.

But Krillin knew that no matter how much Vegeta might have taken part in the completion of Dr Gero's most terrifying creature, he would mostly just blame himself.

He closed his eyes, immediately images of her face swam before him in his mind. The way she had turned in surprise when she had heard something drop to the ground, realization dawning upon her face when she realized who he was and the fear once she'd seen what he had dropped.

It was mostly the fear that had stopped him from killing her. He had seen it in her while creeping closer to her and Android 16 and again when she had seen the controller Bulma had so carefully crafted.

That and the kiss she had given him on that fateful day on the highway.

She and her brother had knocked out everyone but him. He hadn't been able to move, hadn't been able to rid himself of the gripping fear that had paralyzed him to help his friends until they were walking off, on their way to find Goku. Something had clicked in place and he had chased after them, scared out of his mind but determined. Somehow he knew something was different about them. The way Future Trunks had talked about the Androids of his time, it hadn't added up with the ones in this present time and he was hoping against hope that he could talk some sense into them.

He had failed of course.

When she had walked up to him, he had been sure he would be a goner, that she would kill him there on the spot regardless as to how much different they seemed from what Trunks had told him. But as he had trembled in fear, she had merely smiled at him before bending down to plant a soft kiss on his cheek.

No matter how scared he was, no matter how hard he was shivering and quivering in her close proximity, he could remember that moment as clear as day as if it was happening in slow motion.

It hadn't lasted long, after all it was just a peck but it had been enough. Her lips had been soft, warm and a little moist. It has surprised him, he had thought she would be cold to the touch, being an Android* and all. But he could feel warmth radiating off her until she stood back up to her regular height.

"_Good luck, bye."_ She had said in a tone that he could only describe as flirty.

Krillin shook his head as he made his way back into the small pink house, even now just thinking about it, his cheeks were burning. No matter what he did, he could not forget about her. He wanted too, so badly. It didn't feel right to just dwell on a fleeting and unattainable dream, it almost felt as if he was betraying Goku's sacrifice by thinking and dreaming of her. Sure she had said she would see him later but had he really thought she was serious? In that moment on the Look-Out he had been, even Yamcha had been positive it meant something. But as the days went by, Krillin found himself rethinking everything, including her words to him.

To be honest, he wasn't even sure if he wanted to see her again right now. But deep in his heart he still worried for her. Where was she and was she doing well? Was she alone? Did she have somewhere to go?

Krillin let out another sigh as he stepped into the kitchen. Master Roshi was reading one of his magazines when he entered, a teapot and two cups spread out before him on the table. He didn't look up until Krillin sat opposite of him at the kitchen table.

"Have some tea, Krillin." He said scooting a cup of steaming liquid towards his pupil. Sure, the boy was an adult now but he would always view him as his pupil, same with Goku. Those two held a special place in his heart and it pained him to see the suffering and pain Krillin was currently going through because of the loss of his friend. And he knew something else was bothering the young fighter as well, but he couldn't even begin to guess what it was. He'd tried to get Krillin to talk to him but hadn't been successful so far.

But right now that was not his main concern. He pretended to read his magazine again, eyes hidden behind his ever present sunglasses. The smallest of smiles appeared on his face when he saw Krillin gingerly sipping the sweet hot honey tea he had made. It wouldn't take long now.

Sure enough, Krillin's eyes widened when realization dawned upon him, but it was too late for him to say anything or do anything about it as he slumped forward, his head making contact with the table in a loud sickening thud.

Master Roshi flinched. That would hurt in the morning but it didn't matter now, all that mattered was that Krillin would be getting some much needed sleep and rest to energize his body properly.

With surprising strength for such an old man, he hoisted the unconscious Krillin over his shoulders and carried him upstairs. He tucked him into his bed, wrapping the blankets securely around his small body not much unlike a father would do to a child.

"You'll be thanking me for this later...or not." Master Roshi turned the lights off, closed the door behind him and went back downstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>I know Eighteen is a Cyborg and that Krillin knows she has some kind of human base but I always felt he didn't really understand the full grasp of what exactly happened to her until much later, she might have told him because unlike what most people think , Eighteen does remember some of the time in Gero's lab since she and Seventeen refer to it several times in the manga, saying that they were taken against their will and that he turned them against their will. She might not remember her full past though, we really have no idea of really knowing...<strong>

**Thank you for reading. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	2. Care

**Show me Love**

**2; Care.**

**A/n; Thank you to those who have added this story to their alerts and favorites! Also thank you Anon, for the review! It made my day. Please, don't hesitate to tell me what you think of this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Eighteen had never felt so hopelessly lost in her entire life, at least not that she could remember. She slumped against rock she was leaning against, gripping her arm, which she had injured during her fall from the sky, as she slid down to the ground. Her vision was blurring, her head was pounding but she refused to give into the need of rest. Sure she had an unlimited supply of energy available to her but it seemed that the human part of her being still required some basic needs, albeit in much lesser quantities.<p>

She had reached her limits.

She groaned clutching her head slightly, it hurt. Cursing softly to herself, she allowed her eyes to close and her body to relax, if only for few moments. Taking in her surroundings she let out a deep and frustrated sigh.

She didn't know what to do, she had been searching for her brother for over two months now and still hadn't found him. She was angered by that fact, she had expected to find him quickly, expected it to be an easy task yet failing miserably. It almost felt as if Seventeen didn't want to be found. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't sense him like she could before everything happened with Cell. She had come to the conclusion that something must have caused their natural connection to be lost, she just couldn't figure out what.

Eighteen hissed loudly when she forced herself back on her feet, she didn't have time to just sit around no matter how much her body protested in painful tremors with every slow staggering step she took.

"Dammit Seventeen! Where the heck are you?"

She leaned heavily against one of the large trees that surrounded the half open clearing she found herself in. She growled, tired of seeing anything but trees around her all the time. Defeated, she slid back to the hard ground, slumping forward.

It was useless, everything was useless now. What was she supposed to do? She knew she had set the goal to find Seventeen, whatever happened after that wasn't a concern to her, but now that she was here, alone and suffering miserably after searching long and wide for her lost twin, she wasn't so sure of that goal anymore.

She wasn't sure of anything at the moment.

Closing her eyes, she allowed the feelings of desperation wash over her. Maybe she should make a new goal, maybe she should just stop searching for him. But then what would she do? It wasn't as if she had anywhere else to turn to, she was alone.

Alone, hungry, tired and downright distressed. She couldn't stop the almost malicious chuckle that escaped her lips.

"How pathetic!" She scolded herself, feeling anger boil up in her once more. Sneering angrily she thrust her fist into the trunk of the tree she was leaning against, reducing to nothing but splintered wood. She observed the small trickle of red liquid on her knuckles in disgust.

She stood up once more, willing her body to move. She couldn't stay here, there was nothing here that was of any value or use to her. Bracing herself against the flickers of pain that shot through her body, she took to the skies, flying higher and higher until she was well above the forest she had been residing in for the past few days.

Closing her eyes, she concentrated, hoping against hope she would find what she was looking for. Sighing she opened them again. She hovered in midair for a few moments, contemplating what to do next when she heard faint noises to her right. She turned her face into that direction, curiosity and wariness present on her features.

Slowly she willed herself to fly into the direction the noises had come from, gazing down she scanned the area trying to locate the source she was looking for. Her eyes came upon a clearing not much unlike the one she had found herself in earlier, squinting her eyes she could make out a moving figure on the ground below.

Relying on the scanners in her eyes, she adjusted the image she saw until it was so clear and visible as if she was standing next to the person. No matter how much she hated dr Gero for doing what he did to her she could not refuse that some of his enhancements had some good uses.

She cocked her head in confusion, the person she observed was familiar to her but looked different. She searched the files she had stored within her to determine if he was indeed someone she should know. When the name popped up before her vision, she had to do another double take.

_**Krillin.**_

She furrowed her brows, what was he doing all the way out here and more importantly why had he changed his appearance so much? Carefully and without making any noise, Eighteen landed a few yards away from him behind a tree. Now that she was closer, she didn't have to rely on her enhancements to see him clearly.

She had not been wrong, it was indeed Krillin walking around the trees and bushes not too far away from her. She frowned as she observed his form. He was no longer bald. She could see the start of what seemed to be jet black hair growing on the top of his head. Somehow he also looked a lot smaller than the last time she had seen him, thinner almost as if he had been malnourished.

His appearance puzzled her, she almost scolded herself for wondering what had happened to him. Why would she care anyway? Sure he had saved her life apparently and he did make that wish for her and Seventeen but that didn't mean she was in his debt in any way or form, so there was no reason to even think about trivial things like these.

Disgusted with herself, she prepared to take off again only to be stopped by a particular painful jolt that racked her body without warning. Biting her lip from gasping out she slid down to the ground for the third time in a span of a few hours.

She hissed a string of curse words that would make the average sailor blush as she slumped forwards, desperately trying not to make any more noise than necessary. She didn't feel like confronting Krillin now, not in this weak state she was in.

She knew he could not find her by reading a Ki signal, she did not produce one but she was almost certain that he might have heard her gasp of agony. Still she held her breath hoping against hope that maybe his ears weren't as adapt or that he had simply mistaken the sound for an animal.

But as she would have it, fate had other plans.

Krillin had heard something to his right, thinking it was Gohan he quickly strode over with a big smile on his face.

"HA! Gotcha now, There is no..." But his words haltered when he saw who he was facing.

"E...Eighteen?" He almost shouted out in surprise as he halted his steps. She didn't look up to meet his eyes, instead she just stubbornly looked the other way having no intention of communicating with him what so ever.

But when he didn't say anything more but just stood there hovering above her slumped form, she became irritated. She really didn't need this right now. She clutched her stomach tighter when another painful tremor hit her. She'd really done it, she really had pushed her body too far but she couldn't let him notice.

"What do you want?" She snapped more harshly than she had intended but she didn't care. All she wanted now was for him to go away and leave her be. She glared at him, not liking the look on his face as he observed her. Kneeling down in front of her he carefully leaned forward slightly.

"Are you hurt?" He asked genuinely concerned.. She hated the tone in his voice.

"I'm fine, leave me alone, I don't need your pity." She snarled. Krillin wouldn't have it though. He frowned.

"You don't look fine to me.." He trailed of awkwardly. He didn't know what to do. Eighteen clearly didn't want him near her, her body language as well as her biting remarks made that quite clear. However, she really looked worse for wear. He couldn't just leave her be, not like this. Gulping almost fearfully, he reached a hand out to gently touch her shoulder.

"Touch me and die." She threatened softly, her voice was wavering slightly but the almost deadly look in her icy blue eyes told him she was being completely serious.

Eighteen kept her steady glare on him as she watched him stand back up. She hoped that he would just leave her be so she could finally relax and give into what her body so desperately needed. But instead of walking away, Krillin merely shifted his position and sat back down right next to her. She shot him an incredulous look, how dare he?

"Can't you take a hint and just leave?" She hissed. Her body was starting to tremble under the strain she put on it trying to stay awake, her vision wavering every few seconds and her head felt like it would explode any minute now. It wouldn't be long before she would simply lose consciousness. She did not need him to be here with her when that happened. Who knew what he would do to her when she was unable to fight back. But a nagging voice in her head told her that Krillin would not lay a finger on her, conscious or not.

"You're hurt, you need help, I'm willing to give it to you." Krillin retorted in the same stern voice she had used just mere seconds ago, it took her aback for a second but that moment vanished quickly.

"I don't need your help nor do I want it! Seriously, what is it to you?" Eighteen gasped slightly at another painful tremor. Krillin cast her a worried look but didn't try to touch her again, her threat still clear in his mind.

Eighteen pressed her hands onto the ground trying to get up. She only needed to get up and away from him. He would not be able to find her again if she could only...but it was too late now. She could practically feel her body shutting down on her as she fell backwards.

She saw his face above her, worry apparent on his features as he called out her name. She wanted to protest, wanted to slap that expression right off but she couldn't move an inch. She couldn't even resist his arms that came around her and lifted her up.

Her last coherent though before blacking out was that he would regret touching her against her will.

Krillin looked down on the unconscious body in his arms, what to do now?

"Krillin! Finally! I was getting worried when you didn't come looking for me..is that Android Eighteen?" Gohan trailed off pointing at the unconscious woman in his arms.

"How did you find her? And what is wrong with her?"

Krillin shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not sure, she seems hurt somehow. Lets take her to Dende, he'll know what to do!"

Carefully, he adjusted Eighteen in his arms before taking off to the sky, Gohan following closely behind them. He marveled at how light she was, lighter even than when he held her after Cell was defeated. She didn't look well cared for. He didn't know what she had been up too but he had a hunch. His heart hammered in his chest as he kept stealing glances at her almost peaceful unconscious face.

He'd tried to forget about her, but now that he had found her, completely by accident, and was carrying her trying to get some help she desperately needed, he wasn't so sure if he could hold on to that vow.

**End of chapter two.**


	3. Stay

Show me Love.

**3; Stay.**

**A/n; Thank you so much for adding this story to your favourites and alerts lists everyone. Also a huge thanks to the few people that reviewed, your kind comments make my day and make me want to continue on with this story.**

**So without further ado, I present to you the next installment.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Krillin curled his toes in the warm water of the ocean, he was seated at the waters edge leaning back on his arms and looking up into the sky. An almost wistful expression could be seen on his features as his eyes took in the few clouds that were scattered here and there.<p>

He let out a small sigh. He was pondering going inside to get a refreshing drink or stay outside, hoping against hope he would see _**her**_ today.

Dende had healed Eighteen a few weeks back when he had found her but she had remained unconscious for a few hours. Those few hours had been the best hours of his life as he had taken her back to Kame island and tended to her, as far as an unconscious person needed tended too. It had just been a comforting thought to have her near, making sure she would be okay.

Krillin chuckled to himself. She had been okay alright, not hesitating to slap him upside the head the moment she came too and figured out what happened. He hadn't expected her to be grateful to him for helping her, after all he had known she didn't really want his help to begin with but even that came as a surprise to him.

She had just walked up to him and slapped him while his back was turned, it had hurt too! He had asked why she had done that which resulted in her yelling at him, saying that she didn't need his help and to never touch her again. After that she had blasted off in the sky and he had just stared after her shocked and confused. By the time he came to his senses, she had long gone.

For a while Krillin had thought he would never see her again after that until one day she just showed up. He remembered it clearly for it had taken him completely by surprise when she landed next to him, he had dropped the heavy bucket full of fish on his toes when she startled him. She hadn't said a word, just stared at him for a while which made him nervous. Then as abruptly she had came, she left again.

And this had happened a few times now, it started to drive him insane because she didn't speak to him or the others, she basically just sat on the beach for a little while and disappeared without a trace in an instant. He had tried talking to her of course, mainly to apologize though he wasn't sure what for because he had truly only meant to help her but she seemed to ignore him every time he tried.

Krillin looked towards the sky once more, hoping against hope she would show up today, after all it had been a while since she had dropped in. The sky remained empty however.

He finally stood up and slowly made his way back to the house. On the small veranda he could hear his Master and Oolong making obscene catcalls. Rolling his eyes, he turned back and flew up to the roof instead. He did not feel like watching the drool-fest that was certainly going on in there. He landed on the roof carefully before crawling through his wide opened bedroom window.

Krillin took a look at his reflection in the mirror, he had to admit that he did look better but only because Master Roshi was forcing him to eat and train again. The old man could be quite relentless and stubborn when needed. Krillin was thankful for it though, he felt a lot better then he did weeks ago. Granted he was still a shell of his former self, his body still thin and less muscled but the dark circles under his eyes had disappeared.

He tugged at the short black hair on the top of his head. He was torn between leaving it or shaving it all off again. Master Roshi certainly gave him a good reason to shave it off, whenever they had a friendly sparring match he always took full advantage of it and pulled it as hard as he could. He may be old but the man was still as strong as ever. Krillin frowned at his expression, a decision forming in his mind.

He slowly made his way out of his room into the hallway. He could hear the noise from the TV all the way up here, the telltale sounds of adult entertainment reached his ears. Krillin gagged, he seriously wondered why and how those two could watch that trash all day long. He would not deny it though, he had watched some of those tapes too, after all he was still a healthy young man but Master Roshi and Oolong were extreme and avid fans of it and he doubted that would ever change.

He grabbed the shaving cream and razor, looking at his reflection in the bathroom mirror one more time before deciding.

He took a firm hold of the razor and got to work.

Afterward he rubbed his bald skull, somehow it felt a little strange yet familiar and comfortable. He went back to his room pondering what to do now, he didn't feel like going downstairs. He climbed out of his window and sat on the roof instead. The sun was beginning to set, the sky starting to streak with light hues of pink and orange. He let out a sigh, he loved watching the sunset or sunrise. There was something about it that calmed him. He laid back with his hands behind his head just looking up at the sky and listening to the sounds of nature around him trying to ignore the TV set. It looked like they had turned it up some more.

Krillin shook his head, an amused expression on his face. He closed his eyes and started to relax until a shadow fell over him.

His eyes flew open as he sat up straight, his heart hammering in his chest with anticipation.

Sure enough, Eighteen was standing over him, her piercing blue eyes fixed upon his black ones. He gulped under the intensity of her stare.

"Y..you know, you really should stop dropping in on me like this, one of these days you're going to give me a heart attack!" He joked nervously. Eighteen didn't answer him.

"N...not that I don't like your company or anything!" He said hastily hoping she would not fly away immediately.

She turned away from him, Krillin felt his heart sink. He didn't want her to leave, not now that he hadn't seen her for a little while. To his relieve she just sat down, making sure to leave a good amount of space between them. It didn't go unnoticed by him but he didn't mention it.

"Look, I know I've said this a hundred times already now, but I truly am sorry for going against your wishes. Though you did need the help..." Krillin trailed off scratching his head. It was really unnerving when she didn't even acknowledge him talking to her. He let out a small sigh and decided to just keep his mouth shut.

"Apology accepted."

Krillin turned his head so fast, Eighteen was sure he'd ripped a muscle. She almost listened for a pop or crack which never came.

"W...what?"

"You heard me."

Krillin stared at her incredulously. She never spoke when she came by so to hear her say that had surprised him.

"Oh, well good then. Thanks." He answered.

Silence washed over them once more, Krillin began to feel very self conscious though he didn't know why he should, she didn't spare him another glance after that nor did she speak again. He leaned back on his arms, directing his gaze back to the now almost darkened sky A few stars were poking through the darkness, it was truly a beautiful sight.

He kept stealing glances at Eighteen from the corner of his eyes, hoping she didn't notice as he took in her appearance. She was wearing the same clothes still and her hair was a little messy but other than that she looked as beautiful as she ever did.

"Stop staring at me!"

Krillin felt his cheeks grow warm.

"I wasn't staring...not really." He retorted. Eighteen just gave him a look that send a shiver down his spine. She stood up, ready to leave. Krillin stood up hastily too.

"H..hey you don't have to go! I mean it's getting late and dark and all, if you have nowhere to go you're more than welcome to stay here you know, we have a spare room!" He said.

Eighteen cocked an eyebrow at him.

"No thanks."

" But where do you go then? I mean...do you have a place to stay somewhere? I'd hate for you to have to sleep outside while we have a perfectly good bed here you can use."

"It's none of your business." Eighteen turned away from him ready to blast off.

"W..wait! At least let me give you this then!" Krillin reached into the pockets of his shorts and pulled out some zenni, reaching out his hand to her.

Eighteen's glare made him shudder involuntarily but he held his ground.

"Look, I know you are independent and all but even you would like to have some clean clothes right? I just want to help you even though I know you don't need it as you keep saying. It would make me feel a lot better if you took this so you can get by at least for a little while. Or you can just stay here you know, the offer still stands." He said in a confident voice.

For a moment she looked like she was weighing her options, then with a sigh she took the money from his outstretched hand.

"Fine, I'll take it but just as a loan, one day I'll pay it back, I don't want your charity got it?" She sneered. Krillin just nodded, a small smile was around his lips.

"Sure whatever you say, will you be back?" He added hopeful. She just looked at him for a moment before disappearing. Krillin's shoulders slumped. She hadn't answered his question.

* * *

><p>Eighteen landed in yet another forest, she was seriously growing tired of seeing trees all the time. Sighing she took in her surroundings, every forest looked the same to her. She still hadn't found her brother. It was maddening, she was just about ready to give up and hope to find him by change someday<p>

But what would she do in the meantime? If she didn't look for her brother, what purpose did she have? Where would she go?

An image of a small pink house on a small island popped up in her mind.

She could always go there and take Krillin up on that offer. She already spent quite some time over there anyway. She frowned. Ever since that night he had given her some money, he had offered her a place to stay whenever she visited. And every time that offer became more and more welcoming to her.

It wouldn't be so bad to live there, it was in the middle of the ocean, no people around to annoy her aside from that old pervert and the pig then. She had an extensive file on the old man and she already had a strong dislike for him. But it wasn't anything she couldn't handle, if that leech would dare to touch her she would teach him a lesson, as simple as that.

Krillin would not bother her either, she'd make sure of that. A small smile came on her face before it was replaced by a frown. That small human would be ecstatic if she stayed, why she didn't know but his company wasn't so bad. She herself didn't even know why she kept going back there, there was just something about the little man that intrigued her. Plus she felt he was the only one who would be willing to help her anyway. Of course she didn't need his help, she would stubbornly remind him of that fact repeatedly but secretly she was thankful he had taken care of her. She would not admit it out loud ever though.

Eighteen made her way through the forest, the sun filtered through the tall trees that surrounded her. It was a warm day, she was glad she had decided to wear a t-shirt. The small backpack on her back was light so it didn't bother her much.

That was the first thing she had done with the money he had given her. Get new clothes and a bag to carry her stuff in. She had also slept in a hotel, a cheap one yes but she had been so grateful to finally be able to take a warm shower instead of cleaning up in a cold stream or under an icy waterfall.

She still had zennie left, Krillin had given her quite a lot of it. She wondered if he even knew how much he had given her since it seemed like he had just fished some out of pockets without thinking twice.

She let out another sigh as she entered a clearing, there was a lake surrounded by tall grass. Eighteen took off her backpack and sat down on the grassy ground. The sun's reflection on the water would bother an average person, but not her. Her eyes adjusted to the sharp contrast automatically. She hugged her knees to her chest, a feeling of desperation coming over her. It bothered her that she couldn't track down her twin. She needed to see him, needed to know that he was okay.

Maybe he had not been resurrected with all the other people? She didn't dare to even go there and in the back of her mind she knew that it couldn't be the case for Krillin had made a wish for both her and Seventeen.

But what if it was?

She frowned more heavily now, that question, amongst others, were things only Krillin could clear up for her, in due time she would find the answers to those she had to ask him, maybe it would be easier to just give in and take that offer after all.

She stayed at the lake for a couple more hours, just enjoying the silence around her while she weighed the pros and cons of staying with Krillin in her head.

Standing up with a determined expression on her face, she gathered her backpack and blasted off in the sky.

* * *

><p>Krillin was wiping his brow after another friendly spar with his Master, the sun was beating on his back and he longed for a dip in the Ocean.<p>

"I think that is enough for today, what do you say?" Master Roshi said wiping his own brow.

"I'm getting to old for this." He added as an afterthought.

"You don't have to train with me, you know." Krillin said a little too hastily. Master Roshi squinted his eyes at him from behind his sunglasses.

"And watch you go down a path of self destruction again?" He inquired. Krillin blushed, though Roshi's eyes were hidden behind those ever present glasses he could feel them stare at him.

"No, that won't happen again, I can guarantee you that." He answered as he sat down in the warm sand.

Master Roshi sat next to him.

"I think I will believe you when you say that, after all you've been doing a lot better ever since a certain someone pays little visits to the island." He said wiggling his brows. Krillin shook his head, knowing exactly where this conversation would be headed if he didn't nip it in the bud.

"I just want to help her, that is all." He said, but his Master didn't buy it though he didn't say anything more about it. Instead he looked up at the sky with a grin.

"Looks like your visitor is back." He leered, Krillin could practically see him drool.

"If your life is valuable to you, you heed my words and keep your habits under control, I'm afraid of what she will do to you." Krillin said completely serious before looking at the sky as well. He couldn't stop the smile that broke out on his face. Lately her visits had become more frequent and less awkward. He was so accustomed to her dropping in now that every time she did not come by, he missed her company.

Master Roshi winked at him suggestively before heading inside, no doubt to skim through his latest stack of magazines.

Krillin stood up as Eighteen landed on the sand before him. She looked good, he was glad that she had used some of the money to buy new clothes, he only hoped she still had some left seeing as the clothes she had looked expensive. He would not hesitate to give, no 'loan', her some more of she needed it.

"Hey Eighteen." He greeted her casually raising up a hand, another sign of how used he had become to her presence, he didn't feel that awkward and self conscious around her anymore.

Eighteen acknowledged him with a nod of her head.

"What brings you out here on this beautiful day?" He joked. Eighteen just gave him a look.

"You're all sweaty, what did you do?" She countered his question.

"Ah, I just had a sparring match with Master Roshi, that's all. I was just about to go and freshen up." Krillin said scratching the back of his head.

She raised her eyebrows at that.

"Surprised? Master Roshi is a Martial Arts master you know." Krillin said with a grin, "Though he is more of a typical old man if you ask me."

"I'm not surprised about him being a martial artist, I have a file on him. I didn't think he would still fight." Eighteen replied with a frown.

Krillin chuckled at that, sometimes he forgot that Eighteen in fact wasn't like any ordinary person, though she looked like one.

"Right well, I'm going to freshen up, would you like to come in?"

"No thanks." Eighteen walked away from him while taking her backpack off and dropped it before seating herself on the grassy ground at the base of the only palm tree the island possessed.

"Okay, well I'll be right back." Krillin jogged into the house. A few moments later he emerged again, carrying a small tray with two iced teas and some biscuits.

"Thought you might get thirsty out here in the hot sun." He said putting the tray down before sitting across from her.

"I've told you before I don't get thirsty like you do." Eighteen said eying the glasses.

"Okay, but still a refreshing drink can be good on a hot day like this! Just try it for once." Krillin took one of the glasses and sipped the amber colored liquid. Eighteen eyed him before gingerly taking a small sip of hers. The drink was cold to the touch and a little sweet, it wasn't half bad.

"What's this drink called?" She asked.

"Iced tea."

"It's good." She said taking another sip. Krillin nodded in agreement.

"Thanks, I'll tell Oolong. He's the one who makes it." Krillin set his glass back down on the tray and took a biscuit. He offered her one but she declined.

For a moment, neither said a word.

"I see you've made good use of the money I loaned you." Krillin used the word loan on purpose so she wouldn't get mad at him again.

She just nodded.

"It came in handy yes." Eighteen tucked some loose blond strands of hair behind her ear as her gaze fell upon the short human in front of her. She could see a small blush rise to his cheeks when he noticed her staring at him. It seemed to happen a lot whenever she was near him, it was interesting to watch.

"Well I'm glad, if you need more I'll be happy to loan it to you." Krillin said feeling his cheeks grow warmer under her stare.

"That's not needed." Eighteen said sternly, a flicker of warning in her eyes. Krillin just nodded in reply.

"Okay." He emptied his glass, surprised to see that Eighteen had finished hers as well. It was nearly suppertime. He wondered if she would stay for supper today. Whenever he asked her to stay, she would always refuse. Nonetheless he would ask her again hoping against hope that she would say yes some day.

"So uhm, since it's almost suppertime, do you want to stay and eat with us?"

Eighteen almost smirked, she had expected that question to come ever since he got that thoughtful expression on his face.

Krillin let out a small sigh when she didn't answer him, he guessed it was a no again so he was totally caught of guard by her reply.

"I don't need to eat as regularly as you but it has been a while since I ate a decent meal. Can we eat outside?"

Krillin almost fell over in shock.

"Y..yeah sure! If you want too!" He said a little too eager.

Eighteen almost laughed at his reaction, almost but she stopped herself.

"Fine, I'll stay then, but I don't want to eat with the old man and the pig."

"That's OK, I can bring us a tray outside though the tide is about to come in, we can go sit on the veranda or the roof, whichever you prefer."

Eighteen pondered this for a moment before standing up, taking her backpack she looked down on Krillin who had also gotten up.

"I'll be on the roof then." Was all she said before walking away from him.

Krillin watched her take off in the sky and land on the roof graciously, he couldn't help but smile as he walked into the small pink house.

Oolong was in the kitchen, finishing up the last of the meal preparations. Krillin had to give it to the shape-shifter, he could cook a decent meal if it was a simple one. Usually he did all of the cooking around here unless Oolong felt generous enough to do it every now and then.

"Give me an extra plate, Eighteen is staying over for supper." He said. Oolong raised his eyebrows.

"Really? That's a first, where is she?" He looked past Krillin to see of he could spot the blond haired woman but didn't see her anywhere near the kitchen or dining table.

"We're eating outside." Krillin filled two plates with rice and vegetables, not sure how much she would need. He decided to give her a little bit of everything.

"She is welcome to come inside though, we don't bite!" Master Roshi said as he walked into the kitchen to grab his own plate of food.

"I don't think she would be very comfortable, that's all." Krillin gave his master a pointed stare which he read correctly.

"Oh you take me for granted Krillin, I wouldn't do anything to scare the pretty young lady off!" He said semi offended.

"I know you wouldn't on purpose, it's just that your habits have a way of controlling your actions." Krillin retorted before taking the two plates and some fresh iced tea on a tray outside with him. Oolong smirked at the indignant look on Roshi's face.

"You've got to admit, the guy has a valid point there." He grinned. Roshi smacked him upside the head in response.

"Here you go." Krillin landed carefully on the roof balancing the tray in his hands. He set it down in between them before sitting down himself.

"It's just some rice, vegetables and fish tonight, simple but edible I assure you." He joked lightly.

Eighteen took the plate he handed to her. It did look alright. Carefully she took a bite of the fish.

"Well? Granted Oolong isn't the best cook out there but he can make a decent meal."

Eighteen just nodded, the food wasn't bad, maybe a little bland but what did she know anyway? She hardly ate to begin with, she didn't need too, another advantage her enhanced body had.

She noticed Krillin had given her another glass of iced tea, she could get used to drinking that, it was really tasty. She set down her plate to drink some.

Krillin looked at her from the corner of his eye, she hadn't eaten much but he was glad she had stayed over this once. Maybe if he pressed his luck he could get her to spend the night. Though he doubted she would.

It was silent on the roof, the wind had picked up a little, the warmth of the breeze swept over them. Eighteen didn't eat any more but had finished the tea.

"Would you like some more tea?" Krillin asked, noticing that she seemed to enjoy it but she shook her head.

"No thanks."

"Ok, would you like some dessert? We've got ice cream or yoghurt?"

Again Eighteen shook her head. Krillin stacked the plates on the tray and stood up.

"I'll be right back." Eighteen didn't acknowledge him speaking to her this time so he just dropped off the roof to bring the plates back inside.

When he came back to the roof, Eighteen was rummaging through her backpack, seemingly looking for something. She looked up when he sat back next to her. He sat a little too close for her liking so she scooted over a little bit, a move that did not go unnoticed by Krillin but he kept silent yet again.

Instead he was mustering up the courage to ask her yet again to stay. Already half disappointing himself knowing what her answer would be, he would keep trying though. He liked her company though she still didn't talk much, but just her presence was enough for him.

"Uhm, I know I've asked this a thousand times already and you'll probably going to decline again but would you like to stay? I mean it really is no trouble at all. The spare room is all yours if you want it." He looked at her with a hopeful expression on his face.

Eighteen turned towards him, a pensive expression on her usually stoic face.

"I guess it can't do any harm to stay for a little while." She sad softly more to herself than Krillin but he had heard nonetheless and was ecstatic though he tried not to show it too much.

Eighteen watched him, she had known he would have some kind of reaction to it, he was bad at hiding his happiness, she could tell he was trying a little too hard.

"Really? For a while? So you're staying a little longer than just today?"

Eighteen nodded in reply.

"Great! I mean, sure eh, I'll show you the guestroom then, come on follow me." With that he stood up and leaped off the roof followed by Eighteen who was sporting an almost amused expression on her face.

"Master Roshi, Oolong, this is Eighteen but you already knew that. Anyway she's going to stay with us for a while is that alright?" Krillin rambled on.

Eighteen's expression changed when she stepped foot into the small pink house however. It didn't look bad on the inside, it was even clean for as far as she could tell. It was the occupants on the couch who caused for alarm bells to go off in her mind.

Master Roshi and Oolong eyed her with squinted eyes, giving her a once over before highfiving each other.

"Sure no problem, we have a spare room anyway. And the more the merrier right!" Master Roshi said standing up and making his way over to them. He stuck out his hand in greeting but Eighteen didn't take it.

Master Roshi scratched his head awkwardly before looking up at her again.

"Don't worry about us now, any friend of Krillin is welcome here! Make yourself at home."

Krillin eyed the interaction between his Master and Eighteen with wary eyes and grew alarmed when Roshi's eyes started to wander again.

"Come on Eighteen, let me show you where you'll be staying!" He said hastily walking ahead of her. He almost breathed a sigh of relieve when she followed him up the stairs. He loved his master dearly and would hate for him to be beaten into a pulp on his first encounter with the blond woman.

"That old man better watch his moves around me." Eighteen said in a low almost icy voice. Krillin gulped.

"He will, I'll make sure of it!" Krillin led her to a second set of stairs which lead to an attic. He stopped in front of a white door, opening it carefully.

"Here you go." He waited for her to step in first.

Eighteen had to admit she was impressed by what she saw, the room was quite spacious and clean. It was sparsely furnished with just a bed, dresser and a desk with a chair. She walked up to a door in the wall that led into a small closet.

The fresh ocean breeze came in through the opened window. She walked up to it to look outside. She had an amazing view of the Ocean below them. She decided then and there that it wouldn't be so bad at all to stay.

"You're on the top floor, this is the only room. My room is on the landing below this one as well as Oolong's and Master Roshi's so you have plenty of privacy. The bathroom is on the first floor as well and we share it but don't worry I keep it clean!" Krillin explained.

"Are you the only one that cleans up in here?" Eighteen wondered out loud not really expecting an answer. Somehow she couldn't see the other two do it.

"Yeah, I like to have things clean and organized. I clean everything but their rooms, I wouldn't step in there for a million zennie. And of course I won't come in here anymore either without your permission." He added as an afterthought.

"You'd better not." Eighteen said dropping her backpack on the bed.

Krillin nodded before turning to leave.

"If there is anything you need, don't hesitate to tell me." He almost cringed at the look she shot him after that. He held up his hands in defense.

"I know , I know but still.." He was silenced by Eighteen's next few words.

"Thank you."

Krillin stood there for a moment, then walked through the door.

Before closing it he turned towards her one more time.

"You're welcome, glad you decided to stay this time." With that he closed the door entirely and left her alone.

**END!**

**Long chapter is long, I'm sorry. My chapters tend to get longer when a story progresses. Please let me know if this was worth your time and thank you for reading!**


	4. Discovery

**Show me Love.**

**4;Discovery.**

**A/n; Again, thank you for the feedback. It makes me feel good to know that there are actually people out there that do enjoy this story!**

**So without further ado, I present to you the next installment.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>She let out an almost furious sigh as she stomped out of the small pink house onto the grassy ground before reaching the warm sand of the beach. She hissed words that were better left unheard as she clenched her fists tightly.<p>

There was a smudge of blood on her knuckles.

"Damn perverts!" She cursed softly as she took deep breaths trying to calm herself down.

She had now been living in Kame house for a few weeks and gradually she became to regret it. At first things were okay, no one bothered her. In fact the old man and the pig, although leering at her, were too scared to act upon their pervy thoughts. But now that she had been here for a while, they had become used to having her around and with that came a certain sense of false bravery for the two men, well man and pig.

Oh she had given it good to them today, last she'd seen the old man was twitching on the floor in a small puddle of his own blood.

She heard the screen door open, without looking she knew who was coming after her. The hesitancy in his footsteps told her that much.

"Uhm, Eighteen what happened in there?" Krillin asked, his eyes wide in surprise. He had a towel around his shoulders, droplets of water still visible on his skull. He'd probably ran out of the shower after hearing the commotion in the house.

"It's their own fault! Should've kept their damned hands to themselves, I'm sick of it!" She snapped turning away from him again.

Krillin let out a long sigh, he should've known something like this would happen sooner or later. He had been surprised that Master Roshi and Oolong had manged to keep their habits under control this long.

He slowly walked up to her until he was standing next to her. He watched her from the side, her face was twisted in an ugly scowl which make him shiver involuntarily.

"I'll talk to them." He said averting his gaze towards the horizon. It was still early but already it was beginning to feel warm. It was going to be a hot day again.

Eighteen didn't reply to him.

"Forget it, maybe I should just go." She said with clenched teeth.

Krillin's heart skipped a beat.

"You don't have to go! I'll talk to them, they won't do it again I swear!"

Eighteen cocked an eyebrow as she looked down on him. Krillin held his hands up in front of him.

"Uhm, okay maybe I am being a bit too positive on that point but I can make sure it wont happen again anytime soon?" He gulped at the glare she sent him.

"Whatever." She said finally. Eighteen turned away from him and sat down on the warm sand. Despite what had happened, she had actually started to like this small island in the middle of nowhere, it was just those two that made her uneasy. But the island itself was calm and serene, she would hate it if she were to leave. She would just have to put up with its inhabitants for now.

She glanced at Krillin from the corner of her eye, he was still standing and gazing out into the horizon.

He was the only one that didn't get on her nerves, as expected he left her pretty much alone to do as she pleased. He respected her need for space and the no touch policy unlike the two perverts inside.

Krillin turned towards her.

"Say, want to come grocery shopping with me? Get away from those two for a little while?" He asked hopefully. Eighteen pondered his question, she did like shopping but only if it was for clothes or other stuff. Groceries didn't particularly interest her.

"No thanks." With that she stood up and abruptly shot up in the sky. Krillin watched her as she sped away, heart hammering in his chest. She would be back, right?

"She has to come back, all her stuff is still here...right?" Krillin said to himself balling his fists. If she didn't come back he wouldn't know what he would do. He had grown so accustomed to her presence, he didn't want to lose the slowly growing bond between them. Eighteen had relaxed considerable around him, sure she still kept her distance and didn't talk much but she didn't stay cooped in her room all the time anymore either if she wasn't gone for long periods of time during the day. Krillin had a hunch of why she would be gone for so long at times kept it to himself.

He had to admit that his favorite time of the day was dinner time because she would join him on the roof, either watch him eat or eat with him. He was still amazed at just how little she ate and wondered if that really could be healthy before he realized that she was not like any ordinary person. Somehow he always seems to forget that little detail.

Sometimes they would talk about nothing in particular and more often then not, she stayed watching the sunset with him.

Krillin glanced up at the roof, that had sort of become their hangout and if she left it would just not be the same.

He let out a sigh before walking back into the house, a scowl evident on his usually cheerful face.

He looked down on his master who was still twitching on the floor. Oolong was spread out over the couch, unconscious.

"I told you not to mess with her! Now look what happened." Krillin muttered as he helped Roshi up to his feet.

"Eh heheh, that hurt like hell but it was so worth it!" The old man cackled.

"I'm not even going to ask what you did, seeing the damage Eighteen did in here, I can very well guess. Seriously, you two need to control yourself! Thanks to you she is now angry and she just got up and left! What if she doesn't come back?" Krillin sighed as he plopped down on the couch after unceremoniously shoving the shape-shifting pig aside who landed with a thud on the floor.

"She left?" Master Roshi asked surprised.

"Yeah." Krillin looked down on his hands, he was genuinely worried. Sure all her stuff was still here but that certainly did not stop her from not coming back. Far as he knew, she still had zennie left from when he gave her some so she could easily buy new things if she needed them.

"Don't worry so much, Krillin. I'm sure she'll be back, all her belongings are here plus I got the expression that she actually enjoys the island. Nobody can resist its charm for long!"

"Master Roshi please, if she comes back, please please try and keep yourselves under control. Not just for my sake or hers but also for yourselves, she is capable of killing you swiftly you know." Krillin pleaded.

Master Roshi rubbed his beard.

"Okay, we'll try but we can't promise anything! I mean have you seen her, she is one beautiful young lady!" He said with a lecherous grin.

Krillin shook his head at that, "Fine, I won't be sorry next time she gives it to you good, it's your own fault." He said defeated knowing full well that Oolong and his master had many more tricks up their sleeves.

"I'm going to the mainland to get groceries, I might visit Gohan too so I'll be back later." With that, Krillin walked out of the house and took to the skies.

Meanwhile somewhere over the vast ocean, Eighteen was flying without really paying attention to where she was going. She needed to get away and clear her head for a little while.

She looked down at some small islands when something occurred to her. The scene looked familiar to her, one island in particular stood out, or rather what was left of it which wasn't much. It was the one where her brother and Piccolo had fought, and where Cell had taken him. Her eyes widened as she mentally slapped her forehead. She had been searching in the wrong places the whole time. Last she had seen Seventeen was on this island, he might've come back there to search for her.

With an almost hopeful feeling, Eighteen descended to the ground, landing gracefully in the lush grass. With her hands on her hips and a concentrated expression on her face she scanned the island for any signs of her brother. Maybe now she would be able to pick up his signal.

But when she didn't feel anything after a good 20 minutes of scanning the area, she let out a defeated sigh.

Seventeen was not here. She kicked a few rocks in anger. She was tired of this.

Eighteen walked around the island for a bit, it was pretty much half destroyed. Her eyes fell on the square-like crater in the ground before her. Backing up in her memories and saved files, she recalled the one called Tien making that particular hole with his Tri-Beam attack so they could get away.

With a sigh she made one last round before taking to the skies again, every day her hope of finding Seventeen diminished a little.

Scanning the area once again, her gaze fell on one island in particular. An involuntarily shiver ran down the back of her neck as she recognized it.

She descended, the landscape really had taken some damage, it made her wonder what had happened after Cell had gotten to her. She squeezed her eyes shut, she did not want to think about that horrible experience, in fact she wished she could just erase it from her memories but it seemed impossible.

She walked around until she came near the place where she and Sixteen had hidden themselves from Cell, most of the rocks were smashed and trees were uprooted. She spotted something from the corner of her eyes and turned her head towards the source, a few squirrels were looking at her curiously.

A small smile formed on her face, Sixteen had loved these and other animals. For an android he had surely been very kindhearted. She didn't know what had happened to him, part of her wanted to know yet the other part didn't. Eighteen observed the squirrels for a moment longer before turning away.

Planting her hands in her sides, she looked around the area; memories flooding her mind as she took a few steps forward until she stepped on something that made a crunching sound under her feet. She bend down to see what she had stepped on.

Her eyes widened considerable as she looked at the object in her hand.

She had stepped on a small part of the Emergency Suspension Controller Krillin had smashed with his foot. She observed the small piece of scrap metal, part of the red button was still attached to it. She was almost in shock finding it. She squinted her eyes at it suspiciously, wondering just how this little piece of bolt and wires had managed to stay preserved amid the chaotic state the island was in.

Eighteen walked over to a large piece of rock and slid down against it, her back resting against the cold stone as she turned the piece over in her hands.

She replayed the moment Krillin had smashed it. It was clear as day, as if she had just experienced it, in her head. She hadn't understood why he had spared her life, jeopardizing the safety of all living beings on the planet. She frowned, she still didn't get it.

The small human cared for her, that much was certain. Why else would he go out of his way to make sure she was comfortable and to help her? But that still didn't really answer the question as to why? There was something more there, problem was that she didn't know if she really wanted to go there just yet.

She recalled the moment on the Look-out, where Son Gohan had blurted out a very peculiar thought. She wondered if that partially had something to do with his kindness towards her. But surely he couldn't still...Eighteen shook her head. She didn't like to dwell on thoughts that confused her.

But she did know it was time for Krillin to answer her question, the one she had asked when he stood before her, smashed controller under his foot.

As Eighteen shot up into the sky once more, a smirk was visible on her face.

He would not get away without answering this time.

* * *

><p>Krillin let out a relieved sigh as he dumped the bags with groceries unceremonious on the kitchen table. They had been heavy, heavier than he'd anticipated. He almost regretted not taking the air-car or a *Hoi Poi capsule. He stretched, turning his gaze upon the darkening sky outside. He had visited Gohan, it had been good to see him but saddening at the same time knowing that the young teen had to live his life without his father by his side from now on.<p>

"Oh Goku, if you could just see what you're missing out on." He whispered softly into the silent atmosphere of the kitchen. A sad smile crossed his face before he stuck his hands in his pockets and walked into the living area of Kame house.

As usual, his master and Oolong were engrossed in the TV, the only difference being that they weren't watching some sort of adult entertainment, instead they were watching a game show. Krillin chuckled at that, no one of their friends believed him when he told them about Oolong and Roshi's obsession with this particular show. Oh if only they could see them now!

"Hey guys." Krillin sat down on the couch next to Oolong who didn't even acknowledge his presence but he just shrugged it off. They would talk to him when the commercials would come on.

Krillin glanced up to the ceiling wondering if Eighteen had returned yet. As if reading his thoughts, Master Roshi gave him an almost apologetic look.

"She hasn't come back yet, Krillin." He said before turning back to the TV set.

Krillin let out a sigh and stood up. He'd guessed that much. He went back into the kitchen to put up the groceries and start dinner. It was getting a bit late but he was sure the two men in the living-room hadn't eaten yet. He decided to whip up something fast and simple.

He set out plates on the kitchen counter knowing that his master and Oolong would get some after their show was over and done with. He hesitated for a moment but then decided to get an extra plate out, hoping that she would return soon and use it.

Krillin got himself some food and iced tea before retreating to the roof. He sat down quietly staring ahead of himself for a little while before eating. He was almost finished when he heard a soft tap behind him. He almost choked on his last bite of rice when he turned around and looked up at Eighteen who looked at him with slightly narrowed eyes.

Krillin swallowed hastily getting some rice stuck in his throat. He coughed violently for a few seconds before he was able to croak a word of welcome back to Eighteen who just watched him.

"Would you like something to eat?" Krillin asked, setting aside his now empty plate. She shook her head.

"Okay, would you like my iced tea? I swear I didn't drink any of it yet! It's just, it's the last glass. Oolong will make a new batch soon but if you're thirsty..." Krillin trailed off just now noticing the almost calculating look she gave him. Something seemed to be off and he shivered involuntarily, wondering just what was going on.

"Um, is there something wrong?" Krillin asked carefully. Eighteen narrowed her eyes some more at him before looking away. She grabbed his iced tea and sat next to him at a distance as usual.

Krillin didn't know what to make of that so he kept silent. Just when he started to relax a little, Eighteen turned to face him and put the now empty glass in between them. She reached into her pants pocket, Krillin tried to see what she had without being too obvious about it. Eighteen almost had to chuckle at his curiosity but now was not the time.

"You have some explaining to do and this time you will answer me." She said completely serious and in an almost icy tone.

Krillin gulped, for some odd reason he felt nervous, almost scared, when she kept his eyes locked with hers. He felt his cheeks grow warmer but couldn't look away from her piercing stare.

"O..okay? What do I need to explain to you? I'm lost." Krillin countered.

Eighteen didn't answer him, instead she threw the object she was holding towards him. It landed in his lap. Krillin looked down, not sure what to do with it. He carefully picked it up to examine it.

Eighteen watched realization dawn upon the small human's face. His eyes widened as he observed the small piece of scrap metal in his hands.

Krillin was stunned, in disbelieve. If he was not mistaken, he was holding a piece of the Emergency Suspension Controller he had smashed but how had...

"W..where did you find this?" He asked incredulously not being able to take his eyes off the small part. It had a piece of the red button still attached.

"Never mind that." Eighteen said. "You owe me an answer."

Krillin frowned, he wasn't sure what she was talking about. Eighteen seemed to sense his confusion.

"I'll ask again, why did you destroy that device? Why did you let me go? I was you enemy. It still doesn't make sense to me and I want to know." She said holding his gaze again.

Krillin felt his cheeks grow even warmer, almost having a sense of deja-vu as he thought back to that day. Eighteen was right, she had asked the same questions back then but he hadn't answered her, instead he'd evaded them while trying to save her from Cell's clutches.

But now, as she sat here next to him on the roof eyes locked in a fierce stare, he realized there was no evading the questions this time. She wanted an answer and he had to give it to her.

Krillin swallowed thickly, He couldn't very well tell her he hadn't destroyed her because he had developed feelings for her. Somehow he knew that was not the right thing to say, not now that they were actually forming a tentative bond. But he had also done it because she seemed so innocent, so different from what Trunks had told him about the androids of his time-line, if he told her something along the lines of that, he wouldn't be lying. Just telling a half truth but would she believe it?.

Eighteen watched the almost visible struggle of the small man before her, not entirely understanding why answering a few simple questions would be so hard for him.

"Ah well ehm...you see...", Krillin paused for a moment, rephrasing the words in his mind.

"Back then you were indeed our enemy but an even greater threat hung above our heads. When I got the task of getting rid of you, I had every intention to do so however...when I finally found you and an injured Sixteen, something stopped me. I had doubts because well you didn't seem like a bad person at all. Not in the way Trunks had described you anyway."

Eighteen frowned at that.

"What do you mean by that? Who's Trunks?"

Krillin then realized that Eighteen didn't know about the alternate time-line and he felt he had to explain it to her for her to understand.

"Right, well remember the purple headed boy you fought on that highway? He's Trunks. He was also the one that tried to save you from Cell by attacking him when he was coming towards us. Trunks is the son of Vegeta and Bulma. He actually came from the future to warns us about a great threat that was looming above us. He came back in time to warn us about you and Android Seventeen.

He told us about how you two pretty much destroyed the world and killed off nearly two thirds of the population with it. He told us that you were incredible strong, You'd killed all of the Z fighters, Trunks was the only one left. That is also why we were there at that laboratory when you were activated. We followed Android 20, who turned out to be Dr Gero to his secret lab."

Krillin paused to let it all sink in, Eighteen was staring at him with a frown on her face.

"That's impossible." She said. "Are you trying to avoid my question?"

Krillin held up his hands in defense.

"I'm not! I swear I am telling you the truth. You see, in the future Bulma build a time machine. That's how Trunks was able to travel back to this time. Anyway, Trunks was shocked to find out about Android Nineteen, Twenty and Sixteen. He didn't know them because in his time they didn't exist. Somehow history had been changed a lot more than we could think of and it became more apparent when you fought Vegeta.

After you three left the highway to search for Goku, Trunks told us you were far more powerful than your future counterparts but very different. Your future selves were a lot more vicious and started a path of destruction immediately. But you guys just went ahead to play the 'game' Android Seventeen called the chase for Goku.

Well not long after that, Trunks and Gohan found an abandoned time machine which was in fact the same as Trunks'. Somehow something had managed to steal it in yet another time-line and traveled here. That something turned out to be Cell.

At first we tried to stop Cell after he told us about having to merge with you two to become perfect, we didn't know you didn't know about this until he interrupted Android Seventeen and Piccolo's fight. Well you know what happened next. But taking all that inconsideration and the fact that you really hadn't done any real harm since your activation and knowing that...well knowing that you aren't just a machine to begin with I couldn't just kill you."

Eighteen raised her eyebrows at his last statement.

"How do you know?" She demanded almost angrily.

Krillin gulped knowing exactly what she was referring too.

"Me and Trunks, we went to Gero's lab to destroy the Cell that was developing in this time and came across blue prints of Android Seventeen. I couldn't read those things to save my life but Bulma and her dad, they are genius scientists and could read it albeit with a little trouble. They figured out you have a human base but that is about all she told me about it though.

"She made that device, didn't she?" Eighteen said in realization.

Krillin gulped as he nodded.

"Look, she was only trying to help us, we were having a crisis on our hands with Cell and all. But I guess she did all the work for nothing because I destroyed it, trying to save you. It would have been wrong to kill you, in a way you were still innocent and I couldn't bring myself to destroy that."

Eighteen looked away from him trying to gather her thoughts. It sounded a bit far fetched to her but who was she to judge his story, she doubted he would just tell her an elaborate lie like this.

"So you didn't destroy me because you thought I was innocent?" She almost scoffed at that.

"That's a good one..." She trailed off. Krillin frowned at that but before he could ask her what she meant with that, Eighteen turned towards him again.

"There is something you're not telling me, I can tell there is something else behind your reasoning, what is it?"

Krillin looked away, unable to look in her eyes. How could she know? He figured she would have enough to think over after all that he told her. He did not want to tell her about the other reason he had spared her life.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about, I answered your questions. I didn't destroy you because it would have been wrong. Even if you were our enemy, you were still an innocent bystander in this whole mess. If you had killed people, it would have been different." Krillin looked her straight in the eyes when he said this, hoping she would let it rest.

Eighteen narrowed her eyes at him, holding his gaze for a moment before she looked away. For quite a long time they just sat next to each other in silence.

Krillin picked up the piece of scrap metal and played with it in his hands.

"So, where did you find this?" Krillin asked again in a steady voice.

Eighteen didn't look at him as she answered him.

"One of those islands further ahead." Was all she said. Krillin understood, she had been to the island where Cell had reached his completion. He wondered why she would go there of all places until something struck him.

"You didn't find him there, did you?" He asked softly.

Eighteen gave him a sharp look at that.

"What are you talking about?"

Krillin gave her a small smile.

" Your brother, you're looking for him aren't you?"

She raised her brows at that. Just how did that small human know what she had been doing all this time? Krillin seemed to sense what she was thinking for he let out a small sigh.

"I figured you would try and find Android Seventeen, it's what I would do if I got separated from the only family I have left." He reasoned.

Eighteen nodded, there was no need to deny it. She let out an almost inaudible sigh as she stood up.

"I haven't been able to track him." She said softly. More to herself than Krillin but she knew he had heard her.

Krillin stood up as well and stretched. He picked up the empty glass and his plate.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find him someday, I know it's none of my business but I can help you look for him if you need it." He said.

Eighteen regarded him for a moment before turning away from him and carefully making her way to her bedroom window which was situated a little higher up on the roof. Krillin watched her go, not being able to hold in a sigh of relieve at the thought of Eighteen not asking him anymore about why he saved her. His relieve was short lived when she turned to face him once more.

"I know you're hiding something from me, one day I'll find out what it is." She said in a serious tone. She glared at him for a second before her look softened just sightly.

"But thank you for answering." With that she climbed into her room and shut the window and it's curtains leaving Krillin to stare at the sky, a slight panicked look upon his face and a blush painting his cheeks bright red but then the panic was replaced by a smile.

"I guess she is still staying after all..." With that afterthought he descended from the roof into the house to put up his dishes.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter 4.<strong>

**Hope you liked it! I am sorry for the delay in this update! I would love to read your opinions on this chapter.  
><strong>

***Hoi poi capsules are those Capsules that can hold large items. They first Appeared in Dragonball when Bulma popped a Motorcycle out of one.  
><strong>


	5. Baby

**Show me Love.**

**5; Baby.**

**A/N; Welcome to the next chapter of this story. Thank you so very much for the positive feedback. It seems this story is gaining some more followers/readers which makes me very happy.**

**A note on this chapter, it is quite a long read.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Master Roshi rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he made his way out of his room and down the stairs only to stop in the middle when he observed the scene in front of him. He did a double take then took a look at the clock that hung on the wall in the living room across from him.<p>

It was 7 am alright and somehow his pupil was already up and about. Not just idly sitting, watching TV or eating breakfast; no he was busily vacuuming the room with headphones on his head and quietly singing to the tunes he was listening too.

Very slowly, Roshi made his way back up the stairs only to come face to chest with the blond haired cyborg that had been living with them for quite some time now. He kept his gaze where it was, enjoying the view until he heard her clear her throat. He looked up into a snarling face.

"Watch where you're looking, old man!" Eighteen hissed already feeling her mood worsen as she looked down on Roshi.

"Hey I can't help being so short and you so tall, it's only natural for my eyes to.." But he didn't get to finish his sentence for Eighteen whacked him over the head. Hard.

His eyes watered slightly as he clutched his throbbing skull before leering back up at her. Eighteen doubted that the perv would ever learn not to mess with her but at least he had refrained from touching her this time. She sighed in irritation before descending further down the stairs.

"I wouldn't go down there if I were you, Krillin is in one of his cleaning moods again!" Master Roshi warned her but she didn't even listen to him.

Eighteen's eyes widened slightly as she came down the stairs and stepped into the living room. Krillin was still vacuuming, singing in a horrible off key monotone voice to whatever he was listening to through the headphones on his head while also trying to somewhat dance, well she guessed that's what he was doing since he was swinging the vacuum a lot more than necessary.

She could not stop the grin that surfaced on her face as she continued to watch him, patiently waiting until he would come around and see her standing there. She could already imagine his horrified expression when he discovered he had been watched while doing his silly antics.

Sure enough, when he did come face to face with her she was not disappointed.

Krillin stopped dead in his tracks, mouth hanging open slightly on a note he didn't get to finish singing as he locked eyes with Eighteen who had an almost gleeful grin on her face. He felt his cheeks start to burn in embarrassment.

Eighteen watched as Krillin's face slowly but surely became almost bright red.

"Uh hey, good morning." He greeted rather loudly. He hastily turned the volume on his music player down completely.

Eighteen raised a delicate eyebrow.

"What were you doing?"

Krillin scratched the back of his head.

"Cleaning. It's about time to have a thorough cleaning of this place so I figured why not start as early as I can."

"I can see that, what else were you doing? Trying to dance?" Oh how she enjoyed his embarrassment, it made her feel better after that stupid encounter with the old leech.

Krillin thought he couldn't blush anymore than he already did but the warmth on his face told him otherwise. He straightened his shoulders, there was nothing wrong with dancing...even if he wasn't very good at it.

A grin appeared on his own face.

"Well yeah! Cleaning is kind of boring you know, got to make it a little more fun." He replied.

Eighteen noticed the slight shift in his attitude, he seemed to get over his initial embarrassment. She just shook her head at him.

"You're a horrible dancer." She countered.

"Says who? You haven't seen my best yet and besides who are you to judge my mad skills? I haven't seen you dance! Care to demonstrate your own superior moves?" Krillin joked.

"Please, it would only embarrass you further." She held his gaze for a little longer then turned away and walked to the kitchen. Krillin just stared after her.

A smile crossed his face as he observed her bustling around in the kitchen, no doubt looking for some iced tea. Having her around made living here just that less boring. He loved the island and all but sometimes being surrounded by the vast ocean with nothing else to do could be suffocating.

Krillin put the vacuum cleaner down and decided to join Eighteen in the kitchen.

She was sitting at the table, a full glass of iced tea in front of her. Krillin grabbed some for himself and popped a few slices of bread in the toaster.

"Want some toast?"

Eighteen shook her head.

Krillin waited for his toast then joined her at the table, eating his breakfast in silence as Eighteen watched him. He willed his blush to disappear which didn't happen of course.

Eighteen observed the small human in front of her. Never would she have thought she would be staying at this island with him for this long. Sometimes she thought she would leave but she never did. The island had become her home and she'd decided she actually liked his company. Granted he was a little strange at times and his jokes weren't always as funny as he thought they were but she felt comfortable around him. He didn't do anything to make her feel otherwise.

She took a sip of iced tea, another thing she'd become to really like about this place.

Krillin finished his breakfast and sat back in his chair with a look of fulfillment on his face.

"I needed that after all that awesome dancing I did!" He joked. Eighteen just gave him a look at that.

Krillin smiled.

"Well, I'm going to finish up in there, do you have any plans for today?" He asked.

Eighteen thought for a moment then shook her head.

"Not really." She stood up taking her glass with her. Krillin watched her as she stepped outside through the front door. He shrugged, cleaned up his plate and glass then proceeded to put his headphones back on.

"Alright, let's do this!" He said pumping a fist in the air.

* * *

><p>She willed the small plane to fly faster all the while trying to get a hold of someone on the other side of the phone-line.<p>

"Why aren't you picking up, you dolt!" The blue haired woman slammed the phone down angrily. She made a sharp curve in the sky, beneath her the ocean was sparkling in the reflected light of the sun.

She didn't have time to fly all the way out here, what if Chichi needed her?

Bulma sneered as she picked up the phone again, dialing the same number she had been dialing for the past half an hour. It only gave her a tone, no answer.

"Dammit Krillin, when I get my hands on you!" She cussed. She sped up a little more, knowing that she was really testing the limits of her plane but not caring about that right now since there were more important pressing matters at hand.

Chichi was in the hospital, about to give birth to her second son. She needed to be there but so did Krillin. Yet she couldn't reach him.

Finally the small pink house came into her view. Now all she had to do was get that bald knucklehead out of there and then make her way back, hoping that Chichi was doing okay without her there.

She maneuvered the plane so she could get a clear landing on the soft sand of the beach. When she finally stood still, she let out a sigh of relieve before scowling heavily again.

Eighteen turned her head towards the commotion that suddenly filled the air around her. She narrowed her eyes at the small yellow jet-plane that had landed and the blue haired woman that emerged from it. She was confused at first, not knowing who it was until she searched any files she might have on this stranger.

Sure enough, she found some information. It was very basic but still made her frown.

_**Bulma Briefs, daughter of Dr Briefs, chief of Capsule Corporation.**_

That was not what had her frowning, it was the fact that she realized that this was probably the person who had made that Emergency Suspension Controller. She recalled Krillin telling her about Bulma and her father.

Bulma didn't seem to notice the blond haired cyborg in her hurry to get in the house.

"KRILLIN! You'd better be here!" Eighteen walked up to the front door where Bulma just had burst through. Krillin was still singing while dusting some of the shelves in the living-room.

Bulma stood still for a moment, an incredulous look on her face before it was replaced by annoyance. So this is why he hadn't picked up the phone, the idiot probably hadn't heard it in the first place.

Bulma walked up behind him and slapped him on the back of his head. Krillin sputtered, taking his headphones off and turning to face Bulma.

"What the?...Bulma? What was that for?!" He yelled clutching his head. At this she proceeded to yell at him about not picking up the phone.

"I was trying to reach you! Chichi is in the hospital, her baby is coming. NOW!"

Krillin's eyes widened at that.

"WHAT?! Are you serious?"

"No I am just joking, everything is fine and dandy...OFCOURSE I am serious, now come on! We don't have much time, we have to go!"

Bulma grabbed a hold of his shirt and yanked him towards the door despite his protests of being dragged like a rag doll.

Eighteen, who had been observing the scene with mild interest, didn't have enough time to move out of the way resulting in Bulma and Krillin crashing into her. Both of them fell to the floor while she merely stumbled backwards a few steps before regaining her posture.

"Oof, what was that?" Bulma said bewildered. She looked up to see what or rather who she had crashed into in her hurry. She came face to face with a blonde tall female who gave her an almost icy calculating stare. Bulma didn't know why, but this person gave her the chills.

Eighteen frowned down on the woman on the floor. She didn't appear to be very threatening. She wondered how the in the world this person could have meant the end of her, if it hadn't been for Krillin saving her by smashing that controller.

Krillin pushed against Bulma's back.

"Get up! I can't breathe, you are not the lightest person on the planet!" Bulma frowned at that and punched him on the shoulder for that remark.

"Watch your words!" She stood up and straightened her clothes before turning back towards Eighteen who eyed her warily.

"Who are you?" She asked.

It was then that Krillin noticed Eighteen. He looked from one to the other. He could see Bulma was sizing up the person in front of her, clearly not having a clue just who it was she was staring at. He glanced at Eighteen who had an almost non existent expression on her face, safe for an annoyed frown. Krillin hastily grabbed Bulma's sleeve and started pulling her towards the plane, pushing past Eighteen with an apologetic expression on his face. Somehow he knew this meeting would not end very well, knowing that Eighteen probably already knew this was the person who was responsible for building a device that could have ended her life.

"We don't have time for this! Chichi remember?!" He kept pulling Bulma away from the house. Eighteen followed their every move.

"I'll be back later! You'll be alright by yourself right? Good!" Krillin hastily yelled as he tried to push Bulma into the airplane who was protesting, demanding to know who that blonde stranger was.

"I'll explain later!" Krillin hissed before closing the jet's door. He let out a relieved sigh as he buckled into his seat.

Bulma gave him a strange look.

"What the hell is going on here?" She asked confused.

"Nothing, really!" Krillin avoided her gaze, instead he looked through the glass windows, Eighteen was standing on the grass in front of the house, arms crossed and still frowning.

Bulma realized Krillin wouldn't say anything else so she started up the plane with every intention to corner him later, but now they had something more important to attend too.

Krillin kept his gaze locked on Eighteen who watched them lift up into the sky. He gave a small wave, she didn't wave back. He let out another sigh. This would not be the end of it. He mentally prepared himself for what was to come, knowing Bulma would probably be giving him a hard time prodding for answers. For now though, his thoughts were with Chichi hoping she was doing well.

"Ugh, I could've saved myself this whole trip if only you had picked up your phone!" Bulma muttered. Krillin decided not to reply to that.

"Why didn't Roshi or Oolong pick up either?" Bulma said suddenly remembering the other occupants of Kame house.

"Oolong was probably still asleep, seeing as it is not near noon yet and Master Roshi disappeared back upstairs as soon as he saw me cleaning. He was probably too engrossed in his magazines to notice anything." Krillin replied absentmindedly

"If something happened to Chichi, I will personally blame you for it, you know!" Bulma made another sharp turn in the sky, Krillin held on to his chair for dear life. He was wearing his seat belts but Bulma was not one of the safest drivers or fliers around. In fact she terrified him with the way she maneuvered herself through the air or on the road though she claimed he was being a baby for she had an excellent record.

Sweat trickled down his back as they started to making a sharp descend towards the landing spot on the hospital roof. Only when they were safe and sound on the ground, did he let out the deep breath he had been holding in.

"Well we made it, come on!" Bulma grabbed him by the hand and dragged him with her towards the roof exit. Krillin just let her, there was no use in protesting since she wouldn't let go anyway, not until they reached their destination.

Then something occurred to him. She would probably tell their friends why they were so late. Somehow he did not want the others to know about Eighteen living with him, they would most likely not understand even though they had been lenient at the look-out.

"Bulma, stop please." He said softly standing still. Bulma stopped when she realized that he wouldn't budge.

"What? Come on, we don't have time to be standing around in these halls!" But Krillin gave her a very serious look that rendered her silent, something was up and she had a feeling it had to do with the woman they had smashed into on the island.

"What is it?"

Krillin cleared his throat, scratching his head nervously.

"I promise, I will explain everything to you later but can you please not tell the others about...well about Eighteen?"

"Eighteen?" Bulma gave him a confused look, what was he talking about? Then it dawned up her.

"Hold on, that woman on the island...her name is Eighteen? As in Android Eighteen? The one you were supposed to destroy?!" Her voice was rising steadily so Krillin levitated up a little to place a hand over her mouth.

"Shh! The whole world doesn't need to know that piece of information!" He said with a frown before taking his hand away and standing back on the ground.

"But yes, that's her and I would really appreciate it if you kept this to yourself, they wouldn't understand."

"I don't even understand!"

"I know and I will explain it to you later. For now let's just concentrate on Chichi and the baby okay?"

Bulma watched him for a moment then sighed in defeat.

"Okay I wont tell them but you will keep your word because honestly I think you've gone crazy."

Krillin grinned at that, "I've always been a bit cracked in the head Bulma, you should know that by now." He joked. "But thank you, I mean it."

Bulma shook her head, grinning as well. "Whatever, now come with me, by the time we get to the right room, Chichi will have had the baby already!"

They hurriedly proceeded to walk through the maze of hallways that made up West City's hospital until they came a across a bright lit waiting room on the second floor.

"Krillin!" Gohan stood up and ran into the small man who stumbled but regained his balance.

"Oof, hey there Gohan, how are you holding up?"

"I'm okay! Just worried about mom, it is taking so long! I was just with her in the room, she didn't look too good though." Gohan let go of him and returned to his seat. Krillin took a seat next to him.

"Don't worry, Gohan. She is a strong woman, she'll be fine." Krillin gave the teen a reassuring pat on the back.

"Hey bro, glad you could make it!" Yamcha said walking towards them. "What took you so long, we've been trying to call you all morning!"

Krillin shrugged. "I was cleaning, didn't hear the phone." Yamcha laughed at that.

"Let me guess, you were practicing your nonexistent singing skills at the same time."

"Hey now! No need to get mean." But Krillin laughed at the joke of his friend. He looked around the room. Little Trunks was on the floor crawling all over the place, Gohan had joined the one year old and was pulling faces at him. Krillin smiled, that boy would make such a good older brother. Yamcha was talking to Bulma now and Vegeta was eying them.

Krillin did a double take at that, he had not expected him to be here. Then something dawned on him and he slapped his forehead.

He had not informed Master Roshi about the current events, hadn't thought about that even when Bulma had mentioned them on the plane ride to the hospital. They would probably wanted to be here as well.

"Bulma, we forgot something! We forgot to bring Master Roshi and Oolong since you were in such a hurry!"

Bulma just shrugged. "I am not going back again for them! Why don't you give them a call instead?" Krillin nodded taking the cellphone from his friend's hands. He walked out of the waiting area into the quiet hallway as he dialed the number for Kame House. Bulma told him that she was going to check up on Chichi as she walked past him. Krillin nodded as he waited for someone to pick up on the other side of the line.

"Hello?" Master Roshi's voice sounded a little distant in the receiver.

"Hey Master, it's Krillin."

"Krillin! What happened this morning, what was all that commotion about? And where are you? Eighteen wasn't very forthcoming with any details you know."

Krillin chuckled at that, he had not expected her to tell the other two about what had happened. He proceeded to explain what was going on.

"We'll be there, I'll take the fastest plane we have and let Oolong fly it."

"Okay see you then."

"Wait, do we take Eighteen with us?"

Krillin raised his eyebrows at that. He doubted Eighteen would even consider coming.

"You know what," came Roshi's voice on the other side, "You ask her because I value my life a little too much this morning to be killed on the spot."

Krillin wanted to give a snide remark back at him but Roshi was already gone.

"Uhm Eighteen?" He asked softly. At first he didn't hear anything, he was almost positive she'd just let the phone lie on the counter top until he heard her voice in his ear.

"What do you want?"

"Uh do you want to come to the hospital with Master Roshi and Oolong?" He could almost imagine her expression of disgust or utter disbelieve at such a moronic question aimed at her and it made him chuckle.

"I'd rather not, thank you very much." Came her almost cynical reply. Krillin shook his head at that, he had known the answer all along but still, now she couldn't tell him he hadn't cared to ask.

"Okay, see you when we get back then." He said. Eighteen didn't reply, she just hung up the phone. Krillin didn't mind, he knew she still wasn't a very talkative person though she got better, their conversation of earlier this morning was a prime example of that.

He handed the phone back to Bulma who just rounded the corner and walked towards him.

"Thanks, wanna come see Chichi? She can use some company. She will be happy to see you."

Krillin nodded. He followed Bulma back to where she had come from. They entered a semi spacious well lit room. Chichi was on the bed staring out of the window. She looked up when she heard them come in.

"Hey Krillin! Glad you could make it." Her voice was soft, she looked tired, a far cry from the strong woman that could make you run for your money with just the sheer volume of her voice.

"So do I, how's it going?"

"It's tiring, it seems this one doesn't want to part with me just yet." Chichi leaned back into the pillows of her bed while softly petting her large swollen belly.

"I'm going to get you some more ice chips, be right back." Bulma said leaving the room.

Krillin walked over to the large window.

"You have a good view from here, it's amazing!" He said with a smile as he looked up at the cloudless blue sky.

"No cloud in sight." Krillin turned towards Chichi and was shocked to see her smiling at the window with silent tears running down her cheeks. He shifted nervously on his feet, he wasn't very comfortable with situations like these. He slowly made his way over to the small chair next to her bed.

"Chichi?"

Chichi wiped her cheeks.

"Sorry, it's just...I miss him so much. He would have been so thrilled to be here right now, to witness the birth of his second son you know. Sometimes it hurts knowing that my baby will grow up never knowing his father. Gohan misses him too, he won't say it out loud but I hear him cry sometimes, in his room. It's heartbreaking." More tears were spilling over.

"Sorry, I'm a blubbering mess aren't I?" Chichi said with a watery smile.

Krillin grabbed a hold of her hands.

"Nah, blubbering yes but a mess not so much." He joked before he turned serious again.

"I miss him too. I'm sure Goku would have been so happy to be here with us and in a way I think he is. I think he is looking down at you with the biggest, goofy grin on his face. Proud, happy and maybe just a little sad because he can't be here. He's watching, I'm sure of it." Krillin squeezed her hands.

Chichi nodded her head at that, drying her tears once more.

"Thanks Krillin, I can't believe it's almost been a year since he left us. It seems so much shorter, time flies by so fast." She let out a sigh.

"I'm ready for this baby to be here though, It's bothersome to not be able to things I normally do without any trouble!"

Krillin chuckled at that.

"Don't worry, it surely won't be long now!"

As if on cue, Chichi gasped out clutching her belly. Krillin lifted his brows.

"Are you okay?"

Chichi nodded, "Contraction." She managed to choke out.

Krillin stood up, his face paling considerably "I'll go get Bulma!" He was actually happy to get out of the room at that very moment. Bulma came up to him, almost amused at his panicked expression.

"Let me guess, she had a contraction?" Krillin just nodded.

"I'll go check up on her. The doctor will be back to take a look at her soon too. "

Krillin nodded and made his way back to the waiting room. Yamcha looked up from the magazine he was reading.

"The baby here yet?"

"Nope, it might take a little longer." Krillin looked around until he spotted Gohan, he was staring out of the window on the other side of the room. He made his way over to him and wrapped an arm around the teen's shoulder in a one armed hug.

"It's going to be alright, your mom is doing well you know." Gohan nodded as he leaned into Krillin for a moment. He was almost taller than the small man next to him, a fact that didn't pass by Krillin.

"Gee, I would like it if you stopped growing, at least for now. You're going to leave me in the dust at this rate!" He joked. Gohan chuckled at that.

"Sorry, can't do that, I want to be tall and strong just like dad."

"I can see the tall part but strong? You're already stronger than your dad by now." Krillin said confused. Gohan grinned at that.

"I was during the Cell games maybe but now I'm not so sure because I am certain dad is training a lot in Other World. He would get bored other wise!"

Krillin thought this over for a moment.

"I think you're right about that."

Gohan let out a small sigh, "I wish he could be here with us though, if just to be by moms side, she really misses him."

Krillin nodded at that, "We all miss him but as I told your mom, I'm sure he is looking down at us right now."

"He probably is, this is going to sound strange but sometimes I think I feel his presence, mostly when I'm sad. There is this warmth that comes over me that calms me down. I think it's dad watching over me and mom. I'm sure he'll be watching over the baby as well."

Krillin smiled at that.

"Are you excited to be a big brother?"

"Yes!" Gohan's face lit up at that question as he turned to face Krillin.

"I'll have so much to teach him, it will be great!"

Krillin glanced up at the sky through the window knowing that everything would turn out just fine.

"Come on Gohan, let's go see if they got something good to eat here, no offense but I could really use a small lunch!"

Gohan nodded eagerly as he followed Krillin out of the waiting room.

Meanwhile back at Kame island, Eighteen was walking along the shoreline of the beach with her bare feet in the cool water of the ocean. She pressed a button on the music player in her hands. Krillin had dropped it earlier when he had been in such a hurry to get off the island. Through Roshi and Oolong she had learned that Goku's wife was giving birth though she'd already had a hunch because of Bulma's screeching at Krillin.

A soft melody began playing through the headphones. Eighteen stood still for a moment, this song was calmer then most others she had skimmed through. She decided she liked it. She doubted Krillin would mind her listening to it and if he did she really didn't care.

It was almost surreal to be here on this island all by herself. Usually there would be at least one other person around, not counting the old sea-turtle that swam leisurely through the water every now and then. Eighteen enjoyed the silence around her, safe for the soft music playing in her ears. It was calm and serene.

Krillin had asked if she would come to the hospital with the leech and the pig, why she didn't know, he should've known her answer. She did not feel like being in the company of her enemies.

Eighteen frowned at that, they couldn't really be counted as her enemies anymore. Sure she didn't hang out with his friends but it wasn't like she wanted to harm them either.

She walked away from the water towards the house. The music had switched again to a more upbeat song but she didn't mind it. She aimlessly walked through the living room, up the stairs intending to just go up to her room and relax some more there.

She walked past Oolong and Roshi's rooms, a look of disgust on her face as she caught a glimpse of the mess in both of them through the slightly opened doors. She could understand why Krillin didn't clean in there, she wouldn't. She walked further ahead past Krillin's room. His door was slightly ajar as well.

"Really, don't you people know how to shut doors?" Eighteen muttered to herself. Then curiosity took her over as she walked towards the door and opened it slightly wider. She had never really seen the inside of his room before.

Krillin's room was tidy and organized, the bed was made and the curtains were fluttering in the soft island breeze that came through the half opened window. The room was virtually spotless.

"He really is a clean-freak." She said softly to no one in particular. She hadn't stepped into the room but she had a good overall view. His room was sparsely furnished like hers, there were photo's and a few shelves that lined the walls which held books and little knickknacks.

Eighteen turned away and made her way up the second flight of stairs. She opened her closed door and stepped into her own room. It was also clean and tidy but not completely spotless like Krillin's. Eighteen shrugged at that. Recently she had changed some of the furniture around. Her bed was now directly under the tall window. She found that she liked to watch the stars at nights when she didn't sleep. Her desk was now where her bed had been originally.

She flopped down on her bed, laying on her back pressing the forward button on the player until she found another song she liked. She rested her head on her arms as she looked at the blue sky above her. She didn't feel like doing anything today. She should probably try and find Seventeen again soon but now was not the time.

Eighteen was surprised when her eyes started to droop, she mentally counted the days she hadn't slept. It had been a while. She decided a little shut-eye wouldn't be so bad. Lulled by the soft music in her ears, she closed her eyes and drifted off.

Back in the hospital, the people occupying the waiting room were in some what of a frenzy. Bulma had just informed them that the baby was finally ready to come out.

Master Roshi and Oolong had arrived a little before the announcement, they were happy to be there on time.

Krillin let out another sigh as he sat back down. It sure took a long time for this baby to get here. He glanced over at Gohan who couldn't seem to sit still knowing that his brother could be here any moment. Krillin chuckled.

"Goku I sure hope you're watching, you would not want to miss this!" He whispered softly up to the ceiling.

After what seemed like hours later, Bulma burst through the door with a wide smile on her face.

"He's here! The baby is here and he is so adorable!" She gushed. Gohan jumped up from his seat.

"Can I go see him and mom now? Please?"

Bulma smiled down on him.

"I'm sure that will be okay." She turned around knowing full well that the others would follow her too. They swiftly made their way to one of the recovery rooms. Chichi wasn't back there yet but they took a seat on available chairs and the other unoccupied bed the room possessed except for Vegeta who stood against the far wall not really paying attention to the others who were excitingly talking about what the baby would like in hushed tones.

A nurse came in, wheeling Chichi in on her bed. In her arms was a small bundle.

"Hey everyone, meet Goten." She said softly sounding tired. After the nurse positioned her bed in the right spot, they all huddled around to steal a glance at the baby.

"He's so cute!" Bulma almost squealed. Gohan gently sat down next to his mother as he peered at his new sibling.

"He's so tiny!" He whispered softly, eyes misting over with tears. Chichi reached one arm around him and kissed his hair. She gently handed the baby over to his big brother who was completely in awe as he held on carefully.

"Hey little Goten, I'm your big brother Gohan! We're going to have so much fun together. I'll teach you all that I know."

Krillin stood behind Gohan and looked down on the baby in his arms. His eyes widened considerably as he noticed just now much this child resembled his late best friend.

"Hey there buddy." He whispered softly with a smile on his face.

"He sure looks like his father." Yamcha remarked as he too stood behind them.

"Wanna hold him, Krillin?" Gohan asked. Krillin nodded and carefully took Goten from his arms. He was so small and light in his grip, he was almost afraid he would drop him. He couldn't stop smiling down at him though. The baby looked up at him with big black eyes.

Krillin shook his head slightly at that while swallowing a small lump in his throat.

"Okay you've drooled over him enough, let me hold him now." Bulma said with a grin. Krillin handed the baby to her. Trunks was pulling at her pants leg, wanting to know what all the commotion was about. Krillin looked around the room, this baby would be alright with all these people around to keep an eye out for him, even Vegeta who was standing in the far back corner of the room.

He walked over to the big window and looked up at the sky, a sad smile around his lips.

"Don't worry Goku, this child will know who you are, I'll personally see to that though I think Gohan will do a good job of doing that as well." He whispered. He didn't notice Bulma joining his side until she cleared her throat and leaned over towards him.

"We need to talk, remember? Now is a good time since Chichi needs to rest.

Krillin let out a sigh, he had secretly hoped she would have forgotten about their little conversation earlier.

"Fine, lets go." He walked out of the room followed by Bulma but unnoticed by the others. They decided to head down to the cafeteria to get something to drink. Krillin ordered some coffee, the day had already be long and tiring, he needed some caffeine especially since he knew Bulma was about to interrogate him about Eighteen.

Bulma took a sip of her juice while keeping her gaze on her friend before her. She was very curious just what he had been thinking to allow such a person to live at his house. As far as she knew, Android Eighteen was still somewhat of an enemy.

"So, what happened?" She started. Krillin knew exactly what she meant and decided to tell her about meeting Eighteen in the woods and go from there.

Bulma listened intently, hanging onto every word. When Krillin finished he let out a sigh.

"So yeah, that is how and why she ended up living with us."

Bulma frowned.

" Are you sure she is not evil I mean what if she decided to attack you one day Just out of the blue and you have no chance defending yourself? She is not like us, she's an Android, well a Cyborg technically but no matter. I really think we should tell the others about this Krillin. I mean she is our enemy."

Krillin raised his brows at that in disbelieve.

"First of all, I am perfectly capable to defend myself. I might not be as strong as Vegeta or Gohan but I can hold my own if I need too. And secondly, enemy? She is not our enemy anymore Bulma, have you even listened to a word I said? She wouldn't harm me or the others, I'm sure of it. Well except for Master Roshi and Oolong maybe but they should really keep their hands to themselves."

"But.."

Krillin cut her off, feeling slightly irritated.

"I trust her, she has changed a lot since she's been with us. Really, if you would get to know her you would see she is not a bad person to hang out with. Give her a chance."

Bulma let out a sigh.

"I really don't know what it is about her that you think is trustworthy. In fact, I think you've gone nuts for real this time."

Krillin locked eyes with her, a serious expression on his face.

"Then tell me something Bulma, when Vegeta came here you offered him your home even though you knew he killed lots of innocent people, despite knowing that he was evil and different from us. There must have been something about him, something that made you do that. Whatever it was, it changed him because you gave him a chance, we all did.

Eighteen is not much different though she did not kill anyone really and she is not really evil. It was all Gero's doing, he changed her, experimented on her. Isn't that what you said? Those blue prints you told me about, I can't even begin to imagine what it must have been like to be a regular human girl only to be taken and changed around completely. I think you're being unfair, judging her like this while you're the one that did exactly the same thing as I am doing now."

Krillin stood up, leaning forward on the table.

"I would appreciate it if you kept this information to yourself but if you feel the need to tell the others, go ahead. I don't really care. If you guys can't try and give her a chance, I think you'd be a bunch of hypocrites, almost all of us started out as enemies one way or another and look at us now."

Krillin crossed his arms as he turned away from her, this conversation was over. He couldn't believe Bulma of all people couldn't see or understand why he did what he did..

"I'm going to say goodbye to Chichi and then go home with Master Roshi and Oolong. See you around I guess."

Bulma watched him go, a surprised expression on her face. She crossed her own arms as she mulled over what he had said. In a way he was right, she had taken Vegeta into her home. He could have destroyed them all yet she had seen something in him, something that was redeemable. Bulma sighed, maybe that was what Krillin saw in Eighteen. She didn't know but decided to keep all of this to herself for now.

She shook her head, she didn't like the irritated tone he had talked in or the way he had left. She valued Krillin a lot as a friend and now she had upset him. She almost felt a little guilty. She stood up walking towards the exit of the cafeteria, she would talk to him later.

* * *

><p>Eighteen sat up straight on the roof when she heard the low rumble of an airplane in the distance. She narrowed her eyes and noticed the small jet at the horizon coming towards the island.<p>

She sighed, she had enjoyed the silence and solitude though she found that she didn't mind Krillin being back. She frowned at that and shrugged it off.

The plane landed on the beach and Master Roshi stepped out first.

"Hmf, he could've stayed away." Eighteen muttered. She watched Krillin and Oolong step out before they turned the plane back into a capsule. She was amazed at how those little gadgets worked. The first time she had seen them pop a plane out of one of those things, she had not wanted to believe it.

Krillin tiredly walked towards the house, he was glad to be home. All he wanted to do now was get a warm cup of tea and relax a little before going to sleep. He had promised Chichi to come back the next day to visit.

The house was silent. He wondered if Eighteen was around.

"Gee, we've been at the hospital all day long! It's already past 7 o' clock, we missed our game show man!" Oolong said.

"It has been a long day indeed, I think I'm going to go up after I fixed myself some hot tea." Krillin said. A few moments later he bid Oolong and Master Roshi goodnight and walked up to the stairs. He didn't notice his door had been opened slightly wider than he had left it in the morning. He put his tea down on his desk and sat on his bed before stretching out and yawning.

A soft knock made him turn around in surprise at the sight of Eighteen who was on the roof.

She was holding out her hand through the half opened window. Krillin took his music player from her.

"It's not working, I think I've drained the battery listening to it." She said. Krillin lifted his brows at that.

"You listened to it?"

"Well you dropped it, I didn't think you would mind much." Eighteen shrugged. "If you do, well not my problem." Krillin chuckled at that.

"No, it's okay! I just didn't think you would enjoy listening to the stuff I have on here."

"Well you're right in that, some of the stuff doesn't qualify as music to me." Eighteen held his gaze for a little longer then shifted away from the window. Krillin watched her sit down in her usual spot. He walked over to his desk and switched the empty battery for a charged one. Then he took a double ended audio jack plus some ear-buds from the drawer and his tea before managing to climb out of the window without spilling the hot liquid all over himself.

He sat down next to Eighteen holding his breath since he was in rather close proximity. He expected her to scoot away but she just glanced at him before staring ahead of her again.

Krillin couldn't help smiling slightly at that.

"Wanna listen some more? We can both listen to it."

"Both? How?"

Krillin showed her the double ended jack and his ear-buds. He plugged them in and handed her back the headphones while he pushed one of the buds in his ears. He watched her as she put the headphones back on and listened to the soft melodies of the current song.

"This is my favorite tune." Krillin said. He put the player in between them and took his mug, sipping gingerly from the still warm tea.

Eighteen took the headphones off when the song ended.

"I like that one." She turned her head to face him.

"That woman that came in dragging you out of here. She was the one who made that controller."

Krillin nodded.

"Yes, that was Bulma. Sorry about the hasty departure though. I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable and we really did have to go." Krillin set his now empty mug aside.

"Bulma isn't a bad person, I think you would like her. You guys probably have some stuff in common anyway."

Eighteen snorted at that.

"Don't count on it, and I don't know what you're talking about. I have nothing in common with that person."

Krillin shrugged.

"I beg to differ, what about shopping? I know you are bad about that but trust me, she is worse!" Eighteen didn't reply to that.

"Seriously though," Krillin said leaning back on his hands and stretching his legs out, "It would be nice if you could get along with some of my friends. I mean, I know I am good company and all but even I must bore you to death sometimes." He joked.

Eighteen shrugged. "I like your company, you're not boring me." She said. Krillin felt his cheeks grow warm at that.

"Thanks, that's good to know." He smiled up at her.

Eighteen looked away from him, feeling strange all of a sudden. Her eyes widened in realization when she felt a slight rise in her facial temperature, she regulated it quickly hoping he hadn't noticed. She took the headphones and put them back on her ears as she brought her knees up to wrap her arms around them. Krillin stretched out some more and laid back with his hands behind his head. He glanced up at her from the corner of his eyes.

If he didn't know better, they'd just shared somewhat of a moment. He let out a small sigh. He wished his friends could see her the way he saw her. Could see how much humanity she actually possessed, look past the fact that she was different.

Then again, he hadn't really given them a change yet to do so. As far as he knew, Bulma was the only one who knew about Eighteen if she hadn't told the others about their conversation. Somehow he knew she hadn't. She might have annoyed him earlier with her assumptions but he had struck a cord when he asked her about Vegeta.

Krillin yawned as he looked up at the sky which was strewn with the colors of the setting sun by now. He closed his eyes for a moment, not realizing he was slowly falling asleep. The day had finally caught up with him.

Eighteen noticed the music had stopped after a while. She turned around to tell Krillin to turn it back on only to see that said person was fast asleep next to her, one ear-bud still in his ear and slightly snoring.

She looked down on his sleeping form with a raised brow. She figured the day must have been tiring for him, they had been gone for a long time after all. She observed the gentle fall and rise of his chest debating whether to wake him up or just let him sleep out here by himself as she went inside.

She decided to just stay put and pressed the play button on the player. The music started over again. She turned down the volume so she wouldn't wake him not realizing what she was doing until it hit her.

"Why do I care if he wakes up anyway?" She scoffed but she kept the volume low as she turned her gaze back towards the sky.

Resting her chin on her arms, she let out a small sigh.

Something was changing and she didn't know if she liked it or not, for now it only managed to puzzle her. She shook her head, she didn't like thinking about things that confused her. She grabbed the player from its spot in between her and Krillin and skipped through several songs before finding one she liked.

She hummed softly to the now familiar melody as she watched the gentle waves of the ocean below her. It was almost dark by now, stars littering the evening sky. She figured she would wake Krillin when she got tired of sitting on the roof.

* * *

><p><strong>End.<strong>

**Thank you for reading. This chapter gave me some trouble at first but I've become to like it despite its long length.(17 pages!)**

**Next chapter will be updated pretty soon, it is one of my favorites in this story and already half written**

**As always, I would like to hear what you thought of this one. I thank you in advance!**


	6. Comfort

**Show me Love.**

**6; Comfort.**

**A/n; Thank you very much for the faves and reviews. **

**To Snoro and Juanchi; I thank you for reviewing and coming back to this story. Since you are not logged in, I can't send you a reply in a PM so hereby, thanks!**

**This chapter...it is one of my favorites to write out by far! You'll see why. I hope you will enjoy this as much as I did writing it. Also it focuses a little more on Krillin later on. And yes it is long again. I know I shouldn't apologize for that but...sorry ^_^'' I also apologize for the delay of updates!  
><strong>

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"I'll be glad when we get home." Krillin muttered to himself. He glanced sideways towards Eighteen who was flying next to him.<p>

"What was that?" She asked.

"Ah I just want to get home, put these up and then relax!" Krillin held up two small cases which contained several capsules each with grocery items and some of Eighteens purchases. It had been a long day. Originally he had planned to only go to the supermarket on the mainland but when Eighteen expressed her want to go with him, he'd known he was in for more than just groceries.

He'd been right, they'd spend a good portion of the day just wandering around the mall. Eighteen bought some small things she needed. She still had zeni from when he gave it to her a long while back. He had remarked on it but she had send him a glare that made him shut up instantly.

"But you know, despite having to walk around that busy place all day, I had fun spending time with you."

Eighteen didn't answer him but he knew she had heard him.

"Lets speed up a little, I'm ready to just sit down and do nothing for a while!" Eighteen nodded at that and proceeded to do just that leaving Krillin behind in one powerful boost of artificial energy. Krillin blinked, then raising his Ki, he too sped up considerably though not as much as her. He was content to just fly behind her. He firmly gripped the cases with capsules in his hand, regretting not taking a jacket or at least wearing pants that had pockets but at least carrying these was much easier than bags full of groceries.

Krillin let out a sigh as he took in the scenery, the ocean was sparkling beneath them, the sky as blue as it could be though he already could see the first signs of the setting sun. He didn't really pay attention to what happened before him causing him to crash into Eighteen who had suddenly come to a halt.

"Wha?!" He spluttered as he tried to regain his balance by grabbing a hold of Eighteen's shirt losing one of the capsule cases in the process.

"Ack! No!" Krillin let out a helpless sigh as he watched the case disappear under the waters surface.

"Shoot! Eighteen what happened?"

Eighteen didn't answer him, instead she stared into the horizon before her. Krillin, realizing he was still holding on to her, hastily let go of her shirt. If she'd noticed it, she didn't say anything. He frowned at that. Something must have really grabbed her attention for her not to notice. They might have grown closer together but he was pretty sure him touching her was still very off limits.

Krillin moved up so he was floating beside her.

"What is it?" He asked squinting his eyes trying to see what had her so fixated.

"I thought..." Eighteen's tone of voice was soft and surprised. Krillin frowned, confused by her behavior.

"Never mind." She shook her head as she turned towards him. "Lets go."

"Okay but I'll have you know, we lost one of the capsule cases because of me crashing into you. Give a warning next time you decide to stop suddenly in midair will ya?"

Eighteen lifted her brows at that.

"Which one did you lose?"

"The number 7 case."

She let out relieved sigh.

"Well that's not bad at all, my stuff is in the other one and so are most of the groceries."

"Yes that may be but I lost Master Roshi's stuff and my precious razors! Now I have to go back and at least get new razors." Krillin sulked.

"Can't you just get them tomorrow?" Eighteen asked. "You said this morning you still had some when you made the shopping list."

"Those are my regular razors, I needed these new ones for my head!" He let out a sigh.

Eighteen observed him for a moment before turning away from him.

"I'm not going back with you, really I don't see the need for you to be so panicked about those things. It won't be the end of the world if you miss one time shaving your head. Besides...you look better with hair anyway." She sped up and flew away after that.

"Yeah well easy for you to say! You know I...wait what?!" Krillin's mouth hung open as he processed the last part of her sentence.

"Better? Really?" He muttered, a blush staining his cheeks. "Hey wait up! Come on Eighteen, not so fast!" He yelled coming to his senses when he saw that Eighteen was already half ways home by now.

When they landed on the beach they were greeted by an eager Master Roshi.

"Finally! What took you so long, did you get the things I asked for?" Eighteen took the one remaining capsule case from Krillin's hands and walked into the house leaving Krillin just gaping after her before he addressed his master.

"Ah sorry Master Roshi, I kind of lost your stuff." He scratched his head as he watched the realization of the meaning behind his words dawn upon his masters face.

"What? How?"

"Hey blame Eighteen not me! She was the one who stopped in the middle of flight without warning! I crashed into her and lost one of the capsule cases in the process." Krillin said with a frown.

"Oh my precious things, my special cookies, my special juice...my magazines! Why didn't you go after it?"

"I was a bit preoccupied thank you very much! Besides it fell into the ocean, it would have been impossible to find with the strong current of the water. And if it makes you feel any better, I lost my special razors."

"How is that supposed to make me feel better!" Master Roshi let out a sigh then slumped his shoulders walking over to his beach chair. With a heavy thud he sat himself down.

Krillin let out a sigh. "I'll go back tomorrow and get you some new stuff okay?" He said though already not looking forward to seeing the judgmental faces of the clerks that sold the adult magazines behind the counter of the supermarket again. Master Roshi's face lit up at that.

"Alright, I guess I can forgive you then."

"It wasn't really my fault though." Krillin muttered to himself as he walked into the house. Eighteen was nowhere to be seen on the ground floor so he figured she must have gone up to pack her own stuff away.

He walked into the kitchen to put up the groceries she left on the table. After he finished, he got himself a glass of iced tea.

"I'd like to have some." Came a voice behind him. Krillin turned around to face Eighteen.

He gave his glass to her and got another for himself.

"Thanks."

Krillin frowned up at her.

"Thank you too you know, for letting me deal with Master Roshi while it was your fault I lost his stuff to begin with." He said semi serious. Eighteen rolled her eyes at that.

"Don't be so dramatic." She turned away from him

Krillin followed her outside and sat beside her on the soft grass. It was dark out by now, the only light they had was the small porch light of the house and the stars above them.

After Krillin took a few sips from his drink he turned towards Eighteen.

"So, what exactly happened back there anyway? What did you see?"

Eighteen didn't answer him immediately, instead she let out a small sigh as she carefully set her empty glass down in between them.

Krillin, already thinking that she wouldn't answer him, put his hands behind his head and laid down staring up at the starry sky.

Eighteen glanced down on him.

"I thought I saw Seventeen." She simply said. At that, Krillin sat back up.

"Seventeen? Really?"

She nodded but didn't say anything else.

"So, why'd you stop? Why didn't you go after him?"

Eighteen frowned.

"Because I wasn't sure if it was him or not, I could have been seeing things. I haven't been able to find my brother in all this time so for him to suddenly be just there, it doesn't make sense."

Krillin mulled her words over in his head then he clasped his hands together in his lap. He'd been thinking of something lately and the more he thought about it the more it made sense to him. Question was how would Eighteen react to it? It wasn't like he was scared of her reaction or anything but it did make him a little nervous. Gulping slightly he decided to just get it out in the open.

"Say uhm..you said before that you weren't able to track your brother right?" He started. Eighteen nodded not looking at him.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"I'm just wondering what exactly you meant with that, I mean do you have some kind of special tracking device that is connected to your brother in some way?" Krillin cowered under the fierce glare she send his way.

"What is it to you? Why do you want to know that?" She asked pinning him with a stare. Krillin held up his hands in defense.

"It's nothing really, it's just that..well it's just that.." He bit his lip, her stare really unnerved him.

Eighteen raised an eyebrow at him. She didn't understand his behavior, he seemed nervous for some strange reason.

"What's going on with you?"

"Nothing! Look Eighteen, I think I may know the reason why you haven't been able to track him but to be sure I need to know the answer to my question. Please?"

Eighteen just stared at him as if he had grown two heads.

"How can someone like you possibly know something like that? You're not making any sense to me but yes, me and my brother are supposed to be linked together in some way. At least that is what I used to think but I'm sure that hasn't been the case or else I would've found him by now."

Krillin looked away from her, fixating his gaze upon his clasped hands. When he didn't say anything for a while, Eighteen grew impatient.

"I answered your question, are you going to tell me why you're being so strange all of a sudden? What is it you think you know?" She said still mildly glaring at him.

Krillin raised his head to look at her.

"Well, I think I'm the reason you have not been able to find Seventeen." He said softly.

Eighteen frowned, not sure what he meant with that.

"I don't understand, what are you saying?"

Krillin licked his lips nervously as he looked up to her, trying to put his thoughts into words which was kind of hard since she was staring him down impatiently waiting for his explanation.

"Okay, remember when we were all on the Lookout after Cell had been defeated?"

Eighteen nodded, assuming that by Lookout he meant that strange temple-like place in the sky she had woken up on, surrounded by her then supposed enemies.

Krillin took a deep breath.

"Do you remember the wish I made which Shenron, the dragon, granted?"

Eighteen nodded again, her mind rewinding back to that particular moment. Even now the whole scene that replayed before her eyes seemed unreal.

"You wished the bombs out of me and my brother."

"Yes and I think that is the reason you haven't been able to find him." Krillin looked down on his hands waiting for Eighteen to put two and two together.

"How did you come to that idea?" Eighteen asked, he could sense her confusion.

"Think about it, by taking the bomb out of you and your brother, a part of you is essentially missing. What if that tracking device you most likely had was connected to the bomb in any way? By my wishing that away...I erased the only connection you had with your brother, it's the only way I can think of that would make sense as to why you haven't been able to track him."

Eighteen just stared at him as she let his words sink in.

"That actually does make sense...", She said. Krillin looked away from her expecting her to lash out at him any moment now. He couldn't blame her if she got angry. If he had known he would do more than erase that bomb, he probably wouldn't have done it.

But when no other reaction came, he carefully turned to face her again. She was staring ahead of her into the ocean seemingly deep in thought. Krillin bit his lip before speaking up.

"I'm sorry, if I had known something like this would happen..." But Eighteen cut him off.

"Why?"

Krillin raised his eyebrows at that.

"Why what?"

"Why did you remove the bomb?"

Krillin thought for a moment, somehow unconsciously he had known this question would come up and he was prepared to not make a fool out of himself this time.

"Because to me it seemed so morbid, having to live your live knowing that you carry an explosive device inside of you. I don't think I could have handled it if it were me, but I know you would have since you didn't know better. I guess I just wanted to try and make your life a little easier on you and your brother."

He let out a relieved sigh when Eighteen didn't say anything after that, it seemed she had accepted his reasoning. He mentally praised himself for getting the answer out so smooth.

That was until she turned to look at him again and asked him another question.

"So, it wasn't because of this crush that boy, Gohan, was talking about then?" Her voice almost had a teasing tone to it but Krillin didn't notice that since he was too busy trying to fight the fierce blush that threatened to stain his cheeks.

Eighteen observed the small man beside her, he was struggling with something and avoiding her gaze at all cost. She cocked her head sideways, an amused grin on her face as she studied him. She already knew that he had to have some sort of liking for her, why else would he go out of his way to help her out and make her feel comfortable? She didn't really fully grasp the meaning behind the word crush but knew it linked somewhat with his, dare she say it, affection, towards her.

And somehow it didn't make her feel uncomfortable to know this, instead it made her feel something she could not find the accurate word for to describe it.

"Uhm..well I..." Krillin mentally slapped himself, there went his smooth demeanor. Why did she had to go and ask him that?! Especially since there was a truth in that question and he didn't need her to know that right now, he did not want to ruin the friendship they had so carefully build up to this point.

But he knew lying wasn't an option. He had a sense of déjà vu , remembering that evening when she asked him about the remote. He had avoided relaying too much information back then but he didn't know if that tactic would work a second time.

He let out a small sigh.

"Okay you got me, I can't deny or lie and say that had nothing to do with it. But it was not the main reason why I did it. I just wanted you to be able to live your life in peace and be happy."

Krillin almost high-fived himself after finishing his sentence.

Eighteen decided to take this a step further and confirm what she already suspected.

"So you do like me."

Krillin wanted to disappear, wanted her to stop asking questions because if this went on he would surely end up telling her everything. Then he had an idea.

"Well yes of course, you're fun to be with. I'm glad I got to know you better because it only confirmed what I already knew and my friends wouldn't see; you're not so bad."

Krillin smiled up at her before turning serious. It was time the tables got turned and he had the exact question to do that. She wasn't the only one who had questions that needed answered.

He pinned her with a stare this time, not saying a word. Eighteen frowned at the sudden change in behavior. She was about to remark on his comments when he opened his mouth and asked her a question in return that rendered her speechless.

"Why did you kiss me?"

"What are you talking about?" She retorted, she could feel her facial temperature rise but quickly regulated it not really understanding why she should be blushing in the first place. Krillin noticed, thinking to himself that he wouldn't mind to be able to do that.

"You know what I am talking about, I think it's only fair you answer a question I have wanted an answer on so long since I answered yours." Krillin said firmly. He both dreaded and anticipated her reply.

Eighteen turned away from him, he had a point there. She recalled the incident but for the life of her she couldn't pinpoint exactly why she had done it herself so how could she explain it to him?

"I don't know." She simply said.

"You don't know?" Krillin frowned slightly at that but before he could retort on it Eighteen cut him off.

"Let me rephrase that, I'm not sure why I did it. I just did. Maybe it was because you were the only one that didn't fight us, instead you tried to reason with us which was totally pointless of course but you didn't know that. It was more an impulse action of me I think." Eighteen kept her eyes on him for a little longer before looking away.

Krillin mulled her words over in his head, they did make sense even though he had been hoping on a slightly different reply. He scolded himself mentally for even going there.

"Thanks." He said after the silence had stretched between them for a while.

Eighteen didn't answer him, instead she stood up taking her empty glass with her as she walked back towards the small pink house. Krillin watched her go. Right before she entered through the door, she turned around to face him.

"You're not so bad yourself, Krillin." Then she walked in closing the door behind her.

Krillin blushed, not sure how to read into those words but hoping that they meant something nonetheless.

* * *

><p>Krillin carefully wrapped the black armband around his jacket clad arm. He took one last look in the mirror tugging at his short black hair. He wondered how his friends would react to his new look, they would be surprised that was one thing he was sure of. He smiled sadly at his reflection, he had to give it to Eighteen; he really did look better with hair.<p>

He vowed to not shave it off again. A slight blush crept over his cheeks as he recalled her words from a while back. She had been surprised to say the least when he hadn't gone back to get razors after losing one of their capsule cases and he had told her that if he would look ridiculous growing his hair out for real this time, he could blame her.

She had just shrugged and walked away with the tiniest of grins on her face.

Krillin turned around to face his bedroom window, the weather was dreadful. Soft rain and mildly strong breezes had been plaguing the small island for a few days now. Somehow this weather was not fitting even though it was a sad day.

He looked up at the gray skies, blinking to stop his eyes from misting over with tears.

"I still miss you, my friend." With that he walked over to his dresser and picked up a framed old photograph. It was of him and Goku as kids, training under Master Roshi.

Krillin chuckled. "Those were the days..." He put the photograph back in its spot before walking out of the room to the other side of the hallway. He softly knocked on one of the doors in front of him.

"Master Roshi? I'm ready to go."

"He's already downstairs but I am ready too." Came a voice from beside him. Oolong was adjusting the black band on his arm as he looked up to face Krillin.

"Alright, I think we should go then." Krillin turned then hesitated. He wondered if Eighteen was in her room or not. She hadn't been downstairs. He mulled over the thought of just leaving her a note explaining where they were gone but reasoned just saying it to her face would be faster and easier.

"Here's the air-car capsule. Go ahead and pop it, I'll be right down." With that he jogged up the second set of stairs towards the lone white door that occupied the second floor of the house. He softly knocked on the door.

"Eighteen?"

Eighteen looked up from what she was doing when she heard the soft knock. She stood up to answer it.

Krillin looked up when she appeared in the doorway, a questioning look on her face.

"Hey...uh I just wanted to let you know we'll be gone for most of the day." Krillin said.

Eighteen took in his appearance. Something seemed different about him, he wasn't his cheery self that much she could tell. Her eyes caught a glimpse of the black armband on his sleeve then widened slightly. She remembered him telling her about the anniversary of the Cell games and Goku's death coming up a few days back when he had dug that armband up from his drawers, she hadn't realized how fast the time had flown.

"Uhm, see you later." Krillin was a bit unnerved by her stare.

Eighteen nodded, she watched him turn around to get back downstairs. She could practically feel the sadness radiate of him now and discovered that it made her feel uneasy. She did not like to see him down like this, she was so used to his cheerful attitude and silly antics. It caught her a bit of guard. She leaned over the railing of the stairs.

"Krillin."

Krillin stopped to look back up at her.

"Yeah?"

Eighteen regarded him, she wanted to say something, something to cheer him up a bit but she couldn't come up with anything. She cursed herself mentally.

She let out a sigh.

"Nothing...see you when you get back." She turned away from him and retreated back into her room. Krillin blinked confused before shrugging and making his way downstairs. He hurriedly got into the air-car, ready to get this day over with.

Eighteen watched them go from her bedroom window. She pressed the play button on Krillin's music player and listened to the soft music that played. He had told her she could borrow it whenever she liked.

She let out a sigh as she sat back down on her bed. She felt awkward and decided she didn't like the feeling at all. She shrugged it off as she laid down, resting her head on her comfortably soft pillows. She only hoped Krillin would be alright today though she tried not to dwell too much on that thought.

Meanwhile, Krillin and the others had reached Capsule Corps. They swiftly landed in a designated spot. Krillin pocketed the air-car before following his master and the shape-shifter to one of the dome shaped buildings he knew held a complete botanical garden. He'd been to Capsule Corps a lot of times in his life yet he was still amazed at the beauty of the greenery and flowers that adorned the indoor space. Dr Briefs had really out done himself with this one.

"Krillin!"

Krillin barely had time to brace himself before he got tackled by Gohan who was happy to see him.

"Hey Gohan, easy! You're about squish me." He said trying to take a deep breath which was hard because he was winded. Gohan quickly stood up and lend him a hand in standing up.

"Sorry about that, sometimes I still don't know my own strength."

"You can say that again!" Krillin chuckled softly as he pulled the teen in an one armed hug.

"How are you? Today must be hard on you and your mom as well." He said with a sad frown. Gohan observed him before smiling.

"Not really, I mean we're sad but we also know dad would not want us to spend the day crying over him, he would want us to have some fun and just be together."

"Gohan is right." Yamcha said as he slapped Krillin on the back.

"He would actually get mad if we moped around all day, he was always such a cheerful guy." Yamcha looked up at the glass ceiling of the garden dome.

"I betcha he is looking down on us right now, wondering what we are doing." He looked down on his smaller friend, a look of realization appearing on his face.

"Or you know, wonder what the heck happened to his best friend!" He grabbed a handful of Krillin's hair and tugged on it.

"Ow hey! No touching!" Krillin swatted his friend's hands away from him.

"It's grown since your last visit to the mountain." Gohan said with a smile.

"It looks good on you but I thought you were naturally bald, I think everyone thought you were." Yamcha wondered as they walked towards one of the tables set up to sit at.

Krillin let out a sigh as he sat down. "I swear, I told you all that I just shaved my head...no one ever listens to what I say, this just proves my point." He gratefully grabbed a cup of tea from Mrs Briefs tray. She regarded him for a second.

"You look different Krillin, I like it!" Then she proceeded to tousle his hair.

Krillin blushed in spite of himself. Mrs Briefs was always a bit hands on and flirty, a fact that made him uncomfortable every time he visited.

"Thanks, I guess." He replied but Mrs Briefs was already distracted by the appearance of Vegeta, who was chewing on a chicken leg while Trunks was waddling after him as fast as his small chubby legs could carry him. Krillin smiled at the scene but looked away when Vegeta glared at him. For the life of him, he didn't think he could ever fully get used to the Saiyan prince. He was civilized and part of their gang by now but there was always that small lingering feeling of uneasiness that came over him whenever he was near the man.

"Hey Krillin, look who it is!" Gohan came walking over to their table with Goten in his arms. Krillin gladly took the infant from the teen. A smile broke out on his face immediately as he looked down into the baby's black yes.

"It's uncanny how much you resemble your late father, Goten." He said softly. Yamcha bend over to see.

"You would think he was his long lost twin huh?"

Krillin nodded at that. Chichi, who had just come from inside carrying a tray with snacks, regarded the scene before her. She let out a small sigh. Even though Goten would grow up without his father, she knew he would be alright surrounded by all these people that had and still loved her husband, he would be protected no matter what.

She cleared her throat before taking Goten from Krillin's hands.

"Krillin, Bulma needs to see you in the main kitchen for a moment, don't ask me why because I don't know but if I were you, I would not keep her waiting. She is kind of in a foul mood ever since one of kitchen bots broke some of her favorite dishes."

"Great and now I've got to face that?" Krillin joked softly. He stood up and walked into the main building. He had to search for the main kitchen.

"Really, how many kitchens does one need anyway?!" He muttered to himself as he opened yet another door, relieved to find it was the right one judging by the screaming match Bulma was having with an unresponsive house bot.

"Ugh really, what's the point!" Bulma threw her hands up in the air before turning to face the door. Krillin awkwardly lifted his hand in greeting.

Bulma raised an eyebrow as she strolled over to him. Without warning she grabbed a handful of his hair.

"Wow it's real? I thought you were wearing a wig for a second and thought now why would he do that?" Bulma rambled on as she tightened her grip on his hair.

"Stop yanking my hair out of my head please!" Krillin grabbed her hand and forcefully removed it from his head. He groaned as he rubbed his sore skull. He swore if someone would just look at his hair the wrong way after this, they'd get it.

"Sorry! It's just...unreal. I thought..."

"I was naturally bald, yeah I get it and no I just kept it well shaved and waxed." Krillin finished her sentence. Bulma was rendered silent. Krillin fidgeted, the silence became uncomfortable as he realized why Bulma probably wanted to talk to him. He had not thought about their little dispute from a while back but now it seemed to be all he could think of, after all they hadn't seen each other since that day in the hospital.

"Right...right" Bulma motioned for him to follow her. They entered one of her smaller studies. She closed the door behind them before sitting down in one the comfortable chairs the room had to offer.

"I owe you an apology." Bulma started but Krillin held his hands up effectively silencing her.

"It's okay, really. I owe you one as well, I didn't need to get so angry and just walk away."

Bulma laughed.

"Look at us, we're pathetic. Anyway, so yeah I'm still going to say it. I'm sorry. I thought about what you said and realized you were right, I did take Vegeta in without a second thought. I was out of line for telling you off about Android Eighteen."

"Eighteen, just call her Eighteen. Android sounds so cold and distant plus she isn't even really an android to begin with right." Krillin remarked before he sat up straighter, folding his hands in his lap.

Bulma nodded.

"Just so you know, I haven't told anyone." She started. Krillin smiled at her.

"I know, else wise I think the others wouldn't have been as friendly towards me today, they would have bombarded me with opinions and questions on the matter."

"Maybe they would have, maybe they wouldn't. I think you should tell them though."

Krillin sighed. "I know I should but..."

Bulma cleared her throat.

"Who knows, they might surprise you! I mean didn't we all start as enemies once?"

"True but Eighteen is someone who was specifically targeting Goku. Chichi would hate me for taking her in, I'm sure. She is still so very devastated about Goku's death though she hides it."

"I didn't mean for you to tell them today! That would be foolish. And she wasn't the only one targeting him, Vegeta still trains to defeat him to this day even though Goku is not here with us anymore." Bulma sighed as a sad expression came over her.

"Can you believe it has already been a year? Time has flown by so fast and yet we all still miss him."

"I don't think we will ever stop missing him." Krillin replied. He blinked, he didn't want Bulma to see the tears that statement evoked in him.

"Yeah well...", Bulma sniffed as she wiped the corner of her eyes with a napkin.

"So how long has An..I mean Eighteen lived with you guys?" She asked, changing the topic.

Krillin had to think about that one for a little while then realized it had already almost been a year since he had found her and she had started to come around more often resulting in her staying.

"Almost a year."

"That long? And Master Roshi is still alive?" Bulma joked, knowing that Roshi's was the biggest pervert the planet had seen and would not hesitate to feel up a woman, no matter how strong she was or what she looked like. And she knew for a fact that Eighteen was actually pretty good looking. After all she'd had the chance of meeting her although it was very briefly.

Krillin chuckled.

"Yes, still alive. Oolong too for that matter but they've come close to death a few times."

"I think I would like to really meet her one day you know, just to get to know her seeing as you seem to get along with her, she can't be that bad."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Krillin said mock offended. Then he turned serious again.

"But yes, I actually think you two could get along though Eighteen disagrees."

"Now why would she do that? I'm a fun person to hang out with!"

Krillin bit his lip before replying.

"You're also the person who made the remote that could have shut her down."

Bulma let his words sink in.

"Right, forgot about that for a moment. So she knows I made that huh? Did you tell her?"

Krillin squirmed under Bulma's fierce stare.

"Well, we got to talking and she asked about that remote, I couldn't lie to her."

Bulma mulled his words over in her head. Then she turned to glare at him.

"I'll have you know though, I put a lot of work and effort, not to mention blood,sweat and tears into creating that thing only for you to destroy it! You could've at least saved it if you weren't going to use it you know. Why didn't you actually?"

Krillin gulped, he didn't know Bulma knew he had destroyed it himself.

"How do you know that?"

"I was up on the lookout bringing the others their combat suits remember? Well I hung around a little while and Piccolo was looking down on the earth. He told me when Cell reached his completion."

"Ah." Krillin looked down on his hands, a small blush forming on his cheeks. Bulma regarded him for a moment before playfully slapping the back of his head as she stood up.

"What was that for?" Krillin asked incredulous.

"For destroying my hard work on purpose, now are you going to tell me why?" Krillin bit his lip.

"I'd rather not." His blush deepened causing Bulma to put one and one together. She sat back down on her chair as she took a sharp intake of breath.

"You like her, don't you?" Krillin didn't answer her, instead he stood up turning away from her as he gazed out of the ceiling high window. The weather had turned in West City, the sun was shining brightly.

Bulma stood next to him.

"Well? Do you?"

Krillin let out a sigh, he might as well answer her or else she would never let it rest.

"Yes." He said softly as he observed Piccolo and Dende landing outside of the building that held the botanical garden. He was pleasantly surprised to see them.

"Wow." Bulma crossed her arms across her chest.

"Does she like you? Are you dating? Come on gimme the scoop!"

"Bulma, we're not in high school, no need for gossip but to answer you question, no we're not dating. In fact I don't even know if she likes me in that way and she doesn't really know I feel this for her, she knows I care about her though. I'd like to keep it that way." He pinned her with a serious stare.

"Now can we please let this rest and go back to the others? I'm hungry and would like something to eat before your husband eats it all."

"Okay, point taken." Bulma followed him out of the door grinning the whole time they spent to get back to the others. Krillin glared at her for a moment, the grinning subsided.

"Please keep this to yourself." Krillin all but begged before they walked back into the botanical garden.

"Well that took you long enough!" Chichi said with a smile. She was feeding Goten while Gohan was loading up his plate with chicken dumplings.

"This food is very tasty, Bulma!" He said with his mouth full earning him a slap over the head from his mother.

"Gohan! Watch you manners."

Krillin chuckled as he too got some of the dumplings amongst other various items.

"It's good to see you, Krillin." Dende remarked. He was seated next to Gohan though didn't eat. Krillin remembered him saying something about Namekians not needing to eat, it oddly reminded him of Eighteen.

"You look different, but it looks good on you." He pointed at Krillin's hair.

"Thanks, Dende. Where's Piccolo, I though I saw him arrive with you?"

"I don't know, he might be meditating in a silent spot away from all the commotion."

Krillin nodded, that sounded like something Piccolo would do. After he ate his share of food and laughing at happy memories of Goku with his friends, he stood up to walk around the garden for a bit. Gohan was with him, occasionally pointing out the plants and flowers he knew and telling about their origins.

"You're really becoming a smart scholar, aren't you?" Krillin chuckled.

Gohan fell silent, looking down on his hands. Krillin, who noticed the change, frowned before wrapping an arm around the boy's shoulders which proved to become more challenging every time he saw him.

"Hey Krillin, can I ask a question?"

"You just did but I'll give you permission to ask another one."

Gohan smiled at that.

"Can you come with me? I want to go back to the Cell Games site, back to where dad sacrificed himself. Mom won't let me go by myself."

Krillin was surprised at his request but nodded nonetheless.

"Sure, when do you want to go?"

"Can we go now? Please?" Gohan gave him such a hopeful stare that he couldn't resist.

"Sure buddy, let's tell the others where we're heading okay? Then we can go.

"Thanks Krillin."

They walked back along one of the many small paths that lead to the middle of the garden.

"Hey guys, we're going to the Cell games site, we'll back in a few." Before anyone could react, Krillin walked out of the dome, followed by an eager Gohan. Yamcha made to follow them but Chichi stopped him.

"Please, let them go by themselves. Gohan needs it. I refused to let him visit that dreadful place but I know Krillin will keep an eye on him." She smiled sadly as she sat back down.

Yamcha sat back down too.

"I guess today is extra hard on the both of you huh?" He gave Chichi's shoulder a reassuring squeeze while Bulma sat next to her friend as the woman before them finally broke down in tears.

Krillin looked around, although the Cell games had been over for a long while, this place still gave him goosebumps. The earth had been drastically remolded here, the last remaining piece of evidence of the terrors that had played out before him a year ago. He was seated on the edge of a large rock observing Gohan who was walking around in the area below him, every now and then stopping to look up at the sky. Krillin smiled at the boy's form. Gohan was growing up to be a good man, just like his father had been. He was sure Goku would have been proud of him.

He watched as the teenager crouched down in a particular spot, shoulders hunched as he buried his face in arms. Krillin stood up and flew down to the ground to walk softly over to the sobbing Gohan. He sat next to him, not saying a word.

Gohan looked up at him through his tears and quickly wiped them away.

"Sorry"

"What are you apologizing for?" Krillin rubbed his back in a comforting manner.

"I didn't think this place would make me feel so sad, it's overwhelming me." Gohan sniffled as he stubbornly wiped more tears that came streaming down.

"I really miss my dad, I still think it's my fault he died. If only I had..." But Krillin interrupted him.

"Don't even say it, your dad would be angry to hear you say such a thing. What you did that day, it was admirable. You defeated Cell. Together. Remember that."

Gohan nodded.

"Thanks Krillin. Dad was always talking about you, you know. You're a really good friend."

"Thanks, Gohan."

Krillin looked up at the sky with a smile on his face. His eyes were stinging but he didn't let the tears fall.

"I want to go back now."

They stood up and walked to the high rocks before shooting up into the sky which had begun to turn with the colors of dusk.

"I didn't realize it was this late already, we better hurry up and get back!" With that, they both sped up as they flew back to West city.

When they arrived, everyone had retreated inside and it took them a while to locate them.

"Hey guys, we're back." Gohan said but no one paid him any attention, instead they were all huddled in front of the big screen TV. All but Vegeta who was trying to untangle his hair from Trunks' iron grip.

"What are you watching?" Krillin asked curiously as he too sat in front of the TV joined by Gohan.

"Oh you won't believe this Krillin, but that fraud of a Satan is basking in the fame and glory of being the Earth's savior and guess what?! They named a city after him in his honor!" Yamcha said horrified.

"You're joking right?"

"I wish I was, look for yourself."

"_It is with great pleasure that I can now announce this city's new name as Satan City! All in honor of the greatest hero earth has seen in decades, a hero who gave his all and defeated the horrible monster known as Cell. It took him a while and he got very wounded in the process but in the end, justice prevailed! Please give a round of applause to this brave, brave man who saved us from total annihilation, Mr...SATAN!_!"

Krillin frowned, just looking at that clown, smiling and prancing around on stage made his insides burn.

"Look at him, he's so full of it." Bulma remarked.

"I don't need to watch this. Besides its getting late. I think I'm heading home if you two are ready?" Krillin asked his master and Oolong who both stood up.

"Yeah, let's go, thank you Bulma for today. It was great to be together with everyone even if we missed a vital member of our family." Master Roshi said. They all said their goodbyes. Krillin carefully steered the air-car into the air. He was ready to go home and be by himself for a little while. Today had been tiring to say the least, he needed some time to organize his thoughts and just bask into the silence that surrounded the tiny island.

When they arrived, all the lights were turned off. Krillin figured Eighteen must've gone out as well. He capsuled the air car and gave the capsule to Master Roshi.

"You guys go ahead, I think I'll stay out here for a little bit. He took off his jacket, shoes and socks before he waded into the shallow part of the ocean alongside the beach. The cool water felt good on his skin. He slipped his hands into his pockets and just enjoyed the last signs of the sunset before him as he slowly walked around the island. When he had enough of that, he just plopped down on the sand. The sky was a deep dark blue color by now. He was glad the rain had stopped somewhere during the day.

Krillin picked up a small stick that lay beside him and poked at the sand as he pulled his legs up. He threw the stick away and rested his chin on his knees, just staring ahead of him. Letting out a sigh he slumped his shoulders as he stared at his feet. His eyes were stinging again but this time he did not stop the tears that had been begging to come out all day.

By himself, he relished in the relieve of finally being able to just let go of the sadness that had enveloped him all day long. He sobbed softly before drying his eyes to no avail.

Unbeknownst to him, a pair of pale blue eyes was watching him. Eighteen was perched on top of the roof, she had seen them arrive home but hadn't bothered to make her presence known. She had watched Krillin walk around before finally just sitting down on the sand.

Although it was nearly dark, she could clearly see him along the edge of the water, shoulders shaking every now and then. She bit her lip, the feeling of uneasiness crept over her again as she observed the scene before her.

She really wished she could do something for him. Part of her scolded her for feeling that way yet other part of her knew he would do the same for her. He had been there for her when she had needed him, though she still denied that need. She just didn't know how to be there for him. She couldn't find words of comfort, didn't really think he would need them to begin with. Maybe he just wanted to be left alone, just like she wanted to alone most of the time.

She stood up, peering down on his lone figure. No, Krillin was different. He, unlike her, needed people around him to be happy. Needed someone to talk too. Lately she had become to appreciate the time they spend together even more because of that.

She frowned, almost angry at her own shortcomings as she turned back to her window yet she hesitated to go back in.

"Dammit, why do I even care?!" She cursed softly as she turned back around. She gracefully flew down from the roof and carefully walked up to him. He wasn't crying anymore though tears still kept leaking down his cheeks from what she could gather since he had half of his face buried in his arms. He didn't notice her and Eighteen felt relieved for that because for a moment she wasn't really sure what she was doing. Then she just shrugged, throwing all caution to the wind as she carefully sat down next to him.

Krillin blinked and looked up in surprise when he felt an unfamiliar weight around his shoulders. He swallowed thickly as he realized that one, Eighteen was sitting really close to him and two, her arm was actually around his shoulders.

Eighteen watched the realization dawn on his face. She blushed as he locked his eyes with her.

"You're a mess." She joked weakly. Krillin hastily wiped away any remaining tears.

She could feel his body relax after the initial shock of her touch, she felt him lean into her unconsciously. She ignored the urge to pull away. She was never comfortable with people touching her but decided this wasn't all that bad.

Krillin watched her from the corner of his eyes, she was staring ahead of her into the darkness The weight of her arm around his shoulders and the warmth of her body close to him comforted him more than any words of encouragement and sympathy from his friends could ever do. He smiled slightly as he rested his chin back on his arms.

"Thanks, Eighteen."

Eighteen glanced at his smiling face. She couldn't help but return the smile.

"Don't mention it."

She let out a sigh, turning back to gaze ahead as she strengthened her hold on him for a second. She chuckled softly to herself as she said the next few words.

"Don't get used to it either, baldy."

"I'm not bald anymore though.." Krillin retorted immediately until he caught on. She knew he would have a comeback to that statement immediately, judging by the grin on her face.

"Sneaky." He remarked.

"Though with all the hair pulling everybody did today, I ought to be bald again." Without invitation he started talking about how his friends had treated his hair, proceeding to relay the whole day to her all the while enjoying the close proximity between them.

And Eighteen listened, because she knew he would do the same for her and she knew he needed this.

But most importantly, because she finally found a way to be there for him and decided that she liked it.

**END! And as always, thank you for reading and reviewing! Next chapter will be up soon if life does not get in the way again! **


	7. Seventeen

**Show me Love.**

**7; Seventeen.**

**A/N; Here we are with a new chapter! I know it took a little while again. Anyway, thanks are in order again as I have gained some new followers for this story. You know, it gives me such happiness to know that there are people who still appreciate this couple!**

**A note on this chapter...let's just say while I loved writing it, it was VERY hard to write this one! I had real trouble to makes this chapter work and well...let's just say that whatever happens, it is needed. I have literally rewritten parts of this one more then three times _ **

**Onwards!**

* * *

><p>Krillin stumbled into the hallway, careful not to make too much noise so he wouldn't wake the other residents of the house. He rubbed his eyes and groaned almost miserably as he descended down the stairs. He was sweaty and still trembling ever so slightly in the aftermath of a horrible nightmare.<p>

"Ugh." He muttered softly to himself as he stepped foot into the living-room. He was surprised by the glare of the TV on which a movie was playing. He looked around for Eighteen since he knew she was the only one who would be up at 3 in the morning watching TV if she didn't sleep.

He looked down over the back of the couch and sure enough there she was but she wasn't watching TV, instead he could hear faint soft snores come from her half opened mouth. She was sleeping.

Krillin figured she must've been up for several days. He bit his lip as he observed her. He couldn't help the blush that rose in his cheeks, she looked so relaxed and adorable like that. He hastily shook his head and took his eyes off her. He walked around the couch to grab one of the soft blankets they kept on the other side and started to drape it over Eighteen's sleeping form.

Suddenly his arm was in a firm iron-like grip and he gasped out as little spikes of pain shot through his wrist. Krillin winched as he stared into Eighteen's now open eyes, she was frowning up at him.

"What are you doing?!", She hissed.

"Nothing! I swear I was only putting a blanket on y..you! I didn't want you to get cold!" Krillin said hastily. The grip on his wrist was as firm as ever, he could feel his fingers start to go numb.

"I don't get cold." Eighteen glared at him.

"I..'m sorry! Can you please let go of me?" Krillin let out a sigh of relieve when Eighteen realized she had him in a fierce grip and hastily let go of him. He rubbed his wrist, glad to feel his fingers going back to normal. He made a mental note not to do something like this or sneak up on her ever again, even if she was sleeping.

Eighteen sat up, she hadn't realized she had fallen sleep. She had felt a sense of danger looming over her and reached out. She looked at Krillin from the corner of her eyes and let out a small sigh. She hadn't meant to hurt him. She shook her head at that, he should have known better than to sneak up on her like that.

"Why are you up?" She wondered.

Krillin let go of his wrist and looked up at her.

"I couldn't sleep so I was coming down to get some warm milk with honey." He turned away from her and walked into the kitchen. Eighteen followed him.

"Why couldn't you sleep?"

"Bad dreams." Was all Krillin said, he was busily measuring teaspoons of honey into his heated milk.

Eighteen observed him.

"What does that drink have to do with sleeping?"

Krillin smiled up at her while stirring the mixture in his glass.

"It's soothing! Warm milk calms you, the honey should have some kind of same effect. Launch, the girl who used to live with us here on the island when I was a kid, used to make this for us if Goku and I couldn't sleep and it did wonders. Here's hoping it still will!" Krillin took a sip of the drink, a grin forming on his face as he swallowed.

"Plus it tastes really good."

Eighteen looked at his glass, the milk had turned slightly yellow because of the honey. All in all it didn't look too appetizing to her. Krillin noticed her looking at his glass, without thinking he offered it to her.

"Do you want to try?" The moment Eighteen took the glass from his hands, he realized what he had done. He should've given her some in a separate glass but it looked like Eighteen didn't seem to mind or notice she was drinking from the same glass as him for she took a small sip.

Krillin blushed, scolding himself mentally for getting so worked up over this little fact.

Eighteen's face scrunched up in disgust as she handed his drink back to him.

"Ugh, disgusting!" She muttered. She wiped her mouth off.

Krillin chuckled at her reaction. He shrugged then walked past her to go back into the living-room. He sat down on the couch grabbing the remote control while he was at it.

"Were you watching this?" He asked. Eighteen shook her head. She sat next to him.

"Not really, around this time of night there's usually not much on anyway."

Krillin flipped through the channels while drinking his milk. He figured he could keep Eighteen a little company until he felt sleepy enough to go back to bed. He stopped flipping at a documentary about lions.

"You're right, not much on but these nature documentaries can be very interesting and entertaining sometimes." Eighteen didn't answer him, she already was watching the TV. She didn't feel tired anymore.

A light thud tore her attention away from what turned out to be a very nice show. She lifted her eyebrows as she looked around for the source of the sound. Her eyes fell on the fallen glass on the floor, luckily it hadn't broken.

Before she could address this fact to Krillin, she felt a soft weight against her arm. Surprised she looked down. Krillin was slumped against her, his face angled down and his eyes were closed. She could hear his evened out breaths, he was fast asleep.

Eighteen lifted her brows at that, it seemed that little concoction had worked for him. For a moment she just sat there, not sure what to do. She glanced at his sleeping form, he looked peaceful and relaxed. She didn't think he was having bad dreams though she could hear some muttering come from his lips. She tried to hear what he said but it was too soft and mumbled for her to understand.

She glanced down his sleeping form till she noticed his wrist which had a few light bruises on it from her grip. She winched at them, glancing at his face once more to make sure he was asleep, she carefully grabbed a hold of his injured wrist and traced the light bruises with her fingers. Eighteen let out a sigh as she realized she still felt guilty for hurting him. She shook her head at that letting go of him.

She gently pushed him away from her until he was half laying on the couch. She stood up and lifted his legs onto the couch as well. Now he should be more comfortable. She grabbed the blanket he had tried to cover her up with. She chuckled softly, he should have known she could regulate her temperature, she had told him a long time ago when he had expressed a worry for her being cold as well. She hesitated before bending down and draping the blanket over him.

Krillin stirred, for a moment she thought he would wake up but he just snuggled into the blanket in his sleep, letting out an almost content sigh. Eighteen shook her head at that.

She knelt down to grab the fallen glass up from the ground. Setting it on the table her gaze fell back on the sleeping person before her. She stayed knelt down and rested her elbows on the couch, careful not to wake him as she stared at his sleeping face. She was rather close to him, she could feel his warm breath on her face, the faint scent of honey assaulted her senses.

She bit her lip not really knowing why she was watching him sleep but she didn't get up, instead she reached over with one hand and brushed some strands of hair out of his face. It had grown remarkably. She traced her fingers softly over his face until she reached the part where his nose should be. Eighteen was surprised at the smoothness of his skin there though she could feel the tiniest of bumps. It fascinated her, it made her wonder what had happened for him to be born like this.

She didn't realize how long she had been sitting there until Krillin scrunched up his face, her touch must've tickled him. She hastily got up, almost losing her balance in the process. A fierce blush painted her cheeks bright red as she held her breath. Eighteen let out a very relieved albeit shaky sigh when she realized he wasn't waking up, just turning in his sleep.

She scowled heavily as she looked away from his sleeping form.

"I need to get out of here." She muttered. She opened the door and walked outside. Without looking back she leaped into the air. She didn't know where she was going but she had to get out and clear her head. She slowed down for a moment when she realized her heart was still hammering in her chest and her cheeks were still feeling suspiciously warm. With a scowl she regulated her temperature.

"What's happening to me?!" She muttered almost angrily before blasting off again.

* * *

><p>He looked around the small cabin, a gleam of pride in his eyes as he eyed his handiwork so far.<p>

Android Seventeen brushed his dirty hands off on his pants. His cabin was coming together really nice. He had been building it for over half a year now and it was almost done. He stared at the kitchen area. All he needed now was some appliances and more furniture to fill this space up. He smirked as he walked over to one of the the only two chairs he possessed aside from a thin futon.. His coat was haphazardly flung over the back of it. He reached into the pocket to grab a hold of a small pouch. He shook it, the sound of money rattling around reaching his ears.

"This should be enough." He said to himself as he counted all the winnings he had made by participating in street fights. When he had first awoken, he had not known what to do or where he was. He had stolen food and supplies from various stores and market stands until one day he came upon a couple of goons offering zeni if someone could beat them. Needless to say, he had beaten them without doing much. From that day on he had seen the opportunity and ceased it to make quick easy money and keeping a low profile at the same time.

Seventeen walked around the small cabin once more as he buttoned up his coat. He stopped at one particular room.

He scowled. His sister was nowhere to be found and he didn't like it. He had been convinced he would've been able to find her fairly quickly, instead it had been a year since he started searching for her and hadn't found her. A dreaded feeling took a hold of him but he shook it off.

Seventeen frowned as he locked the door behind him before blasting up in the air to make the long flight to the nearest city. He was living very secluded deep in a forest where no humans could bother him.

He looked left and right as he went, hoping against hope that Eighteen would magically appear. He would never admit it but he missed her terribly, she was the only family he had aside form Sixteen, who for some reason was missing as well.

Seventeen rubbed his chin as a frown formed onto his features. He had actually thought he had seen his sister a while ago but shrugged it off. It could not have been her. She looked way too different, not anything like the person he knew before...well he didn't really know what had happened before he had awoken on that destroyed island.

A tiny voice kept nagging at him though, deep inside he knew it must've been her but why would she hang around the likes of Krillin of all people? He had recognized the small warrior instantly. Yet he had hesitated to confront them. Not because he was scared but because it seemed like the person with him actually looked content and relaxed as he watch her interact with the midget. Eighteen never looked that way unless she was shopping or doing something she enjoyed. That was also one of the reasons he had shrugged it off, not bothering to take a closer look and dismissed that person as his sister and flew away from them.

Seventeen stopped in midair above the bustling city a decision forming in his head. After he did some quick much needed shopping, he would go and pay a certain someone a visit and see once and for all if he would find Eighteen there or not.

* * *

><p>"That's cheating, you know!" Master Roshi looked up from his magazine to observe the two people currently seated at the kitchen table. Krillin and Eighteen were playing one of his old board games again.<p>

"No it's not, you yourself told me that was a legal move." Eighteen grabbed a hold of Krillin's play piece and tossed it off the board.

Krillin chuckled to himself as he shook his head.

"Fine, I'll give in just this once, but don't do it again! You've got to let me live for once."

"Are you a sore loser?"

Krillin let out a sigh.

"No, I just suck at this particular game, that's all." He joked. Eighteen cocked an eyebrow.

"Actually, you're kind of bad at every board game we've been playing so far." She hid her smirk behind her hand when she saw Krillin's horrid expression.

He let out a sigh and buried his face in his arms.

"Okay fine, be like that." He looked up at her pouting and doing the best sad face expression he could muster. Eighteen didn't fall for it.

"You look ridiculous like that, you know it doesn't have any effect on me whatsoever." She said coolly as she rolled the dice again. A wicked smile appeared on her features as she moved her piece.

"Looks like I got you again." She took Krillin's last piece of the board and tossed it towards him, it hit him in the forehead.

"You lose...again." She chuckled as Krillin dejectedly tossed his pieces back into the box.

"I'm done." He declared dramatically.

Eighteen just shook her head as she helped him clear the table.

Master Roshi joined them in the kitchen.

"Well well, looks like Krillin here finally met his match!" He cackled. Krillin just huffed as he turned to face his Master.

"I'll have you know, I did win a few times! Besides, we haven't played checkers yet. I'm sure she won't be able to beat me in that one!"

"Sure." Master Roshi grabbed a glass of water before hurrying back to his favorite spot on the couch. Krillin frowned at him from a distance.

Eighteen smiled, that old geezer could be quite entertaining sometimes. She turned to observe Krillin who was digging through the fridge for something to snack on. He offered her some yoghurt but she declined.

Walking up to one of the windows in the living-room, she frowned at the weather outside. It was still raining softly.

Krillin stood beside her letting out a sigh.

"Still bad out there huh?"

Eighteen nodded before turning to look down on him.

"I was thinking of going out and start searching for Seventeen again after this weather clears up a bit."

Krillin smiled at that. It had been a good while since she had gone and done that. Actually she almost had given up until that day she had thought she had seen her brother. Thinking about that day, reminded him of something. He hurriedly walked back into the kitchen to glance at the calender. Sure enough, today's date had been circled. He could slap himself for not remembering it first thing he woke up, it was sort of a special day after all.

Krillin couldn't help the grin that surfaced.

"Hey Eighteen, come in here for a second!"

Eighteen raised her brows in question as she waited for whatever he was going to tell her. Instead he pointed at the calender. She could see a red circle around today's date but she had no clue what it meant.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Look at the date." Krillin said.

"I see it, Krillin. But what are you trying to tell me?" She grew a little impatient.

"Don't tell me you don't know what it means?!" Krillin said mock offended but he had already known she probably didn't think any of it, it was just another ordinary day to her.

"Stop talking in riddles." Eighteen glared down on him. Krillin gulped, that look meant she was at the end of her patience and she didn't have much of that to begin with.

"Today marks the day you've been living with me...US!" Krillin corrected himself hastily before continuing. "For a year."

Eighteen ignored his slip of words as she mulled this over, eyes widening in realization.

"Right..." She trailed off as she stared at the date. She had known it had been a while since she lived at the island but didn't think it had already been a year. Where had the time gone?

Krillin smiled. This last year had been turbulent to say the least. He had not expected her to stay for this long but here she was, standing next to him in the kitchen. She had changed a lot in the past year.

"What do you say we go out and celebrate it? I'll take you shopping and maybe we can grab a bite to eat while we're at it? Consider it a present for sticking around and tolerating our company for this long without going crazy?"

"Who says you don't drive me crazy?" Eighteen asked in a serious tone before she smiled and nodded.

Krillin chuckled and marveled at her witty come back. The Eighteen from a year ago would've probably hurt him or ignored him for saying such silly things.

He blushed slightly before shaking it off.

"Right, well? Wanna get out of here for a few hours? I mean I know it's already quite late in the afternoon but most of the stores are open 24/7 anyway."

Eighteen thought about it, it wouldn't hurt to get some fresh air.

"Fine, but we're not flying, I don't like to get wet and you're paying." She said with a smirk.

"That'll do." Krillin turned away from her. "Let me get my jacket and an umbrella so we can go." With that he disappeared up the stairs. Eighteen just watched him go before grabbing her own jacket from the post by the door. She slipped it on and zipped it up, lifting the hood over her head. The rain was not as bad as earlier but she didn't feel like getting too wet no less.

Eighteen let out a sigh, Krillin always took so long getting ready to go somewhere. She had no idea what he was doing now but she was growing impatient. She spotted the air-car on the beach and decided to make a run for it and wait for him in there.

She opened the door, shielding her face momentarily from a gust of wind. She waited for it to pass then got ready to make a dash towards the car but something stopped her. A small movement in the corner of her eye caught her attention.

Eighteen turned towards the source of distraction, half expecting Krillin flying down from the roof, umbrella in hand. But it wasn't his small form she was greeted with. She gasped as her eyes locked on the person little ways before her, his icy blue eyes locking hers in an equally shocked stare.

"Alright! I'm ready to go now, sorry for the wait!" Krillin smiled as he walked towards the opened door. His smile wavered when he reached Eighteen, who for whatever reason had tensed up completely, staring ahead of her with wide eyes.

"Uhm...Eighteen? Are you alright? What's the matter?" He softly tugged at her sleeve to get her attention but it was to no avail, she did not give him any reaction aside from a soft whisper that escaped her lips.

"What was that?" Krillin carefully pushed past her so he could see what had her so transfixed. He let out a surprised yelp when he came face to face with none other than Android Seventeen who had shifted his gaze towards him and was staring him down, a curious look on his face. Krillin swallowed nervously.

"Oh my..." He didn't know what to do now.

"So it was you." Seventeen directed his attention to his sister. He now almost regretted not taking a closer look that day he had seen her but shook it off. He observed her, she was struck silent. Seventeen took a few steps towards her and waved his hand in front of her face.

That snapped her back to her senses. She frowned at him, swatting his hand away. Krillin watched the interaction between the two siblings for a little while until he silently walked backwards into the house. Neither of them noticed him disappear.

"I thought you were going shopping?" Master Roshi asked in surprise when Krillin sat down next to him on the couch.

Krillin shook his head.

"Android Seventeen is here."

Master Roshi sat up straight at that.

"He's not going to harm us is he?"

Krillin shrugged. "I hope not, I don't think he will..." His gaze turned back to the closed door. He wondered what was going on outside.

Eighteen stared at her brother for the longest time until it worked on his nerves.

"Stop staring at me as if you've seen a ghost." Seventeen frowned.

"I've been looking for you, all this time. How did you find me?" Eighteen asked, her voice soft and full of disbelieve.

"I saw you before, only I didn't want to believe it was you. You looked so different, still do." Seventeen remarked. "You were with him." He pointed at the house. Eighteen put two and two together.

"With Krillin? When?"

"A little while back, it looked like you had come back from somewhere."

Eighteen thought back and gasped.

"So I did see you that day?!" She said in disbelieve.

Seventeen cocked a brow at that.

"You saw me?"

Eighteen nodded. "Yes, now I'm sure it was you. I didn't want to believe my eyes that day since I had been searching for you so long, it would have been almost surreal for you just to show up out of thin air."

Seventeen shook his head.

"That still doesn't explain why you came here, how did you figure out I was staying here?" Eighteen asked

"I wasn't sure but I had this nagging feeling it was indeed you I saw with Krillin, so I figured I would try and see for myself if it were true or not. It would only be logical to come looking for you here after that."

Eighteen let his words sink in. Then the smallest of smiles graced her features as she stepped forward. Seventeen's eyes widened in surprise when he felt her slender arms around his shoulders. She was hugging him.

He almost scoffed at that, she might be his sister and they might have been close but the Eighteen he knew would not just hug him out of the blue.

"What happened? You've changed." He remarked, he awkwardly patted her on the back before pushing her away from him. Eighteen regarded him before turning her gaze at the closed door behind her.

"I've been taken care of." Was all she said. Seventeen gave her a puzzled look at that.

"Let's get out of this rain, I don't particularly like to get soaked." She frowned heavily up at the now darkening sky. Rumbles could be heard in the far distance. She turned towards the house but Seventeen didn't follow her.

She raised her brow at that. "Don't you want to come in?"

"No, I'd rather not." Seventeen frowned as he took a few steps until he was right in front of her.

"I didn't come here to socialize with them." He pointed at the house again.

"I came here to see if I would find you and take you home with me." He said. Eighteen's eyes widened at that.

"Home with you? Where?"

Seventeen proceeded to tell her about his little cabin. Eighteen took it all in. She bit her lip. Going back home with her brother was very tempting. They hadn't seen each other in so long. It would be nice to reconnect with him. She turned her attention to the small house behind her, she was conflicted. This place had been her home until now.

Seventeen watched his sister curiously, she seemed to be in doubts. It worried him, he had expected her to pack up her things immediately and come back with him.

"Well?" He asked, his patience thinning.

Eighteen turned her attention back to him. She weighed her options in her mind, and the more she thought about it, the more she thought it would actually do her some good to get away, because lately things had become so confusing for her whenever she was around Krillin though she hid it well. She was fairly certain the small man had no clue about what was going through her mind whenever he was near her.

Eighteen looked up at the now dark sky, the rain had intensified.

"I guess I can come with you, but not today. It's dark and I don't like flying in the rain." Eighteen said with a small sigh.

Seventeen smirked at that.

"Fine, I'll come back tomorrow morning then, be ready." With that he bid her goodbye and blasted off in the sky. Eighteen watched him go until she couldn't see him anymore.

Krillin looked up when he heard the door open. Eighteen stepped into the house, soaked with rain. Her hair was plastered against her face and water was dripping all over the floor. He stood up and grabbed a clean kitchen towel to hand it to her. She gladly took it from him after the took her jacket off.

"You didn't have to stay outside you know, where is Seventeen?" Krillin asked half expecting for him to come through the closed door.

"He went home." Eighteen handed him the towel back. She gently pushed past him and disappeared up the stairs. Krillin frowned at that. Something was amiss, something just wasn't right.

He let out a sigh as he took the towel and her jacket, he draped them over one of the small heaters they possessed to let them dry properly.

"Did Android Seventeen leave?" Master Roshi asked as he came out of the kitchen with a sandwich in his hands.

Krillin nodded. Master Roshi let out a relieved sigh.

"Oh well, I'll be upstairs if you need me!" Krillin shook his head, he knew his Master had gotten a new shipment of magazines the other day. There was no doubt in his mind he would be preoccupied with those. He made a face at that.

Krillin decided to whip up a small but warm dinner consisting of rice and vegetables since it wasn't very likely they would go shopping or out to eat now. He knew his Master would get some later since he saw him eat a sandwich.

He grabbed two plates and filled one of them with food for himself. He didn't know if Eighteen would eat some or not. He grabbed a glass of milk to go with his food and made his way back into the living-room.

Meanwhile, Eighteen was drying her hair off. She had taken a quick shower before changing into dry clothes and was seated on her bed directly under the big window her room possessed. She was frowning up at the darkened sky, the sound of rain against the glass was very loud but she didn't mind it. It provided her with a much needed distraction from her conflicted thoughts. Now that she was dry and comfortable, she began to have doubts about her decision to go live with her brother.

Eighteen stood up with a sigh. No, it would do her some good to get off the island. A change of scenery would be nice for once. The only thing was, how was she going to tell Krillin?

"Why do even worry about that?" She whispered to herself. She tossed her hairbrush on her bed, letting out an almost frustrated sigh. She didn't know why she had such a heavy feeling in her chest whenever she thought about having to tell Krillin that she would be leaving, it didn't make sense. She hated the confusion it brought upon her.

"This is ridiculous!" With that she walked out of her room.

Krillin was getting a second helping of food when he heard her walk into the kitchen.

"Did you want something to eat, I figured it would be too late and too wet to go out so I made something quick?" He asked her. Eighteen nodded.

"Sure." She said as she took a clean glass from one of the cabinets. She filled it with water. She would rather have some iced tea but Oolong had been gone for a few days so there was no new batch made. She half wondered if she should try and fix it herself, she had seen the pig make it. It didn't look that hard.

"Here you go." Krillin handed her a plate. She took it from him and sat at the kitchen table. Krillin decided to join her. They ate in silence, both preoccupied with their thoughts.

Krillin set his now empty plate aside as he observed Eighteen, she wasn't really eating, just picking around her plate with her fork. He didn't know what had happened outside with Seventeen but it couldn't be anything too good judging by Eighteen's mood. She was scowling slightly. He gently reached over to touch her sleeved arm.

"Hey, are you alright?"

His warm touch snapped her out of her thoughts. She eyed his hand on her forearm. Krillin hastily let go of her, gulping at the glare she sent his way.

"Sorry, It's just, you look so out of it. Things didn't go well with your brother?"

"Things went fine." She said, she shoved her plate out of the way. She didn't feel like eating any more now because that confusing heavy feeling was back and seemed to grow by the second.

"Okay, then what's the matter? I thought you'd be happy to see Seventeen. You've been trying to find him all this time." Krillin continued. He knew he was pushing it by the way she looked at him. He didn't care though, something was up and he wanted to know what it was.

Eighteen let out another sigh, she averted her eyes scowling heavily. She was frustrated with herself. This should not be as hard as it was. She stood up and turned away from him. She stopped at the threshold that would lead her into the living-room.

Krillin watched her, confused as to what was going on. She was standing still with her back towards him.

"Eighteen?" He asked softly, suddenly filled with a feeling of dread though he wasn't sure why.

"I'm leaving."

Krillin almost dropped the plates he had picked up from the table to clean up. His heart sank, hoping against hope he had misheard what she had said.

"You're leaving? When?" He asked softly. Eighteen could hear the slight tremor in his voice.

"Tomorrow, Seventeen will come back for me. I'm going to live with him." Eighteen sighed before turning around. Krillin was looking up at her, trying his best not to show how devastated he was by the news. He smiled slightly up at her.

"Well that's good! I mean you two haven't seen each other in such a long time. I'm sure you have a lot to catch up on." Krillin scratched the back of his head as the silence stretched between them after that.

"Right." Eighteen said after a while. She felt awkward and uncomfortable.

"Well uhm...I'm sure you have a lot to pack. I'll just leave you to that now." Krillin walked past her towards one of the cabinets in the living-room.

"Here, this should make things a little easier to carry." He said softly while handing her one of the various capsule boxes they possessed.

"Thank you." Eighteen took the small case from his outstretched hand. She opened it to find three Hoi Poi capsules inside.

"Are you sure you don't need these?"

Krillin shrugged. "We have enough of these things, I'm sure we can miss a few." He walked past her towards the stairs but stopping half ways. He turned to face her.

"I'm not gonna lie, I don't like the idea of you leaving." He shrugged his shoulders. "But I can understand why. I think I would have done the same thing. Just...don't be a stranger okay? Don't forget about us." Krillin grinned up at her.

"Though I already know we're kind of hard to forget!" He joked. Eighteen chuckled at that. She marveled at his ability to turn an awkwardly tensed situation completely around.

"What time will Seventeen be here?"

"I don't know, somewhere in the morning."

Krillin lifted a brow at that.

"Alright, well I'll just leave you be. If you need anything, you know where to find me." He gestured up with his thumb. Eighteen watched him walk up the stairs, out of sight. She looked down on the capsule case in her hand and the room around her. She would actually miss this place.

She frowned slightly as she too walked up the stairs. Krillin's door was slightly ajar, she could see him opening one of the windows to let the evening breeze in. She made her way to the second set of stairs.

Eighteen threw the capsule case on her desk before laying down on her bed. She wasn't tired but just didn't feel like doing anything at the moment. Letting out a sigh, she shifted her gaze upwards at the few stars that were visible through the heavy clouds as she watched them drift by through the glass of her window.

* * *

><p>Eighteen had spread out all her belongings on her bed. She had accumulated quite some stuff over the year she had spend at the quiet little island. She was going to take all of it with her and was very grateful for the capsules Krillin had given her the previous night.<p>

One look at the clock on her wall told her it was almost 9 in the morning. She had no idea what time her brother would show up but she wanted to be ready if he did.

She grabbed her backpack trying to decide what would go where. She only packed a few things into the bag which she would carry on her. She knew the capsules would hold the rest of her items with ease.

A knock on her door caught her attention.

"Can I come in?" Krillin asked. She gestured him in before resuming what she was doing. She had now made three neat little piles of clothes and items on her bed.

"I see you're about done in here." Krillin nodded at the stuff on her bed. Eighteen didn't answer him, instead she took the capsules and went through the process of filling them up with her stuff. She put them back in their case one she was finished.

"That's about it." She muttered looking around the room just to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything. Krillin peeked into the closet, it was empty.

"Looks like you got everything." He said with a small smile.

Krillin took a few steps until he was right in front of her.

"Don't forget this."

Eighteen looked down to see him holding up his music player. She raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Krillin took a hold of her hand and placed the small device into her palm.

"Take it. It's yours now, see it as something to remember me by." Krillin chuckled at the last part of his sentence.

"But what about you?"

He shrugged. "You're the one who listens to it most of the time anyway. I swapped all my junk for the tunes you like."

He held up a small plastic bag.

"Here are the extra battery, charger and headphones." Eighteen took the small bag from him, not really sure how to feel about all of this. She carefully placed the bag and player into her backpack before zipping it up.

"Thank you."

"No problem." Krillin stuck his hands in his pockets and averted his eyes. Now that she was actually all packed and ready to go, reality hit him hard. She was really leaving and there was nothing he could or would do about it. She needed to do what was best for herself. He knew she would be happy to be reunited with her brother again but it still didn't take away the fact that he was going to miss her. She had become such a big part of their household.

He never did get to tell her how he really felt about her and now he wasn't so sure if he would ever have a chance to do so. He shook his head at that, banning the almost depressing thought from his mind.

Eighteen opened the window over her bed and peeked outside. The sun was bright but in the distance she could make out a small figure that grew larger rapidly.

"Seventeen's here." She took a last look around the room. They could hear Master Roshi yelling up that 'Android Seventeen!' was at the door. Eighteen chuckled as she registered the slight fear in the old man's voice. She was sure her brother would not harm him but figured she'd better not let him wait longer than necessarily.

"Well I guess this is goodbye." Krillin said softly not looking at her. Eighteen frowned at that, she didn't like the way he said that. Goodbye sounded so...final. She was sure they would meet again, in fact she would be sure to try and keep contact. He had helped her so much, cared for her and made her feel at home. She would never forget that, no matter how confused his presence made her lately. She wouldn't trade the last year for anything in the world. She was pretty sure she wouldn't be doing as great as she was without him.

"It's not goodbye, you know." She said equally soft. "I mean it's not like we will never see each other again unless...unless you don't want me to come visit you." Eighteen swallowed thickly, the unpleasant sensation that statement brought her caught her of guard. She was almost afraid of his reply.

But one look at his face made her realize she had nothing to worry about.

Krillin chuckled.

"I would actually be very upset with you if you never showed up to visit us again." He said trying to be very serious about it but failing miserably.

"Uhm guys?! Someone is getting impatient!" Came a voice from downstairs. Krillin laughed at the panic which was now very evident in his Master's voice. The sound of his laughter seemed to completely break the almost sad and tense atmosphere around them and Eighteen joined in.

"I guess I'll better go now. Thank you for everything, Krillin." She said with a smile.

"I said to myself I would never admit this out loud but..I'm glad you helped me that day. I'll never forget it."

Krillin gave her a little nod.

"I'll miss you, Eighteen. This place will just not be the same without you" He hesitated, watching her reaction carefully as he stepped closer.

Krillin threw all caution to the wind and closed the distance between them hugging her lightly. Eighteen tensed up and he held his breath squeezing his eyes shut, ready for the blow that never came. Instead he felt her shift her body to actually wrap her arms around him. His eyes widened considerably when he felt her warm body against his. He closed his eyes taking a deep breath, this felt so good, so wonderful. Part of him never wanted to let go.

Eighteen fought the blush that tried to break out on her face. Her heart was racing in her chest and she dearly hope Krillin didn't notice it. They stood like that for several moments until Eighteen began to feel uncomfortable. She gently pushed away from him.

"I've got to go." Krillin let go of her.

"Right." He said trying to fight the blush that colored his cheeks. Eighteen walked past him towards the door. She stopped for a moment.

"Just so you know, I think I'm actually going to miss you too, Krillin. See you." With that she made her way down the stairs, not looking back.

Krillin stood on the bed she had occupied all this time and watched both cyborgs blast off into the sky. He smiled as they disappeared in the distance, the feeling of her warmth still lingering around him.

He would relive that hug in his dreams for at least a few weeks to come.

**END of this chapter.**

**I am so sorry you guys, I know that some of you probably hate my guts now. But hey never forget this expression! "Absence makes the heart grow fonder!" See you next chapter!**


	8. Decisions

**Show me Love.**

**8; Decisions.**

**A/n: Once again I do apologize for the delay. A note, this chapter is quite long(25 pages) but it is necessary, I did not want to split it up in two parts. This chapter will switch Pov's between Krillin and Eighteen quite often.**

**I hope you enjoy this one, it was really hard to write.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Eighteen followed her brother along the narrow sandy path, zig-zagging through endless rows of tall trees. She let out a sigh, honestly why they didn't fly the last few miles to his cabin was beyond her. But every time she expressed this, her brother just shrugged and brushed it off.<p>

Finally they reached a small clearing. Seventeen turned around, spreading his arms out wide in the process.

"Welcome to my humble home!" He said semi serious as he stood to the side to let Eighteen look past him.

Eighteen observed the small cabin in front of her It was made completely out of wood and seemed to be all level grounded.

"Well?" Seventeen asked eagerly.

"Granted, it's not very big but it's spacious enough. Build it from the ground up myself! Took me a little over half a year but it was worth it."

He walked around her and motioned for her to follow him as he walked to the back of the house. Eighteen observed a small sandy path, not unlike the one they had come from, disappearing into the trees.

"That path leads to the stream about half a mile from here." Seventeen said. He led her to a small low building.

"This is where I keep my generator. I keep it working by boosting it with an energy blast once every two weeks. It provides electricity and running water from the stream to the cabin. Pretty smart huh?" Seventeen grinned.

Eighteen nodded as she followed him back out up to the front of the house.

"Come on, I'll give you a proper tour."

Seventeen walked up the few steps to the front door and opened it letting himself and Eighteen in.

Eighteen observed the spacious room. It was sparsely decorated with just a couch, a comfy looking chair, a small table and some knick-knacks. There were several guns nailed to the wall next to a small TV.

"This is the living area, again it's not much but it's enough." Seventeen lead her to the back of the room. Through an archway in the wall they entered a small kitchen which had all the necessities you would need.

"See, told you I had running water." Seventeen closed the tap before scratching the back of his head.

"The only thing about that is, I don't have warm running water but you can warm it up with an energy blast if you need too or boil some."

"How does the stove-top even work, it doesn't look like it runs on electricity?" Eighteen asked curiously.

"I use propane gas bottles. I have them hooked up to this thing right here. But I hardly use it because we don't really need to eat that much anyway." Seventeen explained as he knocked fondly on the small kitchen appliance.

"Follow me." He walked back into the living area, to the opposite wall where Eighteen now noticed a door. It lead them into a narrow hall way.

"Here's my room, the bathroom, and your room." Seventeen stopped in front of a door at the end of the hallway.

"My room?" Eighteen asked curiously.

"Yeah, you see I build this cabin with the though in mind that one day I'd find you again. Seems I was right so it's fortunate I though of building this room."

Seventeen opened the door to let her in.

Eighteen couldn't help but be impressed by what she saw, the room was small, smaller than the one she had resided in on the island but not too bad.

There was a bed and a small desk with a lot of drawers. She figured she could put her stuff in there. She noticed the amount of light that came in through two glass doors on the opposite wall.

"That's nice." She commented as she walked up to the doors and opened them.

Seventeen chuckled.

"Actually I kind of put them in there by accident. You see I totally forgot to put a window in your wall when I was almost finished so I just left this piece of wall open and put those doors in there."

Eighteen lifted her brows at that before shaking her head amused She took off her back pack and tossed it on the bed.

"So, think you'd be good living here? I mean it's not as fancy as that pink shack probably but it'll do." Seventeen joked.

"Its alright. You did good for yourself, Seventeen. One question though."

Eighteen turned around and gave him a curious look.

"Where did you get all the material to build this, wait how did you even know how to build a house and where did the furniture come from.?"

"I thought you said only one question?" Seventeen said with raised brows.

"Just answer me, who did you rob to get all this?"

Seventeen clutched his shirt over his chest and gasped loudly.

"What? How can you even think such a thing about your dear brother?"

But Eighteen wasn't amused.

"Relax sis, all this is paid for fairly!"

"Right and I'm an unicorn, where did you get the amount of money to be able to afford all this?"

Seventeen chuckled as he sat down on her bed.

"West City is the nearest city from here though it still takes an hour or two to get there flying. Sometimes I go there and participate in street fights, that is where I get my money."

"Street fights?"

"Yeah, you won't believe the stupidity of these pitiful humans, sis. They organize these little street tournaments, offering a whole lot of zennie to the one person who can defeat their so called 'champ', which is usually a big huge muscled guy with peanuts for brains. Anyway, you can imagine how easy it is to take those goons down, I swear one good punch and they're out. It's a good, fast and easy way to get a lot of money at once, you should give it a try."

Eighteen mulled this over, a thought already forming in her brain. If she somehow could participate in these so called street fights she might be able to win enough money to pay Krillin back. She still refused to see what he gave her as a gift even though he had several times expressed that she didn't need to pay him back, that she didn't owe him anything.

A slow smirk crossed her features, Seventeen noticed and involuntarily shivered.

"That sounds very interesting, you will take me to one of those so called tournaments, I can use some zennie." She said.

Seventeen nodded, not entirely sure what to think of that statement.

Eighteen sat down next to her brother.

"You didn't answer my other question, how did you come up with the plans to build a cabin like this?"

Seventeen rubbed his chin.

"I just started thinking about it and scanned other houses in the city and nearby woods. I just went from there really, not having planned anything just went for it and well it turned out great didn't it?!"

Eighteen shook her head at that.

"You're really something else."

* * *

><p>Krillin let out a small sigh as he looked up at the nearly cloudless sky. The sun was beating on his back, it was a hot day. He wiggled his toes into the shallow cool water of the ocean.<p>

Eighteen had been gone for almost two weeks and everyday he missed her a little more. The house felt so empty without her even if master Roshi and Oolong, who had come back from his trip, were making a racket inside at the moment.

Krillin shoved his hands in his pockets as he softly kicked the water around. A little dot on the horizon caught his attention, he felt his heartbeat speed up in anticipation.

But he slightly deflated when he recognized the person flying towards the island.

"Hey Krillin!" Gohan yelled waving as he picked up speed. He swiftly landed in front of the short man.

"Hey Gohan, what brings you here?" Krillin asked, doing his best to mask his disappointment and mentally scolding himself for feeling that way.

"Well, you always come to our house, I thought it would be nice to visit you for once. I haven't been on the island in so long!"

Krillin slightly winced at that. There was a good reason he had always made sure to go visit Gohan and Chichi at their home instead of having them come over. They didn't know who had been living on the island with him until recently, he had kept that hidden from his friends with the exception of Bulma.

Gohan watched the almost troubled expressions on the older man's face.

"Is today not a good time to visit?" He asked softly.

Krillin shook his head but before he could tell Gohan that was certainly not the case, someone beat him to it.

"Don't worry about him, Gohan! He just misses his girlfriend!" Oolong said in a teasing singsong voice as he walked up to them.

"Oolong! She was not my girlfriend!"

"Oh but you would have loved for her to be, don't deny it!"

Krillin silenced the pig with a fierce glare.

Oolong frowned at that.

"I see you picked up some traits from her, not a good thing I might add."

"Well maybe you should learn to mind your own business!"

Gohan watched the interaction between his two friends with mild curiosity and confusion.

"Girlfriend?" He asked.

"Ask him!" Oolong turned away from them.

"By the way Gohan, I brought back some herbs and spices for your mother."

"Really? Thanks! She'll appreciate that!" Gohan said excited.

"Let me go get them for you, I'll put them on the kitchen table." With that the pig walked back to the small pink house, disappearing inside.

Gohan turned back to Krillin who was staring out to the ocean with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"So, who was Oolong talking about?"

"Eighteen."

Gohan mulled this one over until his eyed widened slightly in surprise.

"Android Eighteen? She stayed on the island after Dende healed her?"

"No she didn't, she left."

Then Krillin told him about the brief visits before she settled on the island.

"Wow, so she has been living here for a whole year and you didn't tell anyone? Why not?" Gohan asked with a slight frown.

"I would have loved to get to know her, she didn't seem so bad."

"I didn't think you guys would understand, specially your mother because she was an enemy before and targeting Goku."

Gohan thought about that for a second, in a way Krillin was probably right. Then he grinned.

"So, Eighteen has been living on the island for a year...but she wasn't your girlfriend? Didn't you say you liked her way back on the Lookout? What happened, she didn't like you back?"

Krillin blushed in spite of himself before shrugging it off.

"Don't you worry your head over stuff like that." He said with an air of finality. Gohan might be mature for his age but he was still a kid and he would not discuss matters such as these with a child.

"Come on, let's go inside to take a look at those herbs Oolong brought. Maybe we can go back outside in a little bit and I can kick your butt in a spar, what do you say?" Krillin said with a grin as he ruffled the teen's hair knowing full well Gohan was a lot more powerful than himself.

"Sure! I promise I'll go easy on you! Last one in the house is a turtle!" With that Gohan dashed away leaving a stunned Krillin behind.

"You know, I do take offense to that even if it is just a little bit." Came a deep voice from behind him.

Umigame was swimming leisurely in the cool water.

"Oh come on! You know he didn't mean anything by it." Krillin said before taking off towards the house as well.

"Gohan! That's cheating and you know it!" He yelled as he tried to catch up with the boy but he was already inside. Krillin laughed softly to himself. Today was looking up to be a nice day. He looked back over his shoulder at the blue sky.

"I hope you're having fun too, Eighteen. I miss you." He said softly before closing the door behind him.

Meanwhile on the other side of the ocean, Eighteen was seated on the steps in front of the cabin she had been sharing with her brother for a short while now. She was fiddling with the small music player Krillin had given her, skipping songs until she had found her favorite. She observed her brother who was shooting at home made targets with one of his guns. He certainly did live a very secluded and interesting lifestyle here in the woods. She found out he had a passion for hunting, even if he didn't do it often.

She let out a small sigh as she rested her chin in her hand. So far living here had been pleasant. It was good to be around Seventeen again. She hadn't realized just how much she had missed him. She liked the silence of the woods around them, Seventeen had been right she had not seen a single person ever since she got here.

But she couldn't deny that she was starting to miss the island and its inhabitants, well just one of them in particular. She scowled slightly, she didn't like to dwell too long on the empty feeling that seemed to envelope her whenever she thought of the small man. She had figured a change of scenery would get rid of the confusing feelings she had been harboring for a while now but it seemed they only grew stronger with each passing day.

She realized that she really missed Krillin and wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing. She missed his presence, the way he would always try and get a conversation started, usually by doing something silly. A small smile formed on her lips before she realized what she was doing, she frowned heavily as she pushed all thoughts regarding him to the back of her mind by turning up the volume and humming along with the song that was currently playing.

Seventeen pulled the safety up on his gun and wiped his brow. He was getting good at shooting targets. His hunting had greatly improved as well. He glanced back at Eighteen who was watching him. He had tried to get her to tag along but she hadn't been too thrilled.

He set his gun aside against an old tree trunk as he walked up to his sister.

"What are you doing?" He asked with raised brows as he noticed the headphones on her head.

Eighteen turned off the music and faced her brother who sat down beside her.

"I was listening to music."

"Where did you get this thing?" Seventeen asked as held the small device up for further inspection, It looked pretty old, definitely scratched from multiple uses.

"It was Krillin's, he gave it to me."

Seventeen frowned at that. He gave the device back before adopting a very thoughtful expression.

"How did you end up living with him of all people anyway? What happened in all this time we haven't seen each other?"

Eighteen regarded him for second before answering.

"He found me. I was in pretty bad shape too when he did."

Seventeen raised a brow at that.

"What happened?"

"I was looking for you, ran into him and I didn't really take care of myself which resulted in me passing out . Krillin brought me to that high place in the sky where they summoned a dragon before and apparently someone there healed me."

"Wait hold on, place in the sky? A dragon? Just what the hell happened after I got absorbed by that monster? And how is it I'm alive, I was sure I was a goner." Seventeen rubbed his chin.

"It's very curious, one day I just woke up on one of those islands, not knowing what happened and where you were. It's all a bit confusing."

Eighteen leaned back on her hands as she stretched her long legs out in front of her. Where would she even begin to to explain all that happened to her brother? He didn't know anything after Cell got to him. And she only knew some parts because Krillin told her.

"After that monster got you, Sixteen and I were able to escape thanks to one of Krillin's friends who held him at bay while we ran for it. We were safe for a little while until that monster started blowing up islands until only the one we were on was left. But before he could start a search for me, Vegeta showed up and fought him."

"Vegeta? Hmpf I don't think he would've done much damage." Seventeen scoffed with a sneer, clearly remembering how his own sister had wiped the floor with that arrogant Saiyan.

"You're wrong. I'm still not sure what happened but he gained a lot of power in a very short amount of time. He was actually on the brink of defeating Cell."

"There is just no way! Are you serious? How did he get that much stronger?"

Eighteen shrugged.

"Anyway like I said, he could have killed him easily but decided against his better judgment to let Cell go and try to find me so he could see this complete form. There was another guy there" Eighteen said thoughtfully as she recalled Krillin telling her about the purple haired boy.

"That purple haired kid we didn't have any files on that day we fought all of them on that highway, his name is Trunks and apparently he is from some kind of future." She bit her lip.

"That bit is still kind of fuzzy for me but anyway getting back to what I was telling you, after Vegeta allowed Cell to escape, this Trunks kid started fighting him. It went unnoticed by me or Sixteen at first because we had a different enemy to face."

Eighteen bit her lip as she thought back to that very moment she had seen Krillin standing there with the Emergency Suspension Controller.

"Another enemy?" Seventeen asked confused, wondering who that could be.

Eighteen sighed.

"Yes, Krillin."

Seventeen frowned at that.

"Krillin? What was he doing there? Don't tell me he tried to fight you! That is laughable!" Eighteen shot him a glare which rendered him silent.

"He wasn't there to fight me, he was there to destroy me." She said softly. She hugged her knees to her chest.

"He had an Emergency Suspension Controller and was there to shut me down so Cell couldn't get to me and reach his perfect form.

"What the? How in the world did he get a hold of one of those, far as I know I destroyed the only one existence!" Seventeen exclaimed surprised.

"You'd be surprised what those earthlings are capable off, one of his friends made that controller based off blue prints Krillin and that Trunks kid found in a secret cellar beneath Gero's lab"

She paused for a moment.

"But Krillin didn't use the controller on me, instead he destroyed it himself allowing me a chance to escape from Cell."

Seventeen's eyes widened at that, disbelieve clearly etched onto his features but didn't say anything, almost too eager to hear more of Eighteen's story.

"He tried to protect me and Sixteen but it was useless. Cell got me and reached his perfect form. I don't really know what happened after that, only little snippets from what Krillin told me. When I came too, I was in a strange place called the Lookout, which is a high temple like place that floats above the earth apparently, surrounded by Krillin and his friends."

Eighteen narrowed her eyes.

"I left that place quickly only to stop when the sky turned dark. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw the dragon, I thought I must be hallucinating or malfunctioning so I went back and hid behind one of the columns to see what they were doing."

She turned to face her brother who was frowning at her.

"That's how you came back, they wished for everyone of Cell's victims to come back alive and the dragon granted it. I didn't want to believe such a thing could happen but I saw it with my own eyes right there. That Trunks kid just sat up after clearly being dead. And well you sitting here beside me is another great deal of prove that dragon was indeed real."

Eighteen let out another sigh She figured she should tell her brother what happened next but part of her did not want him to know certain things.

"They had a second wish, they tried to wish Goku back but the Dragon wouldn't grant it. So instead Krillin wished for our bombs to be removed." She watched her brother curiously as his eyed widened considerably again.

"He did what? Why would he do that? So that explains it then!" He rambled on which made her curious.

"Explains what?"

"That weird feeling I got shortly after I woke up, it was a kind of..."

"Tingly feeling." Eighteen muttered, finishing his sentence for him.

"Yeah and also from that moment forward I had trouble sensing you. He took away our connection with that bomb."

"Wait, you knew about that connection device?"

Seventeen just nodded as he thoughtfully rubbed his chin.

"I wonder why he did that though...that was awfully nice of him. He turned his attention back on his sister squinting his eyes but she just shrugged it off.

"Whatever. Anyway now you know what happened. After that I went looking for you, Krillin found me and helped me, I repaid him by slapping him senseless at first but gradually I found myself visiting the island until one day I decided to take his offer and stayed."

Seventeen smirked before he stood up too.

"I'm still confused but I guess it all makes sense. Just one thing; what happened to Sixteen, didn't he get revived too?"

Eighteen lifted her brows at that.

"I'm not sure, I don't think he was. He was different from us..." She added as an afterthought. She had never asked Krillin about Sixteen and now she wished she had.

* * *

><p>"Krillin! We're going to be late, get your butt down from there!"<p>

Krillin sat up and peered over the edge of the roof at Oolong who was frowning up at him from below on the beach. He let out a soft sigh before standing up and stretching.

"I'm coming, geesh we have time enough to get there!" He yelled back before turning and climbing through his bedroom window. He hastily checked his appearance in the mirror, then put on his shoes.

They were supposed to meet Bulma and the others in the West City park for a get together. She planned on doing these little gatherings at least once every few month, complaining that else they didn't see each other for years. Krillin chuckled, that was a little over exaggerated in his opinion but he didn't mind going. He actually wanted to get away from the island even if it was for a little while.

He bit his lip as he turned back towards the window and climbed out. Staring out over the ocean he let out another albeit shaky sigh. Today he would tell his friends about Eighteen. They would all be together and there was no better opportunity, something Bulma had readily agreed on when she had called him a few days ago to invite him and the rest of the household. But it didn't mean it would be all too easy. He was actually nervous, wondering how they would react. He just didn't know because his friends could be very lenient but they would also not hesitate to give someone a piece of their mind if they didn't agree with something. He just hoped it would all work out somehow.

He shoved his hands in his pockets, not moving from the roof even as Oolong and Roshi were already in the air-car, impatiently waiting for him to come so they could go.

He still loved going on the roof but it was just not the same, not without _**her**_. He longed to have those small moments they used to spend together back, their small talk or just the comfortable silence as they listened to some music or watched the sunset together. It had been quite a while now that she left and he missed her so much. Every day the empty feeling inside of him grew a little larger and he hated it. Sometimes he wished he'd knew where she and Seventeen had gone off too so that maybe he could go visit them and see her again. He wondered when she would come back to visit, he really hoped it would be one day soon. He had to know if she was okay.

"Krillin!"

Krillin muttered something under his breath before descending to the beach. He got behind the wheel of the air-car and started it.

"Well it's about time!" Oolong said with a heavy scowl.

"You better step on it too, I for one will not have Bulma screaming her head off because we're late!"

Krillin ignored the pig as he steered the air-car into the direction of West City.

He capsuled the car as soon as they arrived and everybody was out before they made their way through the entrance of the large park.

"Now where did Bulma said everyone would be?" Master Roshi inquired. Krillin pointed ahead of him where a big blanket was spread out. He saw little Trunks waddling along as his mother un-capsuled several picnic baskets. Yamcha and Gohan were throwing a Frisbee at each other while Chichi was cradling a sleeping Goten. He wondered where Vegeta was as he didn't see him, neither did he see Piccolo or Dende this time.

"Hey guys." Krillin greeted.

"There you are, I was wondering if I should go to the island and get mad at you again!" Bulma said with a small grin.

Oolong pinned Krillin with a knowing stare before turning his head and walking off towards Chichi.

"Where are the others?"

Bulma didn't look at him as she answered for she was too busy preparing stuff.

"You know Vegeta, he feels he's too good to spend some time with his family and the rest. As for Piccolo and Dende, they said they couldn't make it."

.

Krillin nodded at that before he walked over towards where Yamcha and Gohan were.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked.

"Not at all!" Yamcha threw a bright colored disc towards his friend who caught it effortlessly. Krillin in turn threw it to Gohan who leaped up in the air to catch it.

"It's a nice day for a picnic huh?" Yamcha ran back a little, taken aback by the force behind Gohan's throw. He missed the Frisbee as it whizzed over his head.

"Gohan, you've got to learn to control your strength when you throw!" He sighed as he went to retrieve the disc.

"Oops." Gohan scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. Krillin laughed as he tapped the boy on the shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, a little exercise is good for him!"

Gohan chuckled at that.

"I guess."

Bulma called all of them after a little while, saying the snacks were served. Krillin sat down on the

the fluffy blanket next to Chichi and Gohan and grabbed something to drink. He sipped it slowly.

His mind was in overdrive, now that everyone was seated and just munching away, it would be a good time to bring up the subject of Eighteen. But he wasn't really sure how to start and the meaningful looks Bulma kept shooting him weren't helping him. Then she flashed him a grin before turning away to address the rest of the group.

"So you guys, I wonder what ever happened to those androids?" She said casually though Krillin could see the mischievous smirk obviously aimed at him. He felt his cheeks warm up but tried to hide it.

"No telling really, so far they have not caused any trouble as far as I know. I mean we haven't heard of any big disturbances." Yamcha said thoughtfully.

Master Roshi rubbed his beard, a knowing grin on his face as he eyed his pupil who seemed to want to slip through a crack in the ground.

"Hm, true. I think they might indeed be harmless by now. What do you think, Krillin?" The old master said slowly pinning him with a sympathetic stare.

Krillin gulped, he knew what Bulma and Roshi were trying to do, namely give him an opening to start about Eighteen and he would be a fool to not roll with it.

"W..well actually now that we're on the subject...I kind of have an confession to make." He started which peaked everyone's interest.

"Uhm, you see.." He clasped his hands together.

"I'm not sure where they are now but until recently, Android Eighteen has been living on the island with us." He blurted out. He waited patiently for his words to sink in.

But all of them sans Roshi, Oolong and Bulma just stared at him confused. Gohan just smiled slightly as he already had known about it, he eyed his mother but she seemed calm.

"What do you mean, she's lived on the island?!" Yamcha exclaimed.

Krillin let out a sigh and decided to start at the beginning. When he finished his story they were still staring at him. It unnerved him a little.

"Uhm you guys?" He said meekly.

"This is the person who was targeting Goku, was she not?" Chichi asked.

"Yes, she and her brother and Android Sixteen." Gohan chimed in. Everyone turned to look at him.

Yamcha rubbed his chin.

"Well, seeing as you're still alive, I guess she didn't start any trouble."

"Hmpf talk for yourself! She's a psychopath, a very beautiful one but a psychopath all the same, smacking me around the house all the time!" Oolong said frowning heavily.

"You only have yourself to blame for that!" Krillin said getting defensive.

"I'll agree with Krillin on that, you bunch of perverts. I can only imagine what the poor girl went through living under a roof with you two!" Bulma said pinning both Oolong and Master Roshi with a glare.

"Wait a minute, Bulma you don't seem all too surprised by all this." Yamcha eyed her curiously.

"I quite literally ran into her when I was getting Krillin on the day Goten was born. I didn't know who she was until he told me later." Bulma shrugged.

"Why didn't you tell us, Krillin?" Chichi asked suddenly.

Krillin turned towards her with an apologetic look on his face.

"Well, I didn't think you guys would understand, I know it's wrong to make such assumptions but think about it. Back then, it hadn't been too long since the defeat of Cell. The battle was still fresh in everyone's mind. Plus I thought you especially would be upset because...well because she was one to target Goku. In a way I felt I was betraying you and the others a little bit. I don't know if that makes sense but I couldn't just leave her to her self, not after she clearly needed help." Krillin took a deep breath.

"After she had been living with us for a little while and Bulma ran into her, I did want to tell you guys, I just didn't know how or when was the right time."

Chichi mulled this over in her head before she let out a sigh.

"I should feel upset at this shouldn't I? But strangely, I think it's what Goku would have done. He always believed in second chances no matter who was in front of him. And Yamcha is right, you're still alive so I guess she can do no harm. Besides we have Gohan and all of you to take care of her and the other one he mentioned should they start something. I wish you had told me sooner though." She frowned at the short man next to her before slapping him on the back of the head.

"Ouch!"

"That's for not telling me and the rest of us, seriously we're your friends! I can't believe you kept quiet about this for so long!"

The others nodded their agreement.

Krillin smiled as he looked around the circle of people surrounding him.

"So it was only the girl that lived with you guys? I wonder what happened to the guy one." Yamcha shuddered.

Krillin nodded.

"She left now though. She went to live with Android Seventeen. I have no idea where they are now. But I can vouch for them, they're really not that bad! Well I haven't really interacted with Android Seventeen, but Eighteen is alright. I think you guys would like her if you got to know her. She really is not a bad person."

Bulma noticed how Krillin left the word Android out whenever he mentioned the girl. A mischievous smirk formed on her features. She already knew he had some sort of attraction to the blonde cyborg. Maybe she could tease him a little bit.

But before she could mutter a word, Yamcha started speaking.

"If you say so, but I'm sure you're biased. After all you did have a crush on her before!" He laughed as the others turned to face the beet red small man who didn't look up to meet their eyes.

Bulma inwardly high-fived Yamcha's tactless outburst. This could get very interesting.

"A crush? Hah! You're joking right?! He's head over heels for that maniac!" Oolong chimed in. Krillin glared at him.

"Seriously stop calling her names!"

"See what I mean, one bad word about his giiiirlfriend and he gets all upset."

"For Kami's sake! She's not my girlfriend!" Krillin balled his fists, sometimes he really felt the urge to give it to the pig good.

"But seriously Krillin, how can you be infatuated with an android, a robot? It just doesn't make sense, I mean she is pretty on the outside even I'll admit that, but inside it's all bolts and wires." Yamcha asked with a now very serious expression.

"That's not true." Bulma chimed in.

"She's not a robot, she and the other one are different from Android Sixteen who was indeed all metal and wires. But Seventeen and Eighteen are technically cyborgs."

"And now in regular English?"

Bulma let out a sigh.

"Well in other words, they started out as human beings. From what my dad and I could gather from those highly advanced blueprints of Seventeen, they are modified with bio mechanical parts that replaced some of their organics. So basically Dr Gero used them in his sick experiments and turned them into killing machines."

"That's...barbaric!" Chichi gasped with a look of disgust on her face.

Krillin nodded.

"I can't even begin to imagine what that must've been like..." He said softly. He couldn't recall Eighteen talking about it before, and no matter how curious he was about it, he never asked either because it was just too morbid and disturbing.

"No wonder Seventeen killed Gero, I'm almost certain I would have done the same." He said with a shudder.

"Well I guess you're not totally crazy for crushing on her then." Yamcha said with a grin.

Krillin blushed despite himself.

"I guess..." He trailed off.

Bulma smirked as she took another swig of her juice.

"You never told her, did you?"

"No." Krillin shook his head.

"Oh man! She lived with you! You had the best chance right there!" Yamcha said in disbelieve.

"Now I really wish you had told us sooner, I could have helped you out in that department. After all I am a ladies man!"

Everyone just looked at him rolling their eyes.

"What?"

"Whatever you say, Casanova." Bulma said with a smirk. Everyone burst out laughing at that waking up both Goten and Trunks who had been napping.

"Its not like that." Krillin said.

"I didn't tell her because I didn't want to scare her off. We build up a friendship which is very dear to me and if that means I'll never get to tell her how I feel then so be it. Besides it's just a silly crush right?" He said more to himself than the others. Chichi gave him a curious look.

He let out a sigh.

"Ah who am I kidding, I'm not crushing on her anymore."

"Now I know that's a lie!" Bulma said as she observed her friend's red face.

Krillin looked up at her.

"No it's not because what I feel for her goes deeper than a silly crush."

Krillin wasn't even sure why he was baring his soul and pouring his heart out to his friends but somehow it gave him a sense of relieve. He hadn't realized how he had bottled all these feelings up which longed to come out and if he couldn't tell her then at least his friends would listen.

"I m..mean, she's amazing. If you get to know her like I said earlier you would see just how wonderful she is. She pretty yes but so much more than that. She's witty, funny but quiet and has somewhat of a temper. She can carry a conversation. She makes me feel like I belong. Her presence means everything to me. And I miss her so damn much. I want to tell her all this and I can't because I'm afraid it will ruin the bond we have build up so carefully...I just don't know what to do." He finished before letting out a small chuckle.

"I'm so pathetic sometimes."

"I wouldn't say pathetic, more like crazy, crazy in love that is!" Yamcha said slapping his back.

"But you know, maybe you should just take that chance! Because if you never do you might regret it later. I'm sure it wouldn't ruin your friendship much, it might be awkward if she doesn't return your feelings but I'm sure it won't last." He added. "And to be fair she did seem to like you just a teensy bit back at the Lookout even if she was screaming her head off at you."

"Yeah, maybe. Anyway enough about this! I have embarrassed myself enough." Krillin stood up and stretched.

"Someone up for a game of Tennis?" He said grabbing two rackets and a ball.

"I'll play!" Gohan piped up, he had been rocking the bassinet his little brother was in, sleeping away silently again.

Meanwhile on the other side of the park, two figures slowly made their way through a large crowd that had gathered. One was chatting almost excitingly while the other was just walking along with a heavy frown on her face.

"Geesh Eighteen! You didn't need to pummel the poor bastard that bad! He'll be unconscious for days! I told you these humans are a pathetic lot! It was a good punch though, but you should've held back."

"He was a sexist pig who had it coming to him! Should've kept his comments and hands to himself, is all I'm saying." Eighteen counted the amount of zennie in the envelope in her hands, a slow grin appearing on her features. She pulled another envelope from her pocket, eying the four strange looking tickets inside.

"You want these?"

"No thanks, I won't use them." Seventeen shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked alongside his sister.

Eighteen shrugged and put both envelopes back in her pocket. Her brother had been right, these little street fights were amusing to say the least. And it sure was easy money. She smiled slightly, she had more than enough to pay Krillin back. She wasn't sure what to do with the other envelope, maybe she could give that to him as well, he probably would know what to do with it.

"Let's go home." She said levitating up in the sky.

"Amen! I've had enough of the city for a long while." Seventeen said also rising up in the sky, they rose up high enough until they were out of sight for anyone to see them as they slowly flew over the park.

Eighteen observed the scenes below her, enlarging the images with her eyes. A lot of people were in the park either having a picnic or just lounging around. She saw a few joggers on the winding little paths along the big pond in the middle of the park.

"Ah no! That's too far!" A sudden scream jolted her from her observations. Her eyes widened, she had recognized that voice immediately. She stopped midair, just floating as she scanned the area beneath her.

Someone had fallen in the water, she recognized his small figure instantly.

"Gohan! It's not funny!" Krillin was hastily climbing out of the water, completely soaked holding a tennis ball in his hands.

"I'm sorry Krillin, but it actually is!" Came another voice from below her. Further observations told her that most of his friends were here, they probably had a get together but she didn't care about the others. For now her eyes were on Krillin who had no clue who was floating above him high up in the sky.

Eighteen willed her heartbeat to slow down, there was no reason to get so worked up over seeing some one again after a long while, was there? She blinked, she felt funny. She wanted to go down there and greet him yet she didn't want him to see her either. It was confusing. She swallowed thickly, clenching her fists.

Why was the mere sight of him reducing her to such a mess? She felt her face warm up but quickly regulated her temperature, she never took her eyes off him though.

Seventeen hadn't noticed his sister wasn't following him anymore until he turned around to ask her something and she wasn't there.

"Huh?" He said bewildered as he looked around. He flew back a few meters and found her, frozen in midair staring down at something with one of the strangest expressions on her face. He couldn't place it. Curiously he followed her gaze and raised a brow when he was met with a very particular group of people. They didn't seem to know two former killer machines were floating above them since they were carrying on with their business as usual.

Seventeen cocked his head as he realized something, Eighteen wasn't really watching these people, she only stared at one person in particular. It certainly peaked his interest and made him squint his eyes suspiciously. He couldn't place how or why, but ever since she moved in with him, he had a feeling his sister was hiding something from him. Something big and it had to do with the short fighter below them. Seventeen slowly drifted over to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

Eighteen turned around at the small touch, an almost bewildered look in her eyes until she recognized her brother. She molded her face into a scowl but Seventeen wasn't fooled. However he did not comment on anything, he would work on that once they were home.

"What are you doing?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Nothing, let's go." Eighteen said a little too hasty in his opinion. She didn't look back as she sped up and flew away from him.

Seventeen spared the small group of friends a quick glance. Before shaking his head and following his sister.

When they arrived at the cabin, Eighteen immediately took off to her room and slammed the door behind her. Seventeen decided to leave her be for now until she had calmed down. She had seemed mad when he had caught up with her on the way but for the life of him he couldn't figure out what for.

"There is definitely something going on." He muttered as he brandished one of his favorite guns. He figured he would go shoot some targets before facing his sister's wrath. He vowed to himself he would get her to talk, if only to confirm some of the suspicions that had taken root in the back of his mind.

Eighteen opened the glass doors of her room and slipped outside. She brushed some branches out of her way as she walked along the narrow sandy path that led through the woods to the sparkling stream behind the cabin. She crossed the creek by jumping on a few strategically placed large boulders until she reached her favorite hiding place. It was a tall tree that had somehow been bend backwards, some of its larger limbs hung over the water. She climbed on a low branch after kicking off her shoes and socks so she could soak her feet in the cool running water while she rested on the hanging limb. She leaned back against the tree's thick trunk.

Eighteen let out a sigh as she pressed play on the small music player. She tried to ignore her thoughts without much luck. Her mind was swirling and it was all Krillin's fault. Why had he been there, why did they have to be in the city on the same day? And why was she still so shaken up?!

She snarled as she released a small energy blast into the water, it splashed up almost angrily. It only relieved her anxiety for a split second.

"You know, there is no need to blow up my backyard!" Eighteen raised her brows at her brother who was standing across the creek looking straight at her. She sighed, her blast had given her perfect hiding spot away.

"What do you want?" She asked after she had pocketed the music player, she kept the headphones around her neck.

"Nothing really." Seventeen started. He slowly floated over to her until he let himself down on the branch next to her.

"I'm just curious about something."

Eighteen raised her brows at that.

"And?" She scowled, she wanted to be left alone but knew her brother wouldn't be willing to grant her that wish right now for he looked determined to talk to her.

"Spit it out!" She said impatient.

Seventeen cocked his head sideways.

"Gee, no need to bite my head off. What did I do to you? Why are you so angry anyway?!" He asked.

"I'm not angry." Eighteen denied.

"Yes you are and I want to know why because you're no fun when you're like this."

Eighteen looked away from him.

"You're being stupid, as per usual." She bit back. Seventeen shook his head, she was not looking at him. There was no way he was getting to the bottom of this unless he directly addressed it.

Seventeen let out a small sigh. He grabbed some of the rocks he had collected while walking up to the creek from his pocket and started flicking them in the water below them. Some of them skipped for a little while before sinking.

"You miss him, don't you?" Seventeen said casually, watching her reaction from the corner of his eyes. He wasn't disappointed for Eighteen's whole body seemed to stiffen for a second as her eyes widened considerably. She struggled to mold her face back into a scowl of indifference.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She said.

"Hn, okay so I should pretend that you weren't staring at this particular person for a long time, and quite intensely too? Don't deny it Eighteen, I see right through you."

"Clearly you need your eyes checked, they seem to be malfunctioning." She retorted but she already knew it was no use to keep up this front for her brother. He knew her too well and did see right through her pathetic excuses of diversion even after all this time they had been apart.

Seventeen raised a brow at that.

"My eyes are fine and you know it."

"Whatever." Eighteen let out a sigh as she hugged her knees to her chest, not bothering to keep up with appearances anymore.

Seventeen was slightly taken aback by the expression on her face, as before he didn't really know what to make of it. He let out a sigh, he usually didn't bother with petty stuff such as this but he could see his sister was struggling with something.

"So are you going to answer my question now?"

Eighteen's shoulders slumped but she didn't look at him.

"Why, you already know the answer." She said defeated.

"Do I now?" But Eighteen pinned him with a glare.

"You're not funny! Its not like I want to miss him, I...just do. There, are you happy now?"

Seventeen smirked slightly, now that he had her admit this little fact, he wondered if he could get her to admit something else, something that he had suspicions about for a little while now and it had to to do with the small fighter. Somehow he knew there was something deeper behind his sister's facade. Even if he wasn't sure if he liked it and if he really wanted to know where it would lead him, he didn't like to see his sister distressed. She was too stubborn for her own good. Plus he did enjoy pushing her buttons sometimes and rile her up even if she could kick his butt easily.

"Hn, no not really. I just don't understand why you would miss someone like him. He's a pathetic fighter, sure he might have given you a roof over your head and all and yes you might even have become some sort of friends but that doesn't change the fact that he's a little weakling, not someone worth loosing time over." He said looking her straight in the eyes for she had turned to look at him with a look of disbelieve on her face before it turned into an angry scowl.

"Krillin is not pathetic, nor is he a weakling. He might not be as strong as us but he can certainly hold his ground. You have no right to speak of him in such a way, you don't even know him!" She said angrily.

Seventeen arched his brows at her retort. Inwardly he was tallying up points for another small victory.

"Gee from the way you're defending him, I would almost say you care a little too much about the shrimp." When he didn't get enough of a reaction out of her on that, he tapped his chin and thought of something else. He grinned as he leaned over towards her. She refused to look at him but he didn't need her too. It was time to lay the cards on the table so to speak.

"So, tell me something dear sister, how long have you had the hots for the midget?"

That earned him a reaction alright albeit not one he expected.

Eighteen slapped him, hard. In fact she slapped him so hard and so expectantly that he lost his balance and fell into the water below them. He sputtered as he surfaced, a look of utter surprise on his face as he looked up at the seething blonde.

"What the hell?" He exclaimed as he rubbed his very sore cheek.

"I don't have the 'hots' for Krillin, stop assuming things you know nothing about!" Eighteen hissed angrily. She didn't know why her brother insisted on pissing her off but he was doing a great job so far. She couldn't believe he had actually said such a thing.

Seventeen smirked.

"You're a bad liar, Eighteen. If that is the truth then why are you so upset? Or why are you blushing so badly. What's the matter, forgot how to keep your temp in check?" Seventeen sneered as he got back up out of the water and sat on the branch making sure to leave a good amount of distance between them. He did not want to end up in the water again or worse.

Eighteen gasped as she realized her brother was right, her face felt flaming hot. She struggled to keep her composure but failed.

"Shut up, just shut up! What do you even know anyway!" She said loudly.

"I know that you're being stupid ever since you saw him again, that's what and I know you're hiding something from me. Don't deny it, it's no use. I saw the way you looked at him, Eighteen. Why can't you just admit I'm right for once?!" He said in the same loud voice.

"You've changed dear sister, at first I wasn't sure if I was seeing things or not but after today my suspicions are confirmed."

"What suspicions?" Eighteen asked, her voice wasn't as steady as before. Seventeen almost felt bad for egging her on like this, almost until he felt the sting of her slap again. He frowned.

"You know what I'm talking about, I'm not gonna spell it it for you. Honestly I don't even care all that much." Seventeen cautiously approached her and sat back down in his previous spot.

"Look, maybe I should have phrased it differently but its basically the same thing. You like him don't you? What did he do to you to make you change so much. I'm not saying change is bad but you're just not you anymore."

Eighteen bit her lip as she mulled his words over in her head. She had thought she had hidden her inner turmoil from her brother very well, he never seemed to indicate something was off before. But now she understood he had noticed all along and somehow it brought her relieve.

"He didn't do anything to me." She said defeated.

Seventeen raised a brow at that but before he could retort, Eighteen held up her hand silencing him.

"Nothing escapes you, does it?" She slumped back against the tree.

"But its true, he didn't do anything but care for me, asking nothing in return. I guess along the way I started to care for him too, albeit just a little bit." Eighteen let out a sigh as she hugged her knees to her chest.

"This is all so messed up, Seventeen. I wish I was more like you. You don't seem fazed by silly feelings and emotions the way I am. You should be happy because it's horrible to feel so confused. I can't explain it."

Seventeen let those words sink in. So there it was, his suspicions had been right. He felt strange all of a sudden as he observed his sister, somehow she seemed even more of stranger to him in this very moment.

"But I guess you're right, I guess I like him. More than I should and it's maddening because I don't want to feel this way yet I do want too. In a way it's exciting and new but also so very frustrating because I am not sure of anything lately it seems, that's what makes me so angry. This feeling of helplessness. I'm not even human, I should not be fazed by any of this."

"That's also part of the reason I haven't gone and visited the island yet or didn't descend to the ground when I saw him at the park, somehow I feel almost afraid of facing Krillin which is ridiculous because I know he would nor could never harm me in any way or form. That's just the way he is." She finished. Seventeen just took it all in, he had wanted confirmation of his suspicions and ended up with a whole lot more than he anticipated.

"I'm not sure what to say to that." He sighed as he turned to look at Eighteen who was looking back at him. Her face was still red although not as bad as before.

"But seriously, regulate your temperature because you look ridiculous." He joked. Eighteen gave him light shove.

"Here I am pouring my soul out to you and you only comment on my ridiculous face? Some brother you are." But he saw the tiny smile on her face. He chuckled.

"Hey, not my fault! I hate all this lovey-dovey human emotion crap you just poured out all over me. You should be grateful to have a great brother like me, I just sacrificed years and years of my lifespan listening to you blubbering."

"I wasn't blubbering, you're such an idiot." Eighteen chuckled, somehow she felt better even if it would last for just a short while, she was thankful for Seventeen's presence right then and there.

"But seriously, I think you should go back. The guy is probably worried sick about you by now." Seventeen added as an afterthought.

"How do you figure that?" Eighteen asked surprised.

"Well, you have been living with them for little over a year, he's your friend at least. Isn't that what friends do?" Seventeen grinned. "Or maybe that is just TV reality." He said referring to a few TV shows they had seen.

"I really should huh?" Eighteen grinned as well. "If only just for the iced tea, I really miss drinking that."

"Iced tea?" Seventeen shuddered at the thought, that really didn't sound very tasteful to him.

Eighteen just nodded as she observed the water streaming below them. It was quiet for a long moment until Seventeen stood up and stretched.

"Whatever you decide to do, I'll support it, it doesn't mean I have to like it though!"

"Thanks, Seventeen."

* * *

><p>Master Roshi wiped the sweat from his forehead as he fanned himself with one of his beloved magazines. Since a few days ago the weather on the island had turned almost unbearably hot. It was already night time and still it seemed the old man was sweating buckets.<p>

"I told you the water is refreshing! Beats sitting on the beach in this hot weather!" Krillin chanted as he lazily swam back and forth through the small waves. He dived deeper into the cooling water, enjoying the coldness that enveloped him the deeper he went.

"I'm not one for swimming anymore these days." Master Roshi retorted when Krillin surfaced again. The small man just chuckled at that. He for one would not leave the refreshing water anytime soon. It really didn't help that their fan had given up right at start of the hot season. It was a struggle to keep it cool inside the house.

Krillin decided he would get a new one tomorrow, the one that broke down had been kinda old after all. He slowly swam back towards the shore and just lounged on the small airbed he had left there, drifting aimlessly around but careful not to get caught up in the stream a little up ahead. The ocean could be traitorous and dangerous if you didn't watch what you were doing.

He put his hands behind his head as he looked up at the sky, several stars were poking their way through the dark blue canvas above him. His thoughts drifted off to the one person who seemed to occupy his mind 24/7 these days, it actually had gotten worse ever since he told his friends about her stay at the island a few weeks ago.

He was beginning to get antsy though, he had thought for sure she would've come visit them by now. But so far there was no sight of her. It drove him mad not knowing where she was or how she was doing. But he was sure she was having a good time with her brother.

Part of him wondered if he and Seventeen would be able to get along. He didn't admit it out loud, but the black haired cyborg intimidated him slightly. He would never forget that day they had been activated in Gero's lab, how he had crushed the mad scientist's head under his foot, had motioned at him to come closer.

Krillin shivered involuntarily shaking his head to get that disturbing image out of his mind. He turned to his stomach on the airbed, resting his chin on his arms as he stared out over the vast ocean. He closed his eyes briefly, just enjoying the silence around him. When he opened them again he noticed Master Roshi had disappeared inside. He decided it was time to get out of the water for now. However he didn't feel like going in that hot house. He figured he might as well spend the night on the beach. It would be cooler since there was a slight breeze blowing.

After he had gotten out and dried off just a little bit, he went into the house to get a drink He hurried back outside, taking one of the big beach towels that hung on the porch with him. He sat back down on the airbed which he had now laid out in the sand and draped the towel over his legs. He slowly sipped his iced tea while watching their resident sea turtle swim lazily back and forth in the ocean before him.

Krillin smiled slightly to himself as he took in his surroundings, the island may be secluded and quiet but he would never trade it for a house in the City like Bulma or even in the mountains like Chichi. The island was his home, his little paradise on earth.

It was just missing something.

Krillin did not know that 'something' was right above him, staring down at him with piercing blue eyes.

Eighteen bit her lip, she had been floating far above the island for a little while just observing the scene below her. She watched as Krillin drank some more of his drink. She forced the blush down that formed on her face with a heavy scowl. It was not like she hadn't seen him shirtless before. But now it seemed to have a completely different effect on her and it bothered her. She almost felt like one of those Peeping Tom figures in some of that old perverts video's she had the misfortune to catch glimpses off when she still lived here.

That thought and the fact that she was getting tired of just aimlessly standing still in midair made her decide to descend down to the beach.

She landed swiftly behind him, he didn't notice her at all which was probably a good thing because now that she was closer to him, Eighteen could feel her composure slipping away. She mentally scolded her self to calm down before taking a soft deep breath.

She squared her shoulders and loudly cleared her throat.

Krillin jumped up at the sudden loud sound amidst the silence of the island and whirled around, tripping over his own feet in the process causing him to fall flat on his butt. But he didn't care about that because before him stood the very person who had been on his mind not even a few seconds ago.

"Eighteen!" He exclaimed happily before scrambling to his feet, wiping some of the sand from his swim-trunks.

Eighteen eyed him with an almost amused expression on her face before she turned serious again which didn't go unnoticed by Krillin who cocked his head in confusion.

She observed the short man before her. His hair was slightly longer though it looked like someone had kept it trimmed for him. His black eyes were staring up into her blue ones. In an instant she felt herself calm down when he gave her a small smile.

"Is something the matter?" Krillin asked slightly worried.

Eighteen shook her head. Then she let out a soft sigh.

"We need to talk."

**END of this chapter!**

**Oh GOD this chapter nearly killed me _ . I really hope it lives up to your standards, dear readers. I apologize in advance if Seventeen or Eighteen or both might have seen a bit ooc, it's just how I see Seventeen and their interactions. I just can't see him as this evil person trying to destroy Eighteen's happiness. (DBGT does not count in my universe, because it is not canon.)**

**And because I took so frikking long to give you guys this update, I will give you a preview for the next chapter! How's that? :)**

Eighteen swallowed thickly before a small smile graced her features. How was it possible that this person could make her feel at ease so easily?

She held his gaze for a little longer before she had to look away. It was up to her, he had given her a clear choice without hesitation. He trusted her to make the right decision for herself. She bit her lip , not even fighting the small blush that painted her cheeks slightly red.

She let out a shaky sigh.

"I want too." She said softly.

-SML Chapter 9; Warmth.

**Thank you for reading! And as always, comments are appreciated!**


	9. Change

**Show me Love.**

**9; Change.**

**A/N; ****A big thank you is in order to all of you wonderful people who have reviewed, faved and followed this story since the last update. The influx of faves in the past weeks and reviews has really gotten me inspired to try and finish this chapter. I have been busy but also had kind of a block for this story. BUT, it's gone now thanks to all of you wonderful people! This chapter is for all of you, thank you. I also changed the chapter title for this one.  
><strong>

**It is quite a long one again, I'm afraid...**

**This chapter starts off right where chapter 8 left off.**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>We need to talk."<strong>_

Krillin raised his brows at that statement but Eighteen didn't elaborate any further. She walked past him towards the water's edge and took off her sandals. She sat close enough to the water where she could reach her feet in.

Krillin was puzzled by her behavior but turned back towards the ocean as well and took a seat beside her.

"What's going on?"

Eighteen didn't look at him when she answered his question.

"I'm not sure."

Krillin mulled that one over in his mind but for the life of him he couldn't figure out what the meaning was behind those words. But Eighteen didn't say anything else and he figured he would just wait until she would explain it. He watched her from the corner of his eyes, her hair was being tousled by the gentle warm breeze that swept over them every now and then. She had pulled her knees up with her arms wrapped around them. She was staring ahead of her. Krillin blushed despite himself, she looked so beautiful and in that moment he realized just how much he had longed to see her again, to know how she had been doing and if she was alright.

"I missed you so much." Krillin blurted out without thinking twice. His cheeks colored red as he eyed her warily but it looked like she hadn't heard his little slip up.

But he was wrong for she turned to stare at him, eyes still narrowed a little.

"Uhm.." Krillin started but she silenced him with her next statement.

"I missed you too." She said softly before turning away from him. Krillin couldn't help the small smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth, those words coming from her meant more to him than they probably should have. But before he could react on them she rendered him silent again.

"I missed your presence more than I should and it's bothering me." She said bluntly now locking her gaze upon his again.

"Bothering?" Krillin asked softly not sure how to feel about that statement.

Eighteen sighed as she played with the sand, picking it up before letting it drift through her fingers.

Silence fell over them once again, until Eighteen perked up a little and reached into her pants pocket.

She took out an envelope and stretched out her hand for him to take it.

"What's this?" Krillin asked curiously as he took the envelope from her.

"Payback."

"Payback?" He opened the envelope and almost dropped it in shock when he found the zenni inside. He raised his brows as he stared at it.

"You can count it if you want, it's all there. I'm paying you back the money you gave me. I told you I would pay it back when I could." Eighteen said matter of fact.

Krillin closed the envelope and shoved it in the side-pocket of his swim trunks which were dried up by now.

"Thanks, Eighteen. But you know I already told you you didn't need to pay me back." He trailed off.

"And I told you before, I don't want your charity." She countered with a mild glare. Krillin gulped at that before rubbing his chin.

"Uhm I'm sorry but I have to ask. Where did you get all this money? Did you get a job?" He wondered. Eighteen scoffed at the mere idea of that.

"I won it in a street fight."

"A street fight?!"

Eighteen nodded and proceeded to tell him about the little organized tournaments held on the streets of the city closest to her brother's cabin. She watched amused as Krillin let that all sink in.

"I saw you that day." She said softly.

Krillin cocked his head in curiosity.

"You saw me? Where?"

"In West City's park. That's where the tournament was. When we flew back home, I saw you in the park with your friends. You fell into the pond." Eighteen chuckled as she recalled that particular moment.

Krillin's eyes widened at that.

"I wish I had known you were there, why didn't you come down and greet me? I would have liked to see you again." Krillin said softly already answering his own question in his head. Of course she wouldn't have come down when he was surrounded by all of his friends.

But what she said next puzzled him.

"Because I was angry at you, no more at myself I guess." Eighteen turned to look at him again with narrowed eyes.

"What is it about you? What are you doing to me?" She asked suddenly. Krillin was at a loss for words, he didn't know how to react to that. He didn't understand her statement, he racked his mind trying to come up with something he had supposedly done to her but came up empty.

He frowned slightly as he addressed her.

"Uhm, I'm not sure what you mean? What did I do to you? I swear whatever it was, I didn't mean too?" He said clueless. He clasped his hands together, a look of utter confusion etched onto his features. Eighteen almost felt sorry for him. Almost. She frowned at the heavy feeling in her chest which had suddenly sprung up again. She felt uncomfortable but needed to clear this once and for all.

She rested her chin on her arms.

"You confuse me." She started. Krillin raised a brow at that, far as he knew he was the one baffled right now but Eighteen silenced him by holding up her hand whenever he opened his mouth to bring up that fact.

"Please, let me finish." He shut his mouth and leaned back on his hands, waiting patiently until Eighteen would continue whatever she had to say.

"It's not like you did something to me as in harm me or anything, I didn't mean it like that. It's hard to explain but to rephrase it, why do I feel different when it comes to you? You make me feel things I don't have an explanation for."

Eighteen swallowed slightly as she took a deep breath. She couldn't hold back now, it actually felt good to let this all out. She turned towards Krillin who was still frowning slightly as he waited for her to continue.

"You make me uncomfortable yet feel at peace, when I was at my brother's I missed you a lot but I didn't want too, it troubled me. I don't know what to make of all of this. I wanted to visit you but I was afraid. Not of you but of the strange things happening to me whenever I was near to you lately or whenever I thought about you. I am not sure what this means and it makes me angry. I'm a cyborg, I should not be fazed by all these stupid emotions or feelings, my brother isn't, so why am I? And it all comes down to one thing...you. Why?"

Krillin's eyes widened slightly as he took all of that in. His cheeks flushed slightly as he came up with a possible outcome but he almost was too afraid to go there, to hope.

"And don't tell me this is nothing, or something not to worry about because it is. It's maddening and I want it to stop!" Eighteen blurted out.

Krillin licked his lips as he pulled his knees up to his chest. He couldn't even begin to think of something to say to answer her without laying his own cards on the table so to speak. Then Yamcha's voice sounded in his mind.

"_**But you know, maybe you should just take that chance! Because if you never do, you might regret it later."**_

Krillin mulled that thought over and over in his head. From the things Eighteen had just blurted out he could tell she had developed somewhat of an affection towards him, it showed him that she cared a great deal about him even if she didn't know it herself exactly yet. But was there more than that? There really was just one way to find out but how would he go about it? He didn't want to scare her off. He let out a shaky sigh as he came up with an idea.

"Ask me again." He said suddenly, catching Eighteen off guard.

"Ask you what again? What are you talking about?"

"Remember that day you found that part of the Emergency Suspension Controller?" Krillin sat up straighter and turned his body towards her so he was facing her.

"Ask me again." He repeated.

Eighteen thought back to that day and recalled him answering her inquiry as to why he had destroyed the remote. She wasn't sure what he was getting at until something clicked in her mind.

_**"I know you're hiding something from me, one day I'll find out what it is." **_

She locked her eyes with his, he was giving her a tiny nod.

"Ask."

"Why did you destroy that remote?" She asked again, part of her wondering what new snippet of information would come forth of this.

Krillin smiled slightly up at her.

"Firstly, please know that I didn't lie to you that day, everything I told you was true. All my reasoning and the explanations were honest and sincere. But you were right, I did hide a particular bit of information from you and I would have kept it hidden if it wasn't for the fact that right now in this moment it could help you realize something. Something that could be important."

Krillin turned his gaze back towards the ocean for a moment.

"I didn't want to tell you this because it's kind of personal and...and well there was never a good time to do so. To be honest I'm not sure if today is the right time even but I need to get this off my chest. I just hope you're willing to listen."

He gave her a very serious look.

Eighteen was puzzled.

"What does this have to do with..." But Krillin silenced her by holding up his hands.

"All of this starts with that day you and your brother fought my friends on the highway. I was paralyzed with fear, useless. I couldn't even help my friends, could not protect them from you two. When you started walking off, something snapped in my mind and I had to try and reason with you but you wouldn't have anything of it."

Krillin swallowed thickly.

"That moment you stepped forward and towards me I really thought I was a goner, I was certain you'd kill me on the spot without a second thought. But instead of killing me, you kissed me and it took me totally off guard. For days after that I couldn't really think about anything else, it had made such an impression on me but I tried to desperately hide it and forget about that moment because you were my enemy.

But in that instant you kissed me I realized something though, you guys were totally different than your future counter parts, well I wasn't sure about Seventeen but the way he called the chase for Goku a game gave me that expression. Then we learned about Cell and his need for him to absorb you to unlock his perfect form. We were all frantically trying to come up with ways to destroy him or at least one of you so that wouldn't happen.

It was too late for Seventeen but Bulma had managed to make that controller and it was my job to use it. In that moment I didn't know which of you I would face because during that time Seventeen and Piccolo were still fighting. But when I finally found out it was you I had to take down I had a hard time."

Krillin cleared his throat.

"You see, I observed you for a little while from behind the rocks on the island. I know you and Android Sixteen didn't know I was there. I had to get closer in order for the remote to work and when I did I was so ready to get it over with but you stopped me. Well not you personally but the way you were intently watching the activity above us, you looked apprehensive and worried. I tried so hard to reason with myself to just do it, you were our enemy, you were just a cyborg, nothing more or less but I couldn't do it. I...I kept thinking back to that moment on the highway, the moment you'd kissed me and I came to realize that I actually had started to develop feelings for you, I wasn't sure of their nature but I did know I had started to care for you too much to just kill you, that and the fact that you really hadn't done anything wrong as I said before, made me drop the remote.

The moment you turned around and realized what was on the ground, was the moment I knew I had made the right decision. You were scared and taken aback. I knew you weren't just a cold and heartless machine as Vegeta liked to call you. I saw something more behind that."

Eighteen stared at him in disbelieve but before she could respond Krillin continued.

"There's more. The moment Cell got you and achieved his perfect form I was so angry and upset because you were gone. In that moment I realized that my caring for you ran deeper than I had intentionally thought and it scared me. During the peaceful days before the Cell games I had trouble forgetting about you, I just couldn't do it. I realized I missed you which was strange because I really didn't know you. But it intrigued me and instead of trying to dismiss it, I embraced it hoping it would make it easier to cope. I didn't tell my friends about this, they would not understand. Heck I didn't understand it at first. It was confusing to feel this way, I had never felt like this before.

When Gohan fought Cell and kicked him in the stomach we couldn't believe our eyes when he...well spat you out. It was very disturbing mind you, but inside I was almost happy because there you were before me, unconscious but alive. I took it upon myself to protect you from harm during that grueling battle. I did not want to leave your side but I had too, I had to help Gohan who was struggling against Cell. I said goodbye to you even though you couldn't hear me. I was almost certain I would die out there.

But Gohan won, Cell was no more and we were all so tired and relieved. We were going back to the lookout but when I expressed I would take you, my friends didn't agree. Vegeta was almost angry but I stood my ground."

Krillin smiled slightly.

"Well you know what happened after that. I made that wish for you and your brother. I didn't know you were still there. You must've heard that conversation. I was embarrassed thinking you had heard all of it. What Gohan blurted out later was true though."

He looked her straight in the eyes as he continued.

"I indeed had developed a small crush on you as I have said before and it was indeed part of the reason I made that wish. But I thought it would just be fleeting and go away eventually. Especially when you yelled at me and called me names. I have to confess, it did hurt a little to think you thought of me wanting something back from you. I was miserable for a moment until you told me see you later. That got my hopes up again. But as the weeks went by and you didn't show anywhere I grew kind of miserable but not for reasons you might be thinking right now.

I felt so guilty for thinking about you, for harboring these feelings for you. I felt like I was betraying my best friend by falling for his enemy. To be honest, I wanted to hate you for it. I wanted to forget you and for a little while I actually managed to suppress any thoughts of you until that day I found you in the woods."

Krillin twiddled his thumbs before he let out a short sigh.

"To make a very long story short, ever since that day I found you and you started coming by the island, those feelings I had came back full force but I've been suppressing them ever since."

Eighteen frowned at him.

"I missed you so much when you were gone and realized that the crush I had for you had developed into something more and it scares me to actually bare my soul to you right now because I don't want to lose what we've build up until now. I like having you around, I wouldn't know what to do if you disappeared to never return after all of this. That is mainly why I didn't tell you this before.

Krillin bit his lip as his tone reduced to a mere whisper. Eighteen had to actually strain her ears to hear him.

"I guess what I'm saying is that I like you a whole lot more than I should, I care deeply about you and want to be with you. A..and from what you told me...it seems like you have developed some kind of feelings for me too although I am not sure of their nature."

Eighteen's eyes widened as she let his words sink in. She had known he cared for her and had some kind of affection for her but she wasn't prepared to hear all of this. She blushed slightly as the full meaning behind his words hit home. And then her eyes widened in realization.

Krillin was taken aback by her expression, he cleared his throat softly not really knowing what to do now. He had just bared his feelings for her and it was up to her what to do with them. He almost dreaded the next few moments, would she get mad at him? Would she stand up and leave, yell at him for being an idiot, for feeling this way about her? He didn't know and part of him didn't really want to wait and find out.

He licked his lips nervously, the silence that surrounded them was thick and a little tensed. Eighteen averted her gaze.

"What does it feel like? Those feelings you talk about, what are they like?" Eighteen asked softly. Somehow she already knew the answer, if they were anything like the way she felt she would finally fully understand what was going on.

Krillin blushed but smiled as he sat back leaning on his hands and stretching his legs out in front of him.

"Well, they scared me at first. I didn't want to feel this way about you, I didn't want to get closer to you but now...now that is all I want."

Krillin locked his eyes on hers as he continued.

"I want to be with you. They make me think silly things like what it would be like to hold your hand or kiss you. They frighten me sometimes because they're so intense, sometimes it makes me do silly stuff like telling lame jokes just to get your attention. They made me miss you so much that it started to hurt. They made me want to go out and find out where your brother lived just so I could see you. But they also made me want to keep you at a distance because I was so afraid of what would happen if you ever found out."

Some of the things he had described, the things he had told her, it was almost as if he had described what she herself felt.

Eighteen avoided his gaze as she mulled his words over carefully. Something still bothered her.

"But how?"

Krillin raised a brow at that.

"How what?"

"How can you say all those things, feel all those things for someone like me. I'm not normal or did you forget?" Eighteen didn't understand the feeling of dread that suddenly arose within her. She shook her head as she stood up.

"It doesn't make sense!" Her voice was rising a little. Krillin bit his lip as he looked up at her back, she refused to turn around.

"Tell me!"

Krillin stood up too shoving his hands into the pockets of his trunks. He let out a soft sigh.

"I didn't forget, though sometimes it does slip my mind until you do something or say something that reminds me of who you are but why should that make a difference? Granted even I have to admit I did question my own sanity once or twice in the beginning but..." Krillin gently touched her arm, Eighteen turned slightly before taking a step back. She was looking down at him but he couldn't read her expression.

"But even if you are different, a Cyborg, there is so much more to you than that. For one you are not some cold heartless machine, the fact that we are even having this conversation is clear proof of that. And secondly, nobody is perfect or without faults." Krillin chuckled to himself before continuing.

"Actually I think I've become to like the fact that you are so different from me. Call me crazy but that is just the way it is."

Eighteen regarded him for a moment, the dread had vanished and was replaced by something else she couldn't quite lay a finger on but it felt nice. She sat back down.

"So that's it then." She said softly. "It all makes sense now."

Krillin sat back down next to her. He didn't dare to hope but his heart was hammering in his chest as he anticipated her next words.

But when she didn't say anything else, his hope diminished just a little.

He swallowed a small lump in his throat.

"Look, I understand this might all be a bit overwhelming for you, I know it is for me. But...whatever happens after tonight, please don't leave and never come back. No matter how much I would love to get closer to you, to get to know you even better, I don't think I can handle the thought of tonight changing everything for the worse. If anything..." Krillin took a deep breath.

"If anything, I value our friendship too much, I don't want to lose that over all of this."

Eighteen frowned at that, she didn't think when she blurted out the next few words, it just happened.

"But I'm not sure if we can be friends anymore..."

Krillin's eyes widened at that. He clenched his teeth trying not to show how much those words had hurt him in that moment. He should have known better, he should have known this was a mistake. He had bared his soul and now she would leave and never talk to him again.

He tried to keep a straight face but couldn't help his voice cracking slightly as he let out a shaky sigh.

"If that is what you really think, I'll leave you alone from now on. You'll never have to see me again." He started to get up but Eighteen grabbed a hold of his arm effectively yanking him back down. Krillin winched when his butt made rather hard contact with the warm sand of the beach.

"What are you talking about?" Eighteen said letting go of his arm.

"I didn't mean it like that, you idiot."

"W..what?" Krillin didn't dare to believe his ears.

"You mean..." He trailed off, a small grin tugging at the corner of his mouth.

Eighteen regarded him for a second before letting out a sigh.

"I'm still not entirely sure about all of this but I do know that some of the things you told me are similar to what I feel. I just don't know what to do with it."

Krillin cocked his head slightly as he observed her. Her cheeks were flushed but the color disappeared as quickly as it came.

"I really wish you would stop doing that." He said without thinking.

"Doing what?" Eighteen asked confused but Krillin shook his head as he scooted a little closer towards her. Eighteen tensed up at his close proximity but didn't move away. .

"I have an idea. Why don't we just take this slow, I mean it's a whole lot to digest and I understand it's scary and new for you. I've been dealing with these feelings for a long time and I am willing to wait for you to figure out what they mean to you, if that's what you want to do..." Krillin trailed off.

Eighteen stared at him as she thought his words over. It was up to her, he had given her a clear choice without hesitation. He trusted her to make the right decision for herself. She bit her lip, not even fighting the small blush that painted her cheeks slightly red.

She let out a shaky sigh.

"I think I want too." She said softly.

Krillin smiled at that and after a few moments of silence he stood up and stretched. The sky was pitch black now and he wondered what time it was. It certainly had to be after midnight.

Eighteen stood up as well and turned towards the ocean.

"Thank you, Krillin." She said softly. She knew she had a lot to think about and that everything would remain a little awkward for the time being but at least she had figured out what made her feel so strange. As she put her shoes back on, she felt a smile break out on her face and didn't bother to suppress it, there was a new feeling washing over her, it was as if a heavy weight had been lifted of her shoulders and she liked it.

"So uhm, it's getting really late, if you want you can stay over. Your room is still there and available."

But Eighteen shook her head.

"No thanks, I'm going back to the cabin now. I'll be back soon." With that she took off in the air, she waved shortly before powering up and blasting off in a wave of artificial energy. Krillin settled back onto his airbed putting his hands behind his head. He looked wishfully up at the stars, his cheeks still feeling suspiciously warm He felt a change was coming, it had already started and he couldn't wait to find out where it would lead him.

* * *

><p>Seventeen regarded his sister with a wary eye as he observed her bustling around the kitchen. He visibly paled when she set a glass in front of him on the small table.<p>

"Taste it."

"I don't really want too?" Seventeen said as he turned positively green eying the glass before him. The liquid was a very dark shade of brown.

"Just do it! I promise this one will be better than those other two, I tried my very best on it." Eighteen coaxed as she nudged the glass. She bit her lip as she witnessed her brother take a sip, his already green face turned worse as he spit out the offensive tasting liquid.

"Ugh okay that's it! I will not be your guinea pig anymore!" He practically yelled out as he grabbed a cup and filled it with fresh water which he gulped down hastily.

"It can't be that bad!" Eighteen scowled.

"Really? You taste it then! Go on!" Seventeen picked up the glass and thrust it into her hands. Eighteen eyed it with narrowed eyes. She gently took a small sip and promptly dropped the glass, it shattered on the floor.

"Ugh disgusting!" She grabbed Seventeens cup and drank the remainder of his water.

"Told you, now look what you did to the floor." He reached for the dustpan and a mop.

Eighteen grabbed the pitcher she had been using and drained it contents out in the sink.

"Dammit, why is it so hard? The pig can do it!" She cursed referring to Oolong who had actually shown her how he made the iced tea he served on Kame Island a few days ago. She automatically willed the blush down that tried to push through whenever she thought of the island, or rather one particular person who inhabited it.

She shook her head as she eyed the different tea leaves, herbs and spices Oolong had given her after she had threatened him. She smirked, he had given her enough to try once more.

She let out a sigh as she boiled a new kettle of water.

"You know it's a waste of gas boiling all that water, why don't you just heat it with your energy?" Seventeen said as he cleared up the last of the glass. "Also, you know you can get ready made tea bags at the store right? A lot easier than having to measure all those ingredients the old fashioned way.

But Eighteen ignored him, instead she slapped her forehead.

"So that's it!" She said loudly. Seventeen raised a brow at that and sat back down at the table as he watched her rummage through several small brown bags before finding what she was looking for. He raised his brows as he watched her re-mix the ingredients. The water didn't turn dark brown or green, it actually turned to a pleasant looking color. The smell was better too.

"I think I actually did it this time!" Eighteen said as she filled a new pitcher with ice cubes before pouring the cooled liquid over them. She turned around and lifted a brow at her brother who sighed in defeat.

"Whatever, If I die you'll be the one walking around with a guilty conscience." He said. Eighteen just gave him a look before getting two new glasses.

"Let's try it together." She poured them both a glass and put the pitcher down.

"Here goes nothing." She murmured. They sipped from it simultaneously, lifting their brows as they kept drinking.

Seventeen put his glass down after draining it.

"That was good?!" He said surprised. Eighteen was smirking as she too emptied her glass.

"Well congrats sis, you actually managed not to kill me." He joked before giving her his glass indicating he wanted more. But Eighteen shook her head.

"No, this was the last of the ingredients, you can wait for a bit. I don't want it to be gone immediately!" She said with a frown. She felt oddly proud of herself.

"Oh come on! Don't be stingy! If anything you can always just go back to that island and get more ingredients or buy them at the store!" Seventeen countered but Eighteen wasn't have anything of it.

"I don't care, I want to savor this moment, it's important to me." She put the pitcher in the fridge and cleared out all of the stuff she had been using.

"I mean it, Seventeen. Don't touch it!" She threatened before walking out of the kitchen. Seventeen just made a face. He smirked as he watched her retreat to her room.

"I'll just wait till she goes away again and drink it all!" He said to himself as he walked towards the living-room to watch some of his favorite shows.

Meanwhile, Eighteen was rummaging through some of her stuff trying to find the spare battery to her music player. She raised an eyebrow when she came across a small white envelope. She eyed the tickets inside, she had meant to give these to Krillin together with the money. She really didn't know what else to do with them. She took one out, it was red and seemed to have special markings in gold along the sides with the letters SCTPVIP stamped on them. She shrugged as she stuck the envelope in her back pocket.

"Might as well go and give them to him now." She reasoned. She grabbed the spare battery and put it in the small device before grabbing her headphones and walking out of her room. She liked to listen to music on the flights to Kame island. It was soothing and calmed her nerves though she really didn't have anything to be nervous about because whenever she visited, Krillin was still his goofy self and yet something was different.

"I'm going out, that tea better still be here when I come back or you're going to regret it!" She said in an icy low voice.

"Yeah yeah, have fun at your boyfriend's!" Seventeen countered not paying attention to her.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Eighteen fought a blush before rolling her eyes and walking away. She flew up into the sky, the temperature around these woods were a lot cooler than the ones on the island recently. To her it didn't really matter, she could control her temperature and adjust to whatever weather she was in. She crossed her arms as the calm toned music filled her ears. She mulled over Seventeen's little jab at her.

She didn't know why those words had such an impact on her, she and Krillin got along just like normal except for a few subtle changes here and there it seemed but she wouldn't exactly call him her boyfriend. They were just two friends trying to figure out what exactly was going on between them, well her more than him.

And another thing that _**actually**_ bothered her was Seventeen's lack of interest. Not that she wanted him meddling into her affairs but she had somehow expected him to be disgusted or mad after she had told him about what had happened when she had taken his advice and visited Krillin. She scoffed, she should count her lucky stars he wasn't hell bent on killing Krillin for getting closer to her she figured.

Eighteen shook her head as she made her descend on the small island. Turning off her music and taking off the headphones, she took in the scenery with mildly widened eyes. The island was a mess so to speak. The sand was everywhere and the palm tree looked scorched. She wondered what had happened. Maybe Roshi and Krillin had been a little too enthusiastic in their spars? She shrugged out of her light jacket and walked up to the open door stepping inside. The sight that greeted her was an unusual one and made her feel on edge immediately though she wasn't sure why.

Krillin was on the floor with a bowl of ice-cream overturned on his head, the sticky melting substance was trickling down the side of his face. Next to him was a teenager who was furiously apologizing for tripping him while trying to wipe some of the stuff off his face.

Krillin locked eyes with the person who has appeared in the doorway.

"Hey Eighteen!" He said with a smile. At that the boy turned around in surprise and hastily stood up, helping Krillin to his feet.

"Hi!" He said giving a little wave.

Eighteen didn't respond to his welcome, instead she eyed the teen with wary eyes. Krillin had assured her that his friends were curious about her, that they actually wanted to meet her someday but this was the kid who had taken Cell out single-handed and who could actually kill her if he wished. Eighteen mentally scolded herself, she had no reason whatsoever to feel uneasy around Gohan because for one, she was sure Krillin wouldn't let him do anything to her and secondly, she could still stand her ground.

Gohan nervously stuck out his hand.

"I know we've met before but eh...let's start over? I'm Gohan!" He said with a small smile. Eighteen took his hand but didn't say anything. Krillin watched the interaction with mild interest and blushed when she locked her eyes with his.

Eighteen bit her lip as she witnessed more melting ice-cream slide down his face, he looked ridiculous.

"You do know you have ice-cream all over your face?" She said with a smirk.

Krillin grinned sheepishly at that before hastily walking backwards to the staircase.

"Yeah, uhm let me clean this up! I'll be right back." With that he disappeared. Gohan chuckled.

"I didn't mean to trip him, it sorta happened." He said as he started to clean up the mess on the floor. Eighteen just watched him. He looked different than the last time she had seen him. Taller and more mature somehow.

"I'm glad to finally see you again! Krillin always tells me so much about you."

That peaked her interest.

"What do you mean?" She narrowed her eyes. Gohan piled the fallen bowls up and set them down on the table.

"Oh nothing bad of course! Just how much you've changed and all. That you're a nice person now." Gohan folded his hands behind his back.

"It's good to have a new person in our group!"

"I'm not in your group." Eighteen said.

"Maybe not yet but that'll change, just wait and see. I mean Vegeta became one of us against all odds too."

Eighteen shook her head. This kid was too optimistic. But before she could burst that bubble, Krillin had returned.

"There, all clean!"

"I'm really sorry Krillin, I didn't mean too." Gohan said again but Krillin waved his apologies away.

"Don't worry about it, it actually felt nice and cool in this heat!" He joked before turning his attention to Eighteen.

"Would you like some?"

"No thanks."

"Oh hoh! Look who's here!" Came a voice from behind her. Eighteen immediately turned and stepped away as she narrowed her eyes at Master Roshi who gave her a friendly leer.

"How have you been, Eighteen. It's always good to see you."

"Don't even think of letting your eyes wander places they shouldn't go!" Eighteen said in a low voice as she observed Roshi's face coloring slightly.

Master Roshi shrugged as he tapped his sunglasses.

"You're no fun." He walked past her and the others to sit down on the couch and turned on the TV. Gohan joined him.

Krillin turned his attention to Eighteen and motioned for her to follow him into the kitchen. He grabbed a glass of iced tea and offered her one too but she declined. Krillin lifted a brow at that in surprise.

"I already had some, I finally managed to make it today." She explained.

"Really? That's great! Did you let your brother taste it? Did he like it?" Eighteen smirked as she told him about Seventeen being her guinea pig. Krillin laughed at her story.

"I think I actually feel sorry for him." He replied when she finished. He emptied his glass and set it aside but kept his position standing next to her leaning against the counter.

"What happened?" Eighteen asked pointing a thumb towards the window that overlooked the beach.

"Ah, well me and Gohan had a sparring session, it kind of got a bit intense." Krillin rubbed the back of his head.

"We got a little carried away." Eighteen rose her brow at that but didn't comment any further, instead she folded her arms and frowned slightly. Krillin noticed her being slightly tensed but before he could address it, Gohan came running into the kitchen, his face red with excitement.

"You guys, you have to see this!" He grabbed a hold of Krillin and Eighteen, who didn't have time to really register what was going on, and pulled them back into the living room. He let them go and sat back on the couch where Master Roshi was almost too engrossed in the TV to notice any of them.

"What's going on?" Krillin wondered.

"Look! I know Mr Satan is a fraud and all but look at that theme park they opened a while back! It looks really nice!"

"Theme park?" Krillin shot a questioning glance towards Eighteen who shrugged.

"_Yes ladies and gentlemen! The first few month's of Satan City Theme Park have been a huge success! Like we expected of course! We're looking forward to more successful month's to come! We want to use this time to remind all of you that special VIP tickets are still available! They will grant you access to the park and all it's attractions plus free unlimited food and drinks. And I must not fail to mention that only those with these special passes will have access to the daily fireworks show the park displays after closing. It's a true spectacle! So remember folks, get you one of these to get all the extra's I just mentioned! They are only a 100 zenni more than the regular ticket.!" _

Krillin shook his head in amusement as a big banner with Satan's face floated across the screen. This was getting ridiculous.

"Why is he famous again?" Eighteen wondered.

"He's merely famous because he took all the credit for fighting Cell and defeating him but it's okay! At least the spotlight isn't on us this way, right Krillin?" Gohan turned back towards the TV. "It would be nice to go though, I mean not because of him but just to see what it's like, I've never been to a theme park before, it looks really fun."

Master Roshi rubbed his beard.

"It does look like fun!" Krillin rolled his eyes as he figured out why Master Roshi would think a theme park would be fun. Seeing all those dressed up woman was probably the only thing that interested the old man.

Eighteen narrowed her eyes as images of various tickets flashed along the screen. They looked familiar. She reached into her pocket and grabbed the envelope she had brought with her.

"I don't think mom will go if I ask her, those tickets are kind of expensive." Gohan said with a sigh.

"I think I have tickets." Eighteen blurted out.

"What?" Krillin raised a brow at that. Eighteen handed him a red and gold card from the envelope. His eyes widened.

"You've got tickets alright and not just any tickets, these are the VIP ones. The ones that grant you access to about everything. Where did you get these?"

"I got them together with the money I won in that street fight I told you about. I was going to give them to you because I didn't know what they exactly were for." Gohan stood up and looked at the ticket in Krillin's hand with an almost wishful expression.

"Wow, you're so lucky!" He said.

"How many do you have?" Krillin wondered. Eighteen handed him the envelope with the three remaining tickets.

"Do whatever you want with them, I don't need them." Krillin grinned.

"Oh I know what I'm going to do with these, what do you say we pay this park a little visit? Say..tomorrow? It could be fun! The four of us could go. Oolong doesn't need to know, he's off doing his own thing anyway. What do you say?" Gohan nearly tackled him to the floor.

"Count me in! I'm sure mom won't mind me going with you!" Master Roshi nodded his approval. Krillin eagerly looked up at Eighteen who raised her brows at him.

"No thanks, I'm not very fond of places such as those."

"Aw, come on Eighteen! I'm sure it will be fun!" Krillin pleaded. He stuck out his bottom lip and gave her the saddest expression he could muster.

"Please? It would mean a lot to me if you came, It means we get to spend some more time together doing something fun?"

Eighteen scoffed at his idiocy. "How many times do I need to tell you, those tactics don't work on me."

"I'll keep trying though, one day you won't be able to resist me!" He teased before getting serious again. "But seriously, why not?"

Eighteen let out a sigh, it really wasn't something she would be interested in doing yet it did seem like fun. It was just the crowds she dreaded, she hated being surrounded by too much people. Krillin noticed the frown on her face. He had an inkling as to why she was hesitant. He gently nudged her arm.

"If it's the crowds your worried about, I'll push them all aside for you." He joked but Eighteen sensed his true meaning behind his words. He would do everything to make her feel at ease. She shook her head. He almost always managed to get his way somehow or another it seemed for she could feel her resolve crumble.

"Whatever, Just tell me what time I got to be here."

"You mean, you're going then?"

"No, I'm gonna spend the day all by myself on the island." Eighteen said with a hint of sarcasm.

Krillin shook his head at that.

"Yeah okay, dumb question. How about around ten in the morning?"

"Fine."

Gohan beamed.

"I think it's cool you're coming with us, Eighteen!" He said excited. Eighteen just gave him a look before turning away from them.

"I'm going home." She stated. Krillin put the envelope down on the table and followed her out to the beach.

Eighteen turned around and stared down at him, the smallest hint of a smirk was on her face.

"You owe me one, little man."

Krillin scratched his head. "If you say so, but seriously how bad can it be and besides, I don't mind owing you something if it means I get to spend my day with you." He retorted with a smile.

"It's kind of like a date." He said jokingly. Eighteen's eyes widened at that.

"A date?"

"Well not exactly a real date since Gohan and Roshi will be with us but I'm sure we get to spend some time together alone tomorrow..." Krillin blushed as he averted his eyes. "Well...sort of?" Eighteen regarded him, she shook her head. He truly was something else. She bend down slightly, lifting his chin with her finger so she could look him in the eyes.

"A date it is then." She said softly. She held his gaze for a moment before standing up to her full height again.

"See you tomorrow." With that she flew off. Krillin watched her go with a goofy smile on his face before he turned towards the house.

The next morning everyone gathered at the beach of the small Island. Krillin un-capsuled the air car and motioned for everyone to get in.

"I'm an old man, I shouldn't have to sit in the back!" Master Roshi said appalled but Eighteen wasn't having anything of it.

"Oh drop the old man act, I'm in the front and that's final." She narrowed her eyes at him. Master Roshi sighed in defeat as he took a seat next to Gohan who was positively beaming with excitement. Eighteen smirked as she settled in the front of the air car next to Krillin who gave her a look.

"What?"

"Nothing." Krillin chuckled as he started the engine.

"I can't wait to get there! I wonder if it's going to be busy?" Gohan mused out loud but no one really paid him any attention. Eighteen was staring out of her window, she really didn't see why they had to take the air-car, flying would be so much easier and faster. But Krillin had explained to her how people might freak out if they just dropped from the sky, after all Satan city was a big bustling city where it would be hard to go unnoticed. She rested her chin in her hand as the scenery flew by. Krillin turned on the radio.

Master Roshi hummed along with the soft melodies.

"Hey Krillin, do you think we'll really have access to unlimited food and drinks?" Gohan asked. Krillin chuckled at that.

"Yes I think so but...they might change that rule after your visit today!" He joked. Gohan just laughed at him before turning his attention back to the window. He was happy he got to spend the day doing something fun. He didn't mind being at home and helping out, he loved his little brother but sometimes it felt good to just get away from all the crying and fuzzing Goten could do.

The ride to Satan City took longer than expected but at last they had arrived. Eighteen took in the scenery around them as they waited for Krillin to capsule the car again. He had not been kidding when he said that Satan city would be bustling with activity.

"Gee, will you look at that!" Master Roshi said with mild disgust as he eyes all the various flashing banners of Mr Satan on the buildings surrounding them.

"That is...weird!" Gohan grinned as he too noticed them. "I think the whole city is covered in those!"

Krillin pocketed the car capsule before joining them. He too had to look twice almost not believing his eyes. Wherever he looked he came face to face with the Earth's 'hero'. There were actually people walking around with Satan shirts on.

"This is ridiculous." He commented wryly before motioning for the others to follow him. The theme park was build in the middle of the city and looked to be quite large. There were already long rows of people waiting to get in.

Eighteen let out a sigh, she already regretted coming with them as she eyed all the commotion around them.

"It looks like we're lucky! Look the VIP ticket line is virtually empty!" Krillin said with a smile as he looked up at her. He could sense her uneasiness.

"Come on, let's beat this crowd and get in." Everyone followed him to the VIP ticket booth. There were only a few people in front of them. When it was their turn, Krillin handed the clerk his tickets.

"Thank you, please put these bracelets on, they will grant you access to our free food and drinks deal as well as the special fireworks dome later tonight. Don't lose them! Here is a map of the park and some complimentary paper fans. Have a nice day!"

"Well he was friendly enough." Master Roshi said as Krillin handed them their bracelets.

Gohan took in his surroundings with large eyes. It sure was a sight to behold. They were surrounded by colorful boots and little souvenir shops, ahead they could see the first of the attractions, a giant roller-coaster that seemed impossibly tall.

"Krillin, do you think we can ride that?" He asked excited. He had never been in one before and he intended to take advantage of being here today to try out all the different rides the park had to offer.

Krillin swallowed slightly as he eyed the massive structure that towered over almost all the other attractions the park possessed.

"Uhm...I'm not sure if I want too?" He said more to himself than anyone else but Gohan had heard him.

"But why not? It looks pretty cool to me, I'm sure it's safe!"

Krillin licked his lips. "I'm sure it is but it is also kind of high." He countered. Eighteen raised her brows at that.

"You fly higher than that thing reaches." She remarked. Krillin blushed despite himself.

"I know that but when I fly, I have control over what I do, in things such at that I do not. I'm not particularly fond of that to be honest." He countered.

"Don't worry about him, Gohan! I'll go with you!" Master Roshi said with a smile.

"This can't be good..." Krillin trailed off.

He and Eighteen shared a look as they witnessed both him and Gohan walking up to the line for the coaster.

"VIP? Go right ahead gentlemen." The booth worker said with a smile when he noticed their bracelets. Gohan and Roshi shrugged and grinned at all the people who gave them annoyed stares.

"I'm really starting to like this VIP thing!" Gohan commented. Roshi nodded, he seriously started to get second thoughts seeing how high the roller-coaster actually was up close.

"Hey old timer! Are you sure you can handle this? Not to be mean or anything but you might faint or worse!" A bulky muscled guy yelled earning some grins from his friends. Master Roshi just ignored them since he had a much better view in front of him. His cheeks colored slightly as he almost drooled at the sight of a few young women in front of him.

"Hello ladies! What fine weather we're having huh?" He said in greeting. The girls just eyed him for a second before turning away.

Gohan shook his head, the Turtle Master would never learn! He winched as one of the girls hit the old man on the head with her purse.

"Hands off, you old creep!"

"Master Roshi, do you really have to do that every time?" Gohan sighed as he helped him up to his feet again. But he just grinned at the boy.

"You're up next." Came a voice from behind them. The clerk opened the small gate which granted them access to the platform where a train of carts was waiting for them.

Gohan couldn't help but feel a little nervous when he felt restraints strap him into his seat.

Meanwhile down on the ground, Eighteen and Krillin had found a spot near the coaster where they would have a clear view of the carts.

"Didn't you want to try?" Krillin asked suddenly.

"No thanks." Eighteen said.

"Hey look, I think they're next!" Krillin squinted his eyes as a new train filled with people climbed up on the rail like tracks.

"I wish I could see them better, I think they are in this one?" He sighed. Eighteen smirked as she enhanced the vision in her eyes, she could see Gohan and Roshi in the first cart.

"They're in the first cart, Gohan looks nervous and Roshi is apparently trying to make conversation with the women in the seat behind to him." She said casually. Krillin raised a brow at that.

"Think you'll be able to follow them along the track?"

Eighteen nodded as she watched the train come to a stop at the peak of the drop down. Krillin looked up too. Just seeing all those people up there made him squirm.

Then the cart dropped and they were surrounded by screams and yells of excitement. Eighteen didn't have any trouble keeping up with the fast moving carts.

"I think the old man will regret going on this thing, he doesn't look too good." She said with a grin. Krillin sighed in defeat, he had given up trying to follow them.

"What about Gohan?"

"He seems to be enjoying himself."

When the carts disappeared into the building again, they patiently waited for them to come out.

"Ugh oh never again! Never!" Master Roshi was leaning onto Gohan who had the biggest smile on his face.

"That was so much fun! You guys missed out! You should definitely ride it!" He said cheerfully. Both Krillin and Eighteen sweat-dropped at Roshi's state however, he looked sickeningly pale.

"No thanks." They simultaneously said as they eyed the green looking man.

Gohan shrugged. "Your loss, so where too now?"

"How about a bathroom?" Master Roshi asked weakly.

"The bathroom it is!" Krillin took one of his master's arms and hoisted it over his shoulder so that now both he and Gohan were supporting him, Eighteen just followed behind them with an amused grin on her face.

Meanwhile back in the woods, Seventeen was wiping the sweat from his brow as he eyed the pile of wood he had managed to collect by chopping some trees down. He really didn't need it but the exercise was good for him.

"Okay time for a break." He said to himself. He opened the fridge to get something to drink. His eye fell on the pitcher of tea that was still half full.

"Surely she won't mind me getting some now! It's been a busy day." Seventeen muttered to himself before taking the pitcher and pouring some of its contents in a tall glass.

He took the glass with him to the living-room and decided he had enough exercise for the rest of the day. He turned on the small TV. Flipping through channels he came a cross a commercial for the theme park his sister was supposedly at right now. He wondered if she was having fun.

Seventeen frowned. His sister had changed so much since she went back to the island that evening. Part if him was glad she was finding her purpose in life it seemed, but part of him was also envious. It seemed that whenever she was on that island, she was well cared for. He wondered how long it would be before she would move back in with the short fighter.

For the life of him, he just could not see what she saw in the little guy. But he discovered that it actually didn't bother him as much as it probably should. All he wanted was for her to find some meaning in her life. He had it all figured out for himself, he enjoyed the solitude of the cabin, enjoyed being by himself with no one else to bother him.

But Eighteen was different from him in that aspect, a fact that had become almost painfully clear in the last few weeks.

Seventeen smirked, he might not be bothered by her growing relationship with Krillin, but he would make sure the short fighter knew exactly who he had to deal with should he ever hurt Eighteen in whichever way. He just had to find a way to get that point across.

Back at the park it was getting late in the afternoon, Master Roshi had fully recovered from his roller coaster ride and other wild rides they had rode during the day. He and Gohan were still doing some of those rides right now while Krillin and Eighteen were just walking around the park by themselves.

Despite the crowds, Eighteen found herself actually having fun. She did get in some rides with Krillin but discovered she would rather just browse the little shops or play at game booths instead. Though the shops were a little disappointing so far, most of the merchandise had Satan's face plastered all over it.

"Let's get out of here." She said. Krillin gladly agreed.

"Yes, I think it's about time we go back to Gohan and Master Roshi." He said. Though he didn't really feel like looking those two up just yet. Eighteen seemed to have the same thoughts running through her mind for she shrugged.

"Do we have too? I kind of like being just with you for a little while longer." She said matter of fact. Krillin felt his heart skip a beat at those words though he was sure she hadn't meant anything specific by them.

"I guess we could go visit one more shop?" He countered. Eighteen smiled down at him.

"I've got a better idea." She pointed to an ice-cream stand. She hadn't eaten anything all day despite their free food privilege. She didn't need too but figured some ice-cream would be nice right about now.

"I can agree with that!" Krillin said as he followed her to the stand. They both got a small chocolate cone.

"Pretty tasty." Krillin remarked. Eighteen nodded looking around for a place to sit, she sat on the edge of a big fountain. She scoffed at the statues in the middle of it.

"That man is really full of himself, isn't he?"

Krillin laughed.

"Yes, kind of. He brags a lot on TV. Can't stand the guy." He too sat down on the edge and watched the people that passed them. Eighteen scooted closer to him which didn't go unnoticed by Krillin who just smiled slightly. Throughout the day they'd had these little moments, he could tell Eighteen didn't mind his company at all. But thinking back on that morning when he had seen the flicker of uneasiness in her eyes at the crowds, he turned towards her and asked a question.

"So, are you regretting coming today?"

Eighteen gave him a calculating look before letting out a small sigh.

"This morning I thought I would but...it's actually been kind of fun." She answered.

"I'm glad to hear that!" Krillin ate the remainder of his ice-cream and just sat in silence for a moment. The sky was already turning slightly. He figured it wouldn't be long before the fireworks would start. He couldn't wait, especially since they made such a show of advertising it on the TV.

Eighteen finished her ice-cream too but didn't get up, she didn't feel like walking around again just yet. She eyed Krillin from the corner of her eyes, he was smiling up at the sky.

She nudged him with her shoulder.

"What are you smiling about, see something funny up there?" She wondered semi serious.

Krillin chuckled.

"Nah, just thinking about how much fun we're having today. Also I'm glad you seem to get along with Gohan. To be honest I hadn't expected that."

Eighteen shrugged.

"He's alright though I have to admit, I was a little apprehensive at first, especially yesterday."

Krillin nodded.

"I noticed that. I told you before, my friends are not that bad. Just like I keep telling them you're not so bad either."

Eighteen grinned before narrowing her eyes at him.

"Stop talking about me when I'm not there, who knows what you're telling them!" She teased.

He shook his head at her. "Just good things, I swear!"

"Hn. I'm also surprised at the old perv being so active and riding all these different rides. I did not expect that at all."

Krillin chuckled at that as he nodded in agreement. He stretched his legs out.

"Come on, I think it's time we found the other two and then head to the fireworks dome, we don't want to miss the show!" Krillin said standing up and holding his hand out to help her up. Eighteen eyed him but took his hand nonetheless.

"Alright." She felt a strange sense of loss when he dropped her hand. She frowned at that, it was a bit puzzling but she shrugged it off. It took them a little while before they located Master Roshi and Gohan who were waiting for them at the entrance of the fireworks dome.

"There you are!" Gohan said with a smile.

"We figured we'd wait on you guys here. The park is closing for the regular people. I think we should get in and find a good spot since all those people with VIP tickets will be coming this way soon!"

Krillin nodded in agreement.

"Good idea." They showed their bracelets to a clerk who let them in.

"Would you look at this place!" Master Roshi said. "It rivals Dr Brief's indoor garden."

Krillin could not disagree with that statement. The dome was huge and tall, just like they had shown on TV. The fact that he couldn't see the glass ceiling was stunning. It was as if he was still outside. There were benches and picnic tables that adorned the grassy green hills the space was filled with.

"This is nice." Eighteen commented. They walked around for a bit until they found a perfect spot. It was on top of one of the bigger hills, they could actually look down on the people coming in through the entrances this way. Gohan sat down on of the small benches the hill possessed and swung his legs back and forth. He couldn't wait for the fireworks to start.

Master Roshi sat on the other bench and leered at a few young women that had chosen to sit on the hill next to theirs. Eighteen felt the urge to slap him but shook her head and sat down next to Krillin instead.

"I hope it's a good show." Gohan said excited. Krillin turned around to face him.

"I'm sure it is, they were advertising it so much on the TV, it has to be!"

Suddenly it turned darker in the dome. Eighteen looked up in surprise. She hadn't realized there were actually lights in this building, actually she had forgotten they were in a building in the first place. She marveled at that little fact.

"I think it's about to start." Krillin nodded as he pointed at the clerks who were closing the entrance and exit doors.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we hope you enjoyed your experience in Satan City Theme Park! As a thank you for being such wonderful VIP guests, we will now start, enjoy the show!"

Gohan watched in amazement as the first lights hit the indoor sky, of course he had seen fireworks before but not as grand as the ones he witnessed right now. He pulled his knees up and rested his chin on them. He already knew he wouldn't forget this day any time soon.

"Amazing!" Krillin whispered in awe as he too was mesmerized by the flashing lights and colored sparks. They made figures in the sky.

"Pfft, of course there are Satan themed ones!" He said grinning as he turned towards Eighteen, but she wasn't paying him attention. Her eyes were glued to the scene all around them. Krillin smiled slightly, he could tell she was enjoying the show just as much as everyone else was. All the different colors were reflected in her eyes and around her.

He was captivated by the sight next to him. Eighteen seemed to feel him staring for she briefly made eye contact with him and gave him a small smile which made his heart flutter.

"Stop staring at me."

"But you're so beautiful." Krillin blurted out without thinking. He hastily clamped a hand over his mouth hoping against hope she hadn't heard him. After she didn't react he let out the breath he was holding only to tense up completely when he felt her scoot closer to him, their shoulders were now touching.

"Thank you, but you should still stop staring at me." She whispered with a smirk. Krillin shook his head as he fought a blush.

"Well I can't help it!" He retorted but resumed to watching the fireworks around them. Eighteen glanced at him from the corner of her eyes. She bit her lip before a determined expression fell over her face. She reached in between them and grabbed a hold of Krillin's hand.

Krillin felt the small touch and looked down at their now intertwined hands. He blushed furiously but tried not to let it show.

Eighteen leaned into him some more.

"You know, now it starts to feel a little like a date." She said softly.

"R..really?"

Eighteen nodded as she squeezed his hand. Krillin squeezed back counting his lucky stars that it was dark in the dome and that the fireworks colors kind of hid the redness in his cheeks.

"But you still owe me one for today." Eighteen said. She wasn't looking at him but he could see her grinning.

"Yeah yeah, fine. How about we go on a real date, just you and me?" Krillin whispered. Eighteen had to lean in to hear him. His warm breath tickled her cheeks which made her blush but she regulated it quickly.

"Sounds good to me." She countered.

"But you're paying."

Krillin shook his head at that. He wouldn't mind paying for whatever they would decide to do, just the fact that she had agreed to go on a real date with him was enough to have him feeling on cloud nine for a couple of weeks!

"Whatever you say." He retorted before gazing back up at the show that was slowly coming to an end.

Krillin and Eighteen didn't notice Master Roshi's watchful eyes, he had been observing them this whole entire time. A smile was on his face as he too looked back up at the lights above him.

"This is going to be interesting!" He said. Gohan, who had come to sit beside him, raised his brows at that.

"What is?"

"Oh nothing, nothing at all."

**END!**

**Again, thank you for your patience and I hope this chapter lived up to your expectations!**

**Here is a sneak peak for the next chapter!**

_**Eighteen eyed the tools on the walls around her, she unconsciously crossed her arms over her chest. This room made her feel really uneasy. She swallowed slightly as she tried to keep up with the woman in front of her.**_

"_**Here we are, let me see if I can find it here." **_

_**Eighteen stepped into a smaller room through the archway in the wall. This room was also littered with various tools and instruments. In the middle was a large and long examination table which had computers attached to it. She suddenly felt nauseous, she reached out to the wall to steady herself.**_

"_**Hey, are you alright?" **_

_**Eighteen nodded as she regained her posture quickly. As she did so, her eyes fell on a framed picture on the wall next to her.**_

"_**Is that...Android Sixteen?" She asked with widened eyes.**_

_**SML Chapter 10; Bulma.**_


	10. Moments

**Show me Love.**

**10; Moments.**

**A/n; **** Thank you all so very much for your very nice and in-depth feedback on the last chapter. I was surprised by the amount of reviews and new followers! You guys are such an inspiration. Special thanks to Goku272!**

**It's going to be a long one again, thought I'd prepare you.**

**Onwards!**

* * *

><p>"You need a haircut."<p>

Krillin winced as Eighteen held a handful of his hair in her fierce grip, they had just finished a friendly sparring session. He was sitting on the ground with Eighteen kneeling in front of him and looking down on him with a smirk, him sweating profusely and panting slightly while she looked as if she had been reading all morning, safe for a few small tears in her clothes and smudges of sand on her arms and face.

"Geesh." He mumbled softly when Eighteen let go of him. He rubbed his sore head. "I think you're right, maybe I should just shave it all off again, it's a real hassle when it comes to sparring and such."

"No, just a little trim would be good." Eighteen said as she sat down next to him. She ran her fingers through his hair which promptly caused a blush to rise to his cheeks.

"Who cut it last time?"

"Barber." Krillin muttered trying his best not to let her soft touches effect him so much but it was hard to do when her fingers were softly and carefully massaging the sore spot on his head where she had gripped him.

Eighteen stopped her movements momentarily as she thought of something.

"I could cut if for you, if you like." She said.

Krillin raised his brows at that.

"Uhm no offense but I don't think you've ever gave someone a haircut before? I'll make an appointment with the barber tomorrow or something." He said with chuckle.

"It can't be that hard and besides, what's the worst that can happen?"

"You could ruin my hair, that's what."

"Well then you can just shave it all off again and start over." Eighteen stated matter of fact. Krillin grinned at that.

"Fine, but you better not mess it up on purpose." He said semi serious. Eighteen just shot him a mild glare at that.

"I wouldn't do such a thing. I already told you I like you better with hair didn't I? So I'm gonna make sure this will be right."

Eighteen stood up and outstretched her hand to help him up as well. Krillin wiped the sand off his clothes as he followed her into the house. Part of him was very apprehensive but it was as she had said, the worst that could happen was that he had to shave his head again and he really didn't have a problem with that.

Eighteen rummaged through a few drawers in the kitchen until she found what she was looking for. She turned towards Krillin gesturing him to take a seat on one of the kitchen chairs.

"Right now?"

Eighteen nodded. "Might as well get it over with." Krillin sat down, his apprehension hadn't completely vanished just yet. He felt her comb through his hair with her fingers.

"Maybe you should get my comb from the bathroom?" Krillin turned his head to face her but she would have none of it.

"Don't need it, now hold still."

Krillin clasped his hands together as he heard the first snips of the scissors. He seriously began to have doubts, seriously began to wonder why in the world he had agreed to this but it was too late now. Eighteen didn't say a word as she snipped away. Krillin grew a little antsy as he witnessed locks of his hair fall to the floor.

"How's it looking back there?" He asked when she had stopped.

"Looks pretty good actually." Eighteen answered looking at her handiwork.

"Now all that is left is the sides and front." She stood in front of him and bend down slightly. Krillin watched her snip away with a concentrated look on her face. He tried not to squirm at her close proximity when she stopped cutting to scrutinize her work from up close. He could feel her warm breath on his face while she cut a few more strands before locking her eyes on his.

"All done." She said softly. She held his gaze for a little longer before standing back up to her full height. Krillin swallowed slightly.

"Not too bad if I do say so myself." Eighteen said with a smirk. She motioned for him to get up.

"I'll be the judge of that." Krillin joked as he ran his hands through his shorter hair, he swiftly walked up the stairs to the bathroom to look at his reflection in the mirror.

His eyes widened in surprise, it actually did look good.

"Well?"

Krillin jumped, he hadn't noticed her following him. She was looking at him in the mirror.

"I gotta say, I didn't expect this, it's nice."

Eighteen stood behind him with a knowing smirk on her face before she suddenly gripped his hair.

"Hey!" Krillin winched.

"Still can use it against you in a spar though." With that she left him alone. Krillin just watched her before shaking his head and taking his shirt off. Some of the fallen hair had gotten in the fabric and it itched. He decided to freshen up now that he was in the bathroom, he was still slightly sweaty and dirty from their spar.

When he came downstairs, Eighteen was no where to be seen in the house. He noticed she had cleaned up the kitchen. He walked out onto the beach. She was sitting at the edge of the water with a glass of iced tea, gingerly sipping the liquid while staring ahead of her. Krillin sat down next to her.

"Thanks, Eighteen."

She just nodded in acknowledgment before carefully setting her now empty glass aside.

Krillin let out a small sigh, it was a nice day out today, not as hot as it had been the previous few weeks. He arched his brows when he felt her hand enclose his and squeeze slightly. It reminded him of that night they had seen the fireworks in the Satan City theme-park. His cheeks colored slightly as he squeezed back.

"What are you thinking about?" Eighteen asked curious when Krillin adopted a very thoughtful expression.

"Well...we haven't been on our date yet. I was just thinking we should?" He smiled up at her.

Eighteen's eyes widened slightly at that but she nodded.

"Where?"

Krillin mulled this one over a bit, he wasn't too sure of what she would like to do. He could ask her of course or suggest something generic that he knew most people did on first dates, but Eighteen wasn't like most people.

Still, it didn't hurt to ask or maybe she would have an idea.

"Well I was thinking..."

* * *

><p>He slowly crept through the thick brush of the forest that surrounded him, his trained eyes were locked onto his prey just ahead.<p>

Seventeen slowly and carefully readied his rifle as he proceeded forwards. He squinted his eyes, locking in onto the target, his trigger finger was shaking slightly. This time he would shoot it, this time he wouldn't fail! This time...

"Seventeen! There you are, I have been looking all over for you." Came a voice from behind him. Seventeen almost fell over, startled by the sudden interruption of sound in the otherwise silent surroundings he found himself in. He frowned heavily when his target looked up and ran.

"Ah man! Eighteen! You made it run away and I was THIS close to getting it too! You ruined it!" He all but yelled as he turned around to face his sister who simply shrugged.

"Well, you just disappeared on me, leaving me to deal with that damned wasp's nest that you dropped in the first place!" Eighteen said planting her hands in her sides.

"Seriously, that was uncalled for."

"So was this! Did you not see that huge rack of antlers on that buck? It would've looked so good on my wall but noooo you had to go and ruin it." Seventeen retorted slinging his gun over his shoulder.

"I'm done for today."

Eighteen rolled her eyes as he brother pushed past her, his shoulders were slumped.

"Oh come on! It's not that bad, you can always go hunting later today again!." But Seventeen didn't answer her, instead he just kept on walking. Eighteen shrugged as she followed him back to the cabin. He would get over it.

"Just so you know." Seventeen said when they reached their cabin. "You're not coming with me again. Ever! You don't even like hunting so why did you come today in the first place?"

"Whatever and I was bored." Eighteen said matter of fact.

Seventeen let out a sigh hanging up his rifle on the wall next to the TV.

"You ruined my good day." He said pouting. Eighteen just rolled her eyes at him.

"Stop being so dramatic, it will probably come back later or else some other day."

"That 'other day' could have been today if it weren't for you and your big loud mouth!" Seventeen walked into the kitchen to grab a glass. He opened the fridge and eyed the almost empty pitcher of tea. A smirk formed on his face as he grabbed it and poured the contents in his glass.

"Give me some." Eighteen said as she sat down at the table.

Seventeen grinned, emptying his whole glass in one go.

"Oops sorry, didn't hear you there, I'm afraid this was the last of it." He said innocently. Eighteen glared at him.

"You snooze you lose, that's all I'm saying!" He said shrugging as he placed the empty pitcher in the kitchen sink.

"Two can play at that game, I'm not making a new batch today." Eighteen retorted with a smirk of her own.

He sighed in defeat, there was just no way of winning against his sister some days.

Eighteen grinned before leaving the kitchen to go to her room. She looked at the clock, it was almost time to go.

Today she and Krillin were supposedly having their big date, she blushed as images of the small man flooded her vision.

She was excited for their date. When they had discussed what to do they, had come up empty at first. Krillin had suggested all the traditional things people did for first dates like going out to eat or grab a movie or a combination of that and other things but Eighteen found that she wasn't too keen on those ideas.

"_Then how about I prepare a picnic or something and I'll show you my second favorite place in the world?" _Is what he had asked her and it had piqued her interest and curiosity which only grew with each passing day because Krillin hadn't wanted to tell her anything about this so called place.

"_You'll see when we get there."_ Was his standard reply every time she brought it up. Eighteen laid back putting her arms behind her head.

Since the outing at the theme-park, Krillin had also tried to get her to come visit his friends with him, she had declined every time. She didn't know exactly why but the whole idea made her nervous. She scoffed, there really was nothing to be nervous about, some of them might be stronger than her but she could still stand her ground. And Krillin kept assuring her that they wouldn't harm her in any way, though Vegeta might make some snide remarks but she could handle him. Eighteen grinned as she replayed the moment she had broken that arrogant Saiyan's arm.

Eighteen sighed softly to herself before getting up. She was getting impatient, Krillin surely wouldn't mind if she showed up a little earlier than planned. With that thought in mind, she grabbed her music player and headed out the door, waving at her brother who ignored her stubbornly. Eighteen shook her head, he could be so immature sometimes.

Meanwhile at Kame Island, Krillin was busily packing up a moderate picnic basket. He grabbed some plastic utensils and threw them in there before capsuling the basket and pocketing the capsule.

To say he was nervous was the understatement of the year though he really didn't know why. He spend a lot of time with Eighteen already, she was literally on the island almost every day. But just knowing that this was something special, that it would be just the two of them enjoying some time together, he just couldn't help himself. He was excited to show her the island where he and Goku had been trained by Master Roshi. Just thinking back at the fond memories brought a smile to his face.

He shoved his hands in his pockets as he made his way back into the living room. Master Roshi and Oolong were bend over a map they had spread out on the table.

"I think this would be a good place to stop too, I've heard really good things about it!" Oolong said wiggling his brows and grinning broadly. Master Roshi marked the spot by circling it with a red marker.

"So, you two are actually going to go through with this trip?" Krillin asked. He sat down next to them and eyed all the red marks on the map. There were quite a few.

"Just how long are you going to be gone for?" He asked with raised brows.

"Oh not too long, maybe two weeks? Three?" Master Roshi marked yet another spot.

"Yeah, kind of. We will narrow all these red marks down to only the best ones."

"Sounds like fun." Krillin said though he had an inkling this trip of theirs would be very different from what he would have in mind. Knowing those two, they'd probably tour the world's best strip joints.

"Oh and I hear that they wear these very awesome but skimpy costumes at this place! We should totally check that out too."

Krillin rolled his eyes as he stood up, he knew he had been right.

"Well, you two have fun planning, I'll be back later." With that he exited the house and walked up to the water's edge. It was still a bit before Eighteen supposedly would be here but when he looked up at the sky he was pleasantly surprised that she was already on her way. He waved in greeting as she landed in front of him in the warm sand.

Eighteen took off her headphones and turned the music off.

"Hey, you're early." Krillin said with a smile.

"Was getting bored at the house plus Seventeen is still mad at me so he's no fun to be around as of now." Eighteen said.

"Why is he mad at you?"

Eighteen chuckled as she told him about what had happened.

Krillin shook his head at her story before scratching the back of his head.

"Well since you're here now, shall we go?"

"Yes, but are you ever going to tell me where we are going?" Eighteen asked with a slight frown.

"Oh it's not far from here, just a few miles south of the island actually." Krillin flashed her a wide smile as they ascended in the air.

"That's not really an answer..." Eighteen trailed off but decided to let it rest for now. She flew besides him, taking in the changing surroundings. They were still above the vast ocean but there were more islands here, although some seemed to be too small to have people living on them, they were even smaller than Kame Island. Eighteen raised her eyebrows curiously when Krillin stopped in midair. She stopped next to him, intrigued by a rather large island below them. It seemed to be divided in different areas as far as she could see. In the middle stood, what she assumed was a volcano judging from the light smoke that erupted every now and then. She observed some kind of large forest though it looked different and vaster than the one her brother resided in.

"We're here." Krillin said, descended to the ground right in the middle of said forest.

"What is this place?" Eighteen wondered as she immediately felt the shift in temperature, the place was humid and warm.

"The jungle!" Krillin said with a grin. "Actually we're on Training Island. This is where me and Goku trained under Master Roshi when we were kids. Ah it brings back so many fond memories." He said with a smile as he took in his surroundings.

"Though this jungle scared me a little, there are various dangerous animals residing here."

"You trained in here?" Eighteen asked not really seeing anything beneficial about this place, the trees were tall and the ground was covered in various plants and flowers.

"Well, this is where it started, we had to find a rock with Master Roshi's turtle sign on it, let me tell you it was not an easy task and I kind of cheated." Krillin said with a light laugh.

"I paid for it too!" He grimaced remembering the dinner that had made all of them but Goku sick.

"But to further answer your question, Master Roshi used the whole island as training grounds. He had us deliver milk all the way up to one of the mountains."

Eighteen raised her brows at that which prompted Krillin to tell her all about his time on the island with Goku while they swiftly made their way through the jungle. Eighteen could see why this would be one of his favorite places, it truly was beautiful in here.

Krillin knelt in front of a patch of big bright blue flowers and picked one.

"Here you go." He said levitating up a little so he could place the flower behind Eighteen's ear who gave him a questioning look .

Krillin stood back on the ground.

"It looks good on you, compliments your eyes." He said blushing slightly.

Eighteen snorted at him but softly touched the delicate flower.

"Come on, let's get out of here, I don't know about you but I'm getting hungry and know just the place where we can set up our picnic." He motioned for her to follow him.

They arrived at an open grassy spot which was adorned by just a few tall trees. There was a big lake, it's water sparkled in the sun.

"Careful around those trees! They might have beehives." Krillin warned as he walked up to the edge of the water. He let out a sigh.

"Would you believe me if I told you there was a shark in this lake?"

"No." Eighteen replied.

"Well it's true!"

Krillin smiled up at her. "If I could show you, I would but that would probably require me getting in the water and I don't feel like swimming today." He joked while popping the capsule he had brought.

Eighteen smirked. "Then I won't believe you, seeing is believing you know." She sat down on the blanket Krillin had spread out for them. He sat beside her and opened the picnic basket.

"I cooked a little bit of everything you like." He said handing her a plate. He took out various containers with food.

"Everything I like?" Eighteen wondered out loud.

"Yes, I wanted this to be special so I cooked some of your favorite dishes." He shrugged as he handed her several little servings of food. Eighteen blushed despite herself but quickly regulated it. She sampled some of the food on her plate, it was really good. Krillin watched her eat for a moment before starting on his own plate.

They ate in silence, just enjoying each other's company, though sometimes he would tell her a funny anecdote from his training sessions that popped up in his mind and Eighteen would listen with interest. It was intriguing to hear him tell his stories with such enthusiasm. Of course she knew some of the basics from what Gero had installed in her but hearing it detail from him was so much better.

Krillin watched the clouds which had gathered and drifted lazily over them. He set his now empty plate aside. Eighteen had already finished hers.

He laid back with his hands behind his head and gazed up at the skies. With one hand, he softly tugged at Eighteen's sleeve.

"Want to watch the clouds with me?" He asked softly.

"What's so special about those?" Eighteen wondered out loud. Krillin faked a horrified gasp.

"Don't tell me you've never cloud gazed before?!" He gently grabbed a hold of her arm and tugged her down until she was lying down next to him. She gave him a puzzled stare.

"Just look up and watch. It's fun to discover the different shapes."

Eighteen did as she was told but for the life of her she couldn't really fathom what he was getting at.

"As in example, see that big fluffy one there?" Krillin asked pointing straight above them. "I think it kind of looks like a giant pillow."

Eighteen snorted at that. "What?"

Krillin sighed. "You've got to have some imagination here, don't just look at it, try and see something besides the cloud."

"You are not making any sense but alright." Eighteen squinted her eyes and tried to see what he was supposedly to be seeing. She didn't see how he found it looked like a pillow, to her it looked more like am ordinary square.

"It looks like a square, not a pillow." Krillin chuckled at that.

"Well that is what you interpret it as, your vision is different than mine of course, though a pillow is usually square. What about that one?" He pointed a little ways from them.

Eighteen adopted a thoughtful expression as she observed the cloud.

"Kind of looks like a person, a face?" She said softly. She was beginning to like this little game.

"A face? Who's?"

"Don't know, just a face, it has that shape, see?"

"Huh, really? It looks more like a giant light bulb to me to be honest." Krillin chuckled.

"How in the world do you see a light bulb in it?" Eighteen exclaimed astonished. He shrugged at that.

"I have a different outlook on things."

"Whatever, what about that one then?"

Krillin turned his head slightly.

"Hm...that is a tough one, it looks odd don't you think?"

"Not really, kind of looks like a rabbit or mouse."

Krillin raised his brows at that while squinting his eyes.

"Well I can see a mouse but a rabbit?"

"Or maybe a cat?" Eighteen added.

"Hm, that is more like it." Krillin shrugged. The wind picked up momentarily, causing the clouds to shift and drift further apart.

"Oh, it changed now." Eighteen said softly.

"Yeah now it looks like Oolong!" Krillin grinned. Eighteen just gave him a look before looking back up. Sure enough she could slightly make out the pig's form in the cloud.

"But this one is a lot easier on the eyes." She remarked dryly. Krillin lost it after that.

"Oh that's funny, wait till I tell him that, he'll be mortified!"

Krillin's laughter ceased slowly, he grabbed a hold of her hand and squeezed it before letting it go.

"You know, it's nice to spend time with you in one of my favorite places in the world. Even if this is not a typical first date setting, this is so much better." He whispered gently tugging at a strand of hair that had fallen in her face, swiping it away so he could look at her eyes. He loved the color of her eyes, it was not a typical blue, he couldn't really find an accurate description for them.

Eighteen felt herself grow a little nervous under his close proximity.

"Stop staring at me, that's a bad habit you're developing." She said softly as she averted her gaze.

"Can't help it, like I said before, you're beautiful." Krillin said matter of fact. He frowned as he observed a small smudge of red forming on her cheeks before it disappeared. Eighteen sat up straight.

Krillin did the same.

"You know sometimes I wish I had that ability, it could come in handy."

Eighteen shot him a puzzled look. "What?"

Krillin chuckled. "The way you make your blush disappear, I wish I could do that sometimes, Kami knows I need it every now and then!" He scratched the back of his head.

"But I really wish you'd stop doing it though."

"Why?"

"Isn't obvious? You're cute when you blush." Krillin blurted out without thinking. Eighteen's eyes widened at that, she felt the temperature rise in her cheeks once again but didn't stop it this time.

"You're such an idiot sometimes." She said not looking at him though he could see a smile forming on her face. Krillin chuckled at that before his face turned serious.

"I might be, but you still like me." He said boldly. Eighteen narrowed her eyes at him.

"Says who?" She teased.

"You actually, in every little thing you do." Krillin scooted closer to her, their arms were touching, Eighteen automatically grabbed a hold of his hand.

"See what I mean?" He grinned as he lifted their intertwined hands.

"Shut up." Eighteen looked away but didn't let go. She murmured something but Krillin couldn't understand it.

"What was that?"

Eighteen shot him a semi serious look.

"I said, so what does this make us now?"

Krillin rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he thought back to their long conversation when she had first returned to the island. Technically speaking they were not really dating yet. He just wondered if she was ready to admit to it as they had agreed they would take things slow that night. He reached up to brush some of her hair away from her ear and whispered his answer to her.

"I'd like to be able to think of you as my girlfriend."

Eighteen's eyes widened slightly though she had kind of expected this to come and she was a fool if she didn't admit she wanted the same as him, they had already grown remarkably closer ever since that night of revelations, it was honestly just a matter of time.

"That sounds so juvenile though." She whispered back.

"I don't care."

"Hn, I already know you don't, I guess it's official now then."

Krillin arched a brow at her.

"We're official...that sounds so sophisticated." He joked letting out a relieved sigh he didn't know he was holding in.

"This calls for a celebration! Let's dig into dessert." He said letting go of her hand.

"You actually brought dessert?" Eighteen watched as he took a rather large container from the picnic basket.

"Yep, made it myself from scratch, it took me a few tries but I think this one is edible enough." He opened the lid and showed her the contents inside. It seemed to be some kind of chocolate cake, she couldn't really tell because it looked like it was smashed in the container

"What is that?"

"Ah, I guess it got thrown around a bit too much, but it's edible trust me. It's a simple chocolate cream pie."

"I'll let you eat some first and if you're still alive, I'll eat some." Eighteen joked smugly.

"Oh but you hurt my feelings!" Krillin mocked. He took two clean plates from the basket and scooped some pie on both of them.

He carefully took a bite from his share and munched on it quietly, it really did taste good. He smirked mentally, he would get her for that comment though.

"Hm, I outdid myself, it's actually ve...ughhhhh." He dropped his plate dramatically and grabbed his throat.

"What's 'appening, I canth breathh!" He said with widened eyes. Eighteen narrowed her eyes at him. She wasn't sure if he was playing a joke on her or not. But when his face paled considerably she didn't think twice to grab him around the waist and press him against her in short precise thrusts. Krillin spit the offending piece of pie crust out and hung limply in her arms.

"Krillin? Are you okay? Krillin?!" But he didn't answer her. She carefully laid him flat on his back as she bend over him.

"Hey, snap out of it." She softly slapped his cheek. Krillin murmured something, she had to strain her ears to hear him. She brought her ear closer to his mouth.

"What?"

Krillin had to do his best not to laugh as he whispered in her ear.

"Gotcha!"

Eighteen's eyes narrowed. She sat back up and smacked him on the head, hard. His eyes teared up from the impact and his laughter which ripped through the silence around them.

"Jerk." She said with a frown but couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped as she picked up her plate. With one swift motion she turned it over on his head.

Krillin's laughter ceased immediately when he felt the gooey cream and chocolate drip down his face. It was Eighteen's turn to laugh out loud when he realized what she had done.

"Oh it's ON now!" He smirked as he scooped up the remainder of the pie but Eighteen was two steps ahead of him and already up in the air, he shot up too but couldn't catch up. He threw the pie at her but missed.

"Really? Your aim was way off on that one." She said with a smirk, she had stopped moving and was now floating in midair. Krillin shrugged as he licked some of the chocolate off his cheek.

"Your loss really, you didn't get to taste my awesome creation." He stuck out his tongue at her for good measure. Eighteen shrugged as she flew towards him.

"You're wrong." She swiped a finger across his chocolate smeared face and stuck it in her mouth. It was actually really tasty.

"It's pretty good, too bad you had to ruin it." She said. Krillin just shook his head at her.

"Whatever, now look at me though, I was going to show you the rest of the island and tell you more great stories but I can't do that looking like this."

"Why don't you wash up in that lake?"

"Did you forget about the shark that's in there?"

"There is no such thing as a shark in a regular lake." Eighteen scoffed before descending back to the ground. She observed the clear water, there was obviously nothing shark-like in it.

"Seriously, you see things that are not there." But Krillin knew better and he would show her. But first he took a cloth from the basket and sat near the edge of the water to wash the chocolate off his face and out of his hair as much as he could. He shivered, the water was freezing. When he was remotely presentable again he gathered up all the left overs and motioned for Eighteen to follow him up in the air.

They hoovered above the middle of the lake.

"I'm telling you, there is a shark and I'll show it to you." With that he dropped the leftovers into the water. At first nothing happened but then a huge wave appeared when something seemed to jump out of the water.

Eighteen did not want to believe her eyes but Krillin had been right all along. She floated upwards just a little bit since the shark had jumped rather high up from the water. With a splash it disappeared under the water's surface again.

"Told you so." Krillin said smugly."Though I am doubtful this is the same one that made me and Goku swim world records, there are probably more than just this one in here." He shrugged as he went back to their picnic site. He filled the basket back up with the now empty containers before capsuling it back up.

"Let's go, it's already getting late, I don't want to give you a tour in the dark." He joked. Eighteen frowned at that, the skies were still as bright and clear as before.

"The sun isn't setting for a while though." She remarked.

"Oh I know that, but I figured we could try and catch the sunset back at Kame island. It's been a while since we did that." Krillin said with a smile.

When they arrived back at Kame island a few hours later, they both felt exhaustion set in. It had been a long but very interesting day as far as Eighteen was concerned. She stretched out slightly before shrugging out of the light jacket she had been wearing. She carefully hung it over one of the beach chairs. Looking up at the sky she noticed several streaks of reds and oranges had already started to appear.

"Looks like we made it just in time!" Krillin said with a smile. He pointed up to the roof .

"Wanna join me?"

Eighteen nodded.

"You brought your music player earlier didn't you?" Krillin asked suddenly.

"Yes, it's in my jacket though. Why?"

"I figured we could listen to it, I still have that double ended jack and my plugs. I'll go get it if you want?"

Eighteen nodded.

A few moments later, Krillin sat down next to her handing the player to her after plugging the double jack into it.

Eighteen turned the small device on, immediately a soft melody started playing. She had a sense of nostalgia remembering the last time they had done this and Krillin had fallen asleep next to her.

"You still have the same songs?" Krillin asked surprised.

Eighteen took her headphones off slightly so that she could hear him.

"Yes, they're good songs."

"I cannot disagree with that." After that it was silent for a while. Krillin was twiddling his thumbs to the soft beats of the song but his mind was elsewhere. He was still overwhelmed by all that had happened today, just now the full realization of them being an official couple set in fully and he couldn't stop the lovestruck grin that surfaced on his face. Oh how he wanted to share this good news with everyone. He frowned slightly at that as he thought of something else.

He took his earplugs out and turned his gaze towards the darkening skies letting out a soft but content sigh.

"Hey Eighteen?"

"Hn?"

"Will you come with me Saturday?"

"Come with you? Where?"

Krillin turned to face her.

"Bulma's throwing another get together, I would like it if you came with me. She told me to invite you too."

Eighteen mulled it over in her head.

"Well, I guess now that I'm your girlfriend, I'm somewhat obligated, I guess it can't hurt." She trailed off.

Krillin immediately held up his hands.

"No, that's not true! The fact that we're now officially together had nothing to do with this, you are not obligated to do anything, I would never force you to do something you didn't want to do." He said hastily.

"Relax Krillin, I was just joking." Eighteen smirked at the panic that edged his face for a moment.

"I'll come with you, it's about time we get this over with anyway. But I'm telling you right now, if someone makes one bad comment I will not responsible for what happens, got that?"

Krillin chuckled at that.

"Okay, just try not to kill anyone." He played along before turning serious again.

"I'm happy though, this means a lot to me." He scooted closer to her and wrapped an arm around her waist, resting his head against her shoulder. Eighteen raised her brows at that but leaned into him nonetheless.

"The sun's almost gone." She said softly. Krillin just nodded turning his gaze upwards to observe the now almost darkened sky. He could already make out a few stars.

He felt Eighteen curl her arm around his shoulders while her fingers found their way into his hair.

"It's still sticky from that pie."

"Your fault." Krillin retorted quickly.

"You deserved it."

He chuckled at that. "Yeah, I guess I did." He let out a sigh, her soft touches were relaxing. He briefly closed his eyes. Eighteen had put her headphones back on properly again and was humming softly to the melody of the current song. Krillin listened to her soft voice with a smile, he counted his lucky stars that he had found her that day but never would he have thought that his dream would come true. Yet here she was, sitting next to him, not a care in the world it seemed.

"I think it's time for me to go home now." Eighteen remarked after a little while when the music had stopped playing. It was pitch black now, the only light coming from the bright full moon in the sky. Clouds had gathered and the wind had picked up. The smell of rain was in the air.

"Looks like we're going to have rain soon, I'd rather be back home before it lets loose." Krillin sat up straight so she could get up. He stood up too and stretched lazily, hiding a yawn behind his hand. The day's activities were catching up to him as he felt his muscles start to ache tiredly.

"Alright, be careful though." He followed her down to the sandy ground where she put her jacket back on. Handing him back his earplugs and audio jack, she regarded him for a moment before she took a step towards him. Bending down she lifted his chin with her finger and planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Bye, I'll be back soon." With that she took off leaving a stunned and very flustered Krillin behind who gently touched the spot where she had kissed him. A goofy smile appeared on his face as he turned around and walked into the house. Just when he thought the day had already been perfect, she had made it even better with that tiny gesture.

"I'm the luckiest man alive right now." He muttered to himself already knowing that his dreams would be filled with images of her and memories of the events of the day.

* * *

><p>"We're here." Krillin carefully descended the air-car to a landing spot next to Capsule Corps.<p>

"About time too! I'm starving, I wonder what kind of sweet goodies Mrs. Briefs has for us this time!" Oolong said eager as he jumped out.

Eighteen observed her surroundings with a wary eye. The house they stood in front of looked rather large. She already had some basic information collected in her files but the size still took her slightly by surprise.

"You two go in, we'll be right there." Krillin said waving at Oolong and Master Roshi. When they had disappeared into the garden dome, he turned his attention back to Eighteen.

"You can still turn back, you know. If you want..." He trailed off. He flashed her a small smile.

"It's fine." Eighteen said. She didn't return his smile nor did she take his outstretched hand. Krillin gently rubbed her arm slightly before walking away, motioning for her to follow him.

Eighteen let out a shaky sigh she didn't know she was holding, she scolded herself mentally for seemingly getting too worked up over such a stupid and trivial thing.

"Here we go." Krillin said as he held the glass doors open for her.

Eighteen had to do a double take when she stepped into the large indoor garden. Big trees and grassy fields seemed to stretch out for miles, adorned by different flowers and shrubs. There were small stone walking pads everywhere. There were tables set up with food and drinks. All in all it was very impressive.

"What is this place?" She wondered more to herself than anything but Krillin had heard her.

"Dr Briefs is a brilliant scientist as I have told you before but also a fantastic gardener, he has several domes like this, I swear he has some dinosaurs living in one of them."

"You give me entirely too much credit, Krillin." Came a voice from behind them.

"It's good to see you, Krillin!" A second voice said.

They both turned around and came face to face with Dr briefs who was carrying his cat on his shoulder and Mrs Briefs who was carrying a tray with all kinds of cakes.

"Have a pastry, dear."

"Thanks." Krillin said as he took two, handing one to Eighteen.

"Who did you bring with you today?" Dr Briefs inquired with interest.

"Oh! This is Eighteen, Eighteen this is Dr Briefs and his wife, Bulma's parents."

Eighteen shook the man's outstretched hand.

"Finally we get to meet you in person then, we've already heard so much about you from this young man here." The scientist said with a friendly laugh while scratching his cat softly.

"I hope you enjoy your stay here, everyone is just up ahead." With that he walked away.

Eighteen watched him go. Mrs Briefs had already disappeared and was now handing out pastries to the others. She eyed the little cupcake in her hands.

"Hm, pretty good as per usual." Krillin said munching on his own. Eighteen handed hers to him which prompted him to raise his brows up at her.

"I don't need it."

"Neither do I but they're so good!" He joked as he took a bite off hers.

"Come on, the others are probably wondering what is taking us so long!"

Gohan was the first to notice them. He quickly made his way over.

"Hey guys! Good to see you again." Eighteen smiled slightly at the teen, he was not bad company.

His outburst however, had alerted the others of their presence.

"Krillin! Finally. Thought you'd stay outside the dome forever!" Yamcha said. His eyes shifted to the tall person next to his friend. No matter how many times Krillin had assured him she was not evil or out to get them all, just seeing her stand there made him apprehensive. He noticed the others hesitating to move until Bulma stepped forward.

"Well well, look who finally made it to one of my parties." She said eying Eighteen with slightly narrowed eyes. Krillin couldn't help but feel a little nervous as he watched the interaction between the two women.

Eighteen didn't really know what the deal was with this woman in front of her but she didn't like the way she was looking at her.

Bulma grinned as she stuck out her hand.

"I think we got off on the wrong foot last time, let's do this over the right way."

She raised her brows at that but took her hand anyway.

"No seriously, I'm kind of glad you finally decided to come! Krillin is crazy about you, you know, always talking about you." Bulma said wiggling her brows. Krillin blushed as Eighteen locked her eyes on his with a slightly curious frown.

"Ah, you're exaggerating Bulma." He said scratching the back of his head.

Yamcha watched the interaction before pushing his own reservations aside. He stood up and made his way over to join them.

"Bulma's right though!" He chimed in. He grinned knowingly when the short man's blush intensified.

"So, you're the one who was targeting my husband."

Eighteen turned around swiftly coming face to face with a black haired woman who was frowning at her, there was a small child in her arms who looked at her apprehensively. She frowned as she mentally searched her files for this woman's information, she had an inkling as to who she was by the way she had spoken to her.

"Chichi." She said in a monotone. That caught the slightly shorter woman off guard.

The others watched the exchange with mild curiosity and not without a little anxiety. They didn't know how Chichi would exactly react, she seemed fine when Krillin talked about Eighteen but now that they were standing across from each other in person, it was a whole different story.

"How do you know my name...wait never mind." Chichi said as she eyed Krillin who stood a little off the side.

Eighteen followed her gaze for a moment before turning her gaze back to the person before her.

"I knew who you were before I met him. Dr Gero gave me information about you. You're a martial artist who married Goku after the 23rd World tournament." She recited, not entirely sure why she was doing so in the first place.

"That's impressive...and a little creepy." Chichi remarked with a frown before letting out a sigh.

"I was planning on giving you a hard time, after all you are partially responsible for my husband's passing but...I guess you're not so bad. Gohan likes you which says enough. Plus Goku wouldn't have wanted us to be enemies, he always was very keen on giving people second chances" Chichi narrowed her eyes at her.

"That doesn't mean I'm not keeping an eye on you." With that she stuck her hand out.

"Thanks, I guess?" Eighteen muttered as she took the outstretched hand. Goten smiled up at her, apparently noticing the atmosphere turning. Yamcha slapped Krillin on the back.

"Come on, I need to show you my latest toy, it's a beauty, I'll tell ya!" He said leading the shorter man out of the dome to show off his newest sports car.

Bulma on the other hand grabbed a hold of Eighteen and whisked her away towards the tables. Eighteen pulled herself free from the blue haired woman's grip.

"I can walk on my own." She remarked. Bulma lifted a brow at that but didn't say anything. Instead she handed Eighteen a tall drink. She sniffed it, it smelled weird. Analysis told her there was alcohol in it. She politely sat it back on the table.

"No thanks, I'm not thirsty."

"It's good to see you again, Eighteen." Dende said. She hadn't even noticed him nor Piccolo sitting at the table. She nodded in reply.

Piccolo glanced at her.

"A fair warning, they won't leave you alone once you are in, you can still escape while you have the chance." He said. Eighteen wasn't sure if he was joking or not but judging from the serious expression on his face, she guessed he wasn't.

"Don't listen to him." Bulma said with a grin.

"I'm telling you, it's the newest model, it has all the extra's you'd want in a car and more! We'll take it for a spin a little later!" Yamcha was still talking about his car when he and Krillin made it back to the table. Krillin grinned.

"Deal, I'd like to see what it's made of, I'm sure it's not as fast as our fastest air car."

"Nope, it's faster."

Yamcha took one of the drinks Bulma offered him while Krillin took a seat next to Eighteen opting for some fresh lemonade instead. He stole a sideways glance at her and saw she was looking down at a curious Trunks who had walked up to her and was observing her with a slight frown until he got bored and walked over to Goten and Gohan who were seated on a blanket in the grass. Gohan was building with big blocks and let the small boys thump them over.

"Goten sure grew a lot since the last time I saw him." He remarked with awe.

"It's no wonder with that appetite, the boy can eat. I would almost say he is worse than his father." Chichi smiled fondly at her two sons.

"He's doing so well and he adores his big brother."

"Who wouldn't?" Krillin said with a smile. "Gohan is the best big brother he could have wished for!"

The party progressed steadily after that, they were now playing some games though Eighteen didn't participate, she preferred to watch the activities from a safe distance especially since some people got their hands on a little too much alcoholic beverages. She shook her head when she witnessed Master Roshi trip over a small log they had been using in one of their strange games.

She glanced sideways and frowned. Vegeta was also standing off to the side, watching her. He had been quite rude when he had first noticed her but she hadn't paid him any attention. If anything, she'd rather ignore the saiyan, not wanting to start any trouble now that she seemed to get along with this group of mismatched friends. She had to admit that she did start to have a good time so far, the uneasiness which had hung in the air earlier had disappeared.

Eighteen bit her lip, something was still bothering her though. So when she saw Bulma take a seat to rest up from all that was going on, she ceased her chance.

She made her way towards Bulma, walking past Vegeta.

"Enjoying yourself, tin can?" He sneered.

Eighteen just shot him a look, raising a brow before resuming her path. She could practically feel the anger radiate off him when she ignored his little jab She stopped in front of the blue haired woman who looked up at her with a grin.

"You should really join in with the festivities more, Eighteen. You're missing out." She slightly slurred.

"How did you make that remote?" Eighteen asked, ignoring her suggestion. Bulma's grin vanished for a split second before it returned full force.

"Oh that was easy! Krillin and Trunks gave me the blue prints to Android Seventeen and we reconstructed it from the info we decoded on those." She sat up a little straighter.

"I wish he hadn't destroyed it though, he could have at least given it back if he wasn't going to use it in the first place!" She stood up motioning for Eighteen to follow her.

"I'll show you, if you want. I still have them."

Eighteen mulled this over, she wasn't entirely sure if she should but part of her was too curious to let this opportunity slip by. She followed Bulma who had already disappeared inside.

It seemed to take forever until they reached their destination wherever that was, Eighteen was astonished at the size of the dome shaped house. She could tell that Bulma's family was not shy of money.

"Here we are, my dad's pride and joy." Bulma said gesturing around her, they had walked into some kind of laboratory like facility. They walked to the very back, through some metal sliding doors.

Eighteen eyed the tools on the walls around her, she unconsciously crossed her arms over her chest. This room made her feel really uneasy. She swallowed slightly as she tried to keep up with the woman in front of her.

"Here we are, let me see if I can find it here."

Eighteen stepped into a smaller room through the archway in the wall. This room was also littered with various tools and instruments. In the middle was a large long examination table which had computers attached to it. She suddenly felt nauseous, she reached out to the wall to steady herself. What was going on?

"Hey, are you alright?"

Eighteen nodded as she regained her posture quickly. As she did so, her eyes fell on a framed picture on the wall next to her.

"Is that...Android Sixteen?" She asked with widened eyes.

"Hm? Oh yeah, my dad and I worked on him after he got damaged by Cell, sweet fellow. Never would think of him as some evil machine created to destroy Goku, Scratch, the cat my dad carries around all the time, was crazy about him. So sad he's gone, that monster completely destroyed him." Eighteen swallowed softly at that little piece of new information. She had known he probably hadn't survived but to hear it as a fact still stirred something inside of her. She shrugged it off, frowning as a strange giggle escaped Bulma's mouth. She had a suspicion Bulma was a little more than tipsy but she didn't dwell on it any further for she handed her a roll of papers which were bound together with a piece of elastic.

"Here we go, you know, dad is a genius scientist and even he had trouble decoding all the text on these documents. I was not much of a help there, I mean I know my stuff but I'm more of a mechanic, inventor if you will. We make a good team."

Eighteen eyed the papers in her hands, with just a little snap she would be able to see but something stopped her. She was feeling anxious but not really knowing why. She swallowed thickly as she handed the roll of papers back to Bulma.

"You don't want to see them?"

Eighteen shook her head, feeling a little lightheaded all of a sudden, this room they were in started to get to her. She felt like the walls were closing in on her. She visibly paled when images she had buried away deep inside of her suddenly flashed before her eyes. She promptly turned around and walked out. She couldn't stay there, it woke up slumbering memories she had tried so hard to forget.

She let out a relieved sigh when she stepped back into the botanical dome. She took a deep shaky breath.

Krillin, who had been looking for her, noticed her and smiled. He was happy that she seemed to have a good time but when he approached her his smile turned into a worried frown.

"Eighteen?" What's wrong?" He asked gently touching her arm. She didn't respond at first, seemingly deep in thought but then she blinked and registered him standing in front of her.

"I'm fine." But the small waver in her voice told him otherwise. She cleared her throat and repeated her response. Krillin wasn't entirely convinced yet though.

"You don't look okay to me, did something happen?"

"I said, I'm fine, just let it go." She snapped harsher than intended. She rubbed her temples letting out a sigh.

"I want to go home." She said softly.

"Alright, help me get Master Roshi and Oolong to the air-car and we can go."

"Wait, you don't have to go. I can find my way out." But Krillin shook his head at her.

"No, we all came together so we are leaving together, plus I'm really sorry to say it but you really don't look too good, I will never forgive myself if I let something happen to you on your way home." With that he motioned her to follow him. He said his goodbyes to his friends who really didn't pay them any attention, with the exception of Gohan who hugged him and Chichi who was rocking a sleeping Goten. Piccolo and Dende had already left earlier.

"Come by the mountain sometime soon! You too Eighteen." The teen said turning to the blond haired woman who nodded at him.

Krillin shook his head at his master.

"Seriously, what is the fun in drinking so much you can hardly walk straight?"

"Hmmnnggg?" Master Roshi replied to which Krillin just grimaced. Eighteen was dragging Oolong by his shirt collar.

"Hey! Careful, I'm dewicate, the lladies love me you know! Gotta keep in good sssshape for them!" The pig yelled in a high pitched voice. Eighteen snarled at him which effectively shut him up.

"Oh, you're leaving?" Bulma asked when she emerged from the house.

"Yeah it's about time to get these two home." Krillin answered with a shrug.

"Thanks for the party, it was fun."

"Thank you both for coming, see you soon!" Bulma said with a small wave before turning back towards her other guests. They loaded the two other occupants of Kame island into the backseat of the air-car before they both got in the front.

"I'd drop you off, but I don't know where your brother lives." Krillin started. Eighteen was staring out of the window not really paying attention to him though she had heard him.

"Kame Island is fine, I can make it home from there."

"Alright." Krillin turned the radio on, the soft music filled the silence around them which was occasionally disturbed by a small grunt or noise from the backseat.

He stole worried glances at Eighteen, the color in her face had returned slightly but she still looked shaken up. He wondered what had happened or what she ate that might have made her feel sick.

He reached over with his free hand and gently grabbed a hold of her wrist, softly rubbing his thumb over the soft skin on the back of her hand.

She let out a soft sigh.

"Stop worrying, I'm alright."

"Sorry, can't help it." Krillin steered the air-car towards the small island which had come into view. He let go of her wrist to concentrate on the landing. When they were safe on the ground he glanced in the back seat, both Roshi and Oolong were snoring their heads off.

"Disgusting." Eighteen remarked. "I'm not picking either of them up, just leave them in here." She suggested with a small grin. "That'll certainly teach them to get this drunk."

Krillin mulled this over, it was very tempting to just go along with what she said, he didn't feel like hoisting them up the stairs either.

"Hm, I might just do that." He said closing the door behind him after he got out too. There was quite a breeze blowing on the small island, Eighteen tugged her hair behind her ears but it didn't really stay put. Walking up to the shoreline she stuck her hands into the pockets of her jeans. Krillin joined her.

"What did you eat? That way I might be prepared for something making me feel bad." He wondered out loud. Eighteen shrugged her shoulders.

"I didn't eat anything, just drank some water earlier."

She turned to face him, letting out a soft sigh she sat down on the warm sand motioning for Krillin to do the same. But instead of sitting beside her as she had expected, he sat behind her, stretching his legs out on each side of her. He gently tugged her backwards until she was leaning against him. His arms snaked their way around her middle as he held her close.

Eighteen stiffened slightly, this was new. But she relaxed in his arms, scooting down just a little so she could comfortable rest the back of her head against his shoulder.

She smiled, she had missed their closeness today not really making physical contact at the party, not seeing the need displaying such gestures in front of his friends. Then she proceeded to tell him about her asking Bulma about the remote.

"That room, it made me feel uneasy, that's all." She finished, leaving out how it had provoked some very dark memories. She didn't feel the need to tell him about that at the moment. She probably would someday though, if she felt comfortable enough to do so, already knowing that Krillin wouldn't judge her for it.

Krillin mulled her words over in his mind. He put one and one together and guessed those laboratories Bulma and her dad managed must have triggered something but when Eighteen didn't elaborate further he let it go. If she wanted to tell him, she would. He wouldn't force her even if his curiosity sometimes got the best of him.

He gently stroked her hair, the wind was whipping it around slightly, tickling his face when it made contact.

"Alright. But despite that, did you have fun today? It wasn't too bad right?" He asked softly.

Eighteen shook her head. "Not really, I guess they're alright. It went better than I would have expected to be honest." She turned her head slightly so she could look at him. "Though I am curious, what all did you tell them about me?" She narrowed her eyes at him causing Krillin to swallow slightly.

"Nothing bad! I swear, just good things like I've said before."

"Like what?"

"Hmm, well like how you can kick my butt in a spar but always take care of me afterward. How you're not a bad person but rather interesting to be with. And today I boasted about us being together of course!" He said with a chuckle. "Some of them didn't want to believe it at first but I don't care, I know the truth." Krillin nuzzled her temple for a moment.

"Also I kept telling them to give you a chance, so they could see what a wonderful person you are and they finally took it I think. Though they might have forgotten about you being there today after they all wake up with the world's worst hangover." He grinned at that.

"So glad I kept it at lemonade and juice today, I don't really like to drink much in the first place anyway."

Eighteen nodded in agreement. "But it was kind of amusing seeing some of them do stupid stuff. If anything, I don't mind some free entertainment." She grinned.

He smiled down on her, he had a feeling everything would work out just fine, it wouldn't be long before Eighteen was a full member of the group even if she herself didn't see it that way.

"Hm, but I'd rather stare at you than their stupid antics." He mused. Eighteen blushed despite herself. Sometimes she didn't really know how to react to his blunt honesty when it came to her. It was obvious he was smitten with her, it showed in everything he did.

She observed a small blush forming on his face under her gaze. She reached up with her hand and touched his cheek.

Something was happening, she could practically feel the air shift around them as Krillin leaned into her touch, his black eyes locked onto her blue ones in an intense staring match that made her heart race for some reason.

Krillin swallowed thickly when he felt her fingers tangle themselves in his hair.

"Eighteen..." He murmured quietly as his hand found her cheek, he softly rubbed a thumb over her warm skin before dipping his head downwards completely, pressing his lips to hers in a soft kiss, planning on keeping it short and sweet. But he was totally caught off guard when Eighteen leaned up into it and kissed him back, her mouth roaming over his in small tingly sweeps that rocked his very core. He had dreamed of this moment so many times but all those dreams paled considerably in comparison with the real thing.

Eighteen drifted into the moment, she could feel him pulling her closer, her other hand curled itself in his shirt as she turned her body slightly towards him. The movement caused them both to fall back into the soft sand.

A soft sound could be heard when they parted, both blushing and semi breathless from the intensity of the moment.

Krillin stared up at her with a smile on his red colored face.

"So much better than in my dreams." He whispered tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. Eighteen was still leaning on him but he didn't mind. He was just savoring this sweet moment and their closeness.

A loud thump startled the both of them, turning their gaze towards the house they saw that Oolong had somehow opened the door of the air-car and had fallen out. They both watched curiously as the pig rolled in the sand for a few second before seemingly having found a comfortable spot and snoring away loudly again. They carefully stood up.

"Geesh." Krillin said shaking his head as he prodded the sleeping pig with his foot.

"Totally out cold again." He peeked into the backseat and found master Roshi curled up with his legs stretched out.

"He probably kicked him out." He said surprised. Eighteen shrugged as she suppressed a sudden yawn. She mentally counted the days she had gone without sleep which had been quite a few. She should go home but strangely didn't feel like it.

Krillin felt sleep tug at him too, it was probably already very late considering it had been after midnight when they left the party. He stifled a yawn behind his hand before walking towards Eighteen who was staring out over the ocean again. Her face was still slightly flustered when she turned to glance down on him.

"I guess, I'll go home now." She said softly.

"It's getting pretty late though, you don't have to go. You are free to use the spare room and crash here." Krillin offered. "As far as we're concerned, it's still yours."

Eighteen smiled, she had known he would make that suggestion, he had done it before but this time she felt like taking him up on the offer. She was tired yes, but she could easily make the trip back to the cabin if she wanted, she just really didn't want too.

"Alright."

Krillin flashed her a smile.

"Well then, I guess we should go to sleep. I'm about to fall over as it is." He looked back over his shoulder to Oolong who was still snoring loudly.

"I guess I'll leave them outside, it's nice out anyway." He joked before turning back to look up at Eighteen.

"It won't really hurt them."

Eighteen nodded at that.

"Come on, let's go inside, I can lend you a shirt to sleep in if you want?" Krillin asked motioning for her to follow him. Eighteen arched her brow at that.

"I doubt your shirts will fit me." She said with a grin but Krillin waved her notion away dismissively.

"I have some that are a little big on me and besides, from the waist up we're not that different in height, you are just blessed with longer legs than me."

He lead her up the stairs towards his room where he quickly grabbed a long red shirt from his drawers.

"Here you go."

Eighteen took the shirt and held it in front of her body, from the way it fell it looked like it would actually cover her up just enough as it reached a little above mid thigh. She smiled before kissing his cheek softly.

"Goodnight." She whispered before making her way up the second set of stairs, Krillin just watched her go with a lazy half smile on his flustered face.

**END of this chapter.**

**This was so much fun to write and I originally had even more added after this last scene but I felt it was already so long. So that part will be added to the next chapter. It seems I might have to add an extra chapter to this story maybe, we'll see. Originally I have thirteen chapters planned and set up...**

**I hope this chapter lived up to your expectations, please don't hesitate to tell me alright?**

**Here is an excerpt from the next chapter.**

_**He narrowed his eyes at the small man before him who was visibly sweating under his intense glare. Inward, Seventeen was enjoying himself immensely but knew he had to hurry up before his sister would reappear. He knew she would get mad at him if she found out what he was doing to her precious boyfriend.**_

"_**Tch." He sneered.**_

"_**Relax a little will you, It's not like I'm going to kill you, not yet at least." **_

_**Show me love 11; Visits. (This time the title will not change hopefully! :) )**_

xoxox


	11. Visits

**Show me Love.**

**11: Visits.**

**A/N: I apologize for the delay! Also, I had intended to keep this chapter short...but as usual it turned out way longer. Oh well, just more K18 for you guys to enjoy!**

**Thank you for reviewing and sending me messages! Also, welcome to the new readers! Glad to have you. Now let us continue with the story, and as I mentioned at the end of the previous chapter, I did have a small part to add to that chapter so this one will start of with that.**

**A big birthday shout-out to one of my loyal reviewers, ****XOXOserenityXOXO! I dedicate this chapter to you! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Oolong slowly opened one eye, squinting it close almost immediately when the bright rays of the morning sun assaulted his vision.<p>

"I left my curtains open?"

He rubbed the side of his head, it was hurting a lot. He frowned in concentration, pondering why he would have a splitting headache when the memories of Bulma's party came rushing back to him.

"Oh Kami..." He muttered while sitting up carefully. It was then that he noticed he wasn't in his room but rather outside on the cool sand of the beach.

"What the hell?!" He exclaimed softly as he looked around. He was alone, or at least that's what he thought until he heard a small commotion next to him. He turned his head and came face to face with Master Roshi who had unceremoniously fallen out of the open door of the air-car.

"Owwww." The old man said with grimace before he noticed the pig next to him who was trying not to laugh at the old man's dumbfounded expression.

"Why am I outside?" Master Roshi asked. Oolong shrugged.

"I have no idea. I, myself, am wondering what the hell happened."

Master Roshi rubbed his chin at that before locking his eyes on the pig's. They both frowned as one conclusion came to mind.

"Krillin!" They said simultaneously before scrambling to their feet.

Apparently their so called roommate had thought it funny to leave them to themselves, outside without protection from the elements. At least Master Roshi had been lucky enough to be in the car.

"Oh he will regret doing this to me! I'll lock him out, let's see if he still thinks its funny that he just left us outside!" Master Roshi said with a frown. They both marched into the house, ready to give Krillin an earful when they noticed the house appeared to be empty.

"Where is he?" Oolong said with balded fists.

"Where is who?" Came a voice from behind them, both men turned their attention to the stairs. Krillin stepped down onto the floor of the living room, Eighteen right behind him. She stretched a little. She had slept well. Spending the night had made her realize how much she missed the little island. When Krillin stopped walking, she raised a brow.

"What's going on?" She stepped around him so she could see what was happening in the living-room.

Master Roshi and Oolong just stared at them with open mouths. Krillin scratched the back of his head.

"Uhm yeah, sorry about leaving you out on the beach, it's just that you were so drunk, I did not feel the need to hoist you up to your rooms and neither did Eighteen." He said pointing a thumb towards the cyborg next to him.

When no reaction came, Krillin cleared his throat softly before turning his attention to her.

"I'm starting to wonder if we should have just brought them in, they're behaving kind of strange." He said softly, Eighteen had to bend down a little to hear him.

"Did you stay over?" Master Roshi suddenly asked which got both their attention. Eighteen simply nodded while Krillin slowly began to realize something. His face colored as he hastily threw his hands up in front of him.

"W..wait, no this is **NOT** what you think right now!" He said in a high voice. Eighteen arched her brow at that, not quite catching on. She wondered why Krillin seemed to panic all of a sudden.

"Really now? I mean you two have been rather chummy with each other after that big date of yours. Been around each other for a long time now too, things happen."

"Nothing happened! Get your minds out of the gutter!"

Master Roshi and Oolong shared a look before grinning.

"Sure thing, whatever you say. Anyway, I won't lock you out of the house as long as you share some of the details with us later!" Master Roshi said with wink before turning away and walking towards the kitchen.

"Seems like we missed the real party!" Oolong said with a suggestive wink which only made Krillin blush harder.

"S..shut up!" Oolong merely smirked before gently pushing past him up the stairs.

"What was that all about?" Eighteen asked. Krillin's blush intensified. He wanted to disappear right in that moment, he looked down at the floorboards as if hoping they'd open up to swallow him whole.

"Krillin?"

Eighteen gave him a questioning look, the redness in his face confused her. He seemed very uncomfortable for some reason.

"Uhm, it's nothing really." Krillin said with a small grin.

"Oh? Then why is your face red?" Eighteen asked folding her arms. She had a feeling she was missing a rather big point but she couldn't lay a finger on it.

Krillin bit his lip.

"Uhm well you see, they kind of got the wrong idea about us." He said hoping she would get the hint and stop questioning him.

"The wrong idea? About what?"

Krillin groaned, it looked like he was going to have to spell it out for her.

'Kami kill me now.' He thought to himself.

"Well you know how those two are, they saw us both come down. **Together**." Krillin put extra emphasis on the last word before continuing.

"So they jumped to the wrong conclusion about you spending the night here."

Eighteen frowned at that before adopting a very serious expression as she thought about something. She felt her cheeks warm up but regulated her temperature quickly.

"Those perverts think we slept together, don't they?" She said bluntly. There was an annoyed edge to her voice as she shook her head.

Krillin released the breath he was holding, he had expected a different reaction but was glad she stayed so calm.

"Yeah, sorry they're just bad like that." He said. Eighteen didn't say anything else, instead she walked over to the kitchen to get a small glass of water.

Krillin followed her, shooting an annoyed look at Master Roshi who was at the table wriggling his brows at him. He was afraid he wouldn't hear the end of this today.

Eighteen finished her water and set the glass down on the counter.

"I'm going home now, Seventeen is probably wondering where I am...or not." She added as an afterthought as she turned towards Krillin.

She stared at him for a moment, hesitating a little and letting out a small sigh before almost awkwardly grabbing his hand. Then she turned her attention to Master Roshi who had been observing the interaction with interest. Krillin licked his lips nervously when he saw the fierce glare she directed to the old man. This was probably not going to end well after all.

"And just so you know, what he and I do in private is really none of your concern." She said pointing to Krillin who's eyes widened at her statement.

"So I suggest you keep your nose out of our business." Eighteen smirked before turning her attention back to the short man next to her. Bending down, she quickly kissed his cheek before letting go of his hand.

Krillin groaned, although it was not the reaction he had expected it was one that made him squirm uncomfortably. Eighteen might not realize it, but she had actually made the situation worse! Now he really wouldn't see the end of this, at least not today.

"Sorry." She mouthed before walking out of the kitchen and the front door. He frowned at that, looked like she had known exactly what she was doing by making a statement like that! That and his blushing face which made Roshi eye him with a leery grin.

"Eighteen!" He said running after her but she had already vanished.

"This is going to be the longest day of my life." He muttered as he walked back into the kitchen where his master was watching his every move until it got on his nerves.

"Would you please stop!?"

"I'm just waiting for you to share some details with me, that's all! I mean it's a huge step forward, I'm merely happy for you."

Krillin covered his face with his palm in annoyance, mentally scolding Eighteen for leaving the way she did.

"Even if something like that happened, which didn't, it would have been nothing of your business and I certainly wouldn't spill the beans over it either. We just kissed that's all." He rambled before abruptly stopping. Master Roshi arched his brows at that new snippet of information.

"Just...just stop being so nosy! Don't you have a trip to plan still?" Krillin said before hastily making his way out of the kitchen and outside. His cheeks felt like they were burning up. He had not meant to relay that small snippet of information, curse his master for letting the words slip past his lips. He sat down at the shoreline with his feet in the water while softly touching his mouth with his fingers.

Kissing Eighteen the previous night had been wonderful, he longed to experience it again. Krillin chuckled to himself, the time would come. For now he had to think of a way to avoid the two other occupants of the house. He stood up and stretched, a trip to the grocery store and maybe a visit with Yamcha would do.

When Eighteen arrived home she was surprised by the sight that greeted her. Seventeen was sitting on the front porch with a smug grin on his face, his clothes were soaked in blood.

"What did you do?" Eighteen asked when she landed in front of him. Seventeen raised a brow at her sudden entrance but pointed to a tree in front of them nonetheless.

"Finally caught it!" He said proud. Eighteen squinted her eyes in disgust for on the tree was the carcass of a dead animal. He had already skinned it and was holding a skull in his hands. It still had chunks of flesh attached.

"Just look at this beauty! It's a ten pointer according to the old guide I found in the woods a long time ago!" Seventeen said with a grin.

"This skull will look so good on my wall! Of course I have to boil the remainder of the meat and brains off first."

Eighteen just shook her head at that before stepping into the cabin. Seventeen followed her, discarding his bloody shirt and the skull on the porch before stepping in.

"But enough about that, where have you been? Here I am worrying sick about you and you just walk in without a care in the world." He said with a serious expression.

Eighteen snorted at that.

"Yeah, sure."

"Fine don't believe me then, but you didn't answer my question."

"I don't need to explain myself to you of all people, really." Eighteen said with a frown but continued anyway.

"The party ended kind of late so I stayed over at the island, no big deal."

"I kind of figured that yeah, you spend a lot of time there. At this rate you might as well go back and live there again." He said jokingly.

Eighteen frowned at that, she couldn't deny that thought had crossed her mind a few times already and spending the night had only made her contemplate it more.

Seventeen cocked his head, he had meant it as a joke but the serious expression on his sister's face worried him. Of course he wouldn't stop her from going, it was her life, but he would be very sad to see her go.

"I was just joking but it seems to me you're seriously thinking about, aren't you?"

Eighteen let out a sigh.

"It did cross my mind several times." She started. "But I'm not sure if I want to leave just yet. I like it here. I like the island too but at least here I don't have to deal with those other two idiots." She finished.

Seventeen snorted at that.

"I'm sure you can handle those two weaklings no problem!"

Eighteen just nodded before walking out of the kitchen into the direction of her room. Seventeen watched her go before shrugging. He grabbed a big iron tub and a clean butcher's knife.

"Alright, now where is that guide?" He said softly looking around until he spotted it on one of the kitchen counters. He considered himself very lucky to have found that little book in the woods, it was full of useful information pertaining to hunting and how to preserve the meat.

"Time to get busy!" He said with a grin before walking outside.

Meanwhile, Eighteen was in her room swapping the battery on her music player before stepping outside through her opened glass doors. She carefully made her way along the familiar sandy path towards the creek. She didn't feel like stepping on the stones to get to her favourite tree, instead she just flew up and carefully landed on one of it's hanging limbs. Resting her back against the tree's wide trunk she let out a sigh as she took in her surroundings. The sun was out, it's rays filtering through the leaves above her.

A small blush covered her cheeks as she thought back to the commotion of the morning. Those pervs sure had some nerve to go there! She frowned heavily then smirked. She hoped Krillin didn't have too much of a hard time right now, knowing full well that the old leech would not stop pestering the small man about any details and already knowing that Krillin wouldn't indulge him no matter what.

Eighteen's blush intensified as she recalled the events of the night before. She let out a small sigh, that kiss had been wonderful. Never had she thought she could have felt so many different things at the same time the moment their lips had met. It was new, exciting, and yet a bit scary though she surely wouldn't mind kissing him again and she had wanted too that morning, but Roshi's presence had stopped her. She had felt awkward which was strange and frustrating. She shook her head before scrunching up her nose in disgust.

"What's that smell?" She wondered softly to herself. She almost gagged, it was so bad.

Curiosity got the best of her so she left her comfortable spot on the tree to investigate. When she arrived at the cabin the smell had almost become unbearable. She hastily made her way around the small house to come face to face with her brother who was standing over an iron tub. The odor seemed to come from whatever he had in there.

"What are you doing?" Eighteen asked fighting the urge to hold her nose.

"Boiling the meat off that skull so I can hang it on my wall." Seventeen answered. He didn't seem to be fazed by the fumes that rose up from the water as he heated it some more with a carefully aimed energy beam.

"How long is that going to take?" Eighteen asked no longer able to keep her hands off her nose as she pinched it shut.

"It stinks."

Seventeen shrugged at that.

"I think it will be done in half an hour or less."

Eighteen shook her head at him before walking into the house, hastily making her way to her room to shut the glass doors. She let herself fall back on her bed with a sigh. It was things like this that made her want to leave to go to the island. She upped the volume of her music and decided to just stay in her room until Seventeen was done.

* * *

><p>Master Roshi was rubbing his chin thoughtfully as he and Oolong went over their map once more. They had already eliminated quite a few spots for their trip, after all they couldn't visit every place even if they wanted too.<p>

"Alright, how about this one then. We can save that for next time." He said pointing to a particular spot on the map.

"But I hear that one is especially famous for it's services!" Oolong argued. He let out a sigh and crossed his arms.

"Well then I don't really see an other option then to extend our trip. We will never have enough time to visit all these must see places in just two weeks!"

Oolong nodded at that.

"We might as well, it is not like we have something better to do anyway." He said with a grin.

Krillin shook his head as he listened in to the conversation. Those two were really excited about their trip. He personally couldn't see how a trip such as theirs could be fun, he'd rather do some very different sightseeing.

"I trust we can leave the house in your capable hands." Master Roshi said directing his attention to Krillin who shrugged.

"Hn, don't know, I might accidentally burn it down you know." He retorted with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Master Roshi shook his head at that.

"I guess it's settled then, now all we have to do is pack and decide when to leave!"

Oolong nodded as he carefully folded the map back up and put it back in it's special booklet.

"We could leave right now."

"No, we need to prepare ourselves properly first." Master Roshi said standing up.

"We'll leave in a week." He said before disappearing upstairs, no doubt trying to make a start with packing.

"Bummer, I already have all my essentials packed for days!" Oolong said with a smirk, Krillin just shook his head at that.

"Whatever, I'm going to enjoy those weeks without you guys here, finally some peace and quiet!" He joked.

Oolong nudged his shoulder as he leered at him.

"I'm sure you will not be the only one, I trust you will use your time wisely?" He said wriggling his brows. Krillin blushed lightly and shoved the pig away from him.

"Stop." Was all he said but Oolong got the message loud and clear by the glare he send his way.

"Geesh, you really need to stop copying your girlfriend, it's almost scary!" He said before he too disappeared upstairs.

Krillin shrugged at that before going into the kitchen to get a drink. Grabbing a glass of juice from the fridge, his thoughts went to the one person who occupied his mind 24/7 nowadays.

He leaned against the kitchen counter, drinking his juice all the while wondering when Eighteen would come by the island. He missed her. He was used to her being around almost everyday but she hadn't been back since that night she had stayed over and that was almost a week ago.

Krillin sighed, of course that didn't seem like a long time but for him it felt that way. He longed to see her again. Maybe she had been overwhelmed by what had happened? He grinned, he sure had been. The memory of their shared kiss still lingered in the back of his mind.

He would just have to wait for her to come visit again but it was hard. Sometimes he wished he knew where she and her brother lived. She had told him they lived in the woods in a home made cabin, build by Seventeen himself but that didn't really help him out. There were woods everywhere. He frowned, on the other hand he wasn't so sure if he wanted to know where they lived, he hadn't really interacted with Seventeen yet and he wasn't sure how to feel about the male cyborg. He was still very wary about him though Eighteen seemed to think her brother didn't have anything against him.

Krillin emptied his glass and set it down on the kitchen sink. He didn't really feel like doing anything today. He stepped outside, the sun was shining brightly, it felt warm which was strange because normally around this time of year the heat would cool down.

They didn't really get winters on the small island but it could get chilly at times. He stretched before walking up to the shoreline, the cool shallow water rushed over his feet. He squinted his eyes at the horizon but there was no sign of Eighteen.

"Krillin! You have a phone call!"

Krillin turned towards the house where Oolong was standing on the porch waving the cordless phone around. Wondering who would be calling him, he jogged towards the house and took the phone from his friend's hands.

"Hello?"

"Hey Krillin!"

"Hi Gohan, what's the matter?" Krillin asked with a smile.

"Nothing but mom wants to know when you'll bring her the herbs and spices you promised her last time you visited. She wants to use them in a new dish."

Krillin mentally slapped his forehead. He had totally forgotten about those! He had promised her to get some more of those herbs Oolong had brought since they had plenty and didn't use them a lot anyway.

"I forgot about those, I can bring them over now." He answered.

"Great! Will you stay for lunch then? Please?"

Krillin chuckled at the pleads of the teen.

"I guess, if it's alright with Chichi."

"I think she won't mind at all! Let me ask her!" Krillin could hear him slam the phone down on the table in his excitement and winched slightly. That boy really needed to watch himself, he wasn't aware of his own strength. A fact Krillin had experienced first hand in their last spar.

Suddenly his vision was blocked by a pair of hands covering his face.

"Guess who?" Came a soft voice near his ear. He almost jumped up in the air in surprise. He quickly turned around and came face to face with Eighteen who was grinning smugly at him.

He smiled broadly at her and was about to greet her when Gohan came back to the phone.

"I told you she didn't mind, so are you coming over right now?" He asked.

Krillin mulled it over, now that Eighteen was here he didn't feel the need to hurry but he didn't want to disappoint Gohan either. Then he got an idea.

"Yes, let me get the herbs and I'll be on my way. Oh and tell your mom I might be bringing someone with me."

"Who? Master Roshi?"

"Maybe, you'll see. I'll be there in a little bit."

"Alright!"

With that Krillin hung up the phone turning his attention back to Eighteen who had been following the last bit of the conversation with interest. She had a sneaking suspicion who it was he would be bringing to where she didn't know exactly but she could very well guess.

Time to dwell on it was something she didn't have however because Krillin had closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around her waist in a hug. She lifted her brows at that but returned the sentiment nonetheless.

"I was wondering when you'd come back to visit, I missed you." He said softly as he let go of her. Eighteen blushed despite herself but shrugged it off.

"I hope that old leech didn't give you a hard time after I left last time?"

Krillin frowned up t her.

"You knew exactly what you were doing that day, didn't you? Anyway not really since I was gone the remainder of the day visiting Yamcha." Krillin said running a hand through his hair before he turned serious.

"But you know, you owe me one now."

Eighteen cocked her head at that.

"So...I think it is only fair you come with me, I already told Gohan I would come by before you came in and as you may have heard, I just told him I might bring an extra guest and stay over for lunch since Chichi is making a new dish. So what do you say?" He said wriggling his brows.

Eighteen rubbed her chin as she contemplated what to do. She actually wouldn't mind going, Gohan was a nice kid though Chichi was a different story. Sure she was nice and all but there was just something about the black haired widow that made Eighteen want to be wary around her. She voiced her thoughts to Krillin.

"There is something funny about that woman. I can't pinpoint it but I have a feeling she is up to something, after all she did say she would keep an eye on me, whatever she might mean by that" She said.

Krillin chuckled at that.

"Nah, don't worry about that. Chichi might come across as fierce and say things like that but in reality she just wants to know you better like the rest of them. She just might give you a bit of a harder time since well..you know." He trailed off.

"But she will be thrilled if you come with me, I'm sure of it. I know I will be." He added as an afterthought.

Eighteen let out a small sigh, there really was no harm in going with him. She had discovered his friends weren't half bad. They intrigued her.

"Alright, I'll come with you." She started. Krillin smiled happily and was about to reply when she dropped a bombshell on him.

"On one condition, afterward you come to the cabin with me and visit my brother. It is only fair."

Krillin's smile faltered slightly, he had not expected that.

"Uhm, sure no problem." He said. "As long as he doesn't want to kill me." He muttered softly thinking Eighteen didn't hear him but she had.

"I won't let him do such a thing, besides he is way to engrossed in hunting and killing Game to worry about you." She said with a grin. She could relate to the obvious anxiety Krillin displayed at the moment though, she had felt the same way about meeting up with his friends, the only difference being that his friends hadn't crushed someone's head in front of her. She could very well guess that scene was still fresh in the small man's memory after all this time.

She chuckled softy before bending down and lifting his chin with her finger.

"He won't crush you head, don't worry so much. My brother is pretty docile once you get to know him."

"That's not funny, you know..." Krillin trailed off as he stared up at her. Their sudden closeness made him a little nervous though he really didn't know why. There was no reason to be.

Eighteen gazed at him, the same feeling she had felt that night came rushing back. She hadn't realized how much they had leaned in until someone cleared their throat.

"Ah sorry! I didn't know I was interrupting something!" Master Roshi said but his grin told them otherwise. They both stepped back, the moment was gone. Krillin cleared his throat.

"Right, well let me get these herbs and we'll be on the way."

"I'll wait outside." Eighteen said folding her arms over her chest as she walked past Master Roshi who gave her a friendly leer. She ignored him.

Once Krillin had gotten the things he needed, he joined Eighteen outside.

"Let's go." He said ascending into the air. Eighteen followed him.

When they reached the Son household, they softly landed on the lush grass that surrounded the small dome shaped house. Eighteen took in her surroundings, it hadn't changed much from what she remembered when she had ransacked the place in their search for Goku.

"Welcome to the mountain." Krillin said with a chuckle. He breathed in the fresh air.

"This is a good place to live, I'll have to admit that but I would never trade the island for it though. Come on." He motioned for Eighteen to follow him. He knocked gently on the door which swung open the moment his hand made contact with the wood knocking him in the head rather painfully.

"Ah man! Every time!" Krillin yelled out as he clutched his forehead, Eighteen just looked at him with wide eyes before hastily covering her mouth with her hand.

"Oh! Krillin! Sorry about that, are you alright?" Chichi said with a hint of concern as she set a basket with clean laundry on the ground beside her.

"I'm fine, I'm used to getting slammed by that door by now." Krillin joked before he send a mild glare towards Eighteen.

"That doesn't mean it's funny though." He said semi serious.

Eighteen just shrugged. Gohan, who had been alarmed by all the commotion, came running towards them from behind of the trees.

"Hi Krillin! Door got you again?" He asked with a grin before turning to Eighteen.

"Hi Eighteen, good to see you again, glad you came too." At this Chichi turned to face Eighteen who smiled slightly at Gohan in greeting.

"Where are my manners? Welcome to my home." Chichi said with a small smile before picking up the basket and thrusting it in Gohan's hands.

"Gohan, I told you to hang these sheets on the line before lunch."

"I forgot, I'll do it right now." The teen answered. Chichi motioned for Krillin and Eighteen to follow her into the house.

Eighteen sniffed the air around her, it smelled good. Chichi was probably cooking up something really tasty. She wasn't hungry but wouldn't mind trying some food, if it was as delicious as it smelled.

"Did you bring the herbs, Krillin?" Chichi asked as she stood over a pot bubbling with some kind of soup.

"Yes, here they are." Krillin handed her the small pouch before sneaking a peek at the soup.

"You have quite a spread here Chichi, honestly how many people did you think I would bring?"

"I have two growing boys in the house remember? And both have an appetite that rival's Goku's so I need to cook a lot. I don't want them to go hungry!"

Krillin nodded in understanding.

"It all looks so good though, what are these dishes?"

"You'll see, I'm not gonna tell you, it's a surprise, now get out of my kitchen, sit at the table because you're in my way!"

Krillin chuckled at that but did as she said. He sat down next to Eighteen who was already seated. He felt a sudden tug on his pants and looked down in surprise before smiling brightly.

"Hey there little guy!" He exclaimed happily as he lifted Goten up and into his lap, the small boy giggled as the short man tickled his sides.

"Wow, I guess Chichi wasn't kidding when she said you have an appetite, you've grown so much!" Goten grabbed a hold of his hair and yanked it.

"Ow! Hey no, the hair is off limits! I'd like to keep it please!" Krillin said alarmed as he pried Goten's fingers away from his head and put the toddler back on the floor.

He rubbed his head with a painful winch.

"Geez, every time I come to visit, I get injured somehow." He said softly to Eighteen who didn't really respond to him.

She folded her arms in front of her chest, she felt out of place. She took in her surroundings, the house looked the same as it had when she came here for the first time but yet different.

Chichi, who noticed her looking around, smile slightly as she addressed her.

"It might not be as fancy as Bulma's house but it is home. I recently re-decorated it a little to create more space for Goten to walk around without knocking over stuff every two steps."

"It doesn't look that different." Eighteen commented without thinking. Chichi squinted her eyes.

"What do you mean? How would you know? You haven't been here before."

Eighteen grimaced, she let out a small sigh as she returned Chichi's stare.

"Actually I have, when we were looking for Goku." She said. Krillin raised his brows in surprise at that before he licked his lips nervously, the tension in the room seemed to thicken all of a sudden when Chichi frowned heavily before pointing at Eighteen with the soup ladle she had in her hands.

"So the state the house was in when we got back here in those peaceful days before the whole Cell games, that was your doing?"

Eighteen nodded, she kept her guard up knowing that the widow would probably not like this new snippet of information. She should have just kept her mouth shut.

Chichi was glaring at her before deflating and letting out a long sigh.

"Was it really necessary to go through everything? A person's belongings are personal you know, but then again you were evil and probably didn't care."

Chichi turned her back towards them for a second to stir the soup before facing them again.

"Things are different now, aren't they?" Eighteen frowned at that, she could sense the meaning in that question. She let out a small sigh. She didn't think she would ever do what she was about to do but if she were to make amends and get along with this woman, she had to swallow her pride just this once.

"For what it's worth, I apologize. For everything." She said. Krillin lifted his eyebrows at that as he was sipping some water he had just poured. He eyed the two women who were locked in a staring match still until Chichi smiled slightly.

"Apology accepted." She simply said before turning back to her pots and pans of food, chatting away about everything and nothing.

"That was nice of you." Krillin whispered as he leaned into Eighteen who shrugged.

"It was only the right thing to do." She whispered back. Krillin flashed her a smile before nudging her with his shoulder.

"I'm willing to bet she won't be too hard on you from now on." Eighteen just gave him a look.

Gohan chose that moment to come back in, he was carrying the now empty laundry basket which he placed in it's designated corner on the floor. Goten immediately made his way over to it and tried climbing into it.

"Laundry is done! The food smells good mom!" Gohan said as he too sat at the table.

"Good. We'll be ready to eat in about 20 minutes."

"Alright, Krillin wanna have a quick spar before lunch? You know, to work up an appetite?"

"Sure, just promise to not go all out okay? You are a lot stronger than me already, I'd rather go home unscathed!

"I'll try! Come on!" With that they stood up. Eighteen stood up too, intending to follow them but Chichi stopped her.

"I'm sure they'll do fine without us interfering, I can use some help with these last two dishes." Eighteen raised her brows at that. She didn't really know what to do, she never cooked. Not that she couldn't, she just never did and besides she still was slightly wary of Chichi despite Krillin's reassuring words.

She looked at him in question but all he did was grin and give her a thumbs up before dashing after Gohan. She muttered something under her breath before turning towards Chichi who handed her a knife and wood board.

"If you would cut these onions up please, that would be a great help!"

Eighteen raised her brows as Chichi stacked a few onions on the board for her to cut up.

"Just cut them up in tiny squares please."

Eighteen shrugged before starting to peel the onions to cut. This wasn't so hard. Chichi was measuring different herbs and spices and throwing them into different pans all the while making small talk.

"I sure love to cook for my family, it's always so nice to see them enjoy their meals with such gusto. Even if it means being in the kitchen for most of the day." She grabbed another measuring cup before continuing.

"I bet on the island they don't cook this much, they could live off this for a week! Who does the cooking there anyway? I hope not Roshi! That man is good for nothing if I have to be honest."

Eighteen couldn't stop the grin that surfaced before answering.

"Krillin cooks, at least when I lived there he was the one who would do it most of the time, I don't think that has changed."

"Oh that's right, you don't live on the island anymore." Chichi said as she turned to face Eighteen who had chopped most of the onions by now. Her eyes widened in disbelieve as she stared at the cyborg who noticed.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked.

"No, you're fine it's just that, don't those onions hurt your eyes?!" Chichi said rubbing hers, even if she wasn't cutting them, she could still feel their sting and it made her eyes water just slightly.

Eighteen raised a brow.

"They don't bother me."

Chichi shook her head at that before continuing their conversation which was kind of one sided since Eighteen mostly just listened to the black haired widow's stories. When she finished with the onions, she stood up and poured them in a casserole dish as Chichi told her too.

"Thanks, now can you take this bowl of pudding and put it in the fridge over there? It needs to be cooled down for dessert."

Eighteen carefully took the bowl from Chichi's hands and made her way to the fridge. However, both women hadn't been paying too much attention to Goten who was running around the room chasing his little toy dragon.

The little boy squealed as he ran without looking where he was going. He crashed right into the back of Eighteen's legs which caused her to lose her balance. Her eyes widened in shock as the bowl slipped from her hands.

Chichi watched the scene as if it was playing in slow-motion, Eighteen fell backwards as the bowl fell and skidded around the floor until it hit the wall and shattered, sending pieces of glass and pudding everywhere.

The noise of the bowl shattering had alarmed Gohan and Krillin who had been taking a small break from their sparring session. They rushed into the house.

"What happened, are you okay?" Krillin asked before coming to an abrupt halt, his eyes widening as he took in the messy state of the kitchen before his gaze fell on Eighteen, who was sitting on the floor with her knees up and her face down, holding on to something. He then realized it was Goten who was squirming to get loose.

Eighteen looked up in shock, both her and Goten were covered in pudding splatter. She looked down at the small child who was grinning up at her while tugging at her hair. She hadn't realized what she had done at first, just had felt the need to protect herself and apparently Goten from the glass that went everywhere.

"Oh I am so sorry!" Chichi said as she came back to her senses. She hastily splashed a clean kitchen towel with warm water before kneeling in front of Eighteen and handing it to her.

"I should have paid better attention! Thank you for shielding him from harm." Chichi rambled on as she took her son from Eighteen's lap. Then she turned towards Gohan and Krillin.

"Well don't just stand there! Help clean up this mess!" Gohan nodded hastily before running outside to get the mop bucket while Krillin knelt in front of Eighteen who was trying to get as much pudding off her as possible.

"Are you alright?"

Eighteen nodded.

"I need a new towel."

Chichi had already prepared a new one. She gave it to Krillin who handed it to Eighteen.

"If you want, I can wash your clothes and you can wear some of mine until they are done?" Chichi asked.

Eighteen shook her head, remembering the kind of clothes Chichi had in her closet.

"No, thank you." She politely declined. She had managed to get most of the pudding off her shirt and pants by now. She would just change when she went home later today.

"You missed a spot." Krillin said with a chuckle taking the towel from her hands. He gently wiped some of the gooey stuff out of her hair.

Gohan came back in with the mop and dustpan.

"Alright let's get this place cleaned up." Krillin said. He held out his hand to help Eighteen up from the floor before he grabbed a broom and the dustpan to try and get the glass shards of the floor.

Chichi had cleaned up Goten and put him in his chair so he wouldn't cause more havoc running around. She eyed Eighteen who was sitting at the table combing through her hair with her fingers. The widow felt a sense of gratitude for the cyborg, after all she had protected her son from harm, intentionally or not, that didn't matter. Every doubt that still persisted to linger about Eighteen being a bad person vanished instantly after that. She quietly left the kitchen for a moment. When she came back, Krillin and Gohan had gotten most of the mess cleaned up.

"Here you go." Chichi said handing Eighteen a comb.

"Makes it a little easier."

"Thanks."

"Phew, alright I think that does it!" Krillin said wiping his brow. The floor was spotless.

"Thanks, now I think it's time to eat. We won't have dessert but there are plenty of other tasty dishes for you to try." Chichi said with a small smile.

"Yes!" Gohan said grinning. "I'm starving!"

The meal progressed smoothly. Eighteen did try a few things but after she learned what exactly Chichi had all cooked, she wasn't very keen on eating any more.

"Man, this lizard soup is amazing! Normally I wouldn't eat things like this but wow." Krillin said with a grin. Eighteen just shook her head and opted to just stick with some bread rolls for the rest of the meal.

"Hmm, yes, though these particular lizards are very hard to find! It took me a long time to finally catch one. Luckily these mountain lizards we have here are pretty huge so one was enough!" Gohan chimed in.

After everyone had eaten their share, Chichi packed some food for Krillin to take home to the island.

"You don't have to do that." Krillin said as he took the capsule that contained the food from Chichi.

"I have plenty, we will be eating from this for at least a day or two, depending on the boy's their appetite plus I know Master Roshi will love some of these dishes. It's no problem at all."

"Alright." Krillin smiled as he pocketed the capsule before turning towards Eighteen.

"I guess we should go so you can go home and clean up."

"I would like that, yes." Eighteen said before turning towards Chichi.

"Thanks for the meal."

Chichi nodded in reply.

"You're welcome! Thank you for coming by. Don't hesitate to come visit us again! Soon!" Chichi frowned at Krillin at the last part of her sentence.

Krillin scratched his head.

"Yeah I know, I promised to come by a little more often and I will! But you guys can come visit the island too. I think this little guy here would love the ocean!" Krillin picked up Goten who giggled in delight when he threw him up in the air a few times before putting him back on the ground.

"Anyway, take care. Thanks for the meal once again and see you soon! Gohan, take care of your brother and mother."

Gohan grinned, that was Krillin's standard going away phrase nowadays.

"You know I will!"

With that, Krillin and Eighteen waved goodbye and ascended into the sky.

Chichi watched them disappear on the horizon, before letting out a small sigh as she turned back to the house. Today had been eventful to say the least but she had enjoyed herself. The mountain could get a little lonely at times even if she had her boys to take care of.

"Hn, maybe we should get out more, I haven't seen Bulma in a while either." She softly mused before closing the door behind her.

Meanwhile, Krillin and Eighteen were flying at a steady pace back towards Kame island. At least that is what Krillin had in mind until Eighteen slowed down remarkably before coming to a complete stop in midair.

Krillin raised his brows as he halted next to her.

"Why are we stopping?"

"Because we're going the wrong way." Eighteen said with a smirk. She patiently waited for Krillin to process that information.

"The wrong way? I don't think so..." Krillin's eyes widened as something clicked. He gulped almost nervously as he remembered Eighteen's words from earlier in the day. He had agreed to go with her and visit her brother, a fact that had completely slipped his mind until now.

"Oh." He said.

Eighteen chuckled at his reaction.

"I would've let it slip but since I am in desperate need of a change of clothes, we need to go by there anyway." She said.

"Right, yeah. It's okay. I mean...you did come with me and met all my friends, it's like you said, it's only fair for me to come with you." Krillin said softly, he was tapping his fingers together.

"It's just that...well." But Eighteen interrupted him.

"I already told you, my brother won't harm you." She said.

Krillin nodded at that before scratching the back of his head.

"Alright, well lead the way then."

Eighteen watched him for a moment before smiling slightly. She took a hold of his hand and squeezed it.

"And it's not like you can't defend yourself." She said tugging at his hand gently to indicate she wanted to get going.

"Gee, just when I was getting a little more comfortable, you go and say something like that. Thanks." Krillin joked softly as he flew beside her. He looked down on their intertwined fingers, the physical contact, small as it was, made him smile. He had missed it. He observed his surroundings, the vast ocean was gone now, replaced by small cities and forests.

Krillin wondered about the cabin, what it would look like. Eighteen had told him about it of course but still, he was impressed Seventeen had build one from scratch by himself. In a way he was curious about the black haired cyborg but the images of him crushing Dr Gero's head underfoot would not leave him alone. That memory would probably forever be etched in his mind. He shook his head, he didn't want to think about that now, it only made him more apprehensive.

He glanced at Eighteen, she was looking downwards, scanning the area. They probably were close. Eighteen turned and caught his stare.

"What?"

"Nothing, just wondering how long it will take us to arrive."

"We're almost there." She replied.

"Alright."

Sure enough, after a few more minutes of flying, Eighteen came to a halt above a vast forest.

"We're here." She said. She observed the small man next to her, he was doing his best not to show how nervous he was but she looked right through that facade. She chuckled softly to herself.

"What's so funny?" Krillin asked.

"You."

Krillin frowned at that, his brave mask didn't fool her then.

"Ah, sorry, I can't help it."

Eighteen snorted at that before letting go of his hand. Krillin inwardly sighed, he wished she hadn't done that. Somehow her touch was very comforting and calmed him down. But before he could voice his thoughts, Eighteen had closed the distance between them. Krillin's eyes widened at her close proximity, a blush spreading steadily over his face as he locked eyes with her.

Eighteen tugged at a strand of hair that fell in his face.

"You'll be fine." She reassured him. She softly kissed his cheek, intending to calm his nerves just a little by providing a small distraction but she was caught off guard by the rush of feelings that coursed through her at that very moment, no doubt caused in part by their very close proximity. It made her think back to earlier in the day, back to the moment they had been very close like this also but had been interrupted by the old leech.

But now there was no one to interrupt them and Eighteen ceased her chance, closing the distance between them a second time.

Krillin reacted immediately, sinking into her kiss while his arms found their way around her waist, pulling her closer. Because they were floating in the air, height difference wasn't much of an issue now. Krillin smiled slightly as he registered this fact. He felt Eighteen wrap her arms around his shoulders and the kiss deepened slightly before they broke apart.

"You have no idea how much I longed to kiss you again." Krillin whispered.

"And I just wanted to distract you a little bit, but that escalated quickly." Eighteen muttered. She regulated her temperature making her blush disappear slowly.

"Aw, why'd you do that?" Krillin joked.

Eighteen just grinned as she touched her forehead to his. Krillin kissed the tip of her nose.

"I would love to just stay here with you, floating in the air and kiss you some more...but I guess we should go now." He said with a grin. Eighteen raised her brow.

"Looks like my tactic did work, if only a little bit, you sound awfully confident now."

She let go of him.

"Alright, let's go then." She took his hand again and dropped down from the sky, pulling him with her. Krillin barely had time to adjust to the sudden drop.

"H..hey wait! Not so fast!" He said. They landed softly on a sandy path that zigzagged through the trees. Krillin clutched his shirt over his heart.

"Please don't do that again." Eighteen just shook her head at him as she grinned.

"Come on, we're almost there." She led him on the path until they came across a clearing where a small cabin stood.

Krillin's eyes widened, it really did look quite impressive from the outside. He took in his surroundings while Eighteen had let go of his hand and was walking towards the cabin. He observed several animal carcasses at the side of the small house. Eighteen hadn't been kidding when she had told him that her brother liked to hunt. He hastily turned his gaze back towards the cabin. Eighteen had already disappeared inside, he could hear her call out for her brother. Maybe he wasn't here?

Krillin couldn't help but feel a sense of relieve if that were the case while slowly making his way towards the steps of the cabin that would lead him onto the porch and inside. But that same feeling of relieve dissipated fast when he heard a click behind him and something cold press against the back of his head.

He stiffened completely.

Seventeen smirked, he had seen his sister and Krillin come down the path when he came back from hunting and waited patiently until his sister went into the house, separating herself from the small fighter before ceasing his chance.

"What are you doing on my property?" He hissed.

"I came with your sister, she is in the house." Krillin said hastily. He still didn't move. He could stand his ground that much was true but Seventeen actually had a gun to his head and he had a feeling the cyborg would not hesitate to use it. He gulped inwardly pleading for Eighteen to walk back out.

"Look, I don't mean any harm, please put the gun down." Krillin said but Seventeen shook his head.

"No can do, now do as I say and walk towards that smaller building."

Krillin decided it was best to do what the male cyborg told him. He began to think of ways to get him to lower the gun as he walked. Turned out he didn't really need too for Seventeen set the gun aside as soon as they stepped into the small space of what looked to be his storage room. Krillin turned around, coming face to face with Seventeen who was looking down at him.

He narrowed his eyes at the small man before him who was visibly sweating under his intense glare. Inward, Seventeen was enjoying himself immensely but knew he had to hurry up before his sister would reappear. He knew she would get mad at him if she found out what he was doing to her precious boyfriend.

"Tch." He sneered.

"Relax a little will you, It's not like I'm going to kill you, not yet at least."

"That's good to hear." Krillin said softly attempting to lighten the atmosphere, it didn't help much. Flashes of Seventeen crushing Gero's head invaded his mind again. He swallowed thickly and wrung his hands together.

"Yeah well, you better not give me a reason to kill you either." Seventeen said.

"My sister seems to really like you, can't say I understand why though, you're not all that special. You're a pathetic fighter if I go by the data Gero gave me. But apparently she sees something in you and I support her. Doesn't mean I have to like it."

Seventeen let out a small sigh.

"You better take good care of her, if anything ever happens to her or you hurt her, I will not hesitate to kill you. My sister is important to me, don't tell her I said that."

Krillin shook his head before carefully clearing his throat. He calmed down somewhat as he realized that Seventeen was just looking out for his sister and he couldn't blame him.

Meanwhile back at the cabin, Eighteen had noticed that Krillin hadn't followed her inside. She made her way back outside but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Krillin?" She called out before a though crossed her mind. She frowned. It was very suspicious that her brother wasn't home and Krillin had disappeared all of a sudden. She walked over to the small building where she knew her brother would be if he wasn't hunting.

Seventeen turned around when he heard footsteps outside the building. Krillin let out a soft relieved sigh when Eighteen poked her head through the opened door.

"What's going on here?" She asked as she observed Krillin and Seventeen, narrowing her eyes at the latter.

"Nothing, just showing your boyfriend here around. You should have told me you'd bring him by, I would've cleaned up a bit. Right?" Seventeen said slapping Krillin on the back. Krillin didn't miss the look of warning he shot at him so he played along.

He hastily nodded.

Eighteen wasn't buying it however.

"Seventeen." She said in a low voice.

Seventeen rolled his eyes at her before walking out to the cabin.

"You can continue the tour, I have other things to do."

Eighteen watched him go before turning her attention towards Krillin again.

"Are you alright? He didn't do anything to you, did he?" She said with a frown.

"No, he didn't. We just had a little talk that's all." Krillin said with a small smile. "Honestly."

Eighteen raised her brows at that but didn't ask any more questions, instead she walked out motioning for Krillin to follow her. She gave him a quick tour of the house and it's surroundings.

"It's not much but it's a nice cabin, Seventeen really outdid himself."

"I'll agree with that." Krillin said as he followed her back outside. Seventeen was still on the porch polishing his rifle. He looked up when they came out, his eyes widening when he got a good look at Eighteen.

"What happened to you?" He asked with a grin.

Eighteen merely shrugged.

"There was a little pudding incident, nothing special, I'm going to change." With that she disappeared inside. Krillin twiddled his thumbs, he felt awkward and tense even if he wasn't confined in a building this time and Seventeen wasn't really paying him attention anymore.

He clasped his hands together.

"Uhm, I must say I think it's really impressive how you build this cabin by yourself." He started. Seventeen just gave him a look before putting his rifle down.

"It wasn't that hard, just took up a lot of time, that's all." He replied. He figured he could humor the small fighter with some small talk.

"Right, but still. I don't think I could've done it." Krillin smiled slightly. Seventeen just stared impassively back at him. He scrambled for something else to say.

"So uhm, Eighteen says you like to hunt?"

Seventeen lifted a brow at that.

"Oh does she now? Yeah I guess so. It's fun." Seventeen crossed his arms. "Do you hunt?"

Krillin shook his head. " Not really, I mean there isn't much to hunt on an island as small as Kame island but I do sometimes help Gohan hunt dinosaurs in the mountains."

Seventeen's eyes widened slightly at that.

"Wait, did you just say dinosaurs?"

Krillin nodded. "Yes, the mountains are crawling with them. It's pretty good meat but they're hard to catch."

Seventeen mulled this over in his head. It would be very nice to be able to hunt and catch a dinosaur. He smirked as he thought about how good a dinosaur skull would look on his wall.

"That sounds interesting."

Krillin cocked his head, it seemed he had found something that interested the male cyborg.

"Well, if you'd like, I could show you someday?" He asked, not really expecting for Seventeen to agree with him. But he was surprised when Seventeen nodded.

"Maybe." Was all he said. He stood up taking his gun with him as he went inside, motioning for Krillin to follow him.

He listened intently as Seventeen showed and told him about the skulls he had already collected on his wall.

"A dinosaur skull would be the icing on the cake, so to speak." Seventeen said with a smirk.

Both men didn't know that Eighteen was observing them from the hallway. She smiled slightly, it looked like Krillin and her brother had found something to talk about. She hoped they would continue to get along.

Krillin stuck his hands in the pockets of his pants as he listened to one of Seventeen's hunting stories. Although his anxiety hadn't vanished completely and Seventeen's warning still rung through his mind, he couldn't help but think that, in time, they could become friends. He turned towards Eighteen who made her presence known by stepping into the room, a small smile formed on his face.

Eighteen joined them, teasing Seventeen about his hunting skills and to stop bragging. Seventeen just ignored her little jabs and in turn told Krillin just why exactly he didn't take his sister hunting with him anymore.

"Seriously, she ruined my day!"

Krillin just laughed softly to himself as he watched the siblings interact. He could get used to this even if Seventeen was still a little intimidating.

After a little while when the sky started to turn, Krillin told them he would head out. Eighteen followed him outside.

"I told you my brother wasn't that bad, didn't I?" She said with a grin. Krillin shrugged.

"He was a little scary at first but...now not so much anymore. Hes pretty cool. I think we can get along."

"I'm glad to hear that." Eighteen said softly.

"Anyway, I'm going home now. I still have the food from Chichi that I have to give to Master Roshi. I don't want it to spoil in the capsule." Krillin said with a smile.

"I trust you can find your way back?" Eighteen asked.

"Yeah, no problem, I fly around the world all the time you know." Krillin joked softly. He squeezed her hand before letting go. Smiling slightly, he levitated up a little and cupped her face in his hands.

Eighteen gazed up at him.

"You're cheating." She murmured, referring to him floating so he was taller than her.

"Don't care." Krillin murmured back before closing the distance between them and kissing her.

Eighteen drifted into the moment which was over way too soon for her liking when Krillin slowly broke away. He smiled slightly as he ascended further into the sky.

"See you soon?" He asked.

Eighteen nodded. With a short wave he turned away from her and went on his way. She just watched him until he disappeared on the horizon before turning back towards the cabin where Seventeen was waiting for her with a smirk on his face.

"Not a word." She said.

Seventeen shrugged.

"Hey, I wasn't going to say anything other then to please don't do that again where I can see it, ugh it'll ruin my appetite." He said referring to the kiss he had witnessed. Eighteen ignored him. Seventeen followed her into the kitchen.

"But seriously sis, I didn't think I would say this but...he's not as bad as I thought he would be."

Eighteen smiled.

"I'll agree with you on that."

* * *

><p>END.<p>

Of this chapter. Thank you for reading!

**Excerpt from the next chapter.**

**The rain was relentless, beating against the windows while the wind was howling and slamming into the house making it tremble slightly.**

**But Krillin wasn't fazed by any of this as he turned his face slightly to look at Eighteen who was fast asleep and draped half over him. He smiled as he felt her breath against him. His arm was starting to get numb from her weight but he didn't care. He planted a soft kiss on her forehead which made her stir. He expected her to wake up but instead she just snuggled closer before letting out a small content sigh...**

**Show me Love chapter 12, Storm.**


	12. Storm (part 1)

**Show me love.**

**12: Storm.**

**(Part 1)**

**A/N: Hello dear readers! Thank you very much for your ongoing support, you guys and gals are just so amazing, such an inspiration. Thank you for your kind messages, some of you know why this chapter has been delayed this much, I'm not elaborating any further but if you are curious, just ask.  
><strong>

**Now here is something else...I had a REALLY hard time with this decision but..I have decided to split this chapter in two after all. **

**Partly because I just didn't want to make you guys wait any longer for an update and secondly because it's already very long and there is a lot of info to process. This part alone is already over thirty pages long.  
><strong>

**So the rating will not go up just yet in this part! Don't worry, I need to tweak the second part but it should definitely be out very soon after this one!**

**Please forgive me for this ^_^'.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

><p>Eighteen rubbed her abdomen with a slight frown on her face. She was in discomfort but didn't understand why. It wasn't painful more-so just a small irritating ache. She looked over to her brother, he didn't seem to have the same problem she was experiencing.<p>

"Are you sure you prepared that meat the proper way?" She asked again. Seventeen shrugged his shoulders.

"Yes, I am sure, I don't know why you are aching, but I am pretty sure it wasn't my awesome cooking, else I would be having the same problem now wouldn't I?" He reasoned.

Eighteen didn't answer him, instead she stood up and walked to the back of their cabin. She quietly closed her bedroom door behind her and laid down on the bed.

She closed her eyes and did a quick scan, finding nothing out of the ordinary so she wasn't malfunctioning somewhere. It was a relieve to know this. She figured she would just lay low for the rest of the day and wait for it to pass eventually.

Eighteen grabbed the small music player from her night stand and switched it on, recently she'd had Krillin switch out the music for some new tunes on the computer at Kame House. A small smile graced her face whenever she thought of the small man.

Spending time with Krillin was something she was very fond of. She missed him every time she went home and even if she herself shrugged those thoughts off more often than not, she couldn't deny that day by day she felt a stronger pull towards the small island, to move back there. But then she thought about her brother and the fun they had and it made her want to stay in the woods instead.

Eighteen frowned, it was confusing, she didn't like to be indecisive. She already knew Krillin would be more than ecstatic if she decided to move back. But there was something else holding her back and she knew exactly what it was. It was also one of the reasons she still didn't let Krillin get too close to her.

She was afraid.

But not of him, more-so of what might be revealed if...Eighteen shook her head vehemently. She closed her eyes banning the thoughts from her mind, she did not want to dwell on them any longer.

She decided to stay in her room and relax a little until the persistent ache in her abdomen would go away. She softly cursed her brother under her breath, he would pay for this. She would never eat anything he cooked again unless she was there to overlook just what he was doing.

Meanwhile on Kame island, Master Roshi was hauling his bags into one of the air-cars they possessed. Today marked the start of his and Oolong's trip and he couldn't wait to get on the open roads, figuratively speaking since they would mostly take to the air anyway.

He closed the trunk with a bang before rubbing his sweaty hands on his shorts.

"I don't understand why you didn't capsule your bags, so much easier and a real space saver!" Oolong said as he walked up to the old master.

"That might be, but it makes it also a bit more complicated to get to your stuff immediately." Master Roshi reasoned before walking back towards the pink house.

Krillin was seated on the porch just watching his two housemates. The place would be so quiet without them here, part of him was happy for that yet also a little apprehensive. He wouldn't admit it to them, but he would miss their presence.

"All packed and ready?" Krillin asked as Master Roshi sat down next to him.

"Yes, we'll leave after lunch."

"How long will you be gone again?"

"Probably three to four weeks." Master Roshi said with a leery grin.

"Don't worry, we'll bring back some souvenirs!"

Krillin grimaced. "That won't be needed, but thanks anyway."

Master Roshi laughed at that before he adopted a very serious expression. He stood up quietly and motioned for Krillin to follow him.

Krillin arched his brows in confusion but followed his master anyway.

Master Roshi went to the kitchen and sat at the table motioning for Krillin to do the same. Suddenly he didn't feel too comfortable in his master's presence as alarm bells rang in his head at the look the old man was giving him.

"What's going on?" He asked suspiciously.

"Oh nothing, just wanted to make sure to give you this."

Master Roshi handed him a small black square box. It didn't have any description on it as to what was in it.

"What's this?" Krillin asked curiously as he turned the box in his hands.

"Open it and you'll know." Master Roshi said leaning forwards on the table, intently watching his ex-pupil's face.

Krillin frowned at his odd behavior but opened the box anyway...only to close it immediately while a bright blush spread over his cheeks.

Master Roshi cackled at his reaction before pointing a finger at him and adopting a very serious tone.

"Now you make sure to make good use of those! They're important, you don't want to end up with..." But Krillin hastily silenced him.

"I get it!" He placed the black box on the table in front of him.

"I'm just saying, with us gone...who knows what might happen, you'll always want to be prepared! In fact I took some myself too heheh." Master Roshi said rubbing his hands. Krillin paled visibly.

"Please spare me the details." He groaned. "But thank you." He finished meekly. Even if the situation right now was very embarrassing for him, Krillin knew hei only meant well.

"But seriously." Master Roshi continued while rubbing his chin. "I'm surprised it didn't happen yet. What's holding you back? I mean.."

But Krillin interrupted him a second time by standing up.

"It's none of your business, so can we please drop this conversation?!" He grabbed the black box from the table and shoved it in his short's pocket before walking out of the kitchen.

Master Roshi chuckled, standing up as well and following Krillin into the living room.

"What's for lunch? I'd like to have a last home cooked meal before we hit the airwaves!" Krillin shook his head, his cheeks were still colored slightly.

"You know how to cook." He said casually.

Master Roshi threw him a look, Krillin sighed.

"Fine, I guess you guys will have to survive without my superior cooking for a long time...give me 20 minutes." With that Krillin retreated back to the kitchen.

After the meal was done and over with, Master Roshi and Oolong packed away some last minute stuff they had forgotten about before hopping into the air-car.

"Keep this place tidy, lock up when you leave and be aware of the weather changing! I heard there were some storms on the horizon." Master Roshi recited, Krillin just rolled his eyes.

"What am I, a teenager? No need to lecture me." He joked. "You know this place is in good hands."

Master Roshi smiled slightly at that.

"Alright, see you in a few weeks! We'll call every so often to give you an update on our travels!"

"That is not really necessary." Krillin said with a frown. He shook his head, grinning as he watched the air-car ascend into the sky before it took off rather fast.

"Geesh, there is no need to be that hasty!" Krillin muttered to himself as he watched the vehicle disappear on the horizon. He turned back to the house and went in, walking up straight to his room. Standing in front of his dresser, he took the small box out of his pocket and eyed it before tossing it in the top drawer.

"So much for subtlety." He said to himself before walking back downstairs. He grabbed a glass of iced tea to bring with him outside. He sat down on the warm sand of the beach, the cool water of the ocean was lapping at his bare feet.

He felt his cheeks heat up once more, it wasn't as if certain musings hadn't crossed his mind, in fact they seemed to invade his thoughts and dreams more often lately but that didn't mean he would act upon them. Then a slight frown appeared on his features, he wondered if Eighteen ever speculated about these certain things. From the way their relationship was developing, he would take a guess that she did. But something was bothering him.

Whenever they were close, and things would progress quite passionately at times, it seemed that something was amiss. Whenever they got too close, she would pull away from him. He wondered why but was uncertain if he should ask her about it.

Krillin set down his glass as he let out a sigh. He missed her though, she hadn't been by to visit for a few days. He wondered if it would be okay to visit her, Seventeen hadn't seemed to mind him too much when they went to the cabin but he hadn't been back there since that first meeting, the male cyborg still intimidated him. He figured sooner or later he could but for now he was content to just sit on the beach and enjoy the silence around him.

He laid back down on the sand and gazed at the clouds for a moment, a small smile appeared on his face as he recalled doing this with Eighteen on their first date.

Suddenly his vision was blocked by a shadow falling over him. He blinked as he looked straight up into Gohan's face who was grinning.

"I thought you were falling asleep!" The teen said. He was carrying a bag.

"Mom send me to give you this, she figured you probably wouldn't cook much since you'll be by yourself so she cooked some extra food!"

"Sweet!" Krillin said standing up and taking the bag from Gohan. Inside were various containers filled with good smelling food.

"There is even some of that lizard soup you liked so much last time." Gohan rambled on as he followed the small man into the house.

Krillin took the containers from the bag and placed them in the fridge.

"Tell your mom thanks, I really appreciate it." He said with a grin.

"Will do, can I stay over for a while?" Gohan asked eagerly. "I would love to take a swim after that long flight!"

"Sure, I can use some company now that Master Roshi and Oolong are gone!" Krillin said with a smile.

* * *

><p>Eighteen landed swiftly on the warm sand of Kame Island's beach. She shrugged out of her light jacket as she walked up to the steps of the house. There was music coming from the opened front door. She stepped inside and was surprised by an empty room, Krillin was nowhere to be seen yet the radio was playing loudly.<p>

She arched her brows at that before walking into the kitchen to see if he was there, which he wasn't.

"Krillin?" She called out to no avail since the music was loud enough to drown out her voice. She walked back into the living-room and turned the volume down before calling out once more.

Krillin turned away from the bathroom mirror when the music softened, he heard someone call his name, it immediately brought a smile to his face. He peeked around the open bathroom door.

"I'm upstairs." He yelled before turning back to what he was doing.

Eighteen located him in the bathroom, shirtless with swim trunks on, and in front of the mirror with a comb and scissors in his hands.

"What are you doing?" She asked. Krillin turned around to face her.

"I was about to trim my hair just a little bit, the bangs are getting too long already and I didn't feel like going into town to the barber." He replied sheepishly.

Eighteen let out an amused sigh as she took the scissors from his hand.

"Or you could have just waited for me to come over and help you out." She said matter of fact as she observed him closely, it appeared he had already started snipping away. Luckily though, it didn't seem like he did too much damage yet.

"I could have done that but it's been a little while since you came by." Krillin retorted before grinning up at her. "Who knew when you'd be back?!"

"I was going to come over sooner if it hadn't been for my brother poisoning me." Eighteen said with a frown.

"Huh?" Krillin asked with widened eyes. "He poisoned you?"

Eighteen shrugged as she grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him around to face the mirror again.

"Not literally of course, he had cooked some of the meat he preserved and I think it didn't sit well with my stomach." She had been feeling the ache for quite some time before it finally subsided to her relieve.

She started snipping away at Krillin's hair in concentration.

"Maybe he undercooked it?" Krillin said while watching her in the mirror's reflection.

"Maybe."

"Well you missed the grand goodbye! Master Roshi and Oolong left for their trip a few days ago."

"I'm pretty sure I didn't miss too much." Eighteen said with a smirk as she stood back a little to look at her progress so far. She motioned for Krillin to turn around.

"You've got a point, though Master Roshi did give me a call yesterday, it sounded like he had a little too much fun already." Krillin shuddered as he thought back at that conversation. Master Roshi had sounded a little more than tipsy and the things he had been sharing weren't exactly things Krillin was interested in hearing.

"I'm not surprised, that leech is probably on the trip of a lifetime right now." Eighteen said with a disgusted look on her face as she snipped away at Krillin's bangs.

After a little while she stood back to her full height and laid the scissors aside with a smile.

"Done."

"Heh I'm a lucky guy, having my own personal hairdresser and all." Krillin joked while checking his appearance in the mirror. Eighteen just shook her head at him.

"That may be, but I am not cleaning up the mess this time." She said with a smirk while carefully stepping away to avoid spreading the fallen hair all over the bathroom floor.

"Fine with me." Krillin said with a shrug. He followed her example and stepped over the mess on the floor.

"But at least let me thank you properly." He said with a grin. Eighteen raised a brow in surprise when he snaked an arm around her waist while tugging her downwards gently by the collar of her shirt with his free hand.

Her eyes widened slightly in realization before she let herself drift into the moment by wrapping her arms around his shoulders and adjusting her body into a more comfortable position.

Krillin broke away slowly, almost breathless. "I missed that." He said

Eighteen just shook her head at him before she stepped out of his embrace which earned her a disappointed sigh from the small man.

"You've got a mess to clean up, I'll be outside." With that she disappeared. Krillin just watched her go for a moment as he tried to slow his rapidly beating heart.

When he was finished cleaning up, he went outside as well and joined Eighteen who was walking in the shallow water that lapped onto the shore in small waves.

"Care for a swim?" He asked. He was kicking around the water with his feet as he walked further into the ocean.

"No thanks." Eighteen answered staying right where she was.

"Why not? The water is great! Just the right temperature!" Krillin coaxed to no avail. He shrugged and swam further away from her. Now that he thought of it, he had never seen her swim before. He began to wonder if she was incapable of doing so. He cocked his head as he pondered this.

Eighteen smirked as she shielded her eyes from the sun. Krillin was just floating aimlessly around it seemed, not paying her any attention. She slowly ascended in the air until she was directly above him. With one swift motion, she grabbed a hold of his shoulders and dunked him under the water while making sure to keep herself afloat in the air.

Krillin coughed and spluttered when he resurfaced.

"Don't you know to never turn your back on someone, what if I was some kind of villain trying to kill you?" Eighteen said not able to contain her grin at his incredulously dumbfounded expression.

Krillin narrowed his eyes at her for a moment before sighing in defeat.

"Okay you caught me off guard but that was only because I was pondering over something curious."

Eighteen raised a brow at that in question.

"And that is?" She asked impatient when Krillin didn't elaborate any further.

"Well, I was wondering if..." Krillin looked up flashing her a smile before he grabbed a hold of her foot.

Eighteen's eyes widened when he yanked her downwards, not being able to do anything to prevent the inevitable. With a splash she disappeared under water.

She gasped for air when she came back up. Krillin grinned as he finished his sentence.

"If you could swim, since I never saw you in the ocean, walking along the shoreline doesn't count in this case, all the time you were here."

Eighteen narrowed her eyes at him, his arms were around her middle, supporting her to make sure she wouldn't slip under the water's surface a second time. She decided she would play along a little and make him pay for pulling her in. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Krillin's eyes widened in realization when he also felt her wrap her legs around him, it seemed like she was clinging onto him for dear life.

"Wait, you really can't swim?!" He asked panicked, he had a little trouble staying upright in the water since he couldn't reach the bottom of the ocean.

Eighteen smirked while suddenly letting go of him and breaking free from his grasp. Krillin gasped in shock when she disappeared under the water but before he could do anything about it, Eighteen resurfaced behind him.

"Oh don't you worry, I can swim little man." She whispered in his ear before grabbing a firm hold of his shoulders.

"You're gonna pay for that." She snarled. With that she pushed him downwards.

Krillin's panic intensified when he couldn't resurface. Just when he thought he would pass out, Eighteen let go of him. He took in a few very deep breaths before clutching his chest over his heart.

"That was m..mean." He gasped.

"That was payback. What would you have done if I really couldn't swim?" Eighteen asked.

"I'd made sure you made it back to shore safely!" He answered. He distanced himself from her just a little to make sure she wouldn't almost drown him a second time.

Eighteen tugged some of her wet hair behind her ears, she could actually still reach the ocean floor, the wet sand felt squishy between her toes. The water reached up to her collarbone, it felt kind of cold. She licked her lips, grimacing when the salty taste hit her tongue.

"So now I'm curious." Krillin asked. He swam a little closer towards her again now that she seemed to have calmed down.

"How come you never swam before? Even on the hot days we've had?"

Eighteen shrugged.

"You should know by now that temperature does not really affect me and I am not very fond of water, I don't particularly like to get soaking wet." She answered.

"You shower though." Krillin joked.

"That is different mister I'll-fly-as-high-as-I-can-yet-I-am-scared-to-ride-a-high-rollercoaster." Eighteen retorted with a pointed stare.

"Point taken." Krillin said wisely. He tugged at a strand of hair that had fallen back in her face, it was clinging to her skin.

"Might as well enjoy yourself now that you're in anyway." He said before taking a hold of her hand.

"I want to show you something." He gently tugged at her hand until she gave in with a sigh.

"Fine, show me but after that I'm getting out."

Krillin laughed at that as he guided her to the spot where Umigame usually could be found swimming around. She couldn't reach the bottom anymore by the time they stopped.

"How long can you hold your breath?" Krillin asked.

"I don't know." Eighteen answered with a frown. "Why?"

Krillin shrugged.

"Just wondering since we'll be going under water." With that he took a huge gulp of air before disappearing. Eighteen raised a brow but did the same.

Her eyes widened in surprise when she witnessed the different colored plants and coral just below them. It was a beautiful sight.

Krillin was swimming ahead of her, motioning for her to follow him. He stopped near the reef. Eighteen reached out to touch it, it felt spongy.

After a short while, Krillin tapped her on the arm and signaled he was going back up. She followed him.

"Out of breath already?" Eighteen teased.

"Nope, but it is kind of deep and my ears can't really take it. It's too much pressure."

Eighteen mulled that over, she hadn't felt any difference and they hadn't been going down that deep.

Krillin smiled when he saw her confused expression.

"Ah, you probably didn't have any problems down there huh?" He assumed correctly.

Eighteen just nodded before resolutely ascending into the air, splashing Krillin with droplets as she did so.

"I'm done swimming." She said. Krillin followed her to the beach at the front of the island and landed on the soft sand in front of her. Eighteen was squeezing the water from her hair.

"That was fun, I'm going to..." But Krillin abruptly averted his eyes and stopped speaking while a fierce blush made itself known on his face.

"What's wrong with you?" Eighteen asked

He wouldn't look at her when he answered.

"N..nothing! I'm fine, absolutely fine, uhm I'll be right back, I'm uh going to get a towel...yeah I'll be back!" He rambled on before hastily running back towards the house. Eighteen just watched him go with a dumbfounded expression on her face. Sometimes he was really strange. She shook her head and looked down, intending to squeeze some water out of her shirt.

That's when realization hit her and her own cheeks flushed with warmth before she instinctively covered her chest area with her arms.

Meanwhile, Krillin had ran up the stairs towards the bathroom to get a large beach towel. He caught his flustered expression in the mirror and stopped for a moment. Eighteen was going to kill him once she realized why he made such a hasty retreat towards the house. Damn her white see-through t-shirt and the fact that there was no water obscuring his view once they had walked up to the beach! Krillin felt his face grow even warmer before he let out an almost desperate sigh.

"Get yourself together man, it was just a bra!" He hissed.

'Okay, maybe not **just** a bra, it was Eighteen's and it was...' Krillin shook his head vigorously. Although he had turned away immediately once realization hit, he did catch a glimpse and it was driving him nuts now. Curse his sharp and observant brain sometimes.

"Seriously, you're acting like a dumb schoolboy over a piece of fabric." He hissed towards his reflection. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths while forcing his body to calm down, a meditation technique he had picked up and used a lot of times when he was still at the Orin Temple. That seemed to do the trick. He let out one last soft sigh before making his way back outside again.

But Eighteen was nowhere to be seen on the beach. Krillin furrowed his brows before smiling slightly. He levitated up to the roof, landing softly next to her. He handed her the towel he had brought.

"Here you go. I'm sorry about...but I swear to Dende I.." But Eighteen cut him off.

"Let's just forget about it." She said hastily

A soft breeze swept over them. Krillin bend his knees and rested his elbows on them. The sky was still a brilliant blue and the sun-rays were warm on his skin..

Eighteen had wrapped the towel around her upper-body and was sitting with her knees pulled up to her chest. The warm temperature felt pleasant and was starting to dry her little by little.

"Why is it always warm around here?" She wondered. She didn't mind the heat but it did make her curious.

Krillin shrugged as he stretched his legs out in front of him.

"I'm not sure, it might be the location, we don't really get winters either but it can get chilly and sometimes we are plagued by nasty storms. In fact, Master Roshi warned me about them before he left though it would be a bit unusual to have a big storm around this time of the year."

"We had a few mild storms at the cabin before." Eighteen recalled.

"Well here the worst that can happen is the house flooding but we're used to that by now!" Krillin joked.

He leaned back on his hands, grinning as he recalled some of the storms they had encountered on the small island. He wasn't very fond of them but learned to live with them.

Eighteen observed him for a moment. She let her eyes roam over his small form before she had to look away, hiding a blush and scolding herself for doing so. Krillin didn't notice her staring, instead he was looking ahead of him.

"Look, it's raining." He said.

"Huh?" Eighteen said confused. The sun was shining bright where they were.

"Not here of course!" Krillin said when he noticed her confused expression. "A little ahead, on the horizon. You see it? It's quite a strange phenomenon but beautiful to watch."

Eighteen followed his gaze and sure enough she could see clouds gathered in the distance and rain falling down.

"I hope it stays over there though, the day is too pretty to be ruined!" Krillin joked softly. He laid back with his hands behind his head, gazing up at the almost cloudless sky over them.

Eighteen watched him for a moment before shrugging out of the beach towel. She was almost completely dry by now and it had actually made her feel a little warm. She smirked to herself before unceremoniously dumping the towel on Krillin's face.

"Hey!" Krillin said surprised grabbing a hold of the fabric. Eighteen chuckled at this frown.

"I don't need it any more." She stretched out slightly before laying down as well. Krillin automatically wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Too bad there are hardly any clouds, I liked that little game we played a while back."

Krillin chuckled.

"You can still play it with these few, you just got to look harder." He smiled at her before pointing up.

"See that lumpy one over there? If you squint your eyes at it you can almost make out a crude triangle form."

But Eighteen wasn't paying attention to the clouds above them, instead she was staring intensely at his face. Krillin blushed, raising his eyebrows in question.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" He started to reach up with his free hand but Eighteen beat him to it. She softly trailed her fingers over his features.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Hn? What are you talking about?" Krillin asked confused, his blush intensified under her soft touches.

"Your nose, or rather lack off. What happened?" Eighteen said, she had always been curious about this fact and Gero hadn't elaborated on it in her data, the mad man probably hadn't known the reason either.

"Oh." Krillin said before frowning slightly. "I was born like this, maybe it's some kind of birth defect, I'm not sure."

"Doesn't it bother you?"

"Nope, it doesn't bother me at all. I mean, I'm used to it. I've had to do without a nose my whole life. I can still smell sometimes though, through my skin*****, which sounds really strange I know but I think that is just part of it."

"You're definitely a strange one sometimes, yes." Eighteen joked which earned her a frown from the small man.

"Gee thanks."

"It was a compliment."

"Ah, but want to hear something silly? I have actually contemplated a few times in my life to change my appearance. I used to think about gathering the dragonballs up and make a wish on Shenlong for a nose."

Eighteen raised her brows at that snippet of information.

"Why?"

Krillin shrugged. "Sometimes I just wish I was a little more ordinary, that's all. I mean before I met Goku and the others, I kind of really stood out in a crowd you know. It's not often you see someone with such a deformation on their face. Anyway, when I learned of the dragonballs and how they could grant any wish you wanted, the thought had been circulating in my mind."

Krillin let out a small sigh.

"But I never really got a chance to carry it out and kind of forgot about the whole thing."

Eighteen adopted a thoughtful expression before she snickered softly.

"You would look really weird with a nose, I think." She softly pinched his skin where his nose would be. Krillin winched and reached up to rub away the small sting of pain but Eighteen swatted his hand away.

His eyes widened when he felt her plant a soft kiss right in the middle of his face before leaning in a second time. Krillin smiled against her mouth before eagerly returning her kiss, pulling her closer, resulting in her laying half on top of him which she clearly didn't mind because she deepened the kiss.

Both of them were so lost in the moment that they didn't notice the rain had moved in closer to the island. Small droplets of water started to fall down around them.

Eighteen sighed softy when they parted for a small breather before resuming. She registered the rain coming down but ignored it even if it started to soak the both of them, she was enjoying herself too much to care about such trivial things right now.

She started to lose herself in the moment again until she felt Krillin's eager hands on her back, reaching under her shirt. The instant she felt his warm fingers on her skin, she roughly pulled away from him, staggering backwards because of the hasty and unexpected movement. She was unbalanced and unfocused. She would've fallen off the roof if it wasn't for Krillin grabbing her hand.

"Eighteen?" He said bewildered. He kept a hold of her hand so she could steady herself.

"What's wrong?" He asked but she didn't answer him, she wasn't even looking at him as she pulled her hand free from his grip.

"I...I gotta go." She said.

"But.." Krillin watched helplessly as she shot up in the air at once. She hovered above him for a moment. His eyes widened at the look on her face. She looked bewildered and scared.

"I've got to go." With that she turned around and flew away without looking back. Krillin slumped back down on the roof letting out a confused sigh. He just didn't understand her behavior, this had happened before and every time they had become very close like moments ago yet there was something different about her pulling back this time. For one, she usually gently pushed him away when things became too much for her, never had she so abruptly and roughly forced herself away from him before.

He began to wonder if he did something wrong, if he had done something to upset her but couldn't come up with anything.

"What's wrong, Eighteen? What are you afraid of?" He muttered softly. He looked up at the now darkened sky, the rain was pouring steadily down around him but he didn't go inside. Instead he just sat there, mind racing with questions only one person could give an answer to.

When Eighteen arrived at the cabin, she was soaked through and through. It was raining everywhere today apparently. She was frowning heavily and didn't even greet her brother who was about to say something.

Seventeen frowned as his sister stomped past him, leaving small puddles of water wherever she went. He had noticed the heavy scowl on her face and instantly wondered what was going on. But he knew better than to ask her right now, it would only result in her biting his head off so to speak. With that thought in mind, he went back to watching TV, he would ask her when she calmed down.

Eighteen had locked herself in the bathroom and was currently peeling her wet clothes off her body. She frowned slightly when a cold breeze from the small opened window brushed passed her. She closed it before turning towards the sink. Then she caught her reflection in the mirror and stopped moving altogether.

She observed herself in the mirror with an angry scowl before she let out a sigh and her expression turned to one of anguish. She averted her eyes, she could never look at herself long.

She bit her lip as she thought back to what had happened on the island. One moment she had enjoyed herself, the next she had panicked and all because of...

Eighteen forced herself to look back at the mirror as she traced a finger over her skin, just below her collar bone.

"Why me? Why did this have to happen to me?" She muttered softly.

"It's unfair!" Eighteen balled her fists as she shook her head. She loathed herself in that moment, loathed who she had become. Resented how weak she felt when confronted with her own distorted facade or how she always was reminded of exactly who she was when she looked at her reflection in the clear glass.

She glared at the person staring back at her.

Without thinking she lashed out angrily.

The sound of glass breaking surrounded her when the mirror shattered, sending shards of glass everywhere around her. There was blood trickling down her knuckles but she didn't care. She was shaking violently when she finally lowered her fist.

She scolded herself for losing control over her emotions in that moment and wished she could just go back to being the stoic, cold person she once was.

But that was impossible.

He had made that impossible. He was responsible for her state of mind right now. But the moment that thought entered her mind, Eighteen shook her head. She slid down to the floor, careful not to sit on the broken glass that surrounded her, pulling her knees up and burying her face in her arms.

No she was wrong, Krillin wasn't responsible for any of this. She was, and she was also the only person who could do something about it. She owed him answers, an explanation as to why she refused to let him get closer whenever things started to get intimate.

It wasn't as if she didn't want things to progress, No it was quite the opposite. She would not deny that she longed for something more, for this intimacy that was developing between them. She wasn't exactly sure where it would lead them but could very well guess.

Eighteen closed her eyes tightly, she only hoped that Krillin was willing to listen and that it wouldn't ruin...but she hastily shook her head, banning the thought from her mind.

A soft knock on the door shook her out of her thoughts.

"You okay in there Sis? Did something break? I think I heard glass shattering."

Eighteen stood up and quickly changed into the dry clothes she had brought in with her.

"Eighteen?"

She opened the door.

"I'm fine, I accidentally broke the mirror, no big deal." She lied smoothly. She dumped her wet clothes in the laundry basket near the door before stepping out.

"I'll go get a broom and dustpan."

Seventeen watched her walk away then he peeked into the bathroom. The sink and the floor under it were covered in glass shards, there were tiny droplets of blood on the shattered mirror itself.

"That was no accident." He muttered to himself but decided to let it go. If something was bothering Eighteen, she would talk to him sooner or later.

* * *

><p>Krillin was pacing the living room of Kame House. It had been a few days since Eighteen's hasty retreat and he was worried. She hadn't been back which bothered him. He let out a long sigh as he sat down on the couch with an almost frustrated frown on his face.<p>

Folding his arms, he started to contemplate something. The thought of just getting up and going over to the twins' cabin had crossed his mind more than once these past few days. He just couldn't bare the thought that Eighteen might still be in distress.

But just like before, he was uncertain if he should. What if she got mad? What if she didn't want to see him? Krillin winced, realizing that those thoughts might be a little drastic but he just couldn't shake the uneasy feeling that had enveloped him ever since she had left so suddenly.

He was at a loss on what to do.

He sat there for almost half an hour just mulling over his thoughts and debating with himself when finally a resolute expression made it self known on his face. He needed to see her, needed to know that she was okay. He wasn't willing to wait any longer. They needed to talk about this.

He had barely stepped away from the couch when the phone rang. He was tempted to just let it ring but then remembered Master Roshi would be calling him around this time. He let out a sigh before trudging over towards the phone.

"Hello?"

"Krillin! Finally, what were you doing?" Master Roshi's voice sounded suspiciously drawn out. Krillin shook his head, he was probably very tipsy already.

"Nothing, was about to go outside when you called." He answered.

"Huh, I figured you'd be...well never mind. Anyway just bringing you an update! You are missing out, this place is amazing! Oolong was right, this is the best one we've been to so far."

"That's great." Krillin leaned against the wall, mentally hoping that the phone conversation wouldn't drag on. He had no desire for his master to start blabbing about all his dirty adventures.

"Yeah yeah, also I was calling to say that our home coming might get a bit delayed. We kind of stayed at this resort a little longer than planned you know, so worth it though!"

"That's fine, I'll see you guys whenever you get back." Krillin said with a small smile. He for one wouldn't mind any delay they might have, he enjoyed the peace and quiet.

"Good, well I think I hear them call my name, for an old man I can still bust out some crazy moves, for example last night I was with a...!"

"Okay! You go back and have fun now" Krillin interrupted him hastily.

"Fine, don't let me indulge! I'll just save all my stories for when we get back!" Master Roshi whined before he got serious.

"Krillin, keep an eye on the weather, there has been some disturbing news about large storms heading over the ocean towards your area on TV here. Be careful and make sure to prepare yourself."

Krillin raised his brows at that, he hadn't seen anything about a storm on the TV a little while back. One look out of the window showed him that the day was as pretty as it could be, sunny and cloudless.

"Krillin, did you hear what I said?"

"Yes but.."

But Master Roshi didn't let him finish, instead he said a hasty goodbye and hung up the phone. The last thing Krillin heard, before the signal was lost, was his master cackling in an high pitched voice and several girls screeching.

"That man, he'll never change I'm afraid." Krillin muttered to himself while shaking his head. He hung up the phone and turned back towards the door, fully intending on carrying out what he had settled on doing.

However, his eyes widened when he came face to face with the very person he had wanted to go visit.

Eighteen was standing at the door, she hadn't stepped over the threshold yet. She was watching him, there was a peculiar expression on her face, Krillin didn't know what to make of it.

"Eighteen! What timing, I was about to go and see you because I was worried about you!" He said with a small smile. He took a few steps towards her but Eighteen held up her hand. Krillin hesitantly halted his steps, confusion etching his face as he locked his eyes onto hers.

"What's the matter?" He asked cautiously.

Eighteen stepped into the house and softly closed the door behind her so she could lean against it with her back. She swallowed thickly, she had it all set up in her mind, the way she would approach this but now that she was here and Krillin was standing in front of her, totally clueless, she didn't know how to start.

"Eighteen?" Krillin asked softly, he couldn't shake the feeling of dread that suddenly washed over him. Her distant body language worried him.

He carefully started walking towards her again but just like before she held up her hand.

"Don't."

Krillin halted a second time. "Okay." He said softly.

Eighteen inwardly cringed at the softness of his voice but she had to keep him at a distance for this to work, else she might just lose courage, so to speak, and things wouldn't get resolved.

Krillin patiently waited for her to say something or do something, but the silence stretched between them and he couldn't take it, it made him apprehensive. The uneasy feeling he had been feeling the past couple of days had come back more intense than before.

He softly cleared his throat, not really knowing what to do or say.

"Eighteen? What's going on?" He finally asked when the silence became too much. She had turned away from him.

"Please tell me, I'm worried, you're so distant. Did I do something to upset you? Does this have to do with what happened a few days ago? Just...talk to me please?" Krillin pleaded.

Eighteen let out a sigh, she could feel herself get frustrated with her inability to just get this over with. She squared her shoulders as she turned to face him once again.

"What happened a few days ago...and a few times before, it wasn't your fault. It was mine. I can't help it, I don't want it to happen, but I also don't want you to see."

"Don't want me to see what?" Krillin asked confused as ever.

"I don't want you to see the scars." Eighteen replied softly. She averted her eyes.

Krillin raised his brows at that. Scars? What was she talking about? What was so bad about scars? He voiced his thoughts to her.

"There is nothing wrong with scars. Why would it bother me to see those? I have a few myself or did you forget?"

Krillin lifted up his shirt to reveal a rather large scar right on his midriff courtesy of Frieza who had impaled him on planet Namek. Eighteen flinched when she saw it, she had seen it before and half wondered where he had gotten such a thing but that was a conversation for an other day.

Krillin let his shirt fall back down before flashing her small smile.

"Honestly I'm not sure why you would get so worked up over such a minor thing, most people have them. I think amongst my friends alone we have quite a few as a result of the fierce battles we've fought."

But Eighteen shook her head.

"No, you don't get it, you don't get it at all!" She scowled at him.

"These aren't some scars obtained in battle, these scars are there because Gero put them there!"

Krillin's eyes widened at that. He could slap himself for seeming so insensitive just a moment ago. That thought had not crossed his mind. He frowned slightly at her outburst, it was a little unsettling but it also made him more curious about that part of her. He gave her an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like that. Now I understand how you feel."

But Eighteen shook her head, she felt anger bubble up inside of her but wasn't sure why, yet she didn't do anything to stop it from surfacing.

"No, you don't!" Eighteen snapped, raising her voice while balling her fists. Her face was flushed as she sent a fierce glare towards the small man in front of her. Krillin involuntarily took a step back at the anger in her eyes.

"You claim you understand, but you don't. You can't!"

"Then make me!" Krillin started softly before locking his eyes onto hers. He was shaking slightly, not in anger, but from holding himself back from wanting to step forward and wrap his arms around the cyborg in front of him. He could see her struggle, her pain, and he wanted to make it better. But he knew he couldn't, not until this was resolved, until she had made peace with herself. He didn't like to see her upset but pushed on regardless, she needed this and in some strange way, so did he.

"Go on! Tell me! Make me understand!" He too raised his voice.

Eighteens eyes widened for a split second before she glowered at him, she knew what he was trying to do and part of her hated him for it, hated the way he could so easily read her.

"Fine! Do you know what it's like to be with you? It's exhilarating, you make me feel at home, at peace. And little by little you make me forget.

Every day, every moment I spend with you I can let it go and not think about our differences. But then...then I go home and I see myself in the mirror's reflection, do you know what I did when I went home that day? I broke the mirror because I couldn't stand to look at myself anymore.

And all because my reflection shows me what I really am, I see these stupid scars and reality catches up with me. It's so infuriating!"

Eighteen took a deep breath, part of her did not want to reveal all these insecurities that had been gnawing at her, did not want for Krillin to see her in such a state but some way or another, it just felt really uplifting to finally be able to get some of this out in the open. She narrowed her eyes at him before continuing.

"You like to pretend there is nothing wrong with me, but there is, on so many levels! And...and.." Eighteen deflated a little as she looked away biting her lip, suddenly she felt weak. Her knees were wobbly and she gave in to the weakness, sliding to the floor, leaning her back against the door.

"Don't you get it now? These scars, they will always be there, will always be a reminder to you whenever you see them, of what happened to me, of who I have become. One day you're going to realize pretending just won't cut it any more, you're going to see that this, what we have right now, it's not...is not worth all of this. That I'm..."

But Krillin didn't let her finish her sentence as he stepped forward, throwing all caution to the wind and doing what he had been longing to do. He knelt in front of her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders in a tight embrace while burying his face into her hair.

Eighteen's eyes widened but she didn't push him away, instead she rested her forehead against his shoulder while her trembling hands grabbed a hold of the fabric of his shirt.

"I can't believe, that after all this time, you still think I could be that kind of person, that I'm not seeing you for who you really are. I'm not pretending! I know you're different, I didn't forget and I told you this before! I just don't make a big deal out of it because it's part of who you are."

Krillin frowned as he leaned back and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"I just...do you really think I'm that shallow?" He asked through gritted teeth. "I'm hurt, dammit Eighteen, you should know better by now."

Eighteen opened her mouth to retort but Krillin silenced her by shaking his head.

"Please listen to me, you are unique and I like that about you. I mean, what the hell am I supposed to do to prove to you that my feelings for you are genuine, that I really couldn't care less about a bunch of stupid scars, even if they do represent what others perceive you as. Don't you get it? If that bothered me, I would have called it quits by now, but I didn't because I'm crazy about you."

Krillin let out a sigh as he let go of her shoulders, instead he softly caressed her cheek with his thumb. He leaned in a little so he could softly speak into her ear.

"I love you, Eighteen." He planted a soft kiss on her cheek before locking his eyes on hers.

"I have loved you for quite a while and nothing you say or do will convince me other wise. I don't care about what happened to you in the past, I don't care if you're covered in scars or other blemishes as a result of that, hell you could be covered in boils and I'd still love you.

Because you're you.

You're a wonderful person who can make my day with just the tiniest of smiles, who can make me want to melt in a puddle of goo whenever she wraps her arms around me or kisses me."

Krillin gave her a small smile as he cupped her face in his hands.

"A **woman** who makes me want to better myself so that maybe one day I can kick her butt in a spar, though that dream might be a bit far fetched." Krillin trailed off with a chuckle. He playfully tugged at a strand of her hair.

"But all that aside, please understand that I'm madly in love with you. I'm not scared off that easily, you're stuck with me whether you like it or not."

Eighteen's only reaction was to grab a hold of his shirt and pull him closer, wrapping her arms around him tightly. Krillin smiled slightly to himself as he returned the sentiment. He nuzzled her neck affectionately before planting a soft kiss on her warm skin.

Eighteen strengthened her hold on him. The remaining traces of doubts had vanished completely. She felt guilty for taking his feelings for her for granted, for dismissing them this easily in her doubts and insecurities about herself.

"I'm sorry." She said softly against his shoulder. "For doubting you."

Krillin grinned.

"You better be." He joked softly which earned him a mild glare from Eighteen who had let go of him so he could sit back up.

"Shut up." She cupped his face in her hands and slanted her mouth over his. She kissed him slowly and thoroughly, trying to convey every little thing she felt in that exact moment. She pulled him even closer causing him to lose his balance.

Krillin just went with it as he fell into her, not caring that he was practically in her lap by now. He just savored the feeling of her warm mouth on his and her arms all around him as the kiss deepened and grew more frantic.

After a few intense moments, they finally broke apart to catch their breath.

"Wow, you can shut me up whenever you feel like it but only if you do it like that." Krillin whispered.

Eighteen just shook her head at him. She could feel her face burn up but didn't bother to regulate her temperature. She adopted a thoughtful expression. Krillin was curious, wondering what she was thinking about but before he could ask, Eighteen gently pushed him backwards so she could stand up. Krillin followed her example and stood up too.

He raised his brows when Eighteen grabbed a hold of his hand and guided him to the couch, motioning for him to sit down. She stood in front of him with a determined expression on her face.

Without warning, she grabbed a hold of her shirt and started lifting it up. Krillin's eyes widened as he followed the motion.

Eighteen dropped the shirt on the floor before taking a hold of the tank-top she was wearing underneath. But before she could start lifting it up, Krillin stopped her.

"Uhm, what are you doing?" He asked. His face was red, he had not expected for her to start undressing herself, in front of him, in the middle of the living room.

"I want you to see now." Eighteen said softly. She averted her eyes for a moment.

"See?" Krillin asked dumbfounded before something clicked and he took a sharp intake of breath.

"Okay." He said softly. "But please, if it makes you uncomfortable, you don't have too, I already told you..."

But Eighteen cut him off.

"I know what you said, but I need to do this. For me." With that she turned away from him. Once her back was turned, she slowly resumed what she was doing until the white fabric of the tank-top was bunched around her shoulders and her back was bare.

Krillin could not prevent the small gasp of horror as he saw the scar. It was long, starting all the way up between her shoulders, running alongside the length of her spine, stopping at her lower back.

Eighteen heard Krillin's gasp and figured it must've been quite a shock for him to see it. Krillin moved from the couch to stand behind her, she could feel the warmth radiating off his body as he took a closer look.

Krillin bit his lip as he let it sink in. The scar was crude, it was red and actually seemed to consist of various little scars just lumped together. It made him wonder just what the hell Gero had been thinking. The scientist had been a madman since he obviously hadn't cared about taking a human life for his sick experiments and projects but now, as he saw the result of that man's work right before his eyes, Krillin couldn't help but curse softly under his breath.

"Can I touch it?" He asked softly. Eighteen nodded her approval.

Krillin carefully touched her back, spreading his fingers out over her skin. He started at the top and traced a line over the scar with his index finger. It felt a little rough to the touch.

Eighteen bit her lip as she felt his warm hand on her back. It didn't hurt of course, but it was a strange sensation to feel his fingers trail down her spine. She shivered involuntarily which didn't go unnoticed by Krillin who abruptly stopped touching her.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No." Eighteen said. She let the fabric of her top fall back down before she turned around to face him.

"There are more, two more. One on the back of my head, under my hair but it's very small, almost unnoticeable. And this is the last one."

She tugged her collar downwards to reveal part of her chest. Krillin blushed despite himself but fought the impulse to look away knowing how important this moment was for Eighteen. He mentally scolded himself for getting worked up even the slightest.

He took a closer look, having to stand on his toes a little since Eighteen was standing up straight and she was so much taller than he was. He could see a line, similar to the one on her back, but a lot neater and pink in color, that started just a little under her left collarbone and ran down her chest where it disappeared under the fabric of her bra.

Eighteen straightened her collar and looked away, there was a slight blush on her cheeks but the color vanished as quick as it came. Krillin wished now more than ever he had that ability because his face still felt like it was burning up.

He softly cleared his throat as he picked up her fallen shirt and handed it to her. Eighteen took it and put it back on.

"Thank you, for showing me." Krillin said as he took a hold of her hand and guided her to the couch where they both took a seat. Eighteen scooted down the couch till she was laying down, resting the back of her head on Krillin's legs. She took a hold of one of his hands and intertwined their fingers on her stomach. She smiled up at him before closing her eyes and just relaxed while Krillin's other hand was playing with the long strands of her hair. Eighteen felt like she could go to sleep at any moment even if she wasn't tired. But she did feel a little drained from the emotional roller-coaster she had been going through in just a short amount of time today.

It was quiet for a moment before Krillin softly nudged her shoulder.

"Hey, can I ask you something? You don't have to answer if you don't want too."

"What is it?"

Krillin cleared his throat nervously. He had wanted to ask her about this a million times before and had ran over it several times in his head but now that the moment was here, he couldn't form the words. It was, after all, a pretty touchy subject he imagined.

"Krillin?"

He looked down on her.

"A little while back, when we went to Bulma's party, I remember you telling me her dad's lab made you uneasy and it made me wonder...did you remember something? From Gero's lab or..." He trailed off as he watched her reaction.

Eighteen's eyes widened for a fraction of second before she turned her head sideways, turning away from him.

"I'm sorry, forget I asked. Please, I don't mean to.." But Eighteen shook her head at him though she still didn't look up at him.

She could recall that exact moment as if it were yesterday. The way the walls had seemed to close in on her while flashes of terrifying memories had invaded her mind at once making her feel as if she was suffocating.

"I did." She said softly.

Krillin winced at the pained expression that flashed over her features. He already regretted opening up his big mouth and asking her something so personal just to satisfy his own curiosity.

But when Eighteen stayed silent for a long while, Krillin figured she didn't want to elaborate any further on the subject. He was wrong, but she wasn't looking at him when she began to speak.

"I can't remember much, just snippets and flashes that surface sometimes." She started. Krillin squeezed her hand as he listened to her soft voice.

"Pain, there was a lot of pain in that place. And blood, so much blood. I don't know if its my own, or my brother's or maybe even some one else's I see in these flashes, it's terrifying.

I remember a room just like Bulma's, with a lot of strange looking utensils and tools. Computers and voices. The voices are scary, raspy, and distorted. Sometimes in my dreams, I am on some kind of table or other surface and my eyes hurt because of a bright light above me. There are people around me but I can't see them, I don't know who they are. I don't like them, they hurt me and I can't move away from them, I'm paralyzed but not sedated. I'm not even sure if that is a memory or just a figment of my imagination but the details are so crisp that I think it is the former."

Eighteen closed her eyes tightly, just talking about it triggered the disturbing images to resurface in her mind. But she stubbornly ignored them as she continued.

"It's also very dark sometimes and very cold. Like freezing temperatures. But when it's dark, it's a good place because in the darkness I'm not being hurt. In my dreams, I long for that darkness to take me away."

Eighteen opened her eyes and looked up at Krillin who was listening intently to her with a saddened expression on his face.

"Then there are memories of me and Seventeen standing in a small room, there is blood on the walls, our hands, just everywhere. There are people scattered all over the place around us and I reach out to them, I'm screaming at them, but they're dead and I think...I think we killed them."

Eighteen looked away again.

"The next thing I remember is the darkness again until we wake up and meet all of you outside the lab."

Krillin let her words sink in. He had expected it to be bad but he wasn't prepared for what she had told him. He couldn't even begin to fathom how terrified she must have been, trapped in that hellish place.

Then, strangely enough, he recalled something she told him a long time ago, when she had forced him to tell her why he hadn't deactivated her with the remote.

"_So you didn't destroy me because you thought I was innocent? That's a good one..."_

Krillin sighed, that sentence had confused him back then but now it made perfect sense after hearing what she and Seventeen supposedly had done during their first activation.

Eighteen was looking up at him again. Her face was expressionless but Krillin could very well guess what was going through her mind right now.

"Dammit, that bastard." He cussed softly. He bend down and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"I know it doesn't help much, but I am so sorry to hear what you must've gone through. I can't understand how people can be so cruel." He whispered. "It's no wonder Seventeen kicked his head off, I would have done the same thing!" Krillin wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up a little so that she was now seated in his lap.

Eighteen leaned into him and closed her eyes as a small smile made it's way on her face. She didn't think talking about those memories would be such a relieve but it was. Somehow it just felt good to have shared those details with Krillin, it was as if a burden had been lifted from her shoulders. Sure those memories wouldn't go away and the dreams would return, but at least she didn't have to deal with it alone anymore.

She never bothered her brother with it, she knew he had nightmares of his own to deal with, a solid reason he refused to sleep until he literally fell over because the human side of his body just couldn't handle the strain of being awake any longer.

It was quiet for a moment and they were starting to doze off a little until a sudden loud noise startled the both of them.

"What the?!" Krillin said as he clutched his shirt over his chest. His heart was beating rapidly. Eighteen sat up straight and peered at the window.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"A little after 6, why is it so dark?" Krillin wondered. He gently nudged her to get off his lap so he could get up to walk over to the window. It was raining and the wind had picked up. The ocean was no longer serene and calm, but wild and roaring with waves that crashed onto the shore. He arched a brow at the peculiar sight. Then a flash of lightning and a second loud bang echoed through the house making it shake ever so slightly. Within seconds, all the lights in the house cut off, basking them in an eerie semi darkness.

"Oh crap!" Krillin cussed loudly when the lights didn't come back on. This must be the storm Master Roshi had warned him about on the phone earlier. He had dismissed the old man's words because the weather had been so nice and sunny. It seemed it had done a one-eighty in a matter of seconds.

"This is bad, looks like Master Roshi was right!" He quickly grabbed his jacket and slipped it on. Eighteen eyed him warily.

"Don't tell me you're going outside now?!" She asked incredulous.

"I have too, I think something is wrong with the generator since the lights won't come back on." Krillin said. He opened the door and shielded his face from a gust of wind and rain.

"I'll be right back!"

Eighteen couldn't help but fidget in worry just a little when she gazed out of the window and took in the scenery outside. It was unlike anything she'd ever seen. They had storms in the woods, but they weren't near as bad as this one looked to be. She tapped her foot impatient when Krillin didn't return after a solid ten minutes. She almost thought that maybe he had been swept away by the strong winds or the angry waves of the ocean but she dismissed that thought immediately. Krillin was resilient and probably used to this kind of weather.

He would be fine.

But she couldn't shake the unsettling feeling in her stomach With a determined look on her face, she opened the door and stepped outside. She regretted it immediately for she was soaked instantly.

She gritted her teeth and carefully made her way around the island where she knew they kept the generator in a large waterproof box at the side of the house. Krillin was leaning over it.

"Is it not working?" Eighteen had to raise her voice to drown out the howling of the wind. Krillin shook his head.

"I don't know why, everything looks to be in working order, it just doesn't want to start up." He yelled back. He slammed the lid of the box shut and grabbed her hand, almost dragging her back to the house. They hastily stepped through the door, both were dripping water everywhere.

Krillin shivered as he peeled his soaked jacket off him.

"Why did you go outside?"

Eighteen shrugged. She had taken a small towel from the kitchen and handed it to him.

"I was worried when you didn't come back after a while." She said matter of fact. Krillin smiled.

"Thanks but I'm used to this weather. I was fine out there, just very wet. This storm is a little different though, more vicious that's for sure. I just wish that generator would turn on. I have no clue why it isn't working.

It won't be long before it is completely dark. I suggest we get some candles from the kitchen drawers and light them so we can see." He rambled on while making his way to the kitchen to set his plan in motion. He opened the emergency drawer and took three large candles with standards and a box of matches from it. He also grabbed the large flashlight they kept in there. Turning it on, he let out a relieved sigh when the bright beam of light lit up a large portion of the kitchen.

He returned to the living room.

"Let's just hope this storm won't bring any tidal waves with it. I'm not particularly fond of having to scoop water out of the house after it's passed." Krillin joked. He carefully set the candles on the table and lit them with the matches. The room was now basked in a soft yellow glow. He was still carrying the flashlight as well. The combination of that and the candles provided them more than enough light for now but Krillin knew that a storm such as this one could last a good while and he wasn't sure if they had spare batteries. He hadn't seen any when he was rummaging through the drawer before, but decided he would take a better look later.

For now he wanted to get out of his wet clothes, he was shivering. He gazed at Eighteen who was still at the window, looking out. Her clothes were soaked as well, she was still dripping water and it had started to form a small puddle beneath her feet.

"I guess it's safe to say you won't be going home for a while. I can find you some dry clothes to wear?" He asked.

Eighteen nodded at him.

"That would be nice." Though she wondered if there would be anything that would fit her.

As if reading her thoughts, Krillin scratched the back of his head and looked up at her.

"That red shirt I gave you before, it fit right? I think you can wear some of my shorts though they might be a little small on you length wise..." He trailed off.

"Anything is better than these." Eighteen retorted as she peeled the wet, clinging fabric away from her skin.

"Alright." He motioned for her to follow him upstairs. He grabbed the red shirt she had previously worn and some athletic shorts from his drawer. They reached well below his knees so they shouldn't be too short on her. At least he hoped they weren't.

"Here." He said handing her the clothes and the flashlight. "You can go change first, just come back when you're done so I can use the flashlight after you." Eighteen nodded. She took the clothes from his hands and made her way to the bathroom. She quickly stripped down to her underwear which were damp as well but she would not take them off. They would dry. She pulled the red shirt over her head and smoothed it down before stepping into the shorts.

She arched her brows in surprise when she noticed that they actually did cover a good portion of her legs, they stopped just below mid-thigh and the hem of the shirt she was wearing.. She figured they must be reaching Krillin's ankles almost when he wore them. Another thing that surprised her, was the way they threatened to fall off her narrow hips. She pulled on the draw strings to tighten them but they still were loose fitting when she finished.

Krillin might be shorter than her by a moderate amount but he was certainly stockier and more muscular, a fact that became all too clear now that she was wearing his clothes.

Eighteen draped her wet clothes over the edge of the bathtub before hastily making her way back to Krillin's room where he was waiting his turn.

Krillin turned around when he heard her step in the room and couldn't help the blush that spread over his cheeks. His clothes looked good on her, though the shirt was a little form fitting in certain places and the shorts looked a little wide on her but overall the view he had was stunning, even if it seemed totally insane to think of it in such a way, Krillin couldn't help himself.

"I guess this isn't so bad." Eighteen said handing him the flash light. "I'll be downstairs."

Krillin watched her go before taking his dry change of clothes and changing in the bathroom. When he came back downstairs, Eighteen was on the couch with her knees up and her arms wrapped around them. She was gazing out of the window.

"It looks like it's getting worse out there." Krillin commented. He turned the flashlight off and set it aside on the table. The candles provided them enough light for now though he still wished the generator would do its job.

Thunder was rolling over the island, the house shook with every violent outburst of sound. Eighteen frowned slightly at that.

"Are you sure this house can withstand a storm like this?"

Krillin chuckled. "Pretty sure! I mean we've had worse, tidal waves, hurricanes, you name it. The house withstood all of that so it shouldn't have any problem in this storm. It shakes a little but that is normal."

But Eighteen was still wary. She didn't like storms, they made her uneasy. Whenever they had them in the woods she would make sure the cabin was closed off completely even if her brother called her a scaredy-cat and complained about it. She voiced that thought to Krillin who grinned.

"I'm not very fond of storms myself, but I've learned to live with them since coming to Kame Island as a teenager. They don't faze me that much anymore. I just really don't like the thunder and lightening, specially the lightening." He smiled at her briefly.

"How long do you think this storm will last?"

"Hard to say, sometimes they're over quickly, sometimes they last a few days. I hope this is one of the shorter ones."

"I hope so too." Eighteen said. She let out a sigh.

"Do you want something to eat? I don't know about you but I'm getting hungry. I won't be able to cook something up since the electricity's out but we've got stuff for sandwiches?" Krillin asked. Eighteen nodded, standing up to follow him into the kitchen.

"I do hope the power will come back soon or else I'll have to take another look at the generator later on, I would hate for all this food in the fridge and freezer to spoil." Krillin rummaged around in the cupboards to get a plate and knife. He grabbed a loaf of bread and cut off four pieces, two for each.

"What would you like on it?" He asked. Eighteen shrugged.

"Whatever you're having I guess."

"Oh you're going to love this!" Krillin said smiling brightly. "It's my favourite."

He grabbed two jars, one was peanut butter, the other grape jelly. He generously lathered two pieces of bread with each before combining one slice with jelly and one with peanut butter together. Eighteen arched her brows at his actions, it did not look very appealing to her but she chose not say anything. Krillin motioned for her to follow him back to the living room.

"I want to save the light from the flashlight as long as we can, I checked the drawer and we don't have any spare batteries left you see." He turned the light off.

"In here we have the candles, that should be enough." He sat on one end of the couch with his legs stretched out in front of him. Eighteen followed his example and occupied the other side, her legs partly covered his. Krillin smiled as he handed her a sandwich from the plate.

"Ah heaven!" He remarked with his mouth full. Eighteen eyed the sandwich in her hands, she still wasn't very sure but took a small bite anyway.

She was pleasantly surprised by the flavor, it wasn't half bad though it probably would never be her favourite.

"Well?" Krillin asked after he swallowed his bite.

Eighteen shrugged. "It's not the worst thing I've eaten." She said with a grin before taking another bigger bite.

"What is the worst you've eaten?" Krillin asked curious.

Eighteen licked her lips. "Hm...Seventeen's cooking." She promptly said.

"It isn't too bad but it did give me a stomach ache that one time."

Krillin remembered her telling him about that.

"What about you?"

He mused for a moment, silently chewing on the last bite of his sandwich. He grimaced as something came up in his mind.

"Launch's first dinner she cooked for us when me and Goku were teenagers and just started training under Master Roshi. She cooked puffer-fish and well...let's just say she really didn't know how too and we got pretty sick from it, seriously I'm surprised it didn't kill us. I regretted cheating Goku out of his rock so badly that night!"

Eighteen thought back to the day they had their date, he had told her about that briefly then too.

"That and Master Roshi's special dumplings." Krillin added as an after thought.

"What's so special about those?" Eighteen asked. She too had finished her sandwich.

"I'm not sure, but certainly not the taste!" Krillin chuckled. "So now that we've covered worst food, what's the best food you've had?"

"What's this, some kind of question game?" Eighteen grinned.

"It's not like we have anything better to do!" Krillin countered pointing at the window where the rain was still steadily streaming down and the wind was still howling around the house.

"Good point." Eighteen said before rubbing her chin thoughtfully.

"Does iced tea count?"

"Well technically that is not a food, but sure." Krillin said.

"I don't eat much to begin with anyway." Eighteen mused. "But okay I'll go with that rice dish you made a while back. It had meat and vegetables and some kind of sweet sauce, it was nice."

Krillin smiled. "Yeah, I know what you're talking about, it was that good huh?!" He said wiggling his brows.

"Psh, don't get too full of yourself. Your turn."

"My favourite food is anything on the menu at a Chinese buffet."

"I don't think I've ever eaten at such a place."

Krillin arched his brows.

"We need to change that soon then, I know one on a neighboring island that has the best food!."

He set the plate he was still holding aside on the table and sat up a little, folding his arms.

"Alright next question, let's see...favorite TV program?"

Eighteen thought about this one a little while, she and her brother did watch quite some programs they liked but she didn't really have a favourite.

"I don't have a favourite program, my brother and I usually watch a variety of shows."

"Favorite past time?" She countered.

"Spending time with you, of course!" Krillin immediately said which earned him a roll of the eyes from her.

"Besides that."

"Visiting friends or just relaxing around the house." Krillin said. He put his hands behind his head as he thought of a new question.

"Favorite board game?"

Eighteen smirked at him.

"All of the ones you taught me because you suck at them and I win all the time."

Krillin stuck out his tongue at her. "Only because you're too distracting!"

"You should stop paying attention to me then." Eighteen countered. She sat up a little straighter since she had been slipping down the soft pillows of the couch.

"That is easier said than done." Krillin muttered softly.

"What?"

"Nothing! Your turn."

Eighteen narrowed her eyes at him for a moment before thinking up a new question.

"Tell me more about that Launch person." She said. Oddly enough, she did not have any data on this woman, yet it seemed she had played a part in Krillin's younger years. She was intrigued by what she already knew from Krillin himself.

"That is more a statement than anything." Krillin grinned but he nodded.

"But in a nutshell, Launch was...peculiar to say the least. Goku and I first met her when she was being chased by two men dressed as cops, turned out later they were the real thing though but we didn't know. We kind of saved her and took her to the island with us. She seemed very nice and quiet, very polite too. Master Roshi was happy for reasons you can very well guess."

Krillin winced slightly before continuing.

"But appearances can fool you and boy did her's fool us. Turned out she had some kind of split personality thing going on. Every time she sneezed, she turned into a total maniac. Her looks changed, her blue hair became as blonde as yours and her face got a mean look to it. She was very violent whenever she was in that form, shooting guns at us all the time." He chuckled.

"Sometimes when I hear someone sneeze I think back to that time and it gives me the chills." He finished.

Eighteen shook her head at his little story.

"That all sounds a bit farfetched if you ask me." She remarked but Krillin waved her words away with his hands.

"Trust me when I say this is the truth. You can ask Master Roshi about her, he will tell you the same thing."

"Hm, I wonder why I don't have any data on her, I have data on you from way back and she seemed to be at least a small part of your life?" Eighteen mused. Krillin raised a brow at that, a question forming in his mind.

"Just exactly what kind of data do you have on me?" He asked curiously.

Eighteen tapped her chin with her finger.

"Just basics really, your profile, fighting techniques, strengths and weaknesses, power-levels, those sort of things. A little background information but that is not much. Just that you were raised in Orin temple." She recited.

"Why were you raised in a temple?" She asked

Krillin shrugged. "I'm not sure. I can't really remember anything from before that time. I know I was around four years old when I entered the temple and I stayed there till I was twelve. After that I left to seek out Master Roshi and receive training from him."

"What was it like to live there?"

Krillin averted his eyes for a moment as memories of his time there flooded his mind, they weren't particularly pleasant. Eighteen frowned slightly when she noticed the small change in him.

"Krillin?" She leaned forward a little.

Krillin seemed to come back to his senses for he scratched the back of his head while letting out a small sigh.

"Uhm, it wasn't very nice living there. I got bullied pretty badly seeing as I was the weakest monk and some of the elders liked to make fun of that fact or rub it in by beating me up. I don't really like to talk about it." He trailed off. Eighteen blinked, she had not expected such an answer.

"Ah but I got my revenge on one of them during the first world tournament I ever attended though. Kicked him straight through the wall in the preliminary rounds. It felt good to get back at them in a way." He finished.

"Anyway, my turn again since you selfishly asked two questions!"

Eighteen huffed at his accusation. "They were connected so they still counted as one."

"No they didn't." Krillin countered with a smirk. "So I get to ask two questions now."

He cocked his head a little as he eyed her. Eighteen didn't know what to make of the serious expression that he suddenly adopted.

"Do you remember anything of your past? Before Gero I mean?" Krillin asked softly. Their game had already taken a serious tone with her questioning about his own past so he figured now was a good time to ask.

Eighteen wrapped her arms around herself as she thought long and hard about his question. She had never really paid attention to that but now that he had asked, she discovered she really couldn't and it started to bother her.

"I don't." She said with a frown. "My earliest memories are those flashes from the lab I told you about."

Krillin let out a soft sigh. "I'm sorry to hear that." He said

But Eighteen just shrugged. "I guess it's for the better right? I mean what you don't know can't harm you." She said.

"I guess." Krillin smiled at her.

"Okay, this game is getting depressing, let me think of a new question."

"It's my turn."

"No it's not! Remember you asked two in a row!" Krillin rubbed his chin thoughtfully before a sneaky grin made its way onto his face. Eighteen did not like that expression because it usually meant he was up to something.

"Say, I was wondering, are cyborgs ticklish?"

Eighteen's eyes widened at that but before she could answer or scramble away from him, he had already taken a hold of her ankle.

"Don't you dare." She said in a low voice.

"Well you didn't give me a straight answer, so I must test this out now!" With that he relentlessly attacked her foot with his fingers.

Eighteen bit her lip until she just couldn't hold it in anymore, she jerked her foot away and burst out laughing. Krillin thought the sound of her laughter was like music to his ears. He leaned forward intending to attack her sides.

"Oh no you don't!" Eighteen said in between laughter, she tried to fight him off her but he was having a surprisingly strong hold on her. She tried kicking him but he evaded it narrowly.

"That wasn't very nice!" Krillin joked. He increased his attacks while she desperately tried to get away.

"Stop!" Eighteen said. She had slid down further down on the couch in her struggle to break free and was now flat on her back while Krillin was sitting on her legs to prevent her from kicking him.

"Say the magic word and I will." Krillin teased. But Eighteen smirked up at him. He hadn't realized it yet, but he had let go of one of her wrists. In one fluid motion she flipped them around. Krillin's eyes widened in surprise and his expression turned to one of terror when he realized the predicament he was now in.

Eighteen didn't waste any time attacking his sides. Krillin squirmed to get away from her fingers to no avail and now that she was gaining the upper-hand, it was his turn to beg for mercy.

"And why should I do that? You didn't let me up when I asked."

"You n..never really asked, just yelled stop at me and tried to kick me instead!" Krillin said in between laughter. He tried to grab a hold of her but wasn't very successful.

"Please let go of me? I swear, I won't do it again!" He begged. Eighteen ceased her attacks but didn't get off him. Krillin looked up into her flustered face.

"Truce?" He asked softly.

"Fine, but only because you look so pathetic right now." Eighteen teased, referring to his red face and the puppy dog eyes he was casting towards her.

"Hah! Told you I would be able to get my way using my ultimate tactic one of these days!" He grinned. That earned him another eye-roll. Krillin sat up slightly, leaning on his elbows to balance himself. He boldly reached up and planted a quick kiss on her mouth. That caught her off guard and gave him the chance to reverse their roles once more. He quickly leaned forward causing her to lose her balance and fall backwards.

"That was a dirty move." Eighteen hissed.

"I thought that was a pretty smart move, actually." Krillin retorted. He wiggled his brows at her as he pinned her hands above her head and held them there.

Eighteen's heart involuntarily skipped a beat as she observed his faintly blushing face above her. Krillin smirked at her expression before leaning in and softly kissing her. He still had a firm hold on her wrists above her head though Eighteen knew she could easily free herself but didn't care about that anymore, she was too busy returning his advances.

Krillin let go of her eventually so she could wrap her arms around him. He loved the feeling of her embracing him. He was leaning on his hands, which he had planted on either side of her, but lost his balance when Eighteen pulled him against her. She tightened her grip on him and without warning she shifted her position once more, fully intending on being the one on top again, but not realizing that they were already dangerously close to the edge of the couch.

With a loud thump, and a surprised yelp from Krillin, they promptly fell down to the floor. For a moment everything was silent except for the sounds of rolling thunder and the ever falling rain outside.

"Ouchhh" Krillin said wincing painfully, his landing hadn't been very smooth. He felt a little winded and it didn't help that Eighteen was now sprawled all over him.

"Well that went smoothly." Eighteen leaned up a little so she could look down on Krillin who was giving her a thumbs up, grinning.

"Way to go!" That earned him a slight scowl from her. She straddled his hips and planted her hands on each side of his head, leaning in closer until her face was right above his.

"Shut it, it's your fault we're in this predicament in the first place!" She hissed.

"How do you figure that one? You're the one who so unceremoniously rolled us off the couch, not me." Krillin retorted softly.

Eighteen didn't say anything after that, she just stared down at him which made him a little nervous.

"Uhm, aren't you going to let me up?" He asked softly.

Eighteen smirked as she shook her head at him.

"Okay but what about our little game? It's your turn to ask a question?" He trailed off when she shook her head a second time. She leaned in closer until her mouth was near his ear.

"No more silly games." She whispered. Krillin's eyes widened at her statement, not entirely sure what to make of her words. Eighteen licked her lips before closing the small gap between them, eager to continue what they had been doing before the whole falling- of-the-couch fiasco. Krillin's reaction was to reach up and pull her even closer, enveloping her in a full body hug when the kiss rapidly grew heated once more.

Eighteen hazily registered her systems telling her that her heartbeat was quickening a little too fast, but she ignored the warning. She was feeling kind of hot, but in a good way. Briefly she wondered if her temperature was rising as well.

She arched her brows when she felt Krillin gingerly push against her. She leaned back a little without breaking their kiss, gently pulling on his shirt collar until he was sitting up and she was now in his lap but still straddling him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pressed herself against him, running her hands through his hair, almost absently tugging on the short strands.

She could feel him slip his hands under her shirt and for one split second she felt the urge to pull away. However, the moment went by as quick as it came, there was no need to panic. He knew about the scars, had already seen them. They couldn't dictate her any longer so when she felt him pull the shirt up a little, she let him.

Krillin caressed her soft skin, marveling at the way she seemed to react to his touch by pressing herself even closer to him. The feeling of her body against his was wonderful yet a little risky. He could feel his own body starting to react to her and it made him come back to reality, if only just a little.

He slowly broke the kiss.

"Where is this going?" He asked breathless.

He was still softly carressing her back while he waited patiently for Eighteen to answer his question. She was looking at him with a small smile around her lips, he could feel her fingers play with the hair on the back of neck.

Eighteen rested her forehead against his.

"Wherever we want this to go." She whispered.

**End of part 1. **

*****It's stated by Toriyama that Krillin has an idiosyncrasy that allows him to breath through his skin so I guess smell would fall under that category as well. Source, Dragonball Wkia****

**I apologize for the gigantic cliffhanger, but this was the only place where a split would work! **

**Also if you find Eighteen is a bit ooc...it can't be helped. I firmly believe there is some heavy resentment towards Gero and the physical evidence he left behind, I would think she would be a bit apprehensive to just showcase the scars.**

**Please don't kill me for ending the chapter here. **

**I'll make it up to you with this preview!**

_He wanted to savor as much of this moment as he could. He wasn't totally inexperienced but it had been quite a while since he had been this intimate with someone which resulted in his body being extra sensitive to any kind of stimulation. That raised another question in his mind._

_He leaned back a little but didn't get up, instead he placed his elbows on each side of Eighteen so he could lean up a little. _

_Eighteen arched her brow at him in question, there was a serious expression on his face._

_"What?" She asked when he didn't say anything._

_Krillin averted his eyes for a moment, wondering how he would go about asking her, figuring out that just being upfront would be the best approach even it felt a little awkward to do so. But he had to know so he could approach this the right way_

_"I was just wondering, h...have you ever slept with someone before?"_

**See you in a few days with the continuation!**


	13. Storm (part 2)

**Show me Love.**

**Chapter 12; Storm Pt2**

**A/N; Ah...got delayed again huh...but not as much as the last time! We're just gonna go right into it. This chapter will be shorter than previous ones for obvious reasons but hope you enjoy no less!**

**Also, I know most of you already know, but here is the obligatory warning.**

**This chapter's rating goes up to OT/mild R for slight sexual content. Now, I do not like to write explicitly too much but there are definitely some lemon-y descriptions in this one so read at your own discretion please, ****I am not responsible for what YOU decide to read, alright? **

**(Also a big, BIG thank you to some of my male besties for helping me a little with Krillin's pov in this chappie, you know who you are!)**

**This chapter takes off immediately after the previous one.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Wherever we want this to go..."<strong>_

Krillin couldn't help the blush that colored his already stained cheeks even redder. He gently squeezed Eighteen into him for a moment and planted an innocent kiss on her lips, intending to pull back before she could react to it but she wouldn't let him. He sighed against her mouth and just went with it before slowly breaking away to gently nip on the sensitive skin in her neck.

Eighteen pressed herself even closer to him, arching her head back slightly with a soft sigh. She squirmed a little when his fingers skimmed her sides and for a moment Krillin was very tempted to tickle her again but decided against it. Instead he wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his forehead against hers which earned him a frown from the cyborg in his lap since she had been enjoying herself quite a bit just a moment ago.

Krillin grinned before his expression turned serious. He gently brushed some of her hair out of her flustered face.

"Want to go upstairs?"

"Yes."

Eighteen got up and outstretched her hand towards him. He gladly took it.

In a way, Krillin was really glad that he was wearing loose shorts, it made his situation a little less awkward for him though he was pretty sure she had already noticed. The thought made him blush and he shook his head to clear his mind before getting too embarrassed about it. He carefully blew out two of the candles before picking up the third one by its standard handle. He also grabbed the flash light to hand it to Eighteen. She took it and turned it on.

Krillin gave her a little smile as he took a hold of her hand. He could feel his heart beat rapidly in his chest when they made their way upstairs. He stopped in front of his door, feeling a little nervous all of a sudden. He held it open for her.

Eighteen stepped over the threshold, letting the light roam over the walls and through the whole room. She had never actually been in here before, but did have a sneak peak through a slightly ajar door back when she was still living here.

Krillin carefully placed the candle on his nightstand before he took a seat at the foot of his bed. He looked up when the room suddenly darkened quite a bit, the only light coming from the candle. He raised his brows at Eighteen's puzzled expression.

"I think the batteries are drained." She said, softly shaking and tapping on the flashlight to no avail. She set it aside on his dresser.

"I was hoping they would last a little longer." Krillin said with a sigh. Eighteen chuckled at that. She walked up to him and stood in front of him. Krillin looked up at her, he couldn't read the expression on her face in the dim candlelight but felt his heart skip a beat when she bend down and cupped his face in her hands.

"Now, where were we?" She whispered against his mouth. Krillin answered her by returning her kiss and pulling her back into his lap.

Both of them savored the passionate moment and it wasn't long before their hands started exploring each other freely again. Eighteen had to break the kiss so Krillin could pull her shirt over her head.

He let it drop to the floor, followed by his own. He wrapped his arms around her, hesitating when his fingers made contact with the soft fabric of her bra. He shot her a questioning look which she answered with a nod. He fumbled with the clasp for a bit before it came undone. Krillin slowly took it off, discarding it before squeezing her into him. He let himself fall backwards and then turned them over. He pushed himself up to lean on his hands.

Eighteen blushed when he gazed down on her. The candle didn't provide too much light but Krillin could still see the clear pink line that adorned her light skin. She averted her eyes, his staring made her feel self conscious. She started reaching up to cover herself but Krillin stopped her.

"Please don't." He whispered softly.

Eighteen closed her eyes with a sigh when his hands started wandering over her upper-body. He traced along the scar with his fingers, now seeing the full extend of it. He knew why it was there and thought to himself he was very happy he had wished away that part of her anatomy.

He bend down to nuzzle her neck.

"Beautiful."

Eighteen felt her cheeks warm up at the compliment but didn't reply, instead she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him against her. The feeling of his warm skin on hers was peculiar but pleasant.

She pulled a knee up to accommodate him a little more comfortably on top of her. Krillin moaned softly when she involuntarily arched her hips up a little.

Eighteen raised her brows at his reaction. There was a curious expression on her face as she repeated the motion several times. Krillin inhaled sharply against her neck. He grabbed a hold of her hips and struggled to hold them still, the friction she caused felt too good.

Krillin wanted to savor as much of this moment as he could. He wasn't inexperienced but it had been quite a while since he had been this intimate with someone which resulted in his body being extra sensitive to any kind of stimulation. That raised another question in his mind.

He leaned back a little but didn't get up, instead he placed his elbows on each side of Eighteen so he could lean up a little.

Eighteen raised her brow at him in question, there was a serious expression on his face.

"What?" She asked when he didn't say anything.

Krillin averted his eyes for a moment, wondering how he would go about asking her, figuring out that just being upfront would be the best approach even it felt a little awkward to do so. But he had to know so he could approach this the right way

"I was just wondering, h...have you ever slept with someone before?"

Eighteen adopted a thoughtful expression before she frowned slightly. She shook her head.

"I don't think so? If I did, I don't remember."

Krillin couldn't help but wince slightly at the second part of her answer. He kissed her slowly.

"Why did you want to know that? Eighteen asked when they broke apart again.

"Besides, if I go by what I had the unfortunate luck to witness from that old perv's tapes, it doesn't look that hard, pretty sure I'll get the hang of it eventually." She joked softly.

Krillin chuckled at that, shaking his head.

"Funny. But that is not why I asked." He planted a playful kiss on the tip of her nose before turning serious again.

"I just want to make sure you're comfortable, that's all. I don't want to hurt you." Krillin swept some of her bangs out of her face.

Eighteen wrapped her arms around him and pulled him against her once more.

"You worry too much, I'll be fine." She whispered.

Krillin shrugged, then he wiggled his brows earning a questioning look from the blonde.

"Now what?"

"Nothing just, I can assure you those stupid tapes are nothing compared to the real thing."

Eighteen raised her brows at that but didn't say anything. Krillin grinned down at her.

"I'll show you." He said seductively winking at her. Eighteen had to bite her lip to stop from laughing at his silly expression.

"Really now?" She replied with a small chuckle.

Krillin didn't answer her, instead he kept his eyes locked on hers while slowly trailing his fingers down her side.

He slipped his hand into her shorts, fumbling around almost clumsily for a moment.

"What are you d...oh!" Eighteen let out a small surprised gasp at the soft unexpected touch.

Krillin smiled to himself as he watched her reaction.

"Do that again."

"Like this?" He gave her a few experimental strokes with the pad of his thumb.

Eighteen closed her eyes, not able to stop the soft moan that escaped her half opened mouth. Her face flushed almost bright red with embarrassment at the small sound before the color vanished quickly. She clamped her mouth shut, averting her face from Krillin who smiled slightly to himself as he watched her struggle. He bend down and nipped playfully at her closed mouth.

"It's okay to make a little noise." He said reassuringly.

Eighteen shot him a halfhearted glare.

"Shut up."

Krillin chuckled at her reaction. He slanted his mouth over hers in a slow kiss, to which she immediately reacted, never once stopping what he was doing with his hand. He could feel her tighten her grip on him while her body was writhing beneath him, hips bucking up to meet the small movements of his fingers.

Eighteen groaned almost angrily when he broke away and stopped touching her. Krillin smirked down at her.

"Don't worry, just getting rid of something." He teased. He grabbed a hold of her shorts and pulled them off in one fluent motion, repeating the gesture with her underwear. Eighteen blushed when she felt the cool air of the room come in contact with her heated skin.

Krillin had to bite his lip and stop from staring at her naked body, she was so beautiful. He resumed his previous position, leaning on his elbows so he could look down at her flustered face. Eighteen tilted her head back with a sigh when he picked up where he left off. But this time she didn't even try to stop the small sounds that erupted from her throat, he was making her feel too good to care about such trivial things now.

Krillin was fascinated by the way she reacted to his strokes, the way her body arched up into him with every little sigh and whimper she made. He hissed softly at the friction it caused. He pushed himself up just a little bit so she wouldn't touch him again, it felt too good and too distracting. He wanted this moment to be all about her. She had let go of him, instead her hands were gripping the sheets of his bed tightly.

Eighteen could feel her body start to tremble slightly with anticipation of something she wasn't quite sure of, all she knew, was that Krillin was making her feel a thousand things at once and it was almost too much to bear.

She opened her eyes in surprise when the first tremors hit, breath catching in her throat at the unexpected rush of warmth that flowed through her body. She went completely limp for a moment as she cried out softly.

Krillin could feel his own cheeks heat up at the sight below him. It send a shiver down his spine, knowing that he was the one responsible for the state of bliss she was in at the moment.

Eighteen reached up to him, letting out a sigh when she felt him eagerly respond to her kiss.

After a few intense moments, they slowly broke away.

"I don't think I've ever felt anything like that before." Eighteen blurted out breathless. She looked up at Krillin who had adopted a very curious expression at her confession.

"You mean...you've never...you know?" He asked softly.

"Have I never what?" Eighteen frowned at him, she didn't like it when he spoke in riddles.

"Spit it out."

Krillin chuckled at her impatience.

"You know, touched yourself?" He asked completely serious. Eighteen raised her brows at that before shaking her head.

"What's the point in that?"

Krillin shook his head, semi amused and shocked. For the kind of person she was, she sure had an unexpected innocent streak but before he could comment on that, Eighteen had pulled him flush against her again. She captured his lips in a passionate kiss. She had enjoyed herself so far, that much was true, but she longed for more, she wanted to feel _that_ again.

Krillin's cheeks burned when he felt her hands start to wander. Eighteen broke away with a soft sigh.

"Why am I still the only one who's naked?" She asked softly. Her voice was a little hoarse.

Krillin kissed her cheek affectionately before pulling away from her completely. He bit his lip as he looked down at Eighteen, he wanted nothing more than to take the remainder of his clothes off, his shorts had become uncomfortably tight on him despite their looseness. But there was still a linger of doubt in the back of his mind, his own insecurities playing up once more.

"Do you want me to get naked?" He asked softly. Eighteen gave him a questioning look at that, not really understanding where this was coming from. But before she could answer him, Krillin spoke again.

"Because...because I don't think there is a going back if I do. I want you so much right now, you have no idea, but I don't want to rush things either. It's completely fine if we stop here, I m..mean we don't have to.."

But Eighteen wasn't having any of it as she reached up and pulled him down. In one fluent motion she had managed to flip them around. Krillin's face became beet red when he looked up at her, she was straddling him and he had to avert his eyes for the view was amazing. For a bizarre moment he wondered if he was dreaming but when Eighteen wiggled a little on top of him, he rapidly came back to reality.

Eighteen leaned down, placing her hands on his chest, there was a light frown on her face.

"I don't want to stop." She bent down further till her mouth was near his ear.

"Make me feel good again." She whispered softly. Krillin did not miss the almost demanding tone in her voice but that didn't matter. He pulled her in for a slow kiss as he turned them back around. He pulled back when the need for air became too great.

"I will." He whispered softly in answer to her previous statement.

Krillin then moved away completely and stood up. Eighteen sat up with a curious expression as she followed his movements around the room. He was rummaging in his dresser.

"What are you doing?" She asked when he returned to the bed.

Krillin held up a small square package.

"Getting protection." He said softly. He quickly explained himself when he saw her dumbfounded expression.

Eighteen frowned. "I'm a cyborg, I'm pretty sure I can't get pregnant." She said absentmindedly.

Krillin shrugged.

"You're also still a woman, so let's not take that risk." He joked softly.

He swallowed thickly, feeling nervous all of a sudden when he hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his shorts. He quickly pulled it and his underwear down in one go, letting out a soft sigh when restricting feeling of the fabric disappeared. He averted his eyes, feeling self conscious when he noticed Eighteen's eyes roam all over his body but quickly stopped her when she reached out to touch him.

"Please don't." He said softly. He was afraid her touch would be his undoing right then and there. He quickly slid the condom over himself, fumbling just a little under Eighteen's intense stare.

Krillin glanced at the candle on the nightstand, it had diminished quite a bit but still gave off enough light to illuminate the room. He gently sat back down on the bed next to Eighteen. He softly pulled her closer, letting his hands roam all over her body earning a soft appreciative whimper from the cyborg in his arms.

"Are you really sure about this?" he asked again. Eighteen rolled her eyes at him.

"Shut up." She simply said before kissing him. Krillin smiled against her mouth. He pulled her in his lap, grabbing a gentle hold of her sides and lifting her up a little. He felt Eighteen wrap her arms around his shoulders.

"Whenever you're ready." He whispered when they broke away. Eighteen held his gaze as she slowly lowered herself over him. She winced slightly causing Krillin to halt her movement but she shook her head.

"Don't...it doesn't hurt, it just feels a little strange." She said softly.

Krillin nodded, letting her take control. At first it was a little awkward and jerky, but as she gradually got used to the feeling, Eighteen softly rolled her hips into him, sighing with every small burst of friction it created.

The small fighter gently met her half way by thrusting his hips up in time with her movements. That earned him a small surprised gasp from the blonde in his lap, he could feel her tighten her grip around his shoulders and it wasn't long before they found a slow but steady rhythm, bed creaking softly in time with their thrusts as small whimpers of pleasure started to fill the room.

Krillin buried his face into the crook of Eighteen's neck, kissing and nipping gently at her warm skin while moaning softly at the sensations running through him, trying very hard to keep a sense of control over his body. He wanted to savor this moment for as long as he could but it was hard to do when she was making him feel so good. It almost was too much already. He gingerly grabbed a hold of her hips, intending to keep them still but Eighteen wouldn't have it. She let go of him to grab a hold of his hands, almost frantically trying to pry them off her hips.

"Don't." She moaned. She shot him a halfhearted glare before she successfully loosened his grip. She held on to his wrists, pushing them away from her resulting in Krillin falling backwards with her pinning his arms against the mattress. Krillin blushed at her forwardness.

"Eighteen.." He whimpered softly when she gazed down at him. Her face was flushed with color and he thought to himself that he liked that look on her. All coherent thoughts flew out of the window however when she resumed her moves on top of him, still having a firm hold on his wrists as she did so. Krillin closed his eyes for a moment, flexing his fingers and struggling to break free. He itched to touch her.

"Let go."

But Eighteen just shook her head at him. She didn't want him to stop her again, she was feeling way too good right now. It was just like before yet so much more intense, it was almost overwhelming.

"Please, I just need to touch you." Krillin protested softly. He involuntarily rolled his hips up at a particular burst of pleasure.

"Please?"

Eighteen bit her lip as she slacked her hold on him. Krillin immediately broke free and reached up to roam his hands all over her upper-body, marveling at her facial expressions when he hit the sensitive spots. He was fascinated by the way she arched her body into him, tilting her head back slightly as her moans gradually increased in volume.

He couldn't take it anymore. He quickly grabbed a hold of her and turned them around earning a surprised gasp from the woman below him.

Krillin smiled down at her before picking up his pace.

"Mmm..more!"

Eighteen's soft voice send shivers down his spine. He slanted his mouth over hers, the kiss was wet and sloppy but neither cared as they got swept away in the moment. Eighteen wrapped her legs around the small man above her. She was trembling again, not sure just how long she could take this anymore.

Krillin moaned out her name, softly cursing as he just could not control himself any longer. He quickly reached between their writhing bodies until he found what he was looking for.

Eighteen's eyes widened as she felt his fingers stroke her in time with his thrusts. Krillin bit his lip as he locked his eyes on hers, she was now looking up at him, there was a peculiar expression on her face and he could have sworn her eyes flashed red* for a moment before she squeezed them shut, only half aware of crying out rather loudly. Krillin stilled his hips, panting slightly as he lowered himself on top of Eighteen who was still trembling with release. She had draped her arm over her eyes as she tried to catch her breath. Krillin choose this moment to pull back from her, both hissing at the sensitivity between their bodies.

He quickly got up from the bed earning a disappointed groan from Eighteen who reached out to him. Krillin smiled as he quickly discarded the condom before crawling back into bed. He let his hands roam over Eighteen's stomach, there was a thin layer of sweat on her skin. He pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her into him in a full body hug as he placed a gentle kiss behind her ear.

"Are you okay?" He whispered.

Eighteen just nodded, she didn't trust herself to talk just yet, her heart was still beating rapidly and her breathing was still a little irregular.

She let him turn them around, hiding her face into the crook of his neck while his hands softly caressed her back in slow circles. She let out a content sigh.

Krillin buried his face into her hair.

"That was amazing, you're amazing."

"You weren't so bad yourself, you seemed to know what you were doing for the most part." Eighteen said with a grin as she propped herself up on his chest so she could look at him. Krillin's face was still flustered and his eyes were half open, observing her. She reached out with one hand to gently tug at some of his hair that had fallen in his face.

"Well I do have a little experience in the field you know." He joked softly before adopting a semi serious expression.

"But those few times were just meaningless sex though, and even if it was good before, it's a whole different thing when you share such an intimate moment with someone you love, it means so much more and feels so much better." He finished.

Eighteen's eyes widened slightly at that but she didn't respond, instead she just laid back down.

Krillin resumed his gentle strokes on her back, tracing the scar on her spine almost lovingly. He considered himself so very lucky to have shared such a special moment with Eighteen, to hold her in his arms knowing that she wanted to be with him, that she was here to stay. At least that is what he dearly hoped. He knew he shouldn't, but there was always that sliver of doubt lingering in his mind, born from the many insecurities he still struggled with daily though he tried to not let them control him anymore.

Eighteen shifted a little until she was no longer lying on top of him. She stretched out while stifling a yawn before draping an arm over his stomach and curling into his side. She rested her head on his shoulder, smiling when she felt him wrap an am around her shoulders.

She could feel him kiss the top of her head. She felt drowsy and content. If she was honest with herself, she could lay like this for the rest of her life and it wouldn't bother her. She gently traced the scar on Krillin's midriff, not unlike he had done with hers. Once more, curiosity took a hold of her.

"How did you get this?" She asked softly.

Krillin raised his brow at the sudden question but answered nonetheless.

"I got impaled by Frieza's horn on Planet Namek...It's a long story." He started.

Eighteen looked at him.

"I'm not going anywhere."

Krillin smiled down at her.

"Sure hope not, I love having you here next to me all wrapped up in my arms." He said. Eighteen just shook her head at him before settling back down. She listened to his soft voice as he told her the story behind the scar, slowly but certainly slipping away in a dreamless sleep.

"Kind of crazy huh?" Krillin asked after a little while, not realizing she had fallen asleep until he saw her closed eyes and noticed her evened out breathing. He gently bent over her to blow out the remainder of the candle on the night stand and reached out to grab a few of his blankets to cover them up properly.

He turned his gaze towards the window, noticing that the storm hadn't quite let up just yet. The sky was pitch black, there didn't seem to be any stars out, but every once in a while the room would light up with a flash of lightening. The rain was relentless, beating against the window while the wind was howling and slamming into the house making it tremble slightly.

But Krillin wasn't fazed by any of this as he turned his attention back to Eighteen. He smiled as he felt her breathe against him. His arm was starting to get numb from her weight but he didn't care. He planted a soft kiss on her forehead which made her stir.

Krillin expected her to wake up but instead she just turned away from him in her sleep. He stifled a yawn, he too was tired that much was true, but he just didn't want to give in to the bliss of sleep just yet. He wanted to stay awake a little longer and admire the person next to him, partly still in disbelieve how close they had become. Krillin squeezed his arm with a chuckle.

"Nope, definitely not a dream!"

But it was a struggle to stay awake, sleep was tugging at him persistently, and with a soft sigh he finally gave in, turning towards Eighteen and snuggling closer to her warmth while gently pulling the covers up a little higher over them.

"Sweet dreams." He whispered softly into the night.

* * *

><p>Eighteen stirred, slowly opening her eyes to adjust to the bright light that flooded her vision. The sky had cleared and the sun was starting to rise, its morning rays filtering through the window. She frowned as she took in her surroundings, at first not recognizing the room she was in until her eyes fell on the person next to her in the bed. Memories of the previous night came to mind and she could feel her cheeks heat up a little but regulated her temperature quickly.<p>

Eighteen couldn't stop the small smile as she observed the man next to her. She let out a sigh, he had come to mean everything and more to her though he probably still didn't know it to that full extend. She was so grateful for him and all that he had done for her. If someone had told her she would be feeling this way about the short, then bald, and nose-less fighter she encountered on that fateful highway a long time ago, let alone sleep with said fighter, she would probably have laughed in their faces and mocked them.

She gently tousled his hair, making sure not to wake him.

Krillin was on his stomach with one of his arms draped over her abdomen under the covers. Eighteen turned to her side, facing him. She grinned in amusement when Krillin adjusted his position in his sleep, pulling her closer towards him and burying his face into the crook of her neck. She pulled back a little, earning a disappointed grunt from the small man. She raised her brows at that, it appeared he wasn't as sound asleep as she had previously thought.

"Hey, are you awake?" She asked softly.

Krillin shook his head

"Nope."

Eighteen snorted at that. She attempted to move away from him but Krillin was faster. He quickly reached out to grab a hold of her waist and pulled her back towards him. He strengthened his hold on her as he turned to his back and held her close.

"Don't go, I'll be cold without you."

Eighteen shook her head at his cheesy line.

"You can cover yourself up with the blankets, now let go of me."

"What if I don't want to?"

Eighteen raised her brows at that. She let out a sigh before relaxing her body.

"Fine, but at least open your eyes."

Krillin grinned but complied. He reached up to gently brush some of her bangs out of her face.

"Good Morninmmm?!"

Krillin's eyes widened for a split second before he drifted in to the moment, responding eagerly to Eighteen's soft kiss.

"Good morning indeed!" He said dazed when they finally broke apart. Eighteen used this small moment of distraction to slip from his hold and sit up straight.

Krillin frowned when he realized what happened.

"Hey, no fair." He said softly as he turned to his side and looked up at her. Eighteen was leaning against the headboard of his bed, there was an amused expression on her face.

For a moment they were both quiet. Krillin scooted closer to her and wrapped an arm around her middle while gently nuzzling her stomach with his face. He let out a sigh before looking up at her with a somewhat serious expression on his face. Eighteen shot him a questioning look at that.

"Are you alright?"

Eighteen raised her brows.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

Krillin chuckled. He let go of her and sat up too, leaning his shoulder against hers. He grabbed a hold of her hand and squeezed it softly.

"Well considering our activities of last night, just wondering that's all."

Eighteen adopted a thoughtful expression.

"Now that you mention it, I do feel a little sore in places but it's nothing I can't handle I'm sure." Krillin didn't miss the sarcastic undertone to her answer. He flashed her a smile.

"That's good." He whispered softly. He let go of her hand to wrap her up in his arms. Eighteen scooted down a little so she could comfortable rest her head on his shoulder.

"The storm has cleared."

"Yeah, I'm glad it wasn't one of those that lasts a few days this time, but I'm afraid of what we'll find downstairs. I hope the damage isn't too bad." Krillin let out a sigh.

"I'll tell you, scooping sand out of the living room is not a fun task." He joked.

Eighteen didn't reply, instead she turned to face him, reaching up with her hand to gently trace her fingers over his features. Krillin didn't know what to make of the unreadable expression on her face but before he could ask her about it, she gently tangled her fingers in his hair and pulled his face down.

The kiss was short but sweet.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

Eighteen fell silent as she mulled his question over in her head. There were so many things she was thankful for.

"Everything."

She grabbed a hold of his hand, intertwining their fingers while she tried to figure out how to put it all into words. After a moment of silence she started talking in soft tones. Krillin had to lean in a little to hear her.

"For helping me out when I needed it most, for giving me a place to stay and never expecting anything in return."

She looked away from him before continuing.

"For accepting me for who I am without ever judging me for my past and reassuring me every time I needed it though you probably don't know half how many times you did so unintentionally."

Eighteen chuckled lightly before locking her eyes on his again.

"But most of all for telling me you love me despite everything and showing me the meaning behind your words. It's still a little strange and confusing, all these things you manage to evoke in me with every little thing you do. I'm a cyborg, I'm not programmed to have all these feelings and emotions."

She shook her head when Krillin opened his mouth to protest that statement and pulled him closer so she could whisper in his ear.

"It's the truth, we both know it. But I won't let it stop me from telling you exactly how I feel any longer. I love you and no one is going to take that away from me or tell me otherwise. "

There was almost a challenging tone to the last part of her sentence. Krillin swallowed thickly. Hearing her say she loved him was almost overwhelming. He opened his mouth to say something but the words wouldn't come. He locked his gaze on hers, smiling as he observed the small blush disappear from her cheeks.

Krillin leaned down and kissed her slowly. Eighteen reacted by reaching up and wrapping her arms around him, pulling him down with her as she slid down until she was flat on her back. She sighed into his mouth as she pulled him closer until she could feel all of him against her.

Krillin broke away for a moment to catch his breath, realizing that they were pleasantly tangled up in the sheets of his bed. He smirked against Eighteen's mouth as he grabbed a hold of the remaining blankets and pulled them over their heads before eagerly resuming their kiss.

"Mmm..." Eighteen murmured when she felt his hands start to wander. She gently pushed him away a little so she could look up at him.

"Don't you have some cleaning to do?" She teased.

"Are you kidding me? The woman of my dreams just told me she loves me, cleaning is the least of my concerns right now so how 'bout we worry about that later?"

Eighteen nodded with a soft sigh when she felt him nip at her neck affectionately.

"Later." She agreed.

**The end!**

***The red flashing eyes, I got this from the History of Trunks movie where Mirai!Eighteen's eyes flash red when she is enjoying herself shopping. I thought it would be cool to use as an outlet for Present!Eighteen, making her eyes flash whenever she really enjoys something or experiences intense pleasure like in this chappie XD, it's something I always regarded a headcanon so I took the liberty to use it.**

**Oh man, this chapter did turn out longer than I wanted...but it was so much fun to write and kind of REALLY hard too because I wanted it to be good and enjoyable! If you think Eighteen is too ooc...well I am sorry but I do firmly believe that she is a bit of a different person when just around Krillin/her family and besides, they just took a huge step in their relationship so that counts for something too right?**

**Also, it has been quite a while since I wrote a Lemon scene so I hope I did it justice, I would love to hear your thoughts!**

**As always thanks for reading! There is one more chapter left! **

_**Here is a preview.**_

_**The black haired cyborg prodded the small fighter with his foot, there was no response. He winced at the large gash on his cheek. There was also blood oozing from a small wound on the side of his head.**_

"_**Ugh I can already hear Eighteen yell at me for this while it's completely your own stupid fault!" Seventeen said with a frown. He carefully scooped the small fighter up and flung him over his shoulder. From the looks of it, he would be out cold for a while.**_

"_**This is not going to be pretty.." Seventeen said with a sigh as he took the skies and set course for the cabin.**_

_**SML Chapter 13; Love.**_


	14. Love (part 1)

**Show me Love.**

**13 Love (pt 1.)**

**A/N: I Will not hold you from reading too much longer but do want to apologize for the long delay once more! Anyway enjoy the chapter and I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas!**

**Onwards!**

* * *

><p>"You should really try these, they're excellent!" Krillin held up one of the frog legs he had piled up on his plate. Eighteen eyed it with mild disgust on her face. It reminded her of the sort of thing Chichi had cooked when they had visited for lunch a little while back.<p>

"No thanks." She politely declined.

"Your loss then!" Krillin shrugged. He took a bite of the tender flesh, closing his eyes with a smile as he chewed. Eighteen just shook her head at him. She set her plate aside, not feeling like eating any more.

She looked around the small restaurant while waiting for Krillin to finish. He had taken her to his favourite Chinese buffet, the one he had talked about a few days ago when a major storm had hit Kame Island.

Though she didn't know for sure if she could call the food 'the best thing in the world', she didn't have anything else to compare it with after all, it did taste really good. She'd had Krillin tell her exactly what was in each dish on the buffet though, so she wouldn't be surprised.

Eighteen turned her attention to him, he was still happily munching on his frog legs. How he could eat such things, was beyond her. She rested her chin on her hand as she watched him.

Krillin blushed slightly when he noticed her looking at him.

"You're finished?" He asked.

Eighteen nodded.

"You sure you don't want dessert? They've got some really good ones here, though I prefer the fruits over anything else."

"I'll just take some of yours." Eighteen said.

Krillin wiped his mouth on a napkin and set his plate aside as well.

"Alright, I'll get us some then!"

He stood up and made his way to the dessert tables. Eighteen couldn't really tell what all he was piling on the plate but she didn't really care anyway. She shifted her gaze to the large window they were seated at, just observing the crowds of people walking by. Today had been fun, they had done some shopping and visited the small park this particular island possessed. Of course Krillin hadn't been able to resist buying breadcrumbs from a vendor to feed the ducks in the pond with.

Eighteen smiled slightly as she recalled a big swan coming up to them and pecking at the small fighter until he just gave up and dumped the remainder of the crumbs on the grass. It had been a good thing she had been holding his hand too, she'd managed to pull him away hastily when another bird swooped down on them.

Then the smile turned into a frown.

She had begun realize something. Whenever they went somewhere together lately, people started staring at them but she didn't know why. Krillin didn't seemed like he noticed and she didn't even know why it bothered her, but it did. It was uncomfortable and awkward. She couldn't really place the looks on their faces.

Was it pity? Confusion?

And not only that, she had also seen several people muttering behind their hands at each-other while looking at them. She frowned heavily, she had to really resist the urge to snap at those people whenever she noticed them doing so.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Eighteen looked up. She hadn't heard Krillin come back. He was giving her a worried glance, placing a plate in the middle of the table loaded with all kinds of fruits.

She grabbed a small piece of pineapple, absentmindedly chewing it, not really taking in the sweet flavour.

Krillin regarded her for a moment. He took a hold of her hand briefly

Eighteen leaned forward on the table, grabbing another piece of fruit. She grimaced when she took a bite.

"This is not good at all." She muttered, laying the remainder of the piece aside on their dirty plates.

"So you don't like mango then, dully noted!" Krillin joked.

His smile faded somewhat though when Eighteen adopted a very serious expression.

"Krillin, why does everyone keep staring at us? And whispering things behind our backs too when they think we don't notice. I don't like it." She said softly. She hovered a hand above the fruit, carefully selecting something new to try.

"Staring? Who's staring?" Krillin asked surprised. He looked around the restaurant but everyone was engrossed in his or her conversations and enjoying the food.

"Not here, out there." She pointed to the window. "For example today when we were shopping and again when you were feeding the ducks in the park."

Krillin raised his brows at that, then it dawned on him. He wiped his hands on a napkin before sitting back with a small sigh.

"Don't worry about that. It's me they're looking at probably. I am so used to people staring at me, that I don't even notice it anymore."

"But why?"

Krillin shrugged.

"Dunno, my appearance I guess? I told you before, me being nose-less is kind of unique. It fascinates people for reasons I'm not even sure of"

He leaned forward.

"It's either that, or they just cannot fathom how someone like me could be with someone like you!" He said with a chuckle.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You know, just look at me. I'm short, nose-less, not all around attractive." He held up his hands when Eighteen opened her mouth to protest his statements.

"I know you don't agree, but just for sake of explanation, let's say that's it. Anyway, it probably boggles them how a very attractive woman, like yourself, can be around someone like me. They're probably just jealous!"

Krillin grinned, taking the last piece of fruit from the plate and offering it to her. Eighteen shook her head, she'd had enough.

"Don't worry about it okay? Just ignore them, I do. If I would still let it bother me, I wouldn't have a life!" Krillin reached for his wallet and placed a few bills on the table.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked standing up. Eighteen nodded, following him to the front where he paid for their meal before they stepped out in the chilly crisp air.

Eighteen tried to do as Krillin told her, ignoring the double takes and stares people were throwing them. She focused her attention on the small fighter next to her.

Krillin really did seem to ignore what was going on around him. Somehow that kind of made her feel sad, wondering how long he had been dealing with this. She glared at a few people who hastily averted their gazes, stubbornly, almost protectively, curling an arm around Krillin's shoulders.

Krillin blushed slightly at the unexpected display of affection. He gave her a questioning glance but she just shook her head at him.

"Lets go home." She said.

"Alright." They walked off to a remote spot where they could take to sky and make their way back to Kame island. But before they could take off, Eighteen stopped, let go of him, and turned back towards the busy street. Krillin raised his brows but followed her nonetheless, thinking she might have spotted something in one of the shop windows she liked.

He wasn't even exactly sure how it happened, but suddenly he found himself off the ground, swept away in the moment, in her warmth, as Eighteen pulled him up by the collar of his jacket, roughly pressing her mouth to his in a searing kiss that made him feel weak in the knees and kind of relieved that she was having such a firm hold on him, because he was pretty sure his legs would've given out on him if he had been standing on the ground.

He let out a gasp when she released him, cheeks burning furiously red as he looked at her smirking face. Then she abruptly shot up in the air, eliciting gasps of surprise from the onlookers who had gathered around them. Krillin felt his blush intensify when he realized just how many people had witnessed that kiss. He too hastily shot up into the air, glad to feel the cool air on his heated face as he caught up with Eighteen who was waiting for him.

"W..what was that for?" He stammered.

She tugged at a strand of his hair.

"Do I have to have a reason to kiss you?"

"No, but this is kind of new to me, you never really do such a thing out in the open like that."

Eighteen shrugged. "Maybe I just felt like it, this time." She muttered.

"Maybe..." Krillin couldn't help but wonder if her sudden display of affection had something to do with what had transpired on the island. He voiced his thoughts to her.

"Who knows." She said with a smile.

"Hey, you don't hear me complaining, babe!" Krillin said happily.

Eighteen cocked her head.

"What did you just call me?"

Krillin scratched the back of his head awkwardly at her intense stare as he repeated himself. Eighteen felt her cheeks flush and something akin to a swooping tingle in her stomach though she wasn't exactly sure why that one little word was having such an effect on her*.

She frowned at him for a moment.

Krillin gulped slightly at the look she gave him.

"Ah, sorry, it just slipped out..."

But Eighteen shook her head at him. Then she abruptly sped up and flew off.

"Huh?" Krillin exclaimed surprised, he just floated in midair for a few seconds before he came to his senses and hastily took off after her. It wasn't long before Kame Island came into view. They landed carefully and stepped inside the small house.

Krillin closed the door behind him, catching his breath, then turned towards the blonde cyborg. But before he could utter a single word, she was upon him, planting her hands on either side of him, effectively trapping him between her and the wall. There was an odd look on her face, a look he couldn't read but which somehow made him feel on edge all of sudden yet he couldn't decide whether that was a good or a bad thing.

"Say it again."

Krillin blushed at the demanding tone of her voice as he repeated himself a second time.

Eighteen felt it again. That strange and unfamiliar swooping sensation, a tingly feeling that somehow felt just right. She realized it wasn't the small word in and of itself that made her feel this way.

It was because _**he** _had said it and that made the difference. She smiled slightly at that revelation as she looked down on the small blushing fighter in front of her who returned her stare with one of his own. She mentally scowled, how could anyone judge him by his appearance? If only they knew him like she did.

Then she shook her head, thinking back to when they had first met. She could not deny she had wondered about his strangeness too yet that curiosity hadn't lingered long since they'd had other things to take care of back then. It did make her wonder if she would have been the same as the people that gave them stares today, had she not met him under those circumstances.

That revelation actually made her a little uneasy but she shrugged it off, thinking to herself that it was not worth her time to ponder about such things right now.

Krillin was confused to say the least. He watched as Eighteen's facial expressions changed, she seemed to be debating something with herself. He gulped when she directed her focus on him again.

His eyes widened in surprise when he felt her swoop down and kiss him. He wasn't sure what had gotten into her, or why such a small word seemed to have such an impact on her but he wasn't about to complain about it either. Instead he eagerly returned her kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer. He let out a small gasp when she pressed herself against him, effectively pinning him completely against the wall. He had to gently push her away just a little so he could breath in between kisses.

Eighteen reached between them, hooking her finger into the loop of his jacket zipper and pulling it down, taking his jacket off which fell to the ground with small thud since Krillin had been carrying their purchases in a Capsule box.

The small sound startled the both of them. Krillin broke away first, slightly panting as he looked up at Eighteen's flushed face.

"Wanna stay over?" He asked, his voice was a little hoarse.

"What do you think?" Eighteen countered.

Krillin smiled against her mouth as he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around him as he stumbled towards the stairs. He wasn't even exactly sure how they managed to make it up to his bedroom in one piece but he didn't give it much thought once they entered. He had other things to occupy him now, after all.

He grinned as he kicked the door shut behind him.

* * *

><p>"Home sweet home!"<p>

Master Roshi stepped out of the air-car and too in a deep breath. Although he had enjoyed himself immensely on his and Oolong's trip, he had missed his little quiet island a lot.

"Not for long, for me that is!" Oolong said with a grin.

"I can't wait to pack up and go!"

Master Roshi raised his brows at that but shrugged it off, walking towards the small pink house followed by the pig..

"We're back!" He said as he opened the door.

"Welcome back!" Krillin said looking up at them. He was seated on the floor in front of the couch, there were small toys scattered around him. Master Roshi smiled when he realized Goten was on the floor in front of Krillin and Gohan was on the other side of them.

"Well this is unexpected!" The old man said happily.

"Hey Master Roshi! Oolong!" Gohan greeted them with a wave.

"Yeah, Chichi needed a little break from these two so I figured they could spend some time with us." Krillin said.

"Us?" Oolong asked confused.

Krillin nodded.

"Well, Eighteen just left actually, you didn't see her on your way here?"

Master Roshi shook his head, taking a seat on the couch. Oolong stuck his hands in his pockets as he regarded Krillin with a curious stare. Krillin sweat dropped, he felt uneasy, blushing slightly as the pig squinted his eyes at him. But he didn't say anything, instead he took a seat too when Master Roshi started to relay some highlights from their trip to the small fighter, making sure to keep it kid friendly after Krillin sent him a warning glare when he got a little too carried away.

"Anyway! I've got some news!" Oolong said after a little while. Krillin raised is brows in curiosity.

"What kind of news?" He asked.

"I'm moving out!" Oolong said with a smile.

Both Gohan and Krillin exchanged looks before turning their attention to the pig.

"Moving out?

"Where are you moving too, Oolong?" They said almost simultaneously.

Oolong proceeded to tell them about an offer he had received.

"So yeah, safe to say they were kind of impressed with my transformation techniques and offered me a place to stay. You won't believe the apartment they got for me, and best of all, it's completely free of charge since I will be working for them. Can you believe it? Gonna be working in one of the nicest most exclusive stripclubs in the region, free shows every night! And all I have to do is just help them out when needed. This is going to be the life!" Oolong said as he sat back with his hands behind his head.

"Wow." Krillin said genuinely impressed. It wasn't something he would like doing but he knew Oolong would have the time of his life.

"I know!"

"So when are you going to leave?" Gohan asked.

"Hm they said I could move in whenever I wanted, which will be as soon as possible of course. I'm going to start packing up my stuff tomorrow. We're kind of exhausted from all this traveling right now. But it will only take a few days tops to pack all my stuff up and go."

Master Roshi nodded in agreement.

"So I think within the week I'll be gone!"

"Well, congratulations! Gonna miss your presence here of course but I am happy for you." Krillin said. He stood up, lifting Goten who had started to doze off.

"Thanks Krillin." Oolong said with a yawn.

"I'm gonna go get some much needed rest!" He said disappearing upstairs. Master Roshi stretched out as well.

"Any chance there is some food in the house?" He asked.

Krillin smiled.

"As a matter of fact, there is. I've got left overs from lunch, did you want some?"

"Yes, that would be nice!"

Krillin put Goten in his small travel bed and tucked him in gently.

"Gohan, keep an eye on him while I go and get Master Roshi something to eat, alright?" He said. The half saiyan nodded while surfing through channels on the tv.

Master Roshi said at the kitchen table, observing Krillin who was taking a few containers from the fridge.

"How did things go here?"

Krillin placed a steaming plate of food in front of the old man and sat down at the table as well.

"Everything went well here, nothing to complain about. Though you were right about that storm."

"Storm?" Master Roshi pondered out loud with his mouth full. He swallowed before adapting a thoughtful expression.

"Right, the one I warned you about? Was it bad?"

Krillin shrugged.

"A little but not as bad as some we've had before, though the generator did malfunction. I got us a new one a few days later."

His cheeks warmed as he thought to himself he hadn't really experienced much of the actual storm anyway since he had been doing other much more interesting things that night. He shook his head slightly as his blush intensified.

"Just the clean up was a bit of a hassle, you know lots of sand and stuff." He trailed off.

Master Roshi shot him a curious glance, not missing the slight color in his ex-pupil's cheeks. He cleared his throat.

"Well that's good. It's too bad about the generator, but it was getting pretty old and out dated, I am not surprised it broke down."

"Yeah."

Master Roshi cleared his plate. He wiped his mouth on a napkin before resting his chin on his folded hands.

"How are things with Eighteen?"

Krillin unknowingly smiled at the mention of the blonde's name.

"Good, great actually." He said.

"Oh?" Master Roshi inquired with a grin. Krillin averted his eyes.

"She still lives with Seventeen but stays over a lot. Seventeen is not so bad either actually." Krillin said thoughtfully. He had visited them in the woods a few times now. His unease around the black haired cyborg was gradually disappearing.

"In fact, I'm going to hunt dinosaurs with him in a few days." Krillin said. Master Roshi almost choked on the sip of tea he had just taken.

"What?" He asked, thinking he hadn't heard right.

"Yeah, kind of unbelievable huh? But he really isn't a bad guy. Just like Eighteen was never really a bad person."

Master Roshi set his glass back down on the table before rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Well I guess I'll take your word for it. After all, you were also right about Eighteen. Speaking of whom." Master Roshi grinned. "When you said she stays over, she spends the night right? Dare I hope you made some good use of my present?" He trailed off in a knowing and questioning tone, referring back to a little earlier in their conversation.

Krillin felt his cheeks heat up a second time and he hastily averted his gaze.

"That is none of your business."

"You don't need to tell me in words, your face speaks for you." Master Roshi said with a chuckle. He stood up with a chuckle.

"I'm merely looking out for you. It's about time you found some happiness." The old martial arts master said. He walked towards the archway that led into the living room. He paused his steps and looked back at Krillin over his shoulder.

"That being said, you might want to invest in some sort of sound proofing, the walls in this house are rather thin after all. I don't mind some free entertainment though! But I also do value my life and would rather live a little longer than die by the hands of your girlfriend!

Master Roshi cackled at the furious blush that colored the small fighter's face bright red before he stepped out of the kitchen with a little wave of his hand.

Krillin cleared his throat and busied himself with the left over dishes. He wouldn't dare step into the living-room now. He didn't feel like answering awkward questions from Gohan who no doubly would wonder why his friend's face was so flustered.

"Curse this blushing habit!" Krillin muttered to himself. Then he thought back to Master Roshi's words.

Soundproofing did not sound like such a bad idea after all.

"Argh stop!" He hissed when his face heated up some more as not so innocent images flooded his brain.

"I'm hopeless." He muttered, but there was smile on his face as he finished cleaning up the kitchen.

A few days later, Krillin found himself in the mountains, near the area Chichi lived, to hunt a dinosaur. Seventeen had been impatiently bugging him to take him, the idea of brandishing a dinosaur skull had spurred him on. At first things had been a little awkward since it was the first time they were not joined by Eighteen, but right now they were too engrossed in their concentration to worry about that.

He carefully stepped forward, crouching down behind the the thicket of leaves that kept him and his companion from view.

Seventeen followed the small man's example, making sure to keep an eye out for any movement around them.

"It's right there." Krillin whispered, pointing a little to his left.

"Hm, it's a small one though."

Seventeen raised his brows at that statement.

"Small?! You call that small?" He whispered astonished. From where they were crouching down, he could tell that the creature little ways in front of them was at least 15 to 20 feet tall, and he didn't even want to wonder just how broad it was.

"Yeah, that is a small one for standards up here." Krillin whispered back. "You haven't seen the real big ones just yet, compared to those, this one is like a baby!"

Seventeen shook his head, he just could not fathom that fact unless he saw it for himself.

"Are these others around too?" He asked eagerly.

"I don't think so, this one looks like it's on its own to me. Lets get a little closer."

Krillin took a few more steps then halted, holding up his hand to Seventeen. The dinosaur was looking up, taking in its surroundings as if it was looking for something.

"I think it heard us, lay low!"

Seventeen did as he was told, not doubting the small fighter's words one bit. Krillin had told him stories about hunting these beasts and he knew it was in his best interest to just let him lead the way even if he didn't really like it. He carefully took his gun from his back.

Krillin had told him the gun wouldn't be of any help against a dinosaur, their skin was too thick for a bullet to penetrate, it would just bounce off and anger them. But Seventeen was stubborn and wanted to take it with him just in case. He loved his gun, it had served him well already so many times plus there was just something about hunting the old fashioned way as opposed to using his own energy attacks to kill Game.

They proceeded forward again when the dinosaur seemed to have shrugged the noise off as nothing. They had reached the end of the leafy bushes they had used as a shield.

"Alright, we've got to be very careful now. We're going to be in the open so it's easier for it to see and attack us, which it surely will attempt to do!" Krillin paused his steps as he turned his attention to Seventeen.

"Lets take to the sky, we're less vulnerable there and we can have a better shot at killing it if we do it right."

He carefully ascended in the air, hoovering until Seventeen joined him. Krillin gestured with his hands to go around the back of the animal so it wouldn't notice them right away. Seventeen felt his heart skip a beat at the anticipation of the hunt. He flew to the opposite side of Krillin, that way they could surround it simultaneously. His eyes widened when he got closer to the animal. It really did not look small to him in any way. He observed it in awe, not really paying attention to anything else.

Meanwhile, Krillin had circled it from the other side. They were still hoovering a great deal above it so it hadn't detected them just yet but Krillin knew it was just a matter of time. As if on cue, the beast lifted his head up and looked back, right at where Seventeen had carefully lowered himself to get an even closer look at it.

The black haired cyborg froze when he came face to face with the majestic creature, its yellow eyes curiously taking in his form. Then it let out a deafening roar and charged

"Get out of the way!" Krillin yelled loudly. He raised a hand and charged a Kienzan. He carefully aimed it at the beast's neck but because it was running at an alarmingly fast speed it was hard to aim right. He released the razor sharp disc, it grazed the thick green skin, drawing blood, but it wasn't enough to stop it. Instead it roared even harder as it rounded on the small man.

"Crap!" Krillin hastily shot up higher in the air trying to get out of its way but he wasn't fast enough. He felt a sharp pain on the side of his head where the dinosaur struck him with its tail. He could feel blood gushing out of the wound but flew up higher to get away. He circled around the angry animal to where Seventeen was.

"We should get away and comeback later, there is no use in trying to fight it when it is this aggravated!"

But Seventeen shook his head.

"No way, this is a golden opportunity, I'm not letting it slip away." He said with a grin. Krillin raised his brows at that.

"Do you want to die?" He asked incredulous.

"No, but I do want its skull on my wall." Seventeen said matter of fact. He looked down on the animal. It was trying to reach them with its claws.

Krillin felt the side of his head, the bleeding had slowed down, it didn't seem the wound was too big.

"Fine, but make sure to keep away from its claws and tail! Stay above it!" Krillin said. He charged a second Kienzan. Seventeen spread his hands and charged an energy beam up as well.

"On three, 1, 2, 3!"

They both released their attacks, it hit the dinosaur dead on. It roared madly before sinking to the ground.

"Did we get it?!" Seventeen asked, hardly able to contain his excitement.

"I'm not sure." Krillin answered. He lowered himself a little, not trusting that had done it. These creatures were very resilient after all.

"No way! I think we did!" Seventeen said with a grin. He lowered himself to the ground and cautiously approached it, making sure to keep some distance.

Krillin frowned, something wasn't right. He knew for a fact it took a lot more than just two attacks to even subdue a dinosaur, even if it was a small one.

Seventeen took a few closer steps, ready to determine if it was dead when suddenly its tail twitched.

Krillin hastily shot down to the ground and pushed Seventeen out of the way.

"Get back, it's not dead!" Seventeen stumbled backwards before falling to the ground from the force of Krillin's push which had taken him out of harms way. Krillin however wasn't that lucky. He let out a yelp when the animal struck him with his tail a second time, then a third time before he fell to the rocky ground with a thud.

The dinosaur was rampaging, Krillin tried to get away so he wouldn't get trampled. The last thing he felt was a sharp pain to the side of his head where it had already wounded him once, then everything went black.

Meanwhile, Seventeen watched as Krillin kept being thrown around. From where he stood it looked almost comical, like in the cartoons he sometimes enjoyed to watch in the mornings, but then his eyes widened in realization when the small man didn't get up.

"Dammit!"

He hastily stood up and grabbed his fallen gun, Krillin had said it wouldn't do anything but maybe the noise would scare it away. He fired several shots in the air, it startled the dinosaur resulting in it standing completely still for a moment before it roared and took off, and for a moment he was tempted to go after it.

Seventeen shook his head as he watched it get away. He regretted not killing it but right now there were some more pressing matters he had to attend too. He didn't really care for Krillin much but knew his sister did and he did not want to endure her wrath. He hoped the small man was alright and didn't get trampled too much.

He carefully approached Krillin who was laying face down on the ground.

The black haired cyborg prodded the small fighter with his foot, there was no response. He winced at the fairly large gash on Krillin's cheek. There was also blood oozing from the wound on the side of his head.

"Ugh I can already hear Eighteen yell at me for this even if it is completely your own dumb fault you got hit in the first place. I can take care of myself, thank you very much!" Seventeen hissed with a frown.

He carefully lifted the small fighter up before gently flipping him over his shoulder. He made sure to keep a tight grip on the motionless body before ascending into the air. From the looks of it, Krillin would be out cold for a little while.

"This isn't going to be pleasant." Seventeen said as he set course for his cabin.

He landed on the front porch when he arrived. Eighteen wasn't anywhere to be seen on the grounds. Seventeen almost hoped she has decided to spend the day somewhere else but that hope diminished quickly when the door opened, revealing his sister who was holding a glass of iced tea and a small book, which she seemed to be engrossed in for she didn't notice her brother at first.

He cleared his throat rather loudly to make his presence known and to prevent her from walking into him.

Eighteen lifted her brows, looking up when she heard the noise.

"Back already? Did you actually ca..." But her voice went silent when she realized someone was slung over his shoulder. She visibly paled and promptly dropped what she was holding, glass shattering as she stepped forward.

"What happened to Krillin?" She asked, stepping around her brother to get a better look at the small fighter who was still unconscious.

"Seventeen, you idiot! He's bleeding and unconscious, let him down right now!" She hissed. Seventeen gulped at the glare she sent his way.

"Relax sis, it's not as bad as it looks...probably."

He walked inside and gently laid Krillin down on the couch. Eighteen had grabbed a small clean towel and a first aid kit from the kitchen and sat down on the edge of the couch, gently pressing the towel to the side of his face to stop the bleeding. Krillin looked sickeningly pale by now, she wondered just how much blood he had lost.

She gulped slightly as she tried to calm her nerves. She didn't know what was coming over her but seeing him lie there, motionless, it stirred something within her. It almost felt as if someone had taken a hold of her insides and was squeezing them slowly.

"Did you carry him like that all the way back here?" She turned to Seventeen who regarded the scene with crossed arms.

"Well yeah, what else was I supposed to do? Leave him there?"

"No, but you could have at least tried to stop the bleeding before you carried him back. What the hell happened anyway?" Eighteen wasn't looking at him when she spoke, instead she focused her attention on wrapping a bandage around Krillin's head and cleaning the wound on his cheek before putting a band-aid on that too.

She softly tapped his other cheek, hoping to get a reaction from him.

"Krillin, wake up." She said urgently. But there was no response and her worries intensified ten fold.

"Seventeen! What happened!" She asked rather harshly when she realized her brother hadn't answered her question.

"Well basically, the idiot got in the way of a huge dinosaur tail...and claws." Seventeen said with a shrug.

"He pushed me out of harms way but got caught in the crossfire himself. Anyway he kind of got slapped around, it actually looked quite funny fro..." But the rest of his sentence was lost for Eighteen had jumped up from the couch and grabbed a tight hold of his scarf, pulling him towards her roughly.

"Hnnngg, let go! You're choking me!" Seventeen said as he tried to pry her hands off his scarf.

But Eighteen just shot him an icy glare.

"And what exactly about this looks funny to you?" She hissed, gesturing towards the couch with her free hand. Seventeen gulped at the anger in her eyes. But before he could mutter a reply, Krillin stirred letting out a soft grunt. Eighteen shot him another glare before letting go of him.

Seventeen let out a relieved sigh and stepped around the couch to put some distance between him and his sister, cussing softly under his breath while rubbing his throat with a frown.

"Owww." Krillin slowly opened his eyes only to close them rapidly again when light flooded his vision, the pain in his head was almost unbearable. He felt someone gently tapping his cheek and a soft voice seemed to speak to him from above.

"Hm?" He croaked. He opened his eyes a second time, There was someone talking to him, he could see them lean over him. He squinted his eyes for a moment, trying to fight against the hazy fog of pain that was enveloping his vision and his brain.

"Come on, Krillin. Snap out of it!" Eighteen said more urgently as she watched him struggle to look up at her. She was still tapping his cheek lightly.

"E..Eighteen?" Krillin asked suddenly recognizing the worried face above him. His vision cleared as he carefully moved his face from side to side. He was back at Seventeen's cabin, the male cyborg was standing over him on the other side of the couch he was laying on.

"What happened?" Krillin said hoarsely, he cleared his throat before trying to sit up. A bout of dizziness overtook him and he had to lay back down.

"Oh no, bad idea." His head was throbbing.

"Apparently you tried to shield my idiot brother from a dinosaur?" Eighteen said.

"Oh right! Yeah." Krillin turned to Seventeen.

"Did you at least get it?"

Seventeen shook his head.

"Bummer."

"More importantly!" Eighteen started as she helped Krillin sit back up.

"I think we should go to a hospital. You probably have a concussion or worse." She finished.

Krillin bit his lip as flashes of nausea overtook him. He took a few calming breaths, gratefully leaning into Eighteen who had a steady grip on him.

"Nah, I'll be fine once I get home and pop a senzu bean. Master Roshi should still have some."

He touched the side of his bandaged head, the bleeding had stopped by now. He could feel his muscles start to ache too from falling hard to the rocky ground. He was certain he had more cuts and bruises in other places on his body.

"Ugh the sooner I get that bean the better!" He groaned.

"I'll go get it if you tell me where they're at." Eighteen said but Krillin shook his head.

"No need, I just need to sit down for a few more minutes and recover from the dizziness so I can fly home. Can I have some water?"

Eighteen turned to Seventeen who got the hint from her irritated expression.

"One water coming up!" He said, hastily making his way to the kitchen.

"I really don't think you should be flying." She turned her attention back to Krillin who was now sitting upright by himself though she still had her arm curled around his shoulders.

"Don't worry about me, I've had worse." Krillin remarked with a small smile.

"That may be but I'm coming with you, no buts about it." Eighteen warned when Krillin opened his mouth to protest.

Seventeen chose that moment to come back in the room and handed Krillin a glass of water which he sipped from gingerly.

"Thanks, that was refreshing!" He said putting the glass down on the table in front of him.

"Too bad you didn't get the dinosaur though, it was a nice one! How come?"

Seventeen eyed his sister for a moment, stepping backwards a step or two just in case, before turning his attention to Krillin. He could not help the smirk that adorned his face as he retold what happened to him.

"Ah well, maybe better luck next time?"

Krillin stood up, the nausea was still lingering but not bad enough to sweep him of his feet.

"I guess I'm good to go." He turned to Eighteen who stood up also.

"Good, lets go then." She turned to Seventeen.

"Be back later."

"By all means, do take your time."

Seventeen watched them walk out the door and ascend slowly into the air. In a way he had expected his sister's reaction to be somewhat angry , but he hadn't expected her to actually grab a hold of him in such a manner. He shook his head and closed the door behind him as he stepped back into the house.

Meanwhile, Eighteen was keeping a keen eye on Krillin who was flying next to her. He was unusually quiet and seemed to be having some trouble focusing on the way ahead even though they had only been flying for a few minutes. She could tell it was straining him to keep his KI leveled to stay up in the air. She frowned as she flew closer to him and took a hold of his hand. Krillin smiled at the small gesture.

"I'm fine, just a little tired." He said softly. His voice was cracking. Eighteen halted in midair, her hold on his hand stopping him too in the process.

"What is it?" Krillin asked confused when she send him a mild glare.

"Stop pretending you're fine, you're clearly not!"

"Uh.." Krillin stammered taken aback by her irritated outburst.

Eighteen let out a sigh before locking her eyes on his.

"You're injured, you shouldn't be flying. I should have insisted to get the beans myself. Do you need to take a little break? Because that's fine with me. Stop trying to be such a...such a..." Eighteen frowned as she searched for the right word but it wouldn't come to her at the moment.

"Never mind, come on let's go down to the ground." She let go of his hand and resolutely descended to the grassy fields below them, knowing Krillin would follow her despite his protests. He landed softly next to her, stumbling a little. He steadied himself and turned to face her.

" I wasn't pretending to be a-okay, it's just that.. I've had worse so to me this is not a big deal." Krillin said pointing to his bandaged head.

"Well to me it is!" Eighteen snapped harshly. "I don't like to see you in pain!" She shot him another glare before turning away from him.

Krillin took a sharp intake of breath at her confession. He didn't really know what to say or do. To him, the wounds he had were indeed minor, thinking back at the injuries he'd had in fights and all. He hadn't realized how it may have looked to Eighteen. If it were the other way around, he'd probably felt the same way.

Despite the seriousness of the situation at hand, he still felt a strange kind of happiness flow through him, warming him from the inside at the thought that she had been worried about him. He let out a sigh, carefully approaching her.

"Hey.."

But before he could finish his sentence, Eighteen had turned around and flung her arms around him. She was holding him tightly against her. Krillin winced, it actually hurt a little but he gritted his teeth and returned the embrace.

"I'm sorry." He started, but Eighteen shook her head at him when she let go of him.

"I'm not sure why, but the sight of you lying on that couch, bleeding, pale, and unconscious really scared me. For a moment I thought I was going to lose you, which sounds absolutely crazy I know, but I can't explain it. I don't know why it affected me this much." She said, there was a hint of confusion in her voice.

Krillin smiled as he took a hold of her hands and squeezed lightly.

"It's because you love me, it makes even the smallest of things look so much bigger or worse when they happen. Trust me when I say I'd be all panicked and scared too if anything like that was to happen to you."

"I wasn't panicking." Eighteen retorted softly.

Krillin chuckled at that before tugging at her hands.

"Come on lets go so I can get that senzu, this headache is killing me!" He joked softly. But Eighteen didn't budge to which he raised his brows. Instead she pulled away and stood in front of him. She looked back over her shoulder at him with a serious expression on her face.

"Get on my back!"

"What? No, I'm good, really!" Krillin said hastily.

"If you don't get on my back, there are other options, but none of them involve you straining yourself further by flying. Trust me, a piggy back ride won't hurt you!" Eighteen said but Krillin stood his ground.

"Fine, I guess you don't leave me any other choice then."

Before he could utter a word, she had advanced on him and picked him up bridal style.

" What the?! Hey no! No way! Wait! Let go of me Eighteen, this is embarrassing!" Krillin protested but Eighteen kept a firm grip on him.

"I gave you the less embarrassing option, now bear with it. You know I can carry you effortlessly and it's the least I can do."

"Okay, but let me switch to the piggy back ride?" Krillin asked weakly as he looked up in Eighteen's smirking face.

"Too late now, hold on tight!" Krillin grabbed a hold of her shirt out of reflex so he wouldn't fall. A fierce blush spread over his face when he heard her chuckle smugly.

"This is actually kind of fun." She teased.

"Just take me home." Krillin said defeated. He let out a sigh as he leaned into her, now that he was in this predicament, he might as well make the best of it plus the warmth radiating off her body made him realize how cold he had become suddenly. He let out a sigh as he wrapped an arm around her neck and rested his head against her shoulder.

"Don't say a word!" He warned when Eighteen looked down on him with raised brows.

She smiled, nodding in agreement before speeding up some more.

A few moments later, she landed on the soft sand of Kame Island's beach and let go of Krillin who quickly made his way into the house. He grabbed a small jar from one of the kitchen cupboards and let out a relieved sigh when he found three small beans inside. He took one, immediately feeling its effects on his body.

"So much better!" Krillin stretched out his arms and flexed his muscles before reaching for the bandage around his head, taking it off. He peeled the band-aid from his cheek as well. The pains and aches he had felt all over gradually disappeared until he felt a hundred percent refreshed.

"Little miracles, that's what these are!"

Eighteen walked up to him and grabbed a small bean from the jar. They didn't look different than an ordinary bean.

"How do these work?" She asked.

"I'm not even sure myself." Krillin said with a shrug. "Point is, they do and I am grateful for that."

"So am I." Eighteen muttered softly. She gave the bean back to Krillin who dropped it in the jar and put it back in its place in the cupboard. He cocked his head slightly as he regarded Eighteen with a small smile. She arched her brow when he pulled her towards him.

"I've got to admit, it feels really good to know you are looking out for me. I mean, of course I'll never doubt you but, you know, no one ever really cared for me the way you do. It's amazing to me and in a way I guess I'm still a bit in disbelieve someone could feel that way about me."

Eighteen stopped the blush that threatened to stain her cheeks, as per usual she didn't really know what to think of the blunt honestly in his statement.

"Hn, well don't get used to it." She said with a smirk but Krillin merely winked at her.

"Sorry, too late for that!" He gave her a cheeky grin as he hopped onto the kitchen counter.

"Now I do believe proper thanks are in order since you did, after all, took very good care of me." He joked. Eighteen raised her brows, now that he was seated on the counter-top, he was almost at the same height as her.

"I told you before to stop cheating, it's n..." But the remainder of her sentence was lost when Krillin pulled her closer and slanted his mouth over hers. She wrapped her arms around his middle, losing herself in the tender moment.

Sadly it was over faster than she wanted when they heard the familiar rumble of the Air-car in the distance, approaching the island fast.

"Talk about bad timing." Krillin said with a chuckle. He stole a few more quick kisses before hopping off the counter. Eighteen just shook her head at him as she followed him.

Master Roshi and Oolong were getting out of the vehicle when they stepped outside.

"How's the bachelor pad coming?" Krillin asked with genuine interest.

"It's amazing so far! We're just here to pack up the last of my stuff. You're free to come back with us and check it out later." Oolong said with a grin.

"I promise, you won't be disappointed!" He winked before making his way into the house.

Master Roshi rubbed his beard.

"Got to give it to him, he has everything arranged pretty nicely. You should see the place, it's huge! I think it's bigger than this whole house! Anyway, what's for dinner? I'm starving!" The old man said with a grin. He made his way towards the house.

"Hurry up! We've got more stuff to haul tonight!"

Krillin watched his old Master disappear inside before turning to Eighteen.

"Do you want to eat with us?" He stretched his hand out in invitation which Eighteen took.

"Alright."

Krillin shot her a smile before leading her into the house, closing the door behind them.

* * *

><p>"Man it's been way too long since we hung out together! Today's been great!" Yamcha said thumping Krillin on the back in his enthusiasm.<p>

"I guess so." Krillin said with a grin. They were seated in a small and cozy pub enjoying some drinks and finger-food. Earlier in the day, they had spend some time at the baseball field where Yamcha had introduced him to his new team.

"You're always holed up on that island, don't you ever get bored?"

Krillin smiled slightly as he took a sip from his drink, grimacing when the taste hit his tongue. It had been quite a while since he had something alcoholic.

"Not really, I'm not alone you know. Master Roshi is there and Eighteen too, most of the time."

Yamcha frowned slightly at the mention of the blonde haired cyborg.

"So eh, how are things going between you two? Still great?" He asked.

"More than great, she's amazing." Krillin promptly said.

"Really?"

Krillin raised his brows at his questionable tone. He cocked his head slightly as he regarded the taller man.

"Yes, why?" He asked.

Yamcha was quiet for a moment. He really wanted to be happy for his friend, but somehow just couldn't see them work out in the long run. Eighteen wasn't exactly a 'warm' type of person, from what he had observed so far in their limited interactions. In fact, to him, she was the complete opposite of Krillin. The small man was such a cheerful, happy-go-lucky guy who sometimes wore his emotions on his sleeves. He couldn't really fathom what he saw in someone as distant and reserved as Eighteen.

He voiced his thoughts.

"I mean, don't take this the wrong way, I am happy for you but I just can't see it last for a long time. She is so different from you, all of us really. I don't think I could live or be with someone who rarely expresses affection or emotion."

Krillin turned his attention to his glass. He could see where Yamcha was coming from though, but only because he and the others didn't see Eighteen the way he did.

He knew that to them, she seemed aloof and indifferent, but that was only because she didn't feel the need to display affection in public, aside from sometimes holding his hand or wrapping an arm around his shoulders briefly when they were out and about, and he was okay with that.

Because he knew better.

Eighteen could actually be very loving and doting if she wanted too. Krillin sighed softly, remembering all the times she would just sneak up on him with a hug or a soft kiss. How she would laugh at his silly antics or his misery whenever he lost against her in one of the many boardgames they liked to play, or how she would snuggle up to him on the couch while watching TV, shooting Master Roshi a fierce glare if he dared to say anything about it.

Krillin chuckled at that.

His friends might not know it, but he knew she loved him. She didn't tell him often, after all she wasn't one to throw those three little words around carelessly, but when she did, it was the best feeling in the world. Her words meant everything to him and he loved her dearly in return, adored every little thing about her. It was amazing how he still learned something new about her each day.

She was such an enigma to him. Sometimes he just couldn't help it but pinch himself to see if everything that was happening between them was real. That he wasn't dreaming when she stayed over at the island and he woke up in those early morning hours with her next to him, tangled up in the sheets of his bed and wrapped all around him, sleeping peacefully or talking softly. Sometimes he would wake up and find her gone, but she almost always left a little note for him if she did.

Krillin smiled to himself, he loved those little notes she wrote. He had saved each one she had written so far.

Yamcha observed the faintly blushing man next to him.

"Forget I said anything, you seem to be in good hands after all."

Krillin didn't miss the teasing tone in his voice, resulting in his blush intensifying. He shook his head, focusing his attention on Yamcha who regarded him curiously.

"Look, I didn't mean to.." But Krillin held up his hands.

"Don't worry about it, I appreciate your honesty. But trust me when I say that Eighteen is not as indifferent as you guys might perceive her as. Besides, she's also not entirely used to all of you either, I'm pretty sure she'll loosen up a little once she interacts more with you guys."

Yamcha nodded.

Krillin drank the last of his drink. It was getting late, he could see it was already dark out.

"I think we should go, won't be long before the rowdy crowd will take over the streets here. Night clubs are opening soon." Yamcha said. He refused to let Krillin pay for their drinks.

"No it's on me this time!"

Krillin shrugged, pulling his jacket on and zipping it up. It was a lot colder in this region than it was on the island.

He waited for Yamcha to pay.

"Let's go."

They stepped outside, there were already quite a few people gathered at the different entrances to the clubs that lined the street they were in.

"Feel like going?"

But Krillin shook his head.

"Nah, not really my thing. Besides, it's getting late, I think I'm going to head home."

They made their way down the street, intending to slip into an alleyway at the end of the long lane where they could safely ascend into the air without being seen, but they were stopped by yelling and screaming just ahead of them. They could hear the circle of people start to chant.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!"

"Uh oh." Yamcha said with a grimace. They witnessed two people pushing and pulling at each other all the while yelling profanities. Krillin shook his head.

"Come on, lets just try and walk around it."

They were half way around the circle when one of the brawlers pushed the other. The crowd stepped aside quickly as the taller of the two stumbled backwards and reached out to steady himself but failed, arms flailing wildly before he could grab a hold of the nearest thing or person in reach.

Krillin let out a surprised yelp when he was yanked downwards and landed rather hard on the ground.

"Who're you?" The man said, all his attention was focused on Krillin now, he didn't see the other brawler sneak away.

"It doesn't matter who I am, please let go of me." Krillin said. He shook his head at Yamcha who stepped forwards.

"I can handle it."

"Handle it? Handle what shorty? Me?! Hahaha don't make me laugh!" The man stood up, tightening his hold on the front of Krillin's jacket and hoisting him up off his feet.

Krillin held up his hands.

"Please don't do this, just let me go. I have nothing to do with this."

"Or else?!"

Krillin let out a frustrated sigh.

"Or else I'm afraid I have to hurt you. I don't want to do that so I ask again, please let go of me."

The man snorted heartily as he addressed the crowd. Krillin could tell by his speech that he was drunk.

"You hear that? This twerp thinks he can hurt me! Now isn't that funny?"

The crowd laughed. Krillin let out a sigh, grabbing a hold of the man's forearms.

"For the last time, let go of me." He hissed. Yamcha gulped at the look on his friend's face. He dearly hoped the drunkard was wise enough to heed Krillin's warning.

"Nah, I think I'll hold on to you a little longer."

Krillin bit his lip, his patience was running thin. He tightened his grip on the man's arms.

"Fine, suit yourself."

He quickly bent his leg and kneed him in the stomach.

"Ooof!" The man's hold slacked and Krillin quickly twisted himself away and out of his grip before turning around and lightly chopping him in the neck. With a small grunt, the brawler fell to the pavement, unconscious. There was a collective gasp from the people around them.

"I warned him." Krillin said in disgust.

"Let's get out of here." He motioned for Yamcha to follow him. They had taken but a few steps when someone stopped them.

"Hey! Hey you! The short guy!"

Krillin let out sigh and ignored the person calling out to him.

"Please wait?! I have something to ask you!"

Krillin turned towards the man who panted slightly from running after them.

"What is it?"

"I saw what you did to that guy back there." He started. "Staying so calm and taking him out with just two blows!"

"So? If he was one of your friends, make sure he gets some medical attention." Krillin turned away again but the man grabbed his shoulder.

"No, he's not a friend. I was merely going to say how impressed I was. I want to offer you a job, if you are interested?"

"Huh?" Krillin said confused. He shared a look with Yamcha who merely shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, see I just recently opened a small establishment on the other side of town. I still need more security. You'd be perfect for it! Your calmness plus short stature, no offense, will catch people off guard. Where did you learn to fight like that? Mr Satan's dojo? Cuz if ya did, you're gonna like working for me!"

Krillin couldn't believe is ears, was this guy for real? Then an idea struck him. It actually wouldn't hurt to earn some cash, especially since he had been toying with something in his head and extra money would help out greatly with that.

"Never mind where I trained. What does this job entail?"

Yamcha raised his brows. It seemed like his friend was considering taking this man's offer.

"Just security, making sure everyone is behaving themselves and having a good time! You would only have to work on Wednesday and Thursday evening. I'm covered on the other days we're open. Here is my card, please do give me a call if you're interested."

Krillin took the bright colored card from his hands.

"I might just do that." He said.

"Great! I'll be looking forward to it then. Have a good evening." He nodded to Yamcha before disappearing back into the ever growing crowd. Yamcha read the card over Krillin's shoulder.

"Club Hercule...oh I've heard about that! It's supposed to be a real exclusive establishment. You have to be a member to get in, I heard they built it to honor Satan, that fraud. You're not considering to really call that guy right?"

But Krillin didn't answer, he was observing the small card with a slight frown.

"I might. I can use some extra zenni right now since..." But he trailed off.

Yamcha cocked his head.

"Since...what?"

Krillin stuck the card in his pocket. They had reached the alley where they could fly off. He slowly ascended in the air, followed by Yamcha who really didn't know what to make of Krillin's strange behavior at the moment.

"I'm gonna do it you know, this will just make it a little easier! Lucky me!"

"Do what?!"

Krillin grinned, turning towards his friend in flight.

"Ask Eighteen to marry me."

* * *

><p><strong>The END ...of part 1. Yes that is right, another split up chapter! I just have too much to cover to put in one chappie. Next part will however probably be significantly shorter!<strong>

***You guys all are familiar with that nice little scene in the anime where Krillin calls Eighteen 'Babe' and she starts to blush, calling him an idot for it..right? Well I liked that scene a lot so I tried to somehow incorporate it in this story. In my headcanon, she enjoys it when he calls her these little petnames but doesn't really want anyone to know about that.**

**Again, I apologize for the delay. Here is a little preview for the REAL last chapter of Show me Love!**

_Eighteen eyed the two objects in Bulma's hands warily, she had no idea what the blue haired woman was getting at.  
><em>

_"Well? Which one? You're lucky, I always carry both in my purse! Of course I know when it will happen to me but it does not hurt to have these on hand when needed!"_

_The blonde bit her lip, not really knowing what to do. _

_"I have never used any of these things, what are they for?"_

_Bulma's eyes widened at that statement, not really believing her ears._

_"Wait, what? Then how did you manage all this time?" She asked incredulous._

_"Manage what? This has never happened to me before." _

_"Now you're just pulling my leg...you have got to be joking." But Eighteen shook her head._

_"Why would I want to do that, will you please just tell me what is going on?!" She__ said with a frown.  
><em>

**Show me Love, Chapter 13 Love (pt 2)**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
